Musings of the Sound Technicians
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: Ever wonder what the sound technicians in MTAC and the interrogation rooms hear, or better yet, what they think of NCIS's Team Gibbs? This a collection of oneshots based on just that. Better summary inside.**SPOILERS FOR INTERROGATION/MTAC SCENES**
1. Taking Bets

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. THE REAL ONE, OR THE TV SHOW. **_

**SUMMARY: **Ever wonder what the sound technicians in MTAC and the interrogation rooms hear? You know, the men that are in the scenes, but don't ever say anything and are barely acknowledged. If you did, this is the fic for you. This will be a collection of oneshots based on the anonymous MTAC and interrogation room sound technicians and _their_ thoughts on Team Gibbs.

_Dear readers,_

_This is a fic that I've been thinking about for awhile but just got around to writing. I'm not sure if you like it, so let me know if I should continue or not. Anyway, thank you to my friend who beta-ed for me on this chapter and told me to publish._

_Yours in Fanfic,  
_

_EAJP_

_

* * *

_

**Set in episode _Bounce**_

_(About Tony interrogation a suspect)__  
__**McGee: **__Betcha five bucks, Tony does the chair toss technique. __  
__**Ziva: **__Mm, ten he switches to strong silent. __  
__**Gibbs:**__ Nah, twenty he's gonna do the picture tear._

My back turned as usual, I heard three agents enter the interrogation viewing room. One set of footsteps was definitely Special Agent McGee's. The kid was so nervous all the time, you could hear it in his step. The other set was Special Agent David's. Her footfall, or well, lack thereof, could be sensed by even the newest Probie. The third set, however, surprised me.

You see, I'm good at footsteps. Seeing as though I never _look_ at the people that are in the room all that often, I've learned their voices and footsteps. Anyway, I digress. The third step was common to the interrogation room, but he should be on the other side of the glass. Special Agent Gibbs only came in here when he wanted to stare at a suspect from behind the glass while he gets more information on whoever it is. I could tell he was here to actually _watch_ what was going to unfold. Weird.

The interrogation started and I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, but what I did catch made me laugh – and get frightened.

"Betcha five bucks Tony does the chair toss technique," McGee said. So, Dinozzo really _was_ doing the interrogation! Like I said before; weird.

"Mhm, ten he switches to strong silent," Ziva replied. Uh-oh, stakes are getting high. I had to say that between the two, I was betting on Ziva. Tony seems like the type of guy that would pull 'the Gibbs' whenever he got the chance, but who am I to judge?

Gibbs surprised me. "Nah, twenty he's gonna do the picture tear." Even, if my money was on Ziva's comment, _no one_ bets against Gibbs. That's just unheard of! Even though I wasn't officially betting, it felt good to be on the surely winning side.

Sure enough, Gibbs was right. I heard paper tearing and almost laughed as Ziva and McGee handed over the money. Who in their right mind bets against Gibbs?! Come to think of it, when would Gibbs bet?! I know I never talked to the guy, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who feels the need to bet.

This day was getting stranger by the minute. First the cold case team came in here and started some kind of animal-noise making contest (seriously don't ask), then that guy from autopsy (Palmer, I think his name is) came in here looking for something. Now, Gibbs was suddenly playing Dinozzo, and Dinozzo was suddenly playing Gibbs. Is anyone else going to switch roles before the day is over?

I heard the interrogation end and Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee exit the room. As soon as I heard the door shut, I let out a laugh. Sometimes I really wonder if these people even know I can hear them.

* * *

**Alright, did you like it? Really, let me know. If you want me to continue, please tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Always the Maid

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. **WOW!!! **Such a great response to my last chapter, I had to get this one out tonight. Thank you to those who reviewed - I'm glad to see other people have been thinking about this..lol. Anway, read and enjoy!!!!  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Love and War_**

_**Tony:**__ It's like I said 'It's always the maid.'__  
__**Ziva:**__ No. You have said 'It's always the janitor, or the butler, or anyone assigned to Abby's lab' But you have never once said 'maid'.___

_**Tony: **__Anyone ever tell you your memory can be a real buzzkill._

Another day, another case. I looked on the monitor and saw Agent Gibbs enter the interrogation room and sit down across from the woman who Tony kept calling the maid earlier (no one tells me these people's names – I have to figure them out). Gibbs looked a little on the angry side, but when didn't he?

Staring at all of these interrogations got to be boring, so as soon as I heard Tony and Ziva undoubtedly enter the room, I tuned one ear into their conversation.

They were talking about the case (which, to be truthful, I didn't care about all that much) until Gibbs started talking to the maid, which of course, led Tony to shoot off his mouth to Ziva.

"It's like I said, 'It's always the maid.'"

"No," Ziva corrected, "You have said 'It's always the janitor, or the butler, or anyone assigned to Abby's lab,' but you have never once said 'maid.'" Ziva cracks me up. I had to agree with her on that one. I've sat here during plenty of Team Gibbs interviews, and he never once mentioned anything about the maid. But I would never be able to say this, of course (God forbid I would be acknowledged as being in the room), so I silently sided with Ziva.

"Anyone ever tell you your memory can be a real buzzkill?" At least Dinozzo knew when he was beaten. Usually he would just keep rambling until Ziva threatened him, which I personally find hilarious.

Come to think of it, I find those two together hilarious. They bicker like an old married couple. My parents sound like them! They constantly fight with one another, yet somehow Ziva hasn't killed him yet. It would be funny to watch them locked in an interrogation room for a day with each other (come to think of it, weren't they trapped in a cargo box together?). I'm not sure if one of them (probably Tony) would end up dead or they would end up having sex on the table.

You know, for trained investigators, they don't even see how much they love each other. I mean, if _I _can pick up on the feelings between the two, then everyone else must. It's obvious by the way they look at each other. They think I can't see them, but I do. Dinozzo practically undresses her with his eyes and Ziva – well, let's not go there, she might be able to read my thoughts. And they've always got each other's backs, no matter what - not as partners, but as friends.

I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't picked up on this yet. I think he even has a rule about dating coworkers. Maybe he's turning a blind eye to the situation, but who knows. Maybe he feels bad because he's doing something with the Director (that's what I heard from the legal people that were in here earlier this week - I didn't make that up on my own), and he doesn't want to feel hypocritical. I doubt that since he's Gibbs and does what he wants.

I must have gotten distracted by my thoughts, because all of a sudden Gibbs popped up in the viewing room and was demanding information. I took it as my cue to turn the tapes off and sighed as I waited for the next interrogation to start.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!! If you have a particular MTAC or interrogation viewing room scene you want to see, put it in the reviews and I'll gladly write a chapter on it. =D**


	3. I'll Never Live it Down!

_**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Wow! So much response from the last two chapters! Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway, sorry this took a little while to get out. The writer's block bunnies were attacking with a vengeance, and I couldn't seem to find the scene I needed. But, alas! Here it is!!!! I know it's on the short side (at least to me), but it's about quality, not quantity, right? Read and enjoy!!!!!_

**This chapter is for M E Wofford, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Code of Conduct_**

_**Ziva**__: If Tony is right about the wife, I will never live it down!_

I sighed as yet another interrogation started. It had been a busy day today; it seemed every naval criminal in Washington decided to commit a crime. I cheered up a little when I saw who might be entering the interrogation room. There had been a suspect sitting in there for awhile, which only meant one thing – team Gibbs was coming soon. They tend to leave their suspects sitting there; strange technique, but it works nonetheless.

Gibbs and the rest of his team crack me up. They're excellent agents, but they remind me more of a dysfunctional family than a group of highly trained investigators. I've never seen them in the field, but I've heard more than enough of their conversations here to know what I'm talking about. When Gibbs isn't there, they bicker like brothers and sisters. Then they get headslapped because Gibbs materialized behind them.

I looked to the monitor and saw Tony enter the interrogation room, cocky expression in place and folder tucked under his arm. Not long after, Gibbs and Ziva entered the viewing room behind me. The only thing that gave them away was the sound of the door shutting. They don't make noise when they walk, nor do they talk right away, so if I had worse ears I probably wouldn't have heard them at all.

It wasn't often Gibbs was on this side of the glass, but I don't ask questions. Heck, I don't say anything at all (not that anyone would care if I did). Anyway, they started to mindlessly chat about the case and Dinozzo's interrogation style (seriously, they do this all the time). Ziva always criticizes it, and Gibbs always agrees with her then defends him. Weird group of people, I say.

I heard Ziva say, "If Tony is right about the wife, I will never live it down!" I laughed inwardly. I highly doubted Tony would be right. Call it sound technicians' intuition, but this woman (if she really _is_ the wife) didn't look good for it (whatever 'it' was). Besides, Gibbs seemed to side with Ziva on this one, and like I said before, _you don't go against Gibbs._

If I had a dollar for every time Tony insisted he was right, I would be a rich man. Every time he comes in here, he ends up sticking his foot in his mouth (which is hysterical, by the way). I don't know what he's like in the office, but I'll bet it's worse than what he does in here.

Regardless of how arrogant he is, I kind of like Dinozzo. Maybe it's just the fact that he provides a few laughs for me during the day, but he seems like he's a funny person to be around. Maybe that's just me, who knows.

My thoughts were interrupted by the closing of the door behind me. When did those two decide to leave? Better yet, _when_ did they leave? Sighing, I turned my attention back to the screen where the woman (the wife, I presume) was once again, sitting alone. Wait – when did Tony leave?! These people definitely know how to keep a man on his toes.  


* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT! I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Any suggestions? Write 'em in the reviews and I'll get to them as fast as my fingers will allow me to type.  
**


	4. First Fight

_**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING CHANGED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER FOLKS - I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here..for the second time today! Woot, I'm on fire. =D The writer's block bunnies decided to stay away. Anyway, this (like all chapters) was a fun one to write! Read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for M E Wofford, who suggested this. Thanks and I hope you like it =D**

* * *

**Episode _Road Kill_**

_**Ziva**__: I remember my first fight. I was eight. Shmuel Rubinstein.  
__**Tony**__: Sounds like a real stud.  
__**Ziva**__: One punch and it was over.  
__**Tony**__: What did poor Shmuel do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?  
__**Ziva**__: He said he liked me._

I put my headsets back on as I sat down from a nice lunch. Contrary to popular opinion, I actually get an hour to eat something. Apparently, Agent Gibbs had been in and out of interrogation while I was gone, so I sat and waited for him to return to the room.

I didn't get much downtime before McGee brought a suspect into the room and disappeared back into the hall. I sat and waited patiently for Gibbs to materialize on the monitor and do his silent stare thing. Sure enough, Gibbs walked into the room and slapped a folder down onto the table.

He was doing his 'stare' so I silently counted to five before the door behind me would open.

_One…two…three…four…five._ At five, the door opened on cue (yeah, I'm good) and the cocky voice of Tony filled the room.

"Zee-vah!" he proclaimed. I took it that Ziva was with him, even though I didn't hear her enter (freaky Mossad chick, but don't tell her I thought that). She must have shot him a glare, because he quieted down for a little.

Those two still remind me of a married couple, but they'll never realize it, so I'm not even sure why I bother thinking about that. I shook my head and looked at the monitor. Gibbs was still staring at the suspect, and the suspect was beginning to squirm (I love watching them do that).

I tuned into Ziva and Tony's conversation, which seemed to take an odd turn. "I remember my first fight. I was eight. Shmuel Rubinstein," I heard Ziva state. Interesting. I thought her first fight would be when she was two or three.

"Sounds like a real stud," Tony replied. Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Probably. Leave it up to Tony to get jealous over a guy who's probably half way across the globe and doesn't remember Ziva.

"One punch and it was over," Ziva said. Ha! I would have paid to see that.

"What did poor Shmuel do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?" Tony asked. He probably didn't do much – Tony probably did worse.

"He said he liked me." I could almost hear Tony's jaw hit the floor. Actually, mine almost did too. Leave it to Ziva to almost kill a boy for liking her.

I laughed silently. I felt bad for Shmuel – whoever he is. Too bad someone didn't warn him that Ziva isn't like other women. She reminds me so much of a female Gibbs. Everyone that messes with her either ends up one (or all) of three things: a) Dead. B) Severely injured, or c) in jail. I remember one suspect came in with a black eye and a probably broken nose after he insulted Ziva. Everyone was talking about that for days.

I always wonder how Tony puts up with her. If I had to be near her every day, I think I'd be frightened. Now, I think she's nice and I hear she's a good field agent but still, after hearing all the threats she makes to people, I'd be more than a little on edge.

All the men at NCIS are afraid of her, or at least that's what it sounds like by what I hear. Well, everyone except the guys on Team Gibbs (Ducky and Palmer included). They know how to deal with her like no one else does, especially Gibbs. Gibbs freaks me out when he does that stare, but Ziva just takes it as a signal to calm down. I would take it as a signal to get my butt out of there.

Shaken out of my thoughts once again by Ziva and Tony leaving the room, I finally let out a small chuckle. I feel bad for any man that crosses Ziva David's path, whoever that may be. I've seen the damage she's done on suspects, so I hope that Dinozzo, and every other NCIS agent, knows their place around her. I definitely do – at the bottom, off the radar.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Does this chapter deserve a 'nice work' or a headslap? Only way to let me know is in the reviews!!!**

**Any suggestions? Let me know and I'll gladly write them. I'm basically writing this based on what you suggest, so the more suggestions, the more chapters =D  
**


	5. Can I Slap Her?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Woah! Look at all the reviews! You guys make me feel so loved =D Anyway, I would have gotten this out earlier this morning, but the weather decided it wanted to snow, so I had to shovel. Read and Enjoy!!!_

****Ok, two things you should know. 1) The scenes might not be exactly right, but I try to get them as accurate as possible. Really all I'm concerned with are the quotes and who's in them. 2) I'll get to your suggestions as fast as I can. I have a list and wrote them all down, so I'm basically going in order. Don't worry, I won't forget any of you =D****

* * *

**From episode _Head Case_**

_**Jenny:**__ Do you think it would be inappropriate if, as Director, I went in there and slapped that smile off her face?  
__**Gibbs:**__Yeah, it would. That's what you have me for._

I sighed. Again. It was getting late in the day, and there was an interrogation every hour. It's not that my job is difficult (really all I do is record stuff), but it gets so redundant. I mean, the first few times you see a murderer confess, it's kind of exhilarating, but after the tenth time or so, it get gets pretty boring.

I perked up when Agent Dinozzo brought a woman into the interrogation room. Agent Gibbs and his merry band of agents always proved to be something to laugh about.

While I was waiting for the door to the interrogation room to open, the one behind me opened and Gibbs walked in – followed by Director Sheppard. Weird. She never comes in here. Well, ok, that's a lie. She comes in here sometimes, but it's not that common. But with Agent Gibbs' team,_ anything_ is possible.

"Do you think it would be inappropriate if, as Director, I went in there and slapped that smile off her face?" I heard the Director ask Gibbs. Yeah it would be, but it would be hilarious to see you do that.

Speaking of smiling, _why_ was she smiling? Maybe she knows it the end of her, seeing as though Gibbs is doing the interrogation. I would want to smile too if it was my last minutes before Gibbs came in and scared me half to death with his freaky stare.

"Yeah, it would. That's what you have me for," I heard Gibbs reply. Oh come on, Gibbs! Let her take a swing! Listen to me, encouraging the Director to slap someone (even if it is in my head). Now I _know_ it's been a long day.

Gibbs doesn't need to slap anyone, though (except Dinozzo – he seems to enjoy the tough love). He can just stare at them. He's never done it to me, but I heard it's ten times worse than a slap. Heard. Whether it's true or not is a completely different story.

I wonder if the Director knows I can hear her talk about slapping someone. Not that it matters, because I would like to slap the smile of that woman's face too. But it's kind of funny. Here the Director of a federal agency is talking like she's a normal person (Ok, she's _normal_, but you know what I mean, don't you?).

I like Director Sheppard better than Director Morrow. There wasn't anything wrong with Morrow, but Director Sheppard seems more 'go-with-the-flow.' Besides, she knows how to keep Gibbs under control (once again, that's what I've heard).

Speaking of those two, they have something going and I know it. Well, maybe I'm just letting the rumors the night shift people started get to my head (they were talking about them being partners back in the day), but they remind me of Tony and Ziva. You know, teasing one another, bickering, yet they still stand to be around each other.

Oh well, who am I to judge? I'm just the sound tech. These people should really thank me one day though, because I could probably have all of Washington talking with the things I hear, especially about the two behind me right now. But, being the nice person I am, I'll let them keep pretending I can't hear a thing.

I looked in the monitor and saw Gibbs enter the room and sit down. I must be losing my touch, since I didn't hear him leave, but then again, I never do. I risked a glance behind me and saw the Director was on her way out, too. Smiling to myself, I fiddled with the dials on my control panel and waited for Gibbs to begin.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT! Only way I'm gonna know what you think is if you tell me =D**

**You know the drill...Any suggestions, write 'em in the reviews!  
**


	6. Stick ItMa'am!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS, SORRY.**_

_EAJP here. Man, I'm on a roll! The writer's block bunnies are staying away, and these are easy to write. So, I'll be getting out some more before this day is done! Sorry this is a little on the short side - I'm trying really I am. Read and enjoy!!!!_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested it (you must be psychic! i was going to type this one, and then you suggested it lol). Hope you enjoy!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Chained_**

_**Secretary of State:**__ Well, you've clearly been empowered to tell me off.  
__**McGee:**__ Yes ma'am.  
__**Secretary of State**__ And what exactly did Agent Gibbs...  
__**McGee:**__ He told me to... tell you to ... stick it.  
__**Secretary of State:**__ You're telling me... to...  
__**McGee:**__ Stick it! Thank you, Ms Deputy Secretary of State, our conversation is now over.  
(indicates to cut link)  
(MTAC staff break into applause)_

I was _really_ getting annoyed with the Deputy Secretary of State. She kept calling back here! Can't she call on the telephone instead of MTAC? It's not that I didn't want to do my job; it's just that we had a lot more stuff to do than worry about her demanding satellite time every five minutes. Contrary to her opinion, the terrorists didn't stop for her.

The only consolation that I had was the fact that Agent McGee was more annoyed with her than I was. The poor kid had to answer all her questions and he didn't even know what to say! I think he called Agent Gibbs or something, because he seemed like he was prepared when I told him she was back on the monitor – again.

Mrs. Deputy Secretary was on the screen, asking stupid questions to poor McGee again. I was starting to really feel bad for the kid. He could barely look Gibbs in the eye, let alone this woman. First Gibbs has him try to locate an agent who went missing, and now the deputy secretary wanted to know where said agent was without giving the kid a chance to find him.

I don't know what McGee said, but I heard her reply, "Well, you've clearly been empowered to tell me off." Haha! I was right. I knew the kid called Gibbs. Who else would empower someone to tell her off.

"Yes, ma'am," McGee replied. Oh man, I hoped he didn't didn't back out now.

"And what exactly did Agent Gibbs…" So I was definitely right! Any time someone stands up to a person that can end their career as an agent, you better believe Gibbs is somehow behind it.

"He told me to…tell you to…stick it," McGee replied. Stick it! Finally someone tells this woman Hitler where to get off. It's about time.

"You're telling me…to…" The deputy secretary couldn't believe her ears. Then again, no one else in the room could.

You see, McGee's a Probie, and Probies are meant to be, well, wimpy (for lack of a better term). McGee is basically the poster child for Probies everywhere. He's nervous all the time, especially around Gibbs. The first time he came into MTAC, I thought he might faint. But the kid's really improving. I don't think _I _would have the guts to tell that woman to stick it.

"Stick it! Thank you, Ms. Deputy Secretary of State, our conversation is now over." McGee signaled for the guy sitting next to me to cut the link. He was almost too stunned to do it, but I prodded him in the shoulder and he shut it off.

We all looked at the Probie standing in the middle of the room and started to clap – heck some of us even gave him a standing ovation! The kid deserved it after all. Even if Gibbs told him what to say, he still had the courage to say it.

I never understood why Gibbs kept him on his team. I know he has good computer skills, but people like that come a dime a dozen. As I watched him walk out of MTAC I saw he had that Team Gibbs look to him – air of confidence, poker face in place, and the kid looked like he belonged. Good for him. I laughed and turned back to my control panel. Hopefully that witch won't call back.

* * *

**Alright, folks you know the drill! Lemme know if you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme here 'em!  
**


	7. The Fugitive

_**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN NCIS. NEVER WILL EITHER.**_

_EAJP here. Man, three in a day! This fic is becoming my most successful one yet! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! This one I had a little trouble with (stupid writer's block bunnies coming back with a vengeance), but never fear! I got it out just the same. READ AND ENJOY!_

****Note from my last chapter (6): It is also for natalie, who suggested it. I was reading my reviews again to see if I missed anything and I did! I'm so sorry, hope you enjoyed it!****

**This chapter is for Meatball42, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**From episode, _Escaped_**

_(Tony starts talking about The Fugitive)_

_Ziva: What happened? We've been avoiding the word fugitive for two days._

_McGee: He made the connection himself._

Gibbs was in the interrogation room talking to yet another suspect for his latest case. You know, for all the suspects he and his team brings in, I never really know what the case they're working on is about. Not that I care, since I probably wouldn't want to know anyway. They seem to deal with some pretty gruesome stuff.

The door to the viewing room opened and McGee walked in, followed by Ziva and Tony. McGee and Ziva were talking to each other, completely ignoring Dinozzo. McGee and Ziva seem to be good friends. They always gang up on Dinozzo, which is hilarious.

Dinozzo was talking to himself. Why, I wouldn't know, but he was nonetheless. Maybe he was talking to Ziva and McGee, but as I mentioned before, they were blatantly ignoring him. He was rambling about hostages or something of the sort. All of a sudden, he said, "The Fugitive!" and started rambling about that.

The guy has good taste in movies, I'll give him that. _The Fugitive_ is one of my favorite movies. I always wonder, though, how Tony gets any work done when all he does is quote movies. Seriously, everything he hears reminds him of a movie quote. Now I know that everyone quotes movies every once in a while, but he _never runs out of quotes!_ I don't know how Ziva and McGee put up with him all day. Meh, I guess that's why I'm the sound tech and not the field agent.

Ziva heard Tony talking about _The Fugitive _and said to McGee, "What happened? We've been avoiding the word 'fugitive' for two days!" Haha! I bet they were. If I were them, I'd avoid anything that would lead to a movie reference.

"He made the connection himself," I heard McGee reply. It figures. Dinozzo may look stupid, but he'll eventually get his mind to work. And they actually thought he might _not_ think of that movie? If someone gave me a dollar every time he quoted _The Fugitive_, I wouldn't have to work anymore.

Listening to those three talk was hysterical. They remind me so much of my brothers and sisters. Maybe that's why they're good agents. The agents that laugh together stick together, I suppose. I guess there's a reason they're the best agents in the building, and that's it probably. Who knows?

I wonder if these three know that they provide daily entertainment for me. I should send them a card for Christmas or something. They wouldn't know who it's from, but it's the thought that counts.

I saw movement on the monitor as Gibbs stood up with his folder. He left the interrogation room, and not long after the three agents behind me left, too.

I shook my head and pulled my book out from underneath the desk. _Deep Six_ was really growing on me. Thom E. Gemcity was a good writer – and these characters really seem familiar too…

* * *

**You know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Does this deserve an Abby-kiss-on-the-cheek or a Dinozzo-headslap? Lemme know!**

**Any suggestions? Tell me! =D  
**


	8. Without Ziva

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. NEVER WILL EITHER.**_

_EAJP here. Woot woot! Writer's block bunnies are staying away, and that's good! Anyway, I know there have been some comments that these fics are short, but I never intended them to be long, just so you all know. The feedback on this has been great!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!! Read and enjoy!_

**In case I don't get another one out before midnight, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TO ALL =D **

**This chapter is for M E Wofford, who suggested this. I'm not sure if this is the scene you meant or not, but this is the one I found =D Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Truth or Consequences_**

_Tony is talking to Captain Rebecca Hastings who is applying to take over Ziva's position. Tony and Rebecca banter and it's clear he's uncomfortable. Finally, he leaves and goes to MTAC to see Gibbs._

I sighed. McGee was interrogating someone about drugs. Usually I liked it when Team Gibbs was in the room, but ever since Ziva left, it hasn't been the same. Not only was it strange without Ziva, but the rest of her team was different too. They didn't joke around as much as they used to, and when they did, it was strange. Sometimes I feel like telling them, "Don't try to joke. Seriously, I know you're faking it," but of course I keep my mouth shut.

Dinozzo and McGee had been interviewing replacements all summer so far (I saw them talking to a few on my way back from lunch and in the interrogation viewing rooms), yet they didn't pick anyone. I don't blame them. I don't think anyone could compare to Ziva, even if I've never really talked to her before.

I heard the door behind me open, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony come in, followed by a woman I never saw around before. She was probably someone who applied for Ziva's job.

In no time, I found out her name was Rebecca (well, Tony called her Becky, but you get my point). They were bantering back and forth, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't say that I cared anymore. Like I mentioned earlier, with Ziva gone, everything was different. I didn't like hearing the almost hopeless tone in the agents' voices. It was depressing, and I didn't want to be depressed.

One thing I did pick up from the banter was that it wasn't the usual 'Tony' style bickering. Usually he flirts with a pretty woman like Becky. Today, he seemed almost a little uncomfortable around her.

After a little bit of bantering, Tony left the room, leaving Becky to stand by herself. Very odd behavior. Then again, ever since Ziva left, Tony hasn't been the same (his behavior changed the most out of all of them).

It goes to show that my theory was right all along. Tony _does_ have a soft spot for Ziva. Before when Tony was with her, he would chase after anything in a skirt. It was almost like he was doing it to see what Ziva would say. Weird way of trying to see if she likes him back, if you ask me (but no one did, so whatever). Now that she's not here, he has a lack of interest in women. Very strange.

I can't help but miss Ziva. Well, miss her interaction with the rest of the team. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything; it's just that she was fun to listen to. She was always threatening Dinozzo, which was hilarious, and she was interesting to watch in interrogation. It's just not the same without her here.

Everyone in the building could feel the difference. Every time someone from Gibbs' team walks by, you can feel there's a different air about them. It's almost like you can feel how angry they are about Ziva not being there.

I shook my head as that Becky girl left the room. I hope she doesn't replace Ziva. I hope _no one_ replaces Ziva, because let's face it, no one can kill someone eighteen different ways with a paperclip (or so I've heard) other than her.

I glanced at the monitor and saw McGee leave the room with the suspect. Poor kid looked defeated. Hopefully Ziva will come back soon – for my sake and the rest of NCIS, especially Team Gibbs.

* * *

**Alright you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!! I love hearing what you have to say -- Seriously you guys are making my day here.**

**Any suggestions? Write 'em in the reviews and I'll dedicate the chapter to ya.  
**


	9. Not the Same

_**DISCLAIMER: STILL CAN'T SAY I OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here...Again!! Woot woot! Sorry it took me a little while to get out...I had to track down part of the quote to get a better visual of the scene. It's a little short, and once again I apologize, but seriously, quality not quantity. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**Happy New Year's Eve to everyone!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio and M E Wofford, who both suggested this. Hope you two enjoy it =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Truth or Consequences_**

_Tony/Gibbs: After the first overdose on his own stash...he dosed himself to draw attention away from the fact that he's the pusher. They leave the rooms simultaneously._

The door behind me opened once again. Dinozzo came in with yet another applicant for Ziva's job. These women were beginning to get on my last nerve! None of them looked to be good agents – for Gibbs' team anyway. Ah well, who am I to judge? I don't mean to seem like I think I know everything, but after sitting in this chair for as long as I did, I've learned a few things about these people.

This woman appeared to be on the cocky side. God, I don't need a Dinozzo in female form to listen to. Listening to Dinozzo is funny and all, but really, I don't need another sarcastic one (the guys from cold case make up for that). She seemed to like talking back – great. She really seems to like picking fights too, considering she's been in here a total of a minute and has already said enough sarcasm to last me a day. Gibbs won't like her one bit, and I can tell Tony doesn't like her much either.

Speaking of Gibbs, he was in the interrogation room talking to a guy who claims he never saw drugs in his life. _I_ don't believe the guy, so I don't think Gibbs does either. Never saw drugs – ha! What a liar. Gibbs knows it too. He really expects a guy that can make terrorists cry to believe he never saw drugs - ever. Right.

All of a sudden, Gibbs and Tony started to talk simultaneously, "After the first overdose on his own stash….he dosed himself to draw attention away from the fact that he's the pusher!" Weird. Extremely weird.

Like talking at the same time isn't enough, they both walked out of their respective rooms at the simultaneously! _Very_ weird indeed.

You know, Gibbs and Tony could play father and son really well if they had to. They act so much alike. Gibbs is more mature – and quieter, for that matter – but I can see Tony acting the same way at Gibbs' age (not that Gibbs is old). But they both have this air about them. It's hard to put my finger on exactly what it is, but I know it's there.

For example, when Gibbs went for that weird extended vacation in Mexico, Tony stepped up to the role of being the leader surprisingly well. He had the Gibbs-character nailed. Well, no one could replace the real Gibbs, but I could tell Tony kept the team together, especially Abby. That poor girl was beside herself, or so I heard. At least Tony kept her sane - well, he kept_ everyone_ sane, for that matter.

Regardless, team Gibbs was still down one agent, and as that Becky woman finally left the room, I said a prayer (for Gibbs, Tony, and McGee's sake) that Ziva would come back. I said it for me too, because I _really_ need some entertainment.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, folks, now REVIEW IT!!!!!! Please? (=O I said please!) Lemme know!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know...seriously, I love writing what you guys suggest.  
**


	10. He said please!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Man, I'm on a roll with these things. Thank you for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!!!!! Anyway, I'm going to try to get as many as I can out today, so keep checking up! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for xOCDxObsessiveCullenDisorderx, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!!!**

* * *

**From episode, _Escaped_**

_**Springer: **__I don't have to answer __any more __of your questions! No matter __what__ you say! __  
__**Gibbs: **__I got this little girl... who wants to go home to her dad... and that's not going to happen without your help... So.....please. __  
__**Tony:**__ (from observation) Did Gibbs just say...? __  
__**McGee:**__ (shocked) Mm-hmm. __  
__**Springer: **__What- what did - did you want to know again?_

Three words. Gibbs. Was. Back. Even if it was temporary, he was back. I could see the change in his team – and everyone else. I think Tony was beginning to miss the headslaps he would receive daily. The rest of the office definitely missed Gibbs and his classic glares, even if he scared the crap out of them when he was around.

It's funny that you never know what you got until it's gone. Cheesy line, I know – but hey, I'm not out to pick up a girl, just to prove a point. But in all seriousness, I think everyone took advantage of Gibbs' presence. Everyone thought he was batman or something and would stick around forever. That's just my opinion, but I don't think anyone cares about that (like I've said before, I'm only the sound tech).

Apparently Gibbs was doing a favor for Agent Fornell, due to the presence of the FBI. Really, those guys were as annoying as Dinozzo's movie quotes could get. Always coming in and out acting all important and such, they think they're on top of the world. One look from Agent Gibbs will shoot that thought down. I feel like laughing out loud when they talk like they know what they're doing, but in reality they don't.

Anyway, I was looking at the monitor and saw that Gibbs was getting impatient with the suspect he was talking with. Tony and McGee were behind me talking about the case.

I tuned into Gibbs' interrogation because the suspect started to shout (really I hate when they do that, hurts my ears). "I don't have to answer any more of your questions! No matter what you say!" the suspect shouted. Oh God, he's playing with fire. I hope he knows that.

Gibbs surprised me – I mean really shocked me, with what he said next, "I got this little girl…who wants to go home to her dad…and that's not going to happen without your help…So, please." PLEASE?! I took a look at my control panel to make sure everything was as it should be. I thought maybe I hit a button or something. Gibbs just said _please!_

Tony and McGee were just as shocked as I was. "Did Gibbs just say…?" I heard Tony mumble.

"Mm-hmm," I heard McGee reply, shocked.

The suspect was shocked too. He said, "What – what did – did you want to know again?" I couldn't blame the guy for stuttering. Heck, McGee and Tony were almost too shocked for words.

Gibbs said _please!_ What the heck happened to him in Mexico?! First, he comes back with a mustache, and now he's being nice to suspects that normally he would yell at until they either cried or told him what they wanted to know (or both). Gibbs can't be losing his touch – that's not possible! I mean, he's _Gibbs_. Maybe it's a new interrogation tactic of his, but I doubt it.

I was waiting for an earthquake to happen and open up a huge gaping hole in the ground that would suck up the building. Hey, Gibbs said please, and I consider than a freaky unnatural occurrence, so why not throw and earthquake into the mix too?

By the time I was done picturing an earthquake swallowing us all up (don't ask, roaming imagination), Gibbs was leaving the interrogation room and Tony and McGee were heading out too. I shook my head and hoped that Gibbs would go back to being Gibbs – and that he would lose his mustache.

* * *

**Alright, you read it....now REVIEW IT!!!!! =D Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know!  
**


	11. Welcome Home

_**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. Sorry this took a little long to get out, but I had to go to my family's house and then the writer's block bunnies wouldn't allow me to finish this. Anyway, enough of my excuses...READ AND ENJOY!_

**This chapter is for NYT, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Good Cop, Bad Cop_**

_**Ziva**__: Are you following orders?_

_**Gibbs**__: Your father, Ziva. He's not a good guy. He's dirty._

_**Ziva**__: You cannot say no to him. Not a second time._

_**Gibbs**__: __[to Ben-Gidon]__ Go! Get out of here! Run! You tell Eli David to stay away. She is off limits!_

_**Ben-Gidon**__: I failed you, Ziva. I am sorry._

_**Ziva**__: Never apologize. It is a sign of weakness._

I checked the monitor again. Ziva and a man by the name of Ben were in there talking quietly. Tony walked into observation, followed by Director Vance. God, what was Director Vance doing in here? No one likes the man, yet he was always coming around.

Anyway, the door to the interrogation room opened and Gibbs strode in and sat down. He once again had a folder in his hand. As Gibbs started telling Ziva and Ben the truth about what happened, claiming that they were telling stories, I couldn't help but be happy Ziva was back.

I could see Dinozzo was different. He wasn't completely back to his usual self, but he seemed relieved Ziva was where he could see her. I couldn't say I blamed him – everyone thought she was dead, but then it turns out she's not. Talk about a strange roller coaster ride.

I tuned back into the conversation and her Ziva ask Ben, "Are you following orders?" What the heck does that mean? I should pay more attention to these things.

Ben didn't answer, but Gibbs started to talk, "Your father, Ziva. He's not a good guy. He's dirty." Go Gibbs! Anyone that can send their daughter out on murder missions and not think twice about it isn't a _good guy_.

Ziva replied, "You cannot say no to him. Not a second time." What does _that _mean? You know, for all the conversations I hear, I never understand any of them.

Gibbs looked at Ben. "Go! Get out of here! Run! You tell Eli David to stay away. She is off limits!" I froze and continued to watch as Ben stood up.

"I failed you Ziva. I am sorry." Ben headed to the door, but Ziva stopped him.

"Never apologize, it is a sign of weakness," she told him. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw Gibbs' chest swell with pride. It touched my heart, to say the least.

Gibbs sat down again and looked up at the camera. Oh boy, he's looking at me – or well, it feels like he is. Director Vance, who I completely forgot was behind me, ordered the camera off and stalked out of the room. Off it went. I hit the switch to shut it down, which meant I had to turn in my seat to see through the window. I didn't turn very far, because I wasn't sure if Tony was still in here or not. He wasn't. When did he leave?!

Gibbs and Ziva talked for a little, or at least I thought. Their lips were moving, so yeah. You get my point. Then, Gibbs stood up and stood next to her. Bending down, he whispered something in her ear, which caused her to smile, and then he kissed her head. After he straightened up, I stared at her for a little longer. Her shoulders were shaking, so I took it she was crying.

The scene touched my heart. It seemed that Ziva definitely was back, regardless of what happened wherever she was (Somalia?). I just prayed that Vance didn't try to send her back to Israel again. I don't think Gibbs' and his team could take that again. I sure can't. God, these people do enough mood changing as it is.

I wonder what Gibbs said to Ziva to make her cry. Well, I doubt they were sad tears, but once again, you get my point. Ziva crying – I never thought I'd see the day. She's so tough all the time, but she's human. I think that people forget that sometimes. What does Shakespeare say? Oh right, "But men are men, the best sometimes forget."

I turned back to my control panel and began to think about what I just saw. Gibbs really did treat his team like they were his kids. This just proved it. Whatever he said to Ziva (oh man, that's going to eat at me for days) must have struck a chord in her. Whatever he said, I hope it told her one way or another that he and the team are her family, and NCIS is her home.


	12. Agent Afloat and Stupid Vance

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. I got highlights in my hair today, so all the time I'm sitting there, I'm thinking of fics to write. This scene popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it, so here it is. BTW, for all of you who have the USA channel...there's an NCIS marathon on =D_

* * *

**From episode, _Last Man Standing_**

_**McGee:**__ Are you alone?__  
__**Tony: **__(__incredulous, with a background shot of a busy radio-shore coms room with lots of sailors phoning home__) Oh yeah. Just me and 5000 of my closest friends. I AM NEVER ALONE! (__He leans forward and whispers__) I really need to come home, boss.__  
__**Gibbs**__: Workin' on it._

_**McGee to Tony:**__ Thank you, Tony. Look after yourself. Don't fall overboard, okay?__  
__**Tony:**__(looks left and right, then mutters) __More likely to jump.__  
__**Gibbs:**__ DiNozzo!__  
__**Tony:**__ (puzzled) Pa?__  
__**Gibbs**__: Take care of yourself.__  
__**Tony:**__ (__looks around__) Miss you too, Dad.  
__**McGee:**__ I never thought I'd say this and actually mean it, but it's good to see you, Tony.__  
__**Tony: **__I miss you too, Probie._

Director Vance was really making me work for my money today. He was constantly in and out of MTAC talking to one head of an agency or another. When he wasn't doing that, he was requesting feeds from cameras that were almost _impossible_ to get to. Thankfully, that really wasn't my job.

Anyway, I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye. Great, he's back again. When is this guy going to learn we don't like him?

Turns out, I was wrong. It wasn't Vance; it was Gibbs (and McGee). I'm not sure which one's worse. Vance is just stupid, but Gibbs is scary. Ok, he doesn't _scare_ me necessarily, but he sure as heck creeps me out. I remember this one time he almost made a commander cry – over MTAC. It was funny; awkward, but funny.

Ok, I digress. Gibbs had an agent on standby, apparently. He ordered us to turn on the link, and none other than Agent Dinozzo popped up on the screen. It was good to see the kid, even if it was over a screen. Usually he would be something to laugh at because every time he came in here he would say something that would inevitably earn him a slap on the back of the head.

After adjusting the sound, I listened in on their conversation. "Are you alone?" McGee asked. Alone! He was on a freaking naval ship! From what I've seen, I don't think being alone is an option.

Tony was skeptical too. He said, "Oh yeah, just me and five thousand of my closest friends._ I am never alone!_ I really need to come home, boss." I bet it's killing him, being on a ship like that. He can't go out on dates every night in the middle of the ocean.

"Workin' on it," Gibbs replied. I don't think Gibbs will be getting him home any time soon. Vance put him there, and Vance is some kind of evil genius. He's probably trying to tear the team apart, member by member.

Really, doesn't Vance know _not_ to mess with a good thing? Gibbs' team is the best, and he just separates them whenever he feels like. I get he's the Director and all, but why does he have to be such a jerk?

Alright, evil thoughts about stupid Vance aside, I turned back to the conversation at hand. "Take care of yourself," Gibbs told Tony.

"Miss you too, Dad," was Tony's reply. How sweet, he called him dad. Sounds like something my wife would like to hear.

"I never thought I'd say this and actually mean it, but it's good to see you, Tony," McGee said.

"Miss you too, Probie," was Tony's reply.

You know, I'm not the sappy type, but I have to say Vance is a real jerk for breaking this team up. I mean, you can say what you want about Tony, but I can tell he misses it here. I would too if I was needlessly sent to sea.

If there's only one thing I can safely say I know about Gibbs and his team, it's that they act more like a family than a group of co-workers. I know I'm not the only one that sees it – I heard two guys who work in the interrogation rooms talking about something very similar. Every time I see (well, _saw_ them because they're not all _here_ now) them, they act like they've known each other their whole lives. Heck, the act like _my_ family, and believe me they're a bunch of characters (tight-knit if I may add).

I shook my head. I really didn't want to think about this right now. I saw Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee leave the room, off to solve a case or something. Sighing, I switched the feeds back to where they were and waited for Vance to come back – again.

* * *

**Alright, you read it. Now review it!!!!!!! Love hearing from you all =D**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know in the reviews!  
**


	13. These People Are Strange

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, NOR WILL I EVER.**_

_EAJP here. Again. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review! You all make me feel so loved! Anyway, I know a lot of you have suggested things, but I haven't gotten to all of them yet. Some are easier to write than others (stupid writer's block bunnies are selective), but I will get too ALL of the suggestions one way or another. So, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio. I'm not sure if this is quite what you meant in your suggestion, but this is the scene I found (if it's not, let me know and I'll do a little more searching). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**From episode, _Mind Games_**

_Gibbs is threatening to burn the scrapbook unless he tells him where she (Agent Cassidy) is, Boone knows he can't. Boone is taunting him trying to push Gibbs to kill him (and thereby ruin his own life). Gibbs pushes Boone against the wall and draws his gun. He fires but no rounds come out._

Today has been an interesting day, to say the least. Well, it turned interesting after Gibbs was apparently confronted by a psychopathic killer who's on death row, yet is still trying to taunt authorities. I should have quoted that actually, because that's what Dinozzo said the last time he was in here.

Anyway, so this guy (psychopathic killer) has been sitting in interrogation smiling in an extremely creepy way. He's so proud of himself for some reason. He's about to die, yet he's acting like he'll get out of this alive. Weird dude.

You know, for being a not-so-well known agency, NCIS definitely gets a lot of weirdos. You'd think being the Navy we would deal with more white collar cases, or well, cases that aren't so _strange_. You get my point. But still, these suspects are insane!

So finally, after much staring at this strange man on the other side of the glass, I saw Gibbs enter the interrogation room. I shook my head and adjusted the dials on my control panel, completely ignoring what I was hearing. I heard enough of this guy talking to himself; I didn't need to hear him give Gibbs his speech.

All of a sudden Gibbs said something about Agent Cassidy, and then said he'd burn some scrapbook if he didn't say where she is. This guy (Boone his name is) knows he can't though, because it's evidence.

I've never seen Gibbs act this way with a suspect before. He's thrown them on tables, tossed chairs, smacked the table, and stared at them until they cringed, but he seemed to let this one get under his skin. Then again, the guy's insane – I don't blame him.

This man is seriously insane! He started to taunt Gibbs to kill him, which would somehow ruin Gibbs' life. Why is this man playing with fire? You know what? Who cares. It would be fun to see some violence. Wait, what am I saying? Alright, I've been doing this too long.

Shaking my head, I almost jumped out of my chair when Gibbs pushed Boone against the wall and pointed a gun at him. I seriously didn't mean it when I said it would be fun to see violence.

I half considered running out of the room. I really didn't want to be a witness. Especially when Gibbs is involved. I cringed and almost gasped out loud when Gibbs pulled the trigger.

Finally, I realized nothing came out of the gun. Oh thank God! Remember how I said I've never seen Gibbs like this? Well, I've _definitely_ never seen him like _this_. Except on rare occasion (like when Abby almost died), Gibbs never lays a hand on his suspects – in interrogation at least. Now, he's actually almost shooting the guy.

And what had they said about an Agent Cassidy? She's missing? I think she's been in here before. Yes, she has! I distinctly remember her insulting Dinozzo once.

I shook my head again as Gibbs walked out of interrogation and slammed the door. The creepy Boone guy resumed his strange smiling. God, I felt like going in there and punching him in the mouth – repeatedly.

This place is so strange. Especially when Agent Gibbs and friends are around. They are so hard to understand, yet they're not at the same time. Are you following me? Probably not.

Sighing, I pulled out _Deep Six_ again. You know, L.J. Tibbs was reminding me more and more of someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it...

* * *

**Alright, you read it....NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please?**

**Any suggestions? I LOVE hearing them.  
**


	14. Dancing?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. So, I was reading the reviews from my last chapter, and I saw that I have some extremely NCIS-scene savvy reviewers! I want to thank all of you who caught my two mistakes in the last chapter (about Abby almost dying and Deep Six) and let me know about it. I realized what I did after I posted it, but it was too late to change anything. I was getting delirious from lack of sleep and I got the time line wrong, but hey, we can't all be perfect like Gibbs, can we? Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, and READ AND ENJOY!!!_

**This chapter is for googlefish, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Switch_**

_**Suspect: **__He couldn't keep it in his pants._

_**Ziva:**__ Couldn't keep what in his pants?_

_**Tony:**__ You're kidding, right? __[sees that Ziva isn't kidding; he starts miming]_

_**Ziva:**__ Dancing?_

_**Tony:**__[slightly incredulous, then sarcastic]__ Yeah, dancing._

I sat back and waited for the show to begin. Gibbs had another suspect in interrogation, which meant he had been sitting in there for awhile. I wasn't even sure of this guy's name. Usually, I figure it out by now – not that I'm complaining, because I actually could care less about his name.

He'd been sitting in there for about ten minutes now, so my guess Gibbs would walk into interrogation in maybe, oh let's see, ten seconds?

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. _I glanced up at the monitor, hoping I was right. I wasn't. I take that back – I was two seconds off. The door to the interrogation room flew open and Gibbs walked (or should I say stalked in like an angry lion?) into the room and sat down. Who says Gibbs is a complete mystery (Ok, I said it – ONCE)?

Not long after, Ziva and Tony entered the door behind me, bickering as usual. I adjusted the volume on my control panel so I could still hear what the two behind me were talking about.

For the most part, they were talking about the case, which wasn't really anything to listen to. There was an occasional sarcastic comment made by them, but other than that, they were quiet.

You know, out of all the partners in NCIS that I've seen come and go in here, these two have to be the funniest and most interesting. They're always bantering back and forth, teasing each other and making witty comments. Other people do that with each other, but it's, oh I don't know, not as easy-sounding. It doesn't flow right.

Gibbs' whole team is like that, I find. The humor isn't forced; it just seems to come naturally. But, I'm not a psychologist, so I'm not sure if I'm right or not (remember, I'm just the sound tech).

I was shaken from my suddenly psychological thoughts by something the suspect said. I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly or not, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say something along the lines of, "He couldn't keep it in his pants." Keep what in his pants?! On second thought, I actually don't want to know.

"Keep what in his pants?" I heard Ziva ask. Great minds think alike, I suppose, considering I just thought that question.

"You're kidding right?" Tony asked. No, she wasn't. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't mean it. I would have said that out loud, but they would probably tell me to shut my mouth or just ignore me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tony start miming something. It looked like, well, I wasn't exactly _sure_ what it looked like. Correction, I didn't want to _know_ what it looked like. When I mentioned that these two were interesting earlier, I should have added strange.

"Dancing?" Ziva asked. She must have some imagination if she thought that was dancing. Then again, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Like I said before, I don't want to know.

"Yeah, dancing," Tony replied sarcastically. Alright, so maybe it wasn't dancing. Either way, it was creepy and funny at the same time – and probably the most interesting thing I've seen all day.

Ziva and Tony really make me laugh. Their bickering is hilarious and they're take on things is hysterical. And they're just so perfect for each other. He's goofy all the time and she barely chuckles. He knows everything about movies, and she knows nothing. Just like the rest of Team Gibbs, they shouldn't like to be around each other, yet they do.

Thinking time over, I saw Gibbs leave the interrogation room, followed by Ziva and Tony leaving the room too. Shaking my head, I turned off the sound equipment and waited for someone to need the interrogation room so I could be entertained again.

* * *

**Alright, you know the drill. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Is that a suggestion you're thinking about? If it is, let me know and I'd love to write it for you.  
**


	15. The Redheaded Director

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. SORRY.**_

_EAJP here. Woot!!! I finally wrote a long one...erm...longER one. =D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's the beginning of the Jibbs era, and possibly one of my favorite scenes between the two. Anyway, read and enjoy =D_

**This chapter is for Rager_GS8 FF, who requested more Jibbs action (not complete Jibbs, but I'll be getting to better Jibbs scenes soon) =D Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Kill Ari, Part 1_**

_Morrow: I have been offered a deputy director's position at Homeland Security._

_Gibbs: You'd leave NCIS, sir?_

_Morrow: The agency could use some younger blood._

_Gibbs: Well, who would be replacing you, sir?_

_(Morrow looks at him)_

_Gibbs: Not me!_

_Morrow: No.....As much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head. _

_Gibbs: You were a d*** good agent, especially under cover. [Nods]_

_(Jenny smiles)_

_Jenny: Jethro._

_Gibbs: Madame Director. (Both nod)_

I was sitting at my control station, waiting for Director Morrow to come in and give me something to do. He was always good like that – kept me busy, but yet not too much that I was overloaded. He probably didn't mean for it to be like that, but it was anyway.

The door opened and I put my headphones back on. I saw Morrow enter, following by a mysterious redhead in a business suit. They sat down together and began to talk. About what I wasn't sure, because they were whispering for the most part.

I didn't concern myself too much with the redhead. Morrow brought people like her in here all the time for one reason or another. A few of them I knew, such as the directors of the FBI or CIA, but most of them I didn't bother worrying about. It's not like they worry about me.

Most of us in MTAC didn't bother worrying about the people that came in here to use it. Every once and awhile someone interesting would come in and we would actually pay attention to the conversation, but most of the time it was more of the same stuff. Once you've heard about one black ops, you've basically heard about them all.

The only group of people that we pay any attention to consistently is Team Gibbs. They always seemed to have something exciting going on. Especially when Gibbs came in. His intimidating glare was fun to watch – when he wasn't giving it to you, of course.

Speaking of Agent Gibbs, none other than the man himself came walking through the door. Morrow, by now, had somehow snuck to the back of the theater seats, leaving the redhead out of view. I'll tell you, that man gets quieter as he gets older.

Gibbs sat down next to him and they started to talk. I wasn't paying attention much, because I had to worry about a few camera feeds, but all of a sudden I heard Morrow say he was leaving to go to Homeland Security.

Morrow was leaving? Oh, come on, he was a good guy (I do believe I mentioned that earlier)! No one ever minded him. Well, maybe I'm just speaking for myself, but he never seemed to be a jerk about anything. Maybe that's just me.

I strained to listen as the conversation continued. "The agency could use some younger blood," I think Morrow said. Younger blood? By younger, does he happen to mean more political?

"Well, who would be replacing you, sir?" I heard Gibbs ask. Maybe Morrow's giving the job to Gibbs. Oh God. No offense to Gibbs, I really like him, but he just doesn't fit the Director role. He's an excellent agent from what I've seen, but I don't think he could pull of being Director. Not in these times, anyway.

Gibbs must have thought Morrow meant him, too. "Not me!" He exclaimed.

"No, as much as I like you Jethro…I wouldn't shoot NCIS in the head," I heard Morrow reply. Ha! Good way of putting it, Morrow. See, there's a reason I like him - always direct.

They continued their conversation briefly, and then the redhead stood up and looked pointedly at Gibbs. Wait a minute; _she's_ going to be the Director?! Good God!

I saw Morrow leave out of the corner of my eye, but all I could think about was that that redhead was going to be in charge. At first, I started to think the agency would fall apart, but then I took a closer look at her.

She looked confident. Confidence was a good quality any Director would need. She also had this air of, I don't know – it's hard to give it a name. It seemed like she demanded respect from anyone and everyone. That was good too. Besides, if Morrow thought she was good, we might as well too.

I turned my chair sideways to get a better look at what was going on behind me. Gibbs and that woman were staring at each other. Gibbs said something to her, and addressed her as Jen.

There are two things I learned from that: 1.) Her name (or at least first name) is Jen, and 2.) She and Gibbs have a past. Am I sure of that? Not yet. But you don't call your new boss by her first name unless you knew her when she didn't have a title.

Gibbs moved forward and stood in front of her. It took all of my self-control not to turn around and stare at them like some creep.

Luckily there wasn't any other noise than them talking, or else I wouldn't have heard what Gibbs said to her, "You were a damn good agent, especially under cover." He nodded as Jen (whatever her last name is) smiled.

"Jethro," she replied.

"Madame Director," he answered back. They nodded at the same time and left MTAC.

I shook my head. There was definitely something between the two. They knew each other, that is for sure, and they must have known each other well. No one calls Gibbs 'Jethro.' Not around here anyway. Maybe the M.E. does, but he's Scottish (or is he British? I'm not good with accents), and he's Ducky, so I don't think he needs an explanation. Besides, Gibbs mentioned something about under cover? Nothing good comes out of going under cover.

I'll have to keep my eye on those two and see if I could pick up on anything else. They looked at each other like they dated in the past, which they probably did. That Dinozzo kid was in here one day and said something about Gibbs having a thing for redheads, and she_ definitely_ is a redhead.

Well, I'll see soon enough if those two have something going on. If she's anything like Morrow, this will be her second home, and if Gibbs _did_ date her (or whatever you want to call it), he'll be around here a lot more. Good. Gives me something to listen to.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT! Love hearing from you.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. **

**Question for you: What do you want to see more of, Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby, or all three?  
**


	16. Sharing the Coffee

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Ok, this will probably be the last update of the night. Tomorrow I go back to school, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating during the week. I'll try my hardest, though. Here's a little more Jibbs for ya! I'll try to get some Tiva out tomorrow. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Meabh, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Silver War_**

**Jen**: Before we get into this, I need a refill.  
_(Gibbs flips the lid off her coffee cup and then pours some of his coffee into her cup)_  
**Jen**: Well that was sweet, not necessarily sanitary.

Today started off slow. Well, it was only 0800 hours, but usually this place is jumping by now. Director Sheppard has us switching between two video feeds, but that's about it, which is surprising. Usually she's caught a terrorist (or has come close to it) by now.

I can't say I mind the break. Even us MTAC techs need some down time every once and awhile. It gives us some time to talk about what's been going on in the office. Of course, that implies something happened. Nothing interesting has been happening around here – well, nothing that I've heard about. The only rumors that are flying around are the ones between Director Sheppard and Agent Gibbs.

Of course, as soon as I think that, Agent Gibbs walks in looking angry. You may be thinking, "Well, he always looks angry!" To the untrained eye, you'd be correct. But, up close, he usually looks more annoyed than angry.

Now you may be thinking, "What's the difference?" Well, if you know anything about Agent Gibbs, annoyed and angry are two _totally_ different things – we're talking life and death here (Ok, maybe not all the time, but sometimes it does).

Anyway, I digress. He sat down next to the Director, coffee cup in hand. That's a good sign (the coffee cup); at least he has some caffeine in him.

They began to talk about a 'personnel problem', as Gibbs put it. I don't know what that's about, but in all honesty I didn't want to know.

"Before we get into this, I need a refill," I heard the Director say. If I was dealing with an angry Gibbs, I'd need a lot more than coffee – bourbon, whiskey, scotch, you get my point.

I heard (and saw out of the corner of my eye) Gibbs take the lid off her cup and pour some of him coffee in. "Well, that was sweet, not necessarily sanitary," the Director said.

Those two, I'm telling you, have a past together! There's no way they don't. Gibbs and his coffee are infamous, and he never shares (or so I've heard). Yet, he sacrifices some of his coffee for the Director, whom really he should be butting heads with like he does everyone.

And the Director! She never acts the same when she's around Gibbs. She seems more at ease. She cracks jokes more often when he's around, and she smiles a lot more.

These two have been the talk of practically every rumor there is floating around the Navy Yard. People have been saying that they dated when they were both young agents, but I'm not sure whether to believe them or not. They do look like they would be nice for each other, though.

They're both devoted to their jobs and they both have hard stares, but she's softer than he is. Then again, not many people are softer than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Still, the Director seems like she's attracted to him. I once saw her staring at his butt, but don't tell her that, or else she'll have mine for sure.

I shook my head. I really shouldn't be thinking about those two hooking up together. It's not good to corrupt my brain with those thoughts. I would never be able to look either of them in the face, not that I would have to anyway.

I saw Gibbs stand up and walk out the door, a little less angry than before. A little less angry, is that even possible for Gibbs? Maybe there's hope for us all.

* * *

**Alright, you know the drill...REVIEW!!!!**

**Any suggestions? I know you have some! Lemme hear them.  
**


	17. Toughened Up

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Here's another update for ya! I take notice I haven't been paying much attention to McGee, so here's a chapter for him! Not my best, in my opinion, but I'm always too harsh on myself. Maybe I'll get another one out tonight, maybe not. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Blessedgrace, who suggested it and kindly gave me the quotes =D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Deception_**_  
_

_McGee: Yeah, that too. And you know what the best part is, when you get older you're not going to remember their names, but you know what? They're always going to remember you. It's pretty cool, huh?  
Geckler: You know, I really haven't thought about it too much.  
McGee: Well I have. (spins Geckler's chair around) You know why? Because I was one of those kids! And I've been looking forward to this day my entire life, dirtbag!  
Geckler: I didn't do anything!  
McGee: I've got you for aiding and abetting a kidnapping, interfering in a Federal Investigation, and selling stolen property! You know what that means? That mean they can try you as an adult, Geck! (McGee flicks Geckler's neck)  
McGee: And when you in prison, every night when you're crying yourself to sleep, I want you to think of me tough guy! We're done here! See ya in court! (starts to leave the interrogation room)_

Today's been boring. And boring's an understatement. Either Gibbs is using another interrogation room (how dare he, if he is) or doesn't have a suspect. I know he has a case, because I saw him staring at the plasma screen and barking orders on my way back from lunch. Alright, that must sound a little like jealousy, and that would be creepy. I merely need some entertainment.

Right as I think this, Tony put a kid in the interrogation room. When I say kid, I mean kid too. He couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen. He didn't seem to mind that he was sitting in a federal building under suspicion either. Judging by the looks of him, he's probably used to it by now. How long would Gibbs make this one wait?

I looked up as the door to interrogation swung open. Gibbs must have that sixth sense that people talk about because – oh wait, it's McGee! What was he doing here? Oh well, the McGee's alright. I don't think he'll make the kid cry like Gibbs (or Ziva), but he might ruffle his feathers a little bit.

No one else seemed to be coming into the observation room (what a pity), so I sat and listened to McGee, who seemed to be in the middle of a speech of some sort. "And you know what the best part is, when you get older you're not going to remember their names, but you know what? They're always going to remember you. It's pretty cool, huh?"

Whoever the kid was replied, "I never really thought of that."

McGee stood up and walked next to him. "Yeah, well I have." He spun the kid around in his chair. "You know why? Because I was one of those kids! And I've been looking forward to this day my entire life, dirtbag!"

Woah. McGee got violent. Fast. I can't say I ever really saw him do that before, or anything close to it.

"I didn't do anything!" the kid exclaimed. Ok, remember when I said he probably won't make him cry? I take it back.

"I've got you for aiding and abetting a kidnapping, interfering in a Federal Investigation, and selling stolen property! You know what that means? That mean they can try you as an adult, Geck!" McGee flicked his neck for emphasis. Then, he turned and walk to the door.

"And when you're in prison, every night when you're crying yourself to sleep, I want you to think of me tough guy! We're done here! See ya in court!" With that, I watched as McGee left the interrogation room.

Geck was stunned. I was _even more_ stunned. I've been sitting here watching Team Gibbs interrogate for a long time now, so I know what I mean when I say McGee has _never_ done anything like that. Not to my knowledge, anyway. I just can't see him doing it (even though I just did).

Gibbs, yeah. I bet he could make a terrorist break down I tears and not have to say a word.

Ziva, sure. She can threaten them (and mean it) or methodically hurt them to get them to talk.

Tony, meh. Every once in awhile he could pull off being bad cop, but he has to try.

McGee, no. He's smart and he's a good agent, but he's not mean or tough. He lets people knock him around too much. Or should I say _let_. In his time at NCIS, I've seen him grow up a lot, and that's just from his behavior in the interrogation rooms.

When he first started here, I wondered how he even got into NCIS. I know he's smart with computers, but those people come a dime a dozen. He didn't have anything to him. He let people play him. As the months have progressed, he's definitely gotten some backbone. Where he found it, I don't know, but all I know is he's toughened up.

That's good for him. I couldn't stand to see the kid act tough when he was really a wimp. Harsh words, you may think, but I don't do the whole sugar-coated answer thing. Too much time listening to Gibbs, I suppose.

Anyway, one thing is for sure: Gibbs has a good agent on his hands. Many probies have passed through here, but none of them ever change. McGee on the other hand, learned to grow up. Then again, he probably has the best mentors on the East Coast to look up to.

* * *

**Alright folks! Would Gibbs give it a headslap or a 'nice work'? Let me know!**

**Any suggestions? I know you got some. Write 'em in the reviews.  
**


	18. Did They Do It?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. NEVER WILL._**

_EAJP here. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday!!!!!!! I had to write an English essay, which took me 4 hours, and by that time, I really couldn't think anymore. But, I'll try to get another one out tonite to make up for it. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for M E Wofford and Ann, who suggested this. Hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Internal Affairs_**

_Fornell: How did you get so close to La Grenoullie's daughter?_

_Tony: I see where you're going with 'd like to know a few pick-up tricks, huh? I wish I could tell ya, but kind of a family secret and I took an ._

Something weird was going on here today. And I didn't like it. The FBI took over the interrogation rooms and Fornell was interrogating Team Gibbs. Why I don't know, but Fornell seems to think they murdered someone. I think he said arms dealer or something.

Anyway, Gibbs was in interrogation earlier, which was funny because he intimidated Fornell more than vice versa. No one interrogates the interrogation master. Even _I _know that, and I'm just the sound tech (how many times must I mention that?). I heard Fornell made a big show of announcing that Gibbs and his team are under interrogation, too. If it turns out that Gibbs and/or his team didn't kill this man (which I'm sure they didn't because they're not killers, well, except Ziva but that's not the point – unless they absolutely have to be) Fornell might as well go hide in some dark corner of the earth because he'll never live it down.

Tony was now sitting in the interrogation room, being his usual cocky self. It seemed almost as if he _wanted_ to be on the other side of the table. If I were him, I would hate it, but then again this_ is_ Tony we're talking about here.

Fornell sat down and once again tried to be intimidating. I'm not sure why he thinks he can do that, because Team Gibbs practically invented intimidation. I'm not being biased, either. I've seen many teams interrogate suspects, and no one can out-intimidate Gibbs and his team.

I tuned into their conversation. "How did you get so close to La Grenouille's daughter?" I heard Fornell ask. Tony visibly tensed up for a minute before answering.

"I see where you're going with this. You'd like to know a few pick-up tricks, huh? I wish I could tell ya, but it's kind of a family secret and I took an oath. Sorry," Tony replied. All of a sudden, the normal, arrogant Tony was back.

All of Gibbs' team was like that when it came to their emotions. Every time they get caught off guard, they act like nothing happened. Maybe I've been watching them too long, but it's true. Even McGee, who isn't quite up to par yet with Dinozzo and Ziva, knows how to lie through his teeth when it comes to feelings.

La Grenouille…I've heard them mention him before. It was in passing, but he must be the arms dealer Fornell mentioned. To be truthful, I don't even want to know about it.

It was so weird seeing Tony on the other side of the table – it was weird seeing _all_ of them on the other side of the table. It makes you wonder about what these people are really like, you know? Now, I _know_ they didn't kill this man (at least I hope they didn't), but why would they even be suspected of murder in the first place?

That's the one thing I never liked about the federal agencies. Everyone keeps secrets from each other. Call me what you want, but I like to know the truth, or at least part of it.

I don't know if it was just me, but Dinozzo looked a little nervous when Fornell mentioned that guy's daughter. It was only for a second, but it was there all the same. That was definitely uncharacteristic of Tony. I mean, the guy gets shot down by women every other day and at the mention of _one_ he gets nervous.

That just proves my point about secrecy. I get I'm only the sound tech, but still, the truth is worth something. I shook my head. It seemed that the interrogation was over, and for once I was glad. I don't think I want to know what Team Gibbs _really_ does.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!! Love hearin' from ya.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them as best I can.  
**


	19. Not a Traitor

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, I finished studying for my math test (ugh honors classes) earlier than I thought, so I figured I'd get this one out to you guys. I noticed I've been neglecting McAbby, so here's so for all you fans out there..haha. =D Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Brownie Mix, who wanted to see some McAbby =D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Cloak_**

_Abby is taken to the interrogation room, accompanied by McGee….Vance comes into interrogation…Abby reveals she isn't a traitor but is really working on the case…McGee is overjoyed that Abby is not the traitor and jumps in to kiss her on the cheek._

I was sitting back, enjoying my copy of _Deep Six_ (The second book), when the door to the interrogation room flew open. Good, Gibbs was finally unknowingly bringing me some entertainment. He hadn't been in here all day, which was uncommon for him. Usually he was occupying _all _the interrogation rooms by now, considering it was almost lunchtime.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw Abby sit down on the suspects' side of the table, accompanied by McGee. Abby wasn't in here often (observation, that is), let alone in the interrogation room itself. I think she's only been in there one or two times at most, and it was a brief visit at that. Now all of a sudden, she was sitting on the suspects' side of the metal table!

I don't know Abby that well (I don't know any of them personally, but I've heard them talk), but by the way people talk, she's nice despite her appearance. She just goes to show that looks are deceiving – not that I ever doubted she was nice or anything…

Anyway, McGee sat down and began to talk to her. I didn't pay that much attention, but I did hear the word "traitor" in the conversation. Traitor?! Where was this coming from?! Like I mentioned before, I don't personally know Gibbs or any of his team, but I know they're not traitors. You have better chance of starting a fire underwater than you do getting anyone on Team Gibbs to betray their country. Even Ziva, the _former Mossad assassin, _wouldn't do anything to go behind the agency's back.

Now I know Abby isn't technically part of the team, but Gibbs has sort of claimed her as his own. To anyone who doesn't know Gibbs, that might seem creepy, but it's just Gibbs being Gibbs to NCIS. He likes the best, and Abby is when it comes to forensics, or so I've heard.

Alright, my point is, I highly doubt she would betray her country. She doesn't seem like the type to be a terrorist of some sorts. She's too happy and caffeinated to do anything underhanded and dishonest. Besides, she doesn't seem like the lying type. Dinozzo was talking the other day about how Abby couldn't lie to anyone to save her life, especially Gibbs.

I tuned back into McGee and Abby's conversation (sort of). McGee was claiming the exact same thing I was just thinking about. The door to interrogation opened again and this time Vance walked in.

As soon as he walked in, Abby revealed that she was just acting because Vance asked her to. I never saw McGee happier in my life. He jumped up and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Vance. I should have known he was involved somehow. This kind of stuff never happened when Director Sheppard was here. Acting?! As a traitor?! Really, for a guy who claims that he plays by the rules, he sure does a lot of rule breaking and lying (how dare he lead me to believe something interesting and underhanded happened!).

Who does he think he is? Now I know he's the Director and I'm just the sound tech, but still, he could have ruined Abby's reputation – and her relationship with Gibbs. Gibbs probably knew about what Abby did, but if he didn't, then she's in trouble. Gibbs hates it when his team goes above his head (or so I've heard). Doesn't Vance get that these are _people_ he's messing around with? Poor McGee looked like he was going to have a heart attack. See, these are the types of things that give me reasons to hate Vance. And he's always meddling too. The guy's a jerk.

Alright, well, Vance-hating aside, McGee shocked me. If I remember correctly, he could have lost his job for talking to Abby like that, even if she was a fake suspect. And his concern was real, too. There was a rumor floating around that they dated for awhile before McGee transferred to the team, but I never believed it. Maybe now I'll have to start taking the night-shift's word.

Looking at them, they do look like they would be nice for each other. Maybe it's because they're total opposites because, you know, at first glance I didn't think they'd even like talking to each other, but here they do.

I'll never understand Gibbs' or his team. I've come to accept that fact. They say there are seven wonders of the world, but I'm really beginning to think there are eight – and I watch the eighth wonder interact every day.

I shook my head and picked my book back up. Whatever reason Abby had to pretend to be a traitor was unknown to me now, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I flipped to my page to continue reading about L.J. Tibbs…who was really reminding me of Gibbs in so many ways. Meh, just a coincidence; it's highly unlikely that someone would think to write a book about Team Gibbs.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	20. Framed?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, so, I figure I should clarify something: a few people have noticed that I get some minor details wrong in my scenes. I have an extremely bad memory when it comes to TV scenes, so I rely on websites to give me summaries so I can trigger my memory. Basically I follow that, and they don't always have minor details right. Anyway, that was a long explanation, so here's your story =D Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Ann, who requested it. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**From episode, _Frame-Up_**

_Tony entertains himself by tapping on the table which rapidly escalates into a full scale percussion performance... The performance peters out into Tony checking his appearance in the two-way mirror and patting his hair into place after the exertions of his drum solo._

Agent Gibbs hadn't been in here all day, and I was beginning to get bored. I finished the book I was reading (I'm trying to finish the New York Times' Bestseller List by the end of the year – not happening, by the way), so now all I could do is stare at the wall and wait for some entertainment.

Of course, having the creepy sixth sense that team Gibbs does, the door to the interrogation room opened, but instead of Dinozzo bringing in a suspect, the FBI was bringing him in! Ok, that's weird. Alright, weird's an understatement. A BIG understatement.

He sat down on the suspects' side of the table and waiting for his interrogator to come in. he looked at ease almost. _Almost._ I guess there's only two explanations: 1.) Dinozzo's been framed and he's waiting for the FBI to clear things up or Gibbs to come in and get him out of it, or 2.) He's finally lost all his marbles and went postal on someone, killed them, and will admit to everything with a smile on his face.

Alright, the second explanation might be a little out in left field, but you get my point. Dinozzo's a good guy, so I doubt he'd kill someone (with evil intentions that is). You can say what you want about him and his movie quoting, but he really is an OK person. He cares, and from my experience of watching these interrogations, people who care don't kill. Then again, who am I to say who's a killer? It's more likely he's been framed, though. He seems like the type of guy to make a lot of enemies, with all his ex-girlfriends and such. Now _that's_ a suspect list I would pay to see.

Turning my attention back to the monitor, I saw the FBI agent walk into the room and start interrogating Tony. Of course, being Dinozzo, he was giving him cocky answers, which caused the FBI agent to leave the room in digust.

I almost laughed out loud – almost. Dinozzo's the only agent I know (other than Gibbs) who can get a person to leave the room just by annoying the person. It's hysterical to watch, because everyone who knows Tony just ignores him, slaps him (that's always funny), or both. But everyone who doesn't gets so disgusted they leave.

Tony must have gotten bored, because I was shaken from my thoughts by Dinozzo pounding on the table like it was a drum set. The slight pounding turned into a full-pledged drum solo for him.

I rolled my eyes internally. Leave it to Dinozzo to entertain himself by making noise. Sometimes I wonder exactly how Dinozzo got to become an agent. He's always screwing around and being a goofball. Yet, that's deceiving. He actually is very capable and a good leader when Gibbs isn't around, which doesn't surprise me that much. I mean, he works for Gibbs, and if you work for him, you have to be the best.

Which reminds me, where is Gibbs? He cares a lot about his team, even if he doesn't want to admit it, so I thought he would be up here trying to smuggle Tony out of here one way or another. Maybe he's yelling at the Director for letting this happen, which wouldn't surprise me either. Either that, or he's in Fornell's face. That would be funny to watch.

I must admit, Team Gibbs has each other's backs. All the other agents are close, but they seem to think that under certain circumstances, it's every agent for themselves. Not Team Gibbs. If one goes down, they _all_ go down. Sure that seems stupid at times, but it's kind of nice to know that there's still some good left in the world.

Looking up, I saw Dinozzo starting to fix his hair in the mirror. Apparently his drumming messed it up.

Chuckling to myself, I picked up my book and started to reread it. I always wonder…does anyone realize I'm even here?

* * *

**Alright, you read it...Now review it! Love hearing what you have to say.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them as fast as I can.  
**


	21. Interrogation: Ziva Style

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. Alright, it's finally the weekend!!! I would have gotten this one out last night, but I went to a basketball game and by the time I got home I was too tired to think straight, let alone write. Also, I want to thank all of my reviewers...when I first started this, I thought no one would read it, but now I'm up to over 150 reviews!! Thank you all so much! Anyway, here it is! Read and enjoy!_

_***Part of this fic can be classified as TIVA if you look closely, but I never intended it to be that. It's merely Tony/Ziva friendship.***_

**This chapter is for xiatien and M E Wofford who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Hiatus, Part 1_**

_The captain is now a little frantic... Ziva loses her temper, telling him he profits from it and for that he should die. Ziva threatens him and insists that he prove he is no terrorist by identifying Pinpin Pula. In the observation room, Tony is continuing to talk about From Russia with Love to McGee._

I sighed as Ziva walked back into interrogation to question that captain guy further. He was getting on my nerves. I don't like him at all, yet I don't know why I hate him. Heck, I've never even talked to him before – or saw him, for that matter.I guess it's a gut feeling or whatever Gibbs calls it.

Speaking of Gibbs, where is he? He hasn't been in here at all today, which is _really_ weird. I heard Dinozzo mention something about someone being in the hospital, but I didn't catch the name, so maybe it's Gibbs. If it is, what happened? Gibbs can't get hurt – he's Gibbs for Pete's sake! Tony and McGee do seem a little on the nervous side, but it's barely noticeable to those who don't take the time to look, so I just figured they got yelled at. Maybe it's because of whatever happened.

Shaking those somewhat disturbing thoughts from my head, I turned to watch Ziva interrogate. Her technique is, well, unique to say the least. She walks, no _prowls_ are the suspect like she'll pounce on them at any moment, which I don't doubt at all. It's funny to watch the suspects' reactions to her. Some are at ease with it, and some are so scared it looks as if they might pass out.

Dinozzo and McGee were standing behind me watching the interrogation. I almost laughed as Tony started to talk about _From Russia with Love_. I should have known he would start quoting James Bond. I think he fancies himself a modern-day Sean Connery or something like that.

Looking back to the monitor, I saw Ziva was losing her temper. All of a sudden, she pulled her gun and threatened the captain. Didn't I tell you she'd pounce at any time?

Dinozzo stopped talking for a moment. I almost risked a glance behind me to see what Tony and McGee thought of Ziva almost killing a suspect. I didn't have to though, because Tony picked up right where he left off and continued to talk about _From Russia with Love _like Ziva never did anything. McGee was confused, too. But then again, he always is when it comes to Tony.

It never ceases to amaze me how fast Tony, Gibbs, and McGee took to Ziva and her Mossad assassin ways. Whenever Ziva gets an idiom mixed up, one of them corrects her automatically and doesn't even think twice. When she threatens people with various seemingly harmless items, they don't even flinch like most would.

I thought that after Kate died, the team would never accept another member. They seemed to have grown too close. But, like usual, Team Gibbs surprised me and took to Ziva. From what I heard, Abby didn't at first, but that's because she was close to Kate – I think.

In the beginning, when Ziva first came here, I wasn't sure if Gibbs and his team were dumb for trusting her or brave. But as time progressed, I guess they made the right choice. Ziva hasn't seemed to fail them yet.

Tony has definitely grown close to her. As much as she threatens him, teases him about his love life, and annoys him, he still sticks by her side like some kind of puppy. Sometimes it's strange, other times it's kind of nice to see.

Tony and McGee walked out observation, followed by Ziva leaving interrogation. Sighing to myself, I turned off the sound equipment and waited for them to inevitable come back with a new suspect – and some new entertainment.

* * *

**Alright folks, you read it, now REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them as fast as I can.  
**


	22. Gibbs

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, this is probably going to be my last update for the night, unless I finish revising my essay in like, five minutes. Anyway, I've only watched Hiatus 1 and 2 once each because I don't like to think Gibbs is leaving, so if I get some minor details wrong, sorry. Anyway, Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy =D**

_

* * *

**From episode, __Hiatus, Part II__**_

_Gibbs goes into MTAC still in his hospital clothes, with his team following behind him. He yells at Dean Welsh that the Cape Fear will blow up if he doesn't do anything. He doesn't listen and the Cape Fear blows up. Then he left MTAC._

_**Gibbs:**__ Is everyone up there as stupid as you?!_

Some days I love my job, and other days I wish I had gone into something a lot less stressful – like accounting. It's not that I don't like what I do, it's just I don't like the emotions that come with it sometimes. I wouldn't want you to think I'm a softy, but I can't stand to see people on edge all the time.

Gibbs was in the hospital and no one is sure when he's coming out. I'm not worried about him because he's Gibbs, and I don't think a silver bullet could even kill him. I'm getting worried about his team – Tony, Ziva, and McGee – not being able to solve the case. They're worried about him, and the more they come in and out of here, the more my once-happy mood dampens.

Not to mention the fact I was beginning to hate this Navy guy that the Director kept talking to on the MTAC screen. He was so secretive – and I _hate_ secretive people. Not good secretive people – bad secretive people. There's a difference, you know. Good secretive people just keep things to themselves because they're like that. Bad secretive people keep things to themselves for spite and power. I don't like them, as I mentioned before.

I shook my head and looked at the Director talking to the guy. You know, she really knows how to get what she wants – except with Gibbs, who's immune to anything, even Director Sheppard. Usually she smiles or something to get what she wants (hubba, hubba…ever seen her try to charm a politician?), or else she gets really mean and intimidating, which is hilarious because she has a glare to rival Gibbs'.

Anyway, even the powers of Director Sheppard couldn't sway this guy to stop being a jerk about whatever they were talking about. I tried as hard as I could to block out his voice, but since I had headphones on that were connected to the screen, I really couldn't. I didn't have to try much longer, because the door swung open and in walked a _very_ angry looking Gibbs – in hospital clothes.

He got a headset and stormed over to stand in front of the MTAC screen. He started to yell about some ship blowing up if someone doesn't do something.

Yep, leave it to Gibbs to be in a coma, and then come to work as soon as he's somewhat stable. He's so dedicated to his job, it's almost sickening. When I leave at the end of the day, he's always sitting at his desk with no indications of going home. I couldn't imagine doing that once a week, let alone every single day.

Gibbs is also the only guy I can think of that would come out of a coma angry. Well, I don't know how long exactly he's been out of the coma, so I should say come out of the _hospital_ angry. Seriously, the guy only has a few emotions (that he lets be seen): Anger, annoyance, mischievousness, and this weird blank expression he wears when he's listening to someone talk. I guess that's what makes him a good agent – not to mention that's the reason I think I don't mind him that much. I like people that don't get too mushy.

"Is everyone up there as stupid as you?!?!" I heard Gibbs yell at one point. Haha! Leave it up to Gibbs to finally say what everyone's (at least me) been thinking about this guy. Like I said, he's the only guy I know who can come out of the hospital, go to work, and be angry the whole way.

I looked up to the screen to see a ship blow up. Oh. I guess that's the ship Gibbs was talking, erm, yelling about. Were there people on that ship? I think there were.

Why doesn't anyone listen to Gibbs? I mean, he's Gibbs. I've never talked to the guy personally, and even I know not to doubt him. Doesn't anyone understand that? And the guy just got over an injury – they should at least do him a little justice and do what he says.

I almost jumped – almost – when the door to MTAC slammed against the wall. I turned slightly in my chair to see Gibbs' headset laying on the floor, and Gibbs and his team leaving the room. Gibbs was still stomping angrily. I'd really hate to get in that guy's way.

Turning back to my work, I cut the links to that Navy guy's feed before he could think about opening his mouth again. I've had enough excitement for today – I think.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...now REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them as soon as I can.  
**


	23. TBI

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. NEVER WILL.**_

_EAJP , here's some TATE for you!! I usually don't write Tate because I'm more accustomed to seeing Ziva, but since it was requested, here it is! If anyone else has some particular TATE scenes they would like to see, post the scene and the episode (if you know it) in the reviews, because I didn't really like using this scene too much, but it's the only one I found. Read and Enjoy!_

**This chapter is for NCISchick, who practically begged to see some Tate. Here it is!! Hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

**From episode, __Vanished__**_

_Kate: (watching Gibbs interrogate) What is Gibbs doing?_

_Tony: T.B.I._

_Kate: Excuse me?_

_Tony: Truth By Intimidation_

I stared at the monitor blankly, waiting for someone to come in and talk to the guy sitting in there. I hope it's Gibbs, because he's fun to watch. Well, I should say, the _suspects_ are fun to watch because they squirm under the intensity of Gibbs' stare. Let me tell you something, if looks could kill, Gibbs would have wiped out three fourths of Washington by now.

Sure enough, Gibbs walked into interrogation, followed by Dinozzo and Kate walking through the door behind me. Uncharacteristically, Gibbs started talking right away.

"What is Gibbs doing?" I heard Kate ask. Gibbs had begun to whisper into the suspect's ear so quietly my microphones couldn't pick it up.

I really hate it when agents do that, especially interesting ones like Gibbs (not that there's many other interesting agents other than Gibbs around here). I may be sounding selfish (I really don't care though), but I like to know what they're saying. Sometimes it's interesting. Most of the time I don't want to know, but it's nice to have the options of knowing.

Alright, well, back to what Tony said in reply, "T.B.I." TBI? I swear to God if this leads into another one of his movie quotes I'll kick him out. Every other time he comes in here he starts quoting movies he's seen. The first few times he did it, it was kind of interesting, but now it's just getting to be annoying.

"Excuse me?" Kate said. Alright, well at least I'm not the only one who doesn't know what T.B.I. is.

"Truth By Intimidation." Hah! That's a good one – one of the best I've heard from Tony to date, actually. He has a point though. No sooner did Gibbs go deathly quiet than the guy started talking like a river of words was flowing out of his mouth.

Like I mentioned earlier, watching Gibbs interrogate was funny. I'm not sure what these suspects come to expect, but they always seemed surprised by Gibbs and his stare. I don't know why, but they are.

I heard Kate let out a small chuckle at Tony's joke as they proceeded to talk about the case. You know, she's really starting to grow on me. She's a little naïve for an agent, considering she's been here awhile, and she lets her feelings get in the way (from what I've seen), but her heart really is in the right place. And she's smart too. I heard that she was a Secret Service Agent, so I guess she had to be, but still, it's impressive.

Tony seems to like her. Not like her like he usually likes women, but a different like. I don't know, he seems more respectful toward her than he is when I hear him talk to other women. Usually he laces his conversation with some sort of innuendo that the girl either a.) is too stupid to understand, or b.) is too smart to fall for. Either way, Tony always ends up losing. But with Kate, he just bickers with her like they're brother and sister.

Kate seems to like him, too. He annoys her to no end, but she hasn't slapped him, pointed her gun at him, or requested to move to another team yet (at least not that I know of), so I'll take that as a good sign. Not to get too romantic or anything, but Tony and Kate would make a good couple. Heck, they bicker now like old married people as it is.

Tony seems like the type of guy who would go for someone completely opposite of him, too. Kate is a goody-goody and Tony could care less. Somehow, it just seems to fit.

I looked up as the door behind me closed. Since when did they leave? Gibbs must have gotten the information he needed too because he was leaving the interrogation room. Shaking my head, I waited for them to come back. They always do, and they haven't failed me yet.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT! Seriously, I'm loving the feedback.  
**

**Any suggestions? Let me know and I'll try to get to them.  
**


	24. Death By Interrogation

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, this is the last one for the night. Anyway, extra reviews would be awesome - I have a huge math test tomorrow and I'm worried I'll fail. Anyway, enough rambling....read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabelle sabio who suggested it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Murder 2.0_**

_They have Loomis in interrogation, his alibi didn't check out. Gibbs starts to interrogate him and he's sweating, agitated....he starts to freak out, then collapses....his eyes are bleeding like the nun in the video clue and the time is midnight._

Today has been a weird day for Gibbs' and his team, which means it has been a weird day for me too. From what I've gathered from their conversations, they're dealing with some psychopathic killer who leaves videos as clues as to how and who he's going to kill. Weird.

They've been bringing people in and out of interrogation, but this guy sitting in here (Loomis, I think his name is) has been the strangest. Not by the way he acts (yet), but by the way he looks. He's giving me the creeps just by me looking at him.

The interrogation started out normally. Gibbs was acting like Gibbs and apparently the guy's alibi didn't check out. All of a sudden, the suspect started to sweat and get agitated. What was wrong with him? I mean, I know Gibbs can make people squirm, but this was way beyond squirming.

Then he starts to really freak out. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen if I tried as I watch Gibbs to try figure out what to do. Usually, he looks so in control, but he seemed just as stunned as I was. All of a sudden the guy collapsed and blood started coming out of his eyes. Can someone say gross?

I watched as Gibbs checked his pulse and found nothing. Did I really just see a guy die? I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some sick dream. I shook my head and turned away from the monitor, not wanting to look at it again.

Did I mention today has been weird? Well, _that's_ an understatement. A huge one. I've seen many things in these interrogation rooms, but I have to say, witnessing a death was never one of them. Especially one like this. I mean, it's not like the guy was shot – he just stood up, fell over, and died.

I don't know how these people do this every day, especially Team Gibbs because they seem to deal with it a lot more than the other teams. I couldn't look at death in the face every day. Heck, I can barely stand to see someone get beat up, let alone shot.

Gibbs and his team are so brave compared to other agents. I know for a fact that if some of them saw what just happened, they would need a week off to recover. Gibbs just looks at it like it's just another person. I wish I could do that, but I can't – because I'm not Gibbs.

Shaking my head, I turned the monitor off so I didn't have to see the guy on the floor. I opened my book and attempted to rid my thoughts of all things death. Hopefully Gibbs would get another suspect in here soon – I need fresh entertainment to clear my head.

* * *

**You read it, now REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	25. A Little Too Good of a View

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. Alright, I know this hasn't been one of the suggestions, but this is a funny scene that just keeps popping in my head, so here it is. Anyway, someone mentioned that I haven't given this guy a name. I'll let you in on a secret -- I'm not giving him one. And technically, there's two people (anyone see sort of a writing style change?), one for MTAC and one for interrogation. Just thought I'd clear that up for you guys. I might get another one out tonite, might not. Depends on my mood. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

*****NO TIVA IN THIS CHAPTER. I know this episode is mainly Tiva, but I'm taking a break from Tiva. There really isn't Jibbs in this chapter either...I suppose you can sort of take it as Jibbs if you squint really hard and stand on your head, but I DID NOT write it with that intention.*****

* * *

**From episode, _Under Covers_**

_(Tony's robe isn't covering everything) _

_**Gibbs:**__ Comfortable DiNozzo?__  
__**Tony:**__ Well yeah. I'm working on it Boss why you ask.__  
__**Jenny:**__ We're looking at you Agent DiNozzo. __All__ of you._

Today was a surprisingly busy day for me. For once, I was glad that once I establish a connection on the satellite, I don't really have to do anything else other than monitor the sound. I should explain why I'm saying this, shouldn't I? Excuse my manners – after sitting in a chair with no one to talk to but myself, I tend to forget how to talk to other people (one of the downsides of this job, may I add).

Anyway, Gibbs and his team had an undercover mission, which meant that he was here, and the rest of his team was there (a hotel, I think, judging by the background when he talks to Dinozzo). So, he has to use MTAC to talk to them and look at cameras, which means I've got work to do. It helped that Director Sheppard was here, because hearing her and Gibbs bicker with each other was enough to compensate for the extra work I had to do.

I sighed to myself as I connected Dinozzo to the screen again. Why won't they just let me leave the stupid connection up so it's not more work for me?! Alright, enough complaining. Dinozzo was back on the screen wearing a robe. He really was enjoying the high life, wasn't he? Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he would be so willing to go undercover as an assassin, just so he could be in a nice hotel.

I turned back to my control panel. Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit. He really is a good agent, but I guess people just can't help but think that. I listened into Gibbs' conversation just for the heck of it. "Comfortable, Dinozzo?" I heard him ask.

Why would he say that? I turned slightly in my seat to get a view of the screen. Oh my God. Did I mention he was wearing a robe earlier? I did, didn't I? Well, said robe came untied – all the way untied.

"Well, yeah, I'm working on it Boss. Why you ask?" Tony replied. I thought he was joking around until he made no move to tie back up his robe. Man, that guy's dense sometimes.

"We're looking at you Agent Dinozzo. _All_ of you," Director Sheppard replied. I almost laughed out loud. She has a way of putting things so elegantly, doesn't she?

I saw Dinozzo blush as he quickly tied up his robe. Nice recovery, Dinozzo.

I think it would be cool to go on an undercover mission. Now, I'm no agent, but it would be fun to play someone else for awhile. Maybe it's just Gibbs' team, but their missions always seem so interesting. I don't think I could walk around waving a gun at people and hoping not to die, but I would be able to play someone else.

Maybe it _is_ just Gibbs' team. I don't see many other teams come and go in here because none of them have to really use MTAC as much as them, so I guess I don't have a standard to compare against. Regardless, they make it seem like the easiest job in the world. Then again, when you're the best at something, I guess you can make anything look easy.

Meh, even if I'm not cut out to be an agent, I sure am cut out to watch these guys run around all day and make fools (Dinozzo, mainly) of themselves. Watching them is hilarious sometimes. They bicker like they're some sort of dysfunctional family, which is amusing to hear. They're always being sarcastic with each other, especially Director Sheppard and Gibbs. I don't think I can remember more than one or two times that when Gibbs comes in here to talk to her, he doesn't say something sarcastic.

Laughing to myself, I turned back to my panel and waited for two things: 1.) the infamous Director and Gibbs banter to start up again, or 2.) Dinozzo to make a fool of himself yet again. Meh, who am I kidding, I would like to see both options.

* * *

**Alright folks, you read it...Now REVIEW IT!!!!!! Please? Pretty please? With an extra scoop of NCIS on top?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. Now, I have a lot of suggestions coming in and I'm only one person, so as you can imagine, I can't get to all of them right away...so just bear with me, k? =D  
**


	26. A Blond, Two Redheads, and Gibbs

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. NEVER WILL. EVER.**_

_EAJP here. So, here's another chapter for you! Oh my gosh...150th NCIS episode is on tonite...and we get to meet Tony's father!!!! How awesome is that?! I can't wait. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write...hopefully you'll have fun reading it. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for GibbsGirlAbby and catsmeou, who both suggested it. Hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

**From episode, __Ex-File__**_

_Tony says the army clothes make it hard to tell with Mann and Ziva instructs him to not picture her naked. Gibbs turns out to be standing behind them, in the dark- they cannot be sure how long he has been there. Tony and Ziva leave._

_Tony: (Looking at Stephanie and Mann) Who's cuter? Ex-wife number 3 or future ex-wife number 4?_

I adjusted the controls on my monitor as I stared at the woman in Army clothes interrogating the redhead. It was odd that Gibbs wasn't doing the interrogation, but then again, you never know with his team.

They must have just gotten a case because this is the first I'm seeing a suspect in the interrogation room. I also assumed (because no one tells me anything) that it was a joint case, judging by the presence of Lieutenant Colonel Mann (no one told me that either – I overhead Dinozzo saying her name).

I didn't like her. Alright, correction, I didn't like her interrogation style. Maybe I've just come to prefer Team Gibbs, but she doesn't didn't seem to have, oh I don't know, whatever Gibbs and his team has. I mean, she's alright I guess, but we soundmen have our preferences, you know.

Tony and Ziva were behind me talking about the case. During a lull in their conversation, I heard the door open and shut (almost silently, but I've seemed to develop bionic ears). Judging by the lack of noise, I'll take it Gibbs just entered – and doesn't want anyone to know. Then again, maybe it's just second nature for him to sneak up on people.

I listened back into Tony's conversation because he always seemed to end up making a fool of himself. "Who's cuter? Ex-wife number 3 or future ex-wife number 4?" I heard him ask Ziva.

Woah. Woah! Woah!! Back up a second! Gibbs was _married_ to one of them and is dating the other? Since when? I wonder which one's which. I bet the redhead is his ex-wife. I remember someone mentioning he had a thing for redheads, but it always bit him in the butt. If that's true, then that must mean Mann is his girlfriend! Geez! And he has to share command with her on this case, too.

Now I understand why he's not doing the interrogation. I don't think it's necessarily protocol to interview your ex-wife. Then again, I don't think his current girlfriend should be interviewing her either. God, this sounds like some kind of twisted drama series.

I also understand why the guy's so quiet and brooding all the time. Mann seems like a control freak, the redhead looks like a real pistol, and I bet Director Sheppard isn't exactly a walk in the park for him either. If I had to deal with _that_ everywhere I turned, I think I'd stay quiet too.

Seeing this, I'm really starting to feel bad for him. Dinozzo did say ex-wife number three, didn't he? That means there are two more _before_ this one. Ouch, I'd hate to see all of those alimony checks.

All of a sudden Gibbs moved and stood behind Tony and Ziva. I snuck a glance and almost laughed at their stunned expressions – especially Dinozzo's. Just picture a 'deer-in-the-headlights' stare with the added bonus of it being on Dinozzo's face. I don't think they know how long he's been there.

Mann shouted for Gibbs, and he disappeared to the interrogation room, leaving Tony and Ziva. Eventually, they headed out, leaving me by myself again.

I chuckled quietly (not too loud, though – Gibbs might hear or something) at the prospect of how much Gibbs' complicated love life must be eating at Dinozzo. I know he's always eager to know what's going on, and with Gibbs' love life, he can write a whole book if he wants (OK, maybe Dinozzo might not write it, but he would have McGee do it for him).

I looked up to see Mann, Gibbs, and the redhead leaving interrogation. I sighed as I turned the sound equipment off. I picked up _Deep Six_ again – I'm reading the second book now. You know, L.J. Tibbs reminds me so much of Gibbs it's almost scary – but that _**has**_ to be a coincidence…right?

* * *

**Alright...you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	27. Lying

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.**_

_EAJP here. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday!!! I have midterms coming up, so bear with me if I don't update every night as usual, especially next week. I promise I'll make up for it, though. Trust me on that one. Anyway, here's another update for you! Read and enjoy!_

*****Alright, here's a note for you readers. I know that this quote is probably about as TIVA as TIVA could get without actually making it romantic, but I've decided to take a break on the TIVA, at least for this one. Sorry to disappoint, but I feel, as the author, I haven't paid enough attention to anything else. Anyway, enjoy.*****

* * *

**From episode, _Faking It_**

_Tony: Women want men to lie to them._

_Ziva: Not true._

_Tony: Honey, does my butt look big in these pants to you? Actually yes, sweetheart, your butt looks big as 't want to say anything but you got the bama butt goin' you want us to lie to you, so we if your butt is big as bama. (Ziva gives him a look) Not that your butt is big, not that I've even looked._

_Ziva: Liar._

_Tony: Okay, I have looked but you know, I never....._

_Ziva: Never what?_

_Tony: Oh no, I'm not....I'm catching on to you and you're not gonna get me to say something and then do your little Mossad true or false trick.I'm too smart for that._

_Ziva (sarcastically): Of course you are._

Finally today started to get a little interesting. Most of the morning I was doing nothing, but Gibbs got a case, which means more free entertainment for me. You know, sometimes I feel I should pay NCIS instead of them paying me. It would be like paying admission to a show, you know?

Anyway, Gibbs was in the interrogation room, as usual. That meant Ziva and Tony were behind me bickering. I'm beginning to welcome their bickering. It's funny and it distracts me at the same time – I guess you could say it's fun-stracting.

Anyway, enough of me making words up as I go along here. Somehow they started talking about lying. It sounded like a continued conversation, so God only knows how they started talking about it in the first place.

"Women want men to lie to them," I heard Dinozzo say. For once, I can't say I disagree with him. Except, it's sort of a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' type thing. If you tell them the truth, they get mad for you insulting them; if you lie, they get mad at you for _not_ telling the truth. That, my friends, is why I don't say anything out loud, and resort to talking to myself in the sanctity of my own mind.

"Not true," Ziva replied. Oh great. Let the typical Dinozzo/David banter begin (not that I'm complaining).

"Honey, does my butt look big in these pants to you? Actually yes, sweetheart, your butt looks big as Alabama. Didn't want to say anything but you got the bama butt goin' on. See you want us to lie to you, so we do. Especially if your butt is big as bama," Dinozzo rambled until Ziva must have shot him a glance, "Not that your butt is big, not that I've even looked."

Here he goes, shoving his foot in his mouth again. You know, I think that's why his mouth is so big – he put his foot in it so many times, it's stretched out.

"Liar," Ziva replied. Finally someone's catching onto the obvious!

"Okay, I have looked but you know, I never....." Dinozzo replied. Seriously, doesn't this guy know how to quit while he's behind?

"Never what?" Ziva asked.

"Oh no, I'm not....I'm catching on to you and you're not gonna get me to say something and then do your little Mossad true or false trick. I'm too smart for that," Dinozzo said somewhat indignantly. Now he's really trying to start something. I really don't want to be a witness to Ziva beating and strangling him with his tie or her shoe or something.

"Of course you are," I heard Ziva reply sarcastically.

Ziva seems like the type of person that would want to know the truth. I guess everyone wants to know the truth at some point or another. They might not admit it, but they do.

If that's one thing Team Gibbs taught me and didn't know it, it's that there's a time for the truth and a time for lies. Most of the time, it's a time for lies first, and _then_a time for truth. Either way, the truth comes out eventually, that is, when you're an investigator.

Isn't it Gibbs that says, "The secret of a good bluff is _not_ to bluff,"? I think I heard someone quote him on that. You know, I couldn't agree with him more. I sit here and watch dozens upon dozens of people lie to get out of trouble in interrogation, yet all it does is get them into deeper trouble – especially with Gibbs. He hates liars (all Marines – except the lying ones – do). Why don't they just admit it from the beginning? Once they're on Gibbs' radar (because he knows when people are lying), they never get off until they're behind bars.

As Dinozzo and Ziva left, I couldn't help but think that such meaningless banter between the two could mean so much more. It probably does. You know what they say; everything a person says has some truth to it, even if they say it as a joke.

I made a face to myself. Since when do I think like that? Sighing, I made a vow to get out and interact with human beings that actually acknowledge my existence more – _after _I see how this case ends, though.

* * *

**Alright, if you're reading this, then you've read the story...unless of course you're the type of reader that reads the end first...then you haven't read the story, but let's hope you did. I digress. My point is, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them as soon as I can.  
**


	28. Daddy Dinozzo

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS, AS YOU PROBABLY GUESSED.**_

_EAJP here. Well, finally the weekend's here! I've been itching to write this, but I haven't had the time. I know I mentioned this before, but I'm not sure how much I'll be updating this upcoming week. I have mid-terms, and I'll probably be studying. I'll try to get one out a day though, as usual. Anyway, just to clarify M E Wofford's statement in her review (not sure how many of you read the reviews but whatever), yes the interrogation room sound tech and the MTAC sound tech are men. Not giving you names, but they are guys. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Ann, who said she would like to see some 'Flesh and Blood.' Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**From episode, _Flesh and Blood_**

_Abby: [watching Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. through the one-way glass of the interrogation room] Maybe Tony didn't have a mother. Maybe he was cloned!_

_Ducky: There certainly is a strong familial resemblance._

Finally today started to look a little better for me. For one, I finally got something to do. I've been sitting in here most of the day bored because apparently the criminals decided to take the morning off. But, as usual, Gibbs got a case, which meant work for me. The second reason the day's starting to look better is exactly what I mentioned – _Gibbs _got the case. If it had been anyone else, I might not have been so excited (ok, not excited, but at least remotely happy), but with Gibbs and his team, you never know what to expect.

Currently, there was an old guy sitting in the interrogation room. I didn't pay much mind to him, but he seemed cocky. A little like Dinozzo, I guess you could say. He doesn't even have to speak to have that whole 'I-think-I'm-king-of-the-world' look on his face. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing – just an observation.

Ducky and Abby were behind me, which was a welcome change. I like when someone other than the agents is in here. Not that I don't like Ziva, Tony, and McGee or anything. Abby's always so cheerful. It's probably from the caffeine that she practically inhales, but still. And Ducky's always nice to listen to. He always has stories to tell (not that he tells them much around here).

Gibbs entered the interrogation room and sat down to talk to him. I tuned him out (because he wasn't saying much), and tuned into Abby and Ducky's conversation.

"Maybe Tony didn't have a mother. Maybe he was cloned!" Abby exclaimed. Tony? Cloned? Interesting theory, but what was she talking about?

"There certainly is a strong familial resemblance," Ducky replied. Between who? Seriously, these people have to be more specific in their conversations (not that I'd ever tell them that). Glancing back at the man, I put two and two together. That man in the interrogation room is Tony's father!

Well, you know what they say; it's never a party until Daddy Dinozzo shows up. No wonder I thought he was cocky! The more I continued to hear him talk, the more he resembled Tony. Heck, at this rate, I bet Tony will look like his dad when gets older.

You know, I never really consider any of these people to have fathers – or any family at all for that matter. I always just consider them to be Tony, Ziva, McGee, or Gibbs. I never really think that they have pasts. I mean, they all do – everyone does. You couldn't make it to be as old as me without having a past behind you.

I guess no one ever thinks about that in this business. At least not at NCIS. Everyone just knows each other for what they are now. For example, everyone knows Gibbs as a functionally mute, coffee-drinking, headslapping, boat building Marine-turned-fearless-leader who has a thing for redheads. He had to get that from somewhere. I mean, I know that Greek gods sprang up out of the dirt and stuff, but let's get real – even Gibbs came from _somewhere_.

Same thing with Dinozzo and the rest of them. My one friend always used to tell me, "Understanding someone's past is the first step to understanding them." I always laughed at him because that was just way too philosophical for me, but in reality, it _is_ true.

I was shaken from these thoughts by Gibbs coming into the observation room. He told Abby to get back to work, and he, Ducky, and Abby left, leaving me alone once more. Sighing, I switched off the recording devices. I guess the interview's over.

Oh well, I guess for now I'll just have to be content with the little glimpse of Tony's past that I think I saw. At least I know where he gets his cockiness from now – and his taste in the high life. I guess the apple really _doesn't _fall far from the tree.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...now REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to them ASAP.  
**


	29. The Apple Does Fall Far From The Tree

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. *Headslaps self* My apologies for not including the season in with the title of the episode. So from now on, next to the title, I'll put a number. The first one being the season, and the second number being the episode number. I apologize for any spoilers and ruining any episodes for any of you. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

****Alright, after reading some of your reviews, I decided to extend last chapter (Daddy Dinozzo) into another part, exploring the other aspect of Dinozzo Sr. You don't necessarily need to read the last chapter to understand, but it would be helpful if you do.**

* * *

**From episode, _Flesh and Blood_ (ep. 7.12)**

_Tony: I have to break one of your rules, boss. Number six: never say you're sorry. I let things get out of control in the hotel room._

_Gibbs: Ah, it's covered. Rule eighteen._

_Tony: Oh, yeah. It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. Am I forgiven?_

_Gibbs: No. You've been distracted by your father._

_Tony: It's that obvious?_

I sat back down from a nice lunch (practically my only break today) to find Agent Gibbs sitting in the theater seats. You know, he seems to be in here more than Vance is. I don't mind since he doesn't talk as much as Vance, but he is in here a lot. Now, I'm not a psychiatrist, but he gets this look on his face like he's remembering something – probably Director Sheppard. You can say what you want, but I know they had something there. No one called the Director "Madame Director" and still lived to tell the tale – except Gibbs, that is. I don't think he ever really recovered since she died.

Ah, but enough of that. The door opened, revealing Dinozzo, who came strolling in. He seemed different today though – more, I don't know, less Dinozzo-like than usual. Usually he's talking loudly to someone or no one at all, but today he was quiet. He walked in and sat down next to Gibbs.

Well, this might be interesting. I tuned down my headsets so I could hear what they're saying. "I have to break one of your rules, Boss. Number six: never say you're sorry. I let things get out of control in the hotel room."

Wait a minute? Dinozzo was sincerely apologizing? See, I told you he was different!

"Ah, it's covered. Rule eighteen," I heard Gibbs reply. Good old Gibbs. After hearing his rules being quoted so many times, I've started to live by them myself.

"Oh yeah, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. Am I forgiven?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs replied. Haha! That's why you never apologize to Gibbs – he rarely ever accepts. "You've been distracted by your father."

"It's that obvious?"

Humph, I can't believe I forgot that Dinozzo's father was in town. And to think I was just talking to a guy from interrogation about it, too! Gah, I must be getting old – I can't remember anything anymore.

The guy was saying how Tony and his dad are so much alike. I think he said, "The apple didn't fall far from the tree with those two." At the time, I thought he was could be right, seeing as though I never met the man, but then I passed the bullpen on the way up.

I tried to hide a little and fiddle with some paperwork to catch a glimpse of their conversation. What I heard (can't say I remember exactly what he said) made me want to go headslap that interrogation sound tech.

Didn't fall far from the tree my butt! I can see what the guy was talking about though – both Dinozzos are womanizers (to say the least) and full of themselves. But other than that – can't say I saw the resemblance.

Dinozzo Sr. seemed like his sincerity didn't go much below the surface. He complimented people, but he didn't seem like he meant it. Tony, on the other hand, is sincere most of the time.

People may think Tony's just a goofball, but he's really not. When Gibbs was away, he really stepped up to bat and took over. Some people are like that. They seem goofy on the outside just to conceal whatever they don't want everyone else to know about. Every once in awhile, he lets the mask fall. It's rare, but when he does, you really get to see that he's a good guy.

I've come to a conclusion. I don't like Tony's dad. I know I've never even spoken to him, but I still don't like him. You ever get that feeling that you don't like someone just by looking at him? That's the feeling I got. Maybe it's not so much that I don't like him, but it's that I don't _trust _him. Call me biased or quick to jump to conclusions, but that's just my opinion.

I always heard talk about how Tony didn't have that good of a childhood, and I couldn't say I ever believed it – until now that is. This guy seemed like the only thing he cared about was himself. Maybe I'm wrong, who knows?

Looking at Gibbs and Tony now, it seems that they would be better as father and son. They're a lot alike, even if they won't admit it – and I can tell Gibbs cares about him. Not just as an agent, but sort of like a son. When Tony got the Plague, I thought Gibbs might go ballistic. He seemed so intent on finding whoever did it – it wasn't even for the sake of justice; it seemed for the sake of revenge.

That, my people, is why Team Gibbs is like a family instead of a team. If you mess with one of them, you can safely assume that the rest of them will come running to their rescue (why do you think I don't say anything to them?). You can say what you want about them, but they have each other's backs.

Gibbs and Dinozzo stood up to leave the room, probably off to do something tedious (I hate tediousness – it's not good for my mind). I turned back to my control panel and sat waiting for someone else to come in to occupy my mind. Until then, I guess I'm stuck with my thoughts.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS?! Lemme know.  
**


	30. Face To Face

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Woot! Two updates in a day. This one's to make up for the day I missed earlier this week =D. Anyway, I'd try to write more tonite, but my eyes are protesting so I'll wait till tomorrow to continue. Read and enjoy!_

****TIVA ALERT! Yep, I'm back on the TIVA-wagon. It's just that a few people suggested this, so I figured you all really wanted to know what our dear sound tech thinks of them.****

**This chapter is for chrissyjoy, natalie, and M E Wofford. They all suggested this =D Hope you all enjoy it!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Driven_ (ep. 4.11)**

_Ziva: (After Tony receives a phone call) So, test results came back already?_

_Tony: (Sarcastic) Yes, I'm pregnant, McGee is going to be very proud._

_Tony: (to sound tech) What are you lookin at?_

I was really getting sick of facing the wall all the time. Gibbs got a case, as usual, and was interrogating the suspect. Tony and Ziva were behind me bickering, also as usual. The only problem is that I never really get to see their faces. I can see Gibbs and the suspect because the monitor's right there, but I can't see whoever's standing behind me – not clearly anyway.

I'm not sure why today I decided I didn't like that because it happens every day, but it's bothering me, you know? Alright, maybe you don't, unless you're a sound tech like me – then you would.

But enough of my rambling. Who cares what I have to say when the always entertaining Tony and Ziva are behind me? I turned around in my chair to face them for once when Dinozzo's cell phone rang.

As Tony talked on the phone, Ziva stood dangerously close to him, probably trying to listen in. I don't know why she had to stand so close; she could probably hear the conversation from across the room with those bionic ears of hers.

I'm kind of enjoying facing the door. I know, it may not see like a big thing for you, but you've never stared at people out of the corner of your eye for hours on end before (unless you have, which might be creepy) because you're afraid to turn around. To be truthful, the show's nicer when you can see it _and_ hear it instead of just hear it.

"So, the test results came back already?" Ziva asked. She was still standing dangerously close to him – and she seemed genuinely concerned.

What test results? Please don't tell me that Tony's sick again. Team Gibbs practically into shambles when he got the Plague – I don't need to see a repeat performance of that.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. McGee's going to be so proud," Tony replied sarcastically.

Leave it to Tony to use sarcasm to hide whatever's going on. I doubt it's anything medical, but whatever he's hiding is eating at Ziva to no end.

I looked at them standing there, face to face, probably close enough to earn a headslap from Gibbs for playing "grab-ass," and I finally saw the connection between the two of them. For once I just didn't hear the undertones of it in their banter, hear the rumors, or see the sly looks they give each other out of the corner of my eye – I actually _saw_ it.

Ever since Ziva came here, there have been rumors around the office about a romance between the two, and to be truthful I believed some of them just to believe them. But none of those gossipers really know what they're talking about. If they did have a relationship, I think it would go much deeper than all the girls in HR think.

It was obvious Ziva was concerned. I could see it in her eyes. For the Mossad assassin, that was a lot. Tony knew she was concerned too. What I didn't understand was why he didn't show some respect for that. I mean, this isn't Abby we're talking about. I think Abby would buy you a card and flowers if you got a paper cut. But Ziva isn't as easy to show her concern. And if I can see that, Tony _must_ see it. It just goes to show what great lengths he goes to to protect whatever he's hiding.

Tony and Ziva took a step away from each other. Apparently whatever moment they were having ended. "What are you lookin' at?" Tony said directly at me.

I was taken aback to say the least. These people really don't talk to me that much, you know. I was going to reply, "You," but I figured he wouldn't appreciate the attitude. Instead, I smirked and looked through the two-way mirror.

I must have caught Tony off guard, and that was a triumph for me. He's one of the smoothest people around here (or so the women from the front desk say _every day_), and I actually caught him off guard. Who says wonders ever cease?

I shook my head and turned back to my control panel. As much fun as it was to stare at them to the point of making Tony uncomfortable, I'll settle for staring at the wall. They don't notice me as much that way. Sighing, I put my head back as Tony and Ziva left the room. Maybe one day I'll actually say something back to them when they talk to me – maybe. _That_ would be a good story to tell.

* * *

**Alright, you read it didn't you? NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? You don't have to have a fanfiction account to let me know!  
**


	31. Idioms and Mystery Cops

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Wow! 31 chapters already!!! It seems like I just wrote my first fic for this yesterday. Time sure does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it? THANK YOU to all the reviewers and the readers!!!! You guys never fail to make my day with your comments. Anyway, I've been getting tons of suggestions, so I apologize if I get to some before others. I have eighteen pages of reviews to keep reading over, so I hope you understand if I miss some here and there. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
_

**This chapter is for chrissyjoy, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**From episode, _Friends & Lovers_ (4.15)**

_Tony: It's almost unfair interrogating junkies._

_Ziva: It's like shooting fish in a pond._

_Carson: I um… I think you mean a barrel._

_Ziva: Why would a fish be in a barrel?_

_Carson: Um… I um… it's a good point. I never really thought about it before._

_Ziva: Mm-hmm._

Sighing to myself, I put my book down as the door to interrogation opened. I saw Gibbs on the monitor as he walked in and sat down. I love watching Gibbs interrogate and all, but I was just getting to a good part in my book! My disappointment was short-lived as Ziva and Tony entered observation, followed by some guy I didn't recognize.

Who is that man? He's not FBI; that's for sure. FBI agents have a certain look to them, especially around Gibbs and his team. Usually it's a mixed look of annoyance and awe, depending who they're with (most of the annoyance shows around Gibbs or Dinozzo). Looking at him, he looks a little bit like Dinozzo. Maybe he's just a cop, not an agent. That wouldn't surprise me – NCIS deals with Metro a lot. More than the other agencies anyway.

He seemed interesting enough. I guess I could listen in to their conversation just for the heck of it. It might not be my book, but it's equally entertaining.

"It's almost unfair interrogating junkies," I heard Tony comment. I thought the suspect looked a little on the weird side. Then again, they all do – they had to do something strange and/or underhanded to get to be sitting in interrogation anyway.

"It's like shooting fish in a pond," Ziva replied. Pond?

"I, um…I think you mean a barrel," the mystery cop said unsurely. Oh boy, here he goes trying to correct her English. Only Team Gibbs can somewhat successfully correct her English.

"Why would a fish be in a barrel?" Ziva said. Good point. Still, it _would _be like shooting fish in a barrel for her. I bet she can make terrorists cry – junkies must be a piece of cake for her. One look and I bet she could have them telling her their life story. Now _that_ is something I would pay to see.

"Um…I um… it's a good point. I never really thought about it before," the mystery cop stuttered.

"Mm-hmm." Ha! I could hear the satisfaction in Ziva's voice that she caught him off guard.

You know, Ziva always makes a good point when she talks about idioms – at least sometimes. I know they're idioms and aren't meant to be exactly correct (in a literal form anyway), but we must sound stupid to some people from other countries. Why _would_ fish be in a barrel anyway?

I had to laugh at the poor mystery cop though. When people meet Ziva, I don't think they know what to expect. Every time I see someone not from NCIS talking to her, they always look a little wary. They look a little freaked out sometimes too. I guess people just can't handle a woman who tosses a knife around instead of twiddling her thumbs now and these days.

Her idioms always confuse people, too. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs correct her like it's a normal occurrence (well, it is for them), but people who don't know her stand there and try to figure out what she means. Then they start to squirm for some odd reason, which I find particularly funny.

I almost feel bad for people who have to deal with Team Gibbs for the first time. Around NCIS, they're a little larger than life. No one ever tries to doubt them. Half the rumors around the office are rumors about them. That has to have an effect on some of the people that come in here.

It's hilarious, really. When you think about it, they're just normal people. But as soon as someone mentions "Team Gibbs," everyone goes into panic mode. It's like, chill out, they're just people. Maybe it's just because I've seen them let their guard down and act naturally, but I'm not as frightened by them as I used to be. Don't tell them that, though, they might turn up their scary dial a little bit.

It's odd really, how people interact with one another. I remember back in high school there were people who you just didn't go near. They were perfect; they got good grades, had the best clothes – everything was the best for them. No one could touch them. Thinking back, they were just people – not some kind of god or goddess who was meant to be worshipped. I wonder where they are now. Humph, who knows, who cares.

I let out a small chuckle as the door behind me closed, leaving me alone again. Whatever that mystery cop is here for, I think that will be the last time I see him. It takes a certain person to be able to hang around Team Gibbs, and I don't really think he fits the bill – not yet anyway.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll try my best to write them for you.  
**


	32. Sexual Harassment Seminar

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. NOR WILL I EVER.**_

_EAJP here. Alright then, I decided to do something a little different for this chapter. Someone suggested I do the harassment seminar as a chapter, and I thought, "Heck! Why not?!" (yep, thought those exact words). Anyway, there were people in the background at it, so let's assume on of them was our beloved mystery man. I would have gotten this out sooner, but I have to study for midterms. I'm sorry if I don't update as frequently this week, but studying is taking top priority here. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Rager_GS8 FF, who suggested this. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**From episode, _Driven_ (ep. 4.11)**

_(Ziva leans forward and licks Tony's ear)_

_Tony: (jumping up) Ahhhh!_

_Counselor: Another question?_

_Tony: Yeah, what if you slap someone on the back of the head like this? (headslaps McGee and McGee hits him) Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?_

_Counselor: Absolutely. Are you saying that this had actually happened?_

_(Everyone looks at Gibbs and Gibbs stares at Tony)_

_Tony: No, I was just wondering, that's all._

_(Tony sits back down and Palmer raises his hand)_

_Counselor: Yes?_

_Palmer: Uh, yes, uh, what if part of your job includes touching naked people, and-----?_

_Counselor: That's inappropriate at any time._

_Palmer: Even if they're dead._

_Counselor: Why are you touching dead, naked people?!_

_Palmer: Well, you see, I work in autopsy....._

Most days I love my life – to a point. I love my job, I love being a fly on the wall, and I love being able to get up and go home at the end of the day, unlike the agents. Then there are some days I hate life and everything in it. Today is one of those days – fair warning to you.

I got the memo a few days ago that I had to attend a mandatory sexual harassment meeting. I'm not even sure why I do – my existence is barely even acknowledged during the day. All I do is sit in the interrogation room and watch suspects and listen to the agents gossip. It's not like I'm sitting at the front desk all day. I don't even have anyone to harass, unless they want me to think about harassing Team Gibbs, which I wouldn't do because I'm not suicidal nor do I want a death wish.

Speaking of Team Gibbs, they happened to be in this meeting, too. Lucky me. As the teacher rambled on and on, I kept glancing at them from my spot in the corner of the room. Gibbs seemed pissed off, as usual – probably more than usual because he couldn't get up for coffee every ten minutes. Tony, McGee, and Ziva looked bored, and Abby seemed to be the only one really paying attention.

It was interesting to see Gibbs and his team outside of the interrogation room/observation room. Well, I should say it's interesting to see them out in public. When they're in the observation room, most of the time they seem un-agent like because they think I'm not paying attention. I can't help but wonder if they act different in public.

Some people are like that. They act one way when they think they're not being watched, but they're totally different in front of a crowd. I have a few friends that are like that. When I meet with them one-on-one, they act one way, but when we're with a group, they're completely opposite. I guess we're all like that to a point, come to think of it. I'll never understand that about people, but then again I'm not a psychiatrist, so I probably never will.

I glanced at the team just in time to see Ziva lean forward and lick Tony's ear. I take it back. Maybe some people are the same through and through. "Ahh!" Tony jumped up screaming. Ha! She scared him. I love when Tony gets caught off guard. It's funny to watch. Ziva likes it too, judging by the smirk on her face.

"Another question?" the teacher asked. Wow, alright, now we know how dense she is. Tony and Ziva are sitting in the middle of the room and she didn't see her lick his ear? Come to think of it, why _did_ she lick his ear?

"Yeah, what if you slap someone on the back of the head like this?" Dinozzo said as he reached over and slapped McGee upside the head. McGee, of course, retaliated and hit him back.

You know, those two remind me so much of brothers. When you look at them, they even look alike – kind of. Maybe not brothers, but cousins or relatives of some sort.

"Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?" Tony asked. Of course, he mentions the Gibbs slap. All things considering, I like headslaps. They seem like a nice teaching lesson. I'm not sure _I_ would like to be headslapped, but it would be fun to headslap someone else.

"Absolutely. Are you saying that this had actually happened?" the teacher woman replied. Everyone in the room turned to look at Gibbs, who glared at Tony. If Gibbs had a superpower, I now know what that would be. It would have to be laser vision, because with that glare, he could burn a hole straight through someone's head and out the other side.

"No, I was just wondering," Dinozzo said somewhat sheepishly and sat down. At least he knows what's best for him.

As soon as he sat down, Ducky's assistant Palmer raised his hand. I like that kid. He doesn't come into the observation room often, but when he does, he seems like an OK guy. He's a little on the nervous side all the time, but so was McGee when he first came here. Come to think of it, he still is – a little, at least.

"Yes?" the teacher asked Palmer. This should be good.

"Uh, yes, uh, what if part of your job includes touching naked people, and-----?" Palmer stuttered out. Told you it would be good.

"That's inappropriate at any time," the teacher replied. I don't think she quite knows what exactly he does.

"Even if they're dead?" Palmer added.

"Why are you touching dead, naked people?!" Now the teacher looked disgusted. Good, I don't like her much anyway.

"Well you see, I work in autopsy…" Palmer said. Everyone bit back their laughter at his explanation.

Palmer seems like the kind of kid that says the wrong thing at the wrong time. Every time he opens his mouth, he always ends up sticking his foot in it. The few times I've seen him, I felt bad for him. Gibbs doesn't necessarily go easy on newcomers, you know.

I continued to daydream until people standing up shook me out of my thoughts. At first I thought the class was over and I almost stood up myself, but then I realized it was Team Gibbs. They must have gotten a case.

As they left, I began to wonder if I could get out of this thing too. After all, they're going to undoubtedly have suspects in interrogation. That means they need a guy like me to be at the control panel. I guess it's wishful thinking, though. Guys like me are a dime a dozen around NCIS.

I settled back into daydreaming as the teacher picked up where she left off in her lecture. It feels like I'm back in high school – and I _hated_ high school, just like I hate this day.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, didn't you? Now REVIEW IT! It doesn't have to be long, just take a few seconds and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Any suggestions? I might not be able to get to all of them, but I love reading them. Let me know what you wanna see. After all, you guys _are_ the readers, right? =D  
**


	33. Abby

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's a long awaited update for you! Not sure if you remember my comment earlier in the week, but I have midterms, so I've been studying my butt off. Anyway, I had today off, so I figured I'd get an update out before I study for my last two midterms. Tomorrow I'm done with them, so I'll be updating a lot over the weekend. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for miscme, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Internal Affairs_ (ep. 5.14)**

_Abby: There's a problem with your theory of the crime. Like, a big hole. I could drive a truck through it. Well, I may not be able to drive a truck through it, cause I was never great with a double clutch, but a truck driver could just.....(makes a gesture)_

_Abby: (Referring to Gibbs) The man is magic like dark magic. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He appears like a....(Whispers)....mist. Whenever I get a clue he just materializes._

_Fornell: Maybe he bugged your lab._

_Abby: No...(With a naughty grin)....I checked._

Alert! Alert! The FBI has taken over the interrogation room and is now in the process of interrogating Team Gibbs! Ha, never saw _that _opening line coming did you? Sorry, I get lonely here with no one to talk to.

Speaking of lonely, it's been the opposite of that for the interrogation room. Let me explain. As I mentioned earlier, the FBI has been using the room all day – Fornell in particular. Oddly enough, he's being bringing in Gibbs and his team as suspects for a murder. Uh, I think they said the dead guy's name was La Grenouille. That's French, I think (I know Spanish, not French).

Anyway, I've been sitting here all day watching Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee get interrogated. Fornell failed miserably at being tough in each one. I almost felt bad for him for a minute, but then I thought about it. This is Fornell we're talking about after all – when would he feel bad for NCIS.

I sat expectantly waiting for Fornell to bring in another person from the team. He didn't have many people less. If he's counting Abby and Ducky, which I'm sure he is, then there's only two options left. He's probably going to bring Abby in. After all, she _is_ the forensics scientist and deals with all the evidence. It would only make sense, I guess. Then again, I'm not an agent, so what would I know?

The door opened and Fornell and Abby walked in. Maybe my skills are getting better than I thought. All these interrogations I watch with Team Gibbs are starting to rub off on me.

There's been a man standing behind me for awhile now. I don't really know his name, and I've never seen him before. Whoever he is, he's obviously interested in the case. Call it a gut feeling, but I really can't say I like him. Oh well, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

I tuned back into Abby and Fornell's conversation for lack of something better to do. "There's a problem with your theory of the crime. Like, a big hole. I could drive a truck through it. Well, I may not be able to drive a truck through it, cause I was never great with a double clutch, but a truck driver could just..." Abby rambled and made a gesture.

If anyone could talk Fornell out of the room, it's Abby. Ziva could threaten him out, McGee could get so nervous Fornell would get annoyed and walk out, and Gibbs could glare him out – but only Abby can talk him out.

One time, she was standing in observation and talked for five straight minutes without a breath – no lie. It was humorous, really. And the funny thing is everyone on the team just listens to it – even Gibbs. Once you meet Gibbs, you'll quickly come to realize that he's more of a to-the-point kind of guy, but with Abby he lets her talk, and _then _asks for the point. How nice of him.

I looked back at the monitor and listened back in to their conversation. "The man is like dark magic," Abby said. They must be talking about Gibbs – he's the only one someone would describe as 'dark magic' and actually mean it. "He appears like a mist. Whenever I get a clue…he just materializes!"

Definitely Gibbs. Come to think of it, he is like mist. At first I was freaked out by it, but now I've come to expect it. It's like expecting the unexpected, I suppose.

"Maybe he bugged your lab," Fornell replied. Stupid Fornell. Does he really think that Gibbs is tech savvy enough to bug a lab? No offense to Gibbs, but a meteor will strike me right here in observation before Gibbs learns how to wire a lab.

"No," I heard Abby reply, "I checked." I almost laughed out loud at that. I wouldn't put it past her to check, either. She's probably just as curious as to how Gibbs does it as the rest of us are.

To be truthful, I'm surprised she's in here. Well, I should say I'm surprised she's in here without Gibbs standing in observation trying to burn a hole through Fornell with his glare. Gibbs seems protective of Abby ever since Kate died – correction, _more_protective, if that's even possible.

He really does treat her like a daughter, which is odd, considering they're complete and total opposites. Gibbs is a quiet, brooding, coffee drinking Marine, and Abby is the happiest and most caring Goth I've ever seen in my life. Seriously, if her lab was on fire, she would probably worry more about her equipment than she would her own safety. Then again, maybe that's the reason Gibbs feels the need to protect her.

You know, everyone seems to view her as a kid (ok, well, not a kid…maybe a teenager), but really she's not. She's a grown person. Maybe it's just me, but sometimes I see her as the happy-go-lucky kid Gibbs and his team does, and then other times when she comes in here to talk about work she sounds like an old forensics scientist who's seen everything before.

I find that happens a lot with people, especially family. In families, once you know someone as a kid, it doesn't matter if they're thirty – they're still going to be a young teenager to you. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but it does to me.

I looked up when I saw the door to interrogation close, taking with it Abby and Fornell. I really need to stop spacing out while interrogations are going on.

Sighing, I stopped the recording and waited for Fornell to bring someone else in. Until then, I guess I'm stuck alone with my thoughts – and my book.

* * *

**You read it, didn't you? Well, REVIEW IT!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	34. Backup

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS, NOR WILL I EVER.**_

_EAJP here. Sorry for not updating last night...between lack of sleep, an upset stomach, and the writer's block bunnies attacking with a vengeance, I really couldn't post. Anyway, I just want to say two things. 1.) WOOT!!! OVER 300 REVIEWS!!!!! Thank you all so much for making this story so successful! and 2.) A few people have asked for our beloved sound tech to find out McGee wrote the book. I'm not ignoring your requests, I'm just holding them off. Truthfully, I'm not ready to write than into the story. These stories write themselves, so when the sound tech wants to find out it's McGee, then he will. Read and enjoy!_

**Alright, the last chapter was also for M E Wofford. I aplogize that I didn't include you in the dedication. My mind's been in a million places, so I've been a tad disorganized.**

**This chapter is for TheJLB, googlefish, and NYT, who all suggested this. Hope you all enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Model Behavior_ (ep. 3.11)**

_Gibbs: Ok, why's that?_

_Tony: Because it's absolutely ridiculous. Supermodels date guys who look like George Clooney, or have George Clooney's bank account, or of course the actual George Clooney. But not guys like him._

_Gibbs: Meaning Marines, Dinozzo?_

_Tony: (stutters) No, I didn't say that...I mean, I would never say that. -to sound tech- (chuckles nervously) He thought I meant Marines!_

_-Gibbs' phone rings and he leaves- _

_Tony: -to sound tech- Hey, you were a lot of help! -sound tech glances at him and then turns back to his work-_

I adjusted my headphones on my ears as Ziva left the observation room and went into interrogation. Tony and Gibbs (somewhat surprisingly) were standing behind me after Gibbs declared that Ziva was going to do the interrogation instead of himself or Tony (much to Tony's dismay, may I add).

Gibbs doesn't usually stand in here, you know. I mean, he does, but it's not too common and usually short-lived. Anyway, I can't say I know Ziva that well, since she hasn't been here _that_ long, so I guess I'll listen in to Gibbs and Tony's conversation. Besides, they _are_ interesting to listen to.

"Ok, why's that?" Gibbs said. You know, I _really_ have to stop listening in to the middle of a conversation. I never know what's going on.

"Because it's absolutely ridiculous! Supermodels date guys who look like George Clooney, or have George Clooney's bank account, or of course the actual George Clooney. But not guys like him," I heard Tony reply. They must be talking about the guy in interrogation and the supermodel that just died.

I was watching the news earlier and I saw Gibbs mouthing off to reporters. Well, I don't think he was necessarily mouthing off because the clip looked edited, but nonetheless, I bet the Director is pissed. It's bad enough Gibbs gives her a headache with the FBI, and now he's being caught on camera being, well, Gibbs. I would pay to see _that_ conversation between them. On second thought, maybe I wouldn't.

"Meaning Marines, Dinozzo?" Gibbs replied in his usual intimidating voice. Oh boy. Not good for Tony. Never, _ever_ mess with Marines or say anything bad about them with Gibbs around – they protect their own, you know.

Tony, in typical Dinozzo fashion, stuck his foot even farther into his mouth. "No…I didn't say that…I mean, I would never say that!" He chuckled somewhat nervously. As Gibbs phone started to ring, I looked at them out of the corner of my eye and saw Tony half-turn to face me.

"He thought I meant Marines!" Tony said to me. Well, at least I thought he was talking to me. Then again, he could be talking to the wall, since no one ever seems to notice me unless they want something.

I didn't know what to say, so I just glanced at him and turned back to my control panel. Really, I don't want to agree with Tony when Gibbs is involved. Gibbs doesn't hate me (or like me, for that matter – considering he's never said anything to me), and I really don't want that to change. I think I'm one of the lucky people in Washington not on Gibbs' 'To Kill, Throw in Jail, Glare at for Eternity, or Annoy the Hell Out Of' List, and I would really like to stay that way.

I heard Gibbs snap his phone shut and announce that Abby had something. With that, I heard a few quiet footsteps and the door promptly open and close. It never ceases to amaze me how quiet Gibbs is. Then again, I guess you naturally become that when you're a sniper.

That left Tony in observation. "Hey, you were a lot of help!" he said. Even though it scared the crap out of me, I turned my head calmly to look at him. I blinked a few times, and turned back to my work.

I almost laughed to myself. I like Tony and all (well, all of Team Gibbs for that matter), but I'm not going to go up against the mighty force of Gibbs to give him a hand. After all, what has he done for me? I honestly don't mind them paying no attention to me (more fun for me!), so I don't take it personally.

The only one that ever acted like I was a human was Kate, and that was only once. Gibbs told her to tell me to turn the sound off, and when she did, she tapped me on the shoulder when she said it. Not much, I know, but compared to the others it was a major step.

Usually everyone else just says, "Turn the sound off," or "Sound off." Thankfully I pay attention, or I wouldn't even know they're talking to me.

Being in a job like this, I really begin to pay attention to people who are like me when I'm outside of work. We've all seen them. They're the people that stand in the corner at parties or sit by themselves in bars or in cafes. I guess we all take them as lonely, but you never know. They're probably like me – flies on the wall.

You never know what those people hear. Look at me – I hear stuff all the time that I bet the people saying them would never want anyone else to hear. It doesn't just apply to me. You'd be amazed what you hear when you actually stop and _listen_.

I find that people don't do that enough these days. Everyone (well, a lot of people, I should say) only like to hear themselves talk. Those are usually the most clueless people. After all, if you spend all your time talking, how are actually supposed to hear anything?

I was startled from these thoughts by Tony running out of interrogation. I looked on the monitor and then back to my control panel. I really don't want to know. Shaking my head, I adjusted the dials on the panel – it's bound to get loud in there if something goes down.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to it as soon as possible.**

**I'm thinking about continuing this scene to show the beginning of it (with Ziva), and the end (when the guy OD's). Let me know if you think I should.  
**


	35. TME

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Ok, so this chapter is the one where the guy OD's on snuff. I don't really have anything else to say, so read and enjoy!!!_

****This chapter is a continuation of chapter 34. You don't need to read it to understand this, but you might want to. Just an FYI.****

**This chapter is for finalure, who patiently waited for me to write this (I apologize, my mind's been in a million different places). It's also for M E Wofford and xiatien, who said I should continue on this ep. Hope you all enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Model Behavior _(ep. 3.11)**

_**I was startled from these thoughts by Tony running out of interrogation. I looked on the monitor and then back to my control panel. I really don't want to know. Shaking my head, I adjusted the dials on the panel – it's bound to get loud in there if something goes down.**_

"I think she told you to sit down," I heard Tony say. I looked up at the suspect. He wasn't looking that well. He seemed sweaty and out of breath – not uncommon for guilty suspects, but he still didn't look right.

Well, let's just say things went from somewhat-alright to completely out of control in the matter of seconds. Tony's comment must have sent the guy into some sort of rage, which caused him to flip the table over. Even though I was watching it unfold, I still jumped at the sound of the metal clanging on the ground.

The suspect then picked up a chair and threw it at Tony. It didn't hit him, so the guy decided to ram him into a wall and then he went after Ziva. Tony'll be feeling _that_ in the morning.

Whatever was happening to him was probably made ten times worse because he's a Marine. Think about it – a normal person who freaks out like this could probably break a lamp or something. This guy, because he's practically a trained killer, could probably break someone's _neck_.

I looked away. It's kind of like watching a car crash. You don't want to look, but you somewhat feel obligated to. Since I felt obligated to (of course), I kept risking glances at Ziva and Tony tackling the man to the floor and pinning him down.

I was startled yet again by the door on the monitor flying open, revealing Gibbs standing there, gun drawn (looking very agent-in-action like, may I add). Figuring the guy on the floor wouldn't be getting up any time soon, I turned in my chair to watch through the window as Gibbs directed Tony to call the medics.

Gibbs announced to the staff sergeant that he was overdosing on PCP. Uncharacteristically, Ziva leaned in, and if it hadn't been for my bionic headphones, I wouldn't have heard her tell him it would be alright. She patted his back gently.

Gibbs, also unexpectedly, knelt down next to him, and after putting handcuffs on the guy, stroked the back of his head.

Wow. Not only did some guy completely turn into the Hulk, but now Gibbs and Ziva are going soft on him. I don't know much about Ziva, but what I do know is that she isn't very emotional, compassionate, or understanding. I never imagined her to actually take pity on him.

I didn't expect it from Gibbs, either. It wasn't what he did, because anyone can pat someone on the head – it was _how_ he did it. He did it with care and concern – emotions not typical to Gibbs, at least not around here, anyway.

I can't help but feel bad for the staff sergeant though. Now, I don't know much about drugs, but what I do know is that you usually don't drug yourself like that. Poor guy probably wasn't the target either.

How does Team Gibbs handle this? I mean, seriously - I would have high-tailed it out of that room as soon as he flipped the table. They act as if it's nothing new. Sometimes their calmness in tough situations is not only calming, but also frightening.

I shook my head (something I've been doing quite a lot lately) and turned to my control panel as the medical team came in and started looking him over. I shut the camera off, effectively blocking me from the activity in the other room. I sighed internally. This was T.M.E. (Too Much Entertainment). Usually I'm one for a little excitement, but I think I've had my fill for today. Funny thing is, Team Gibbs is probably just getting started.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!! Pretty please with an extra scoop of Team Gibbs on top?**

**Any suggestions? Lemm hear them.  
**


	36. Christmas in MTAC

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, NOR WILL I EVER. IF I DID, JENNY WOULD NEVER HAVE DIED AND IT WOULD BE ON EVERY SINGLE NIGHT.**_

_EAJP here. I just HAD to write this tonight. I saw this suggestion in the reviews, and the whole thing wrote itself in my mind. Seriously, I typed this thing so fast, the letter 't' on my keyboard popped right off. Like I've said, this story writes itself, so when it wants to be written, it wants to be written. I hope you all had a nice weekend...Happy Monday to my US readers, and happy Tuesday to my Australian ones (or anyone else a day ahead of me lol) =D Read and enjoy!_

******This story contains some McAbby. Although it's not the center of the story, it's still there.*******

**This story is for power214063, who suggested this. I hope you enjoy it!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Faith_ (ep. 7.10)**

_McGee walks into MTAC with Fisher, Abby and Carolyn. McGee tells Fisher that Santa told him to bring Fisher there.. He has Fisher shut his eyes and think of the one thing he wants for Christmas. McGee gives the nod and Fisher's mother comes onscreen. "Well, not bad huh. I pulled it off," McGee says. Abby kisses him on the cheek, leaving lipstick marks and tells him he'd make a great Santa. McGee says that all you have to do is believe. "I do believe," she tells him. McGee smiles and kisses her on the cheek._

I drummed my fingers against the control panel absentmindedly – well, make that somewhat angrily. Of course, I got stuck working Christmas. I should be home with my wife on my recliner drinking a beer. Am I? No. I'm doing work for McGee, of all people.

I sighed and waited for him to come back up. The only consolation that I have is that this is McGee we're talking about. I like the kid, which works in his favor, and I also know that he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for a good reason. So, I waited.

The door opened and out of the corner of my eye, I saw McGee enter, followed by Abby, a woman I didn't know, and a little boy I surely didn't recognize. McGee started to talk to the little one, telling him that Santa to him to bring him here. Then he had the kid shut his eyes and wish for the one thing he really wants for Christmas.

He nodded to me and I hit the connection. Up on the screen what I assumed to be the kid's mother appeared, judging by the way they were ecstatic to see each other, and then they began to talk.

I wasn't sure what to think of all this, so I turned fully in my chair to see McGee and Abby. "Well, not bad. I pulled it off," McGee said to Abby.

Abby kissed him on the cheek and told him he'd be a great Santa. You know, I can see him as a Santa – he has the heart for it, you know? Not many do, but I can see he does.

McGee told her all you have to do is believe. Great, now he's getting all _Polar Express_ on us (by the way, that movie annoys me – makes me kind of sad, and I hate sad).

"I do believe," Abby replied and kissed him on the cheek. Yeah, I bet she does (I'm not being sarcastic either).

McGee should have told me exactly what he was doing. I know he would never do that, but if he would have, maybe I wouldn't have glared at him as hard when he asked. I actually wouldn't have minded.

As much as I don't want to admit it, this was a nice way to spend my Christmas. It felt good to make a kid's Christmas wish come true. Heck, in a world when you never know if you're going to see someone the next day, it's nice to know I can help some kid see his mom.

I got to give the credit to McGee though. He wasn't necessarily authorized to use MTAC, yet he wouldn't tell me exactly what he was doing. I don't know why I wanted to believe him, but I'm glad I did in the end.

He really does have a heart – heck, all of Team Gibbs does to a point. They might seem imposing, but really, they can be soft if you deserve it – deserve being the key word. Even Gibbs would take pity on you and give you a hand if you really looked like you should get it. I guess that's what I like so much about Gibbs and his team.

Looking at this, this was probably all Abby's idea too. She has the biggest heart out of all of them. It was probably easy for her to get McGee to do this, since he would jump off a bridge if she suggested it.

That goes to show how much he cares for her – and I think that's nice. Now, I'm not getting soft on you, but I'm just pointing out that you don't see that often. And the fact that Abby doesn't abuse the fact McGee cares for her is just as nice.

Think about it – some people would take advantage of situations like that, but not Abby. She uses it to help a little boy. You just don't see that kind of selflessness around Washington – not political Washington, anyway.

McGee and Abby are a contradiction, and that's putting it lightly. All the unwritten laws society has come to follow are broken on those two. Think about it – Goth and geek; where would you see that? I have to admit, even if they're not dating, I'm glad they found each other – they seem too perfect for one another.

I smiled to myself (something I don't do often) and turned around to my control panel. I kind of regret being angry about working now - not that I'll ever admit it. I've never been a fan of giving gifts (I never know what to get anyone), but I consider connecting the link for McGee a gift, and I think it's the best gift I've given in a long time.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!! Seriously, love reading what you think.**

**Any suggestions? I know you have some. Don't be shy!! Lemme know about them and I'll try to get to them as fast as I can.  
**


	37. Ziva

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, I survived Monday! Now to get through the rest of the week....Anywayz! This is the last story from that interrogation scene in Model Behavior that I'm doing (I split it into 3 parts, chapter 34, 35, and this one now). If there are any others from that episode you wanna see, let me know! Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

****This fic is all about ZIVA! Not TIVA, ZIVA! This is the fic where our beloved sound tech first learns and reflects on Ziva.****

**This chapter is for all the Ziva fans (sorry Kate-lovers, I'll try to write a chapter for you soon). Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Model Behavior_ (ep. 3.11)**

_Ziva: You are aware that I've never - performed an interrogation without inflicting some sort of pain?_

I sighed as Tony and this new girl Ziva began to bicker with each other while staring at the suspect currently waiting (or 'stewing' as I like to refer to it) in interrogation. I don't know much about Ziva, but I know one thing for sure – she and Tony bicker like brother and sister. It's beginning to get on my nerves, but since it's free entertainment, I guess I'll take what I can get.

Ziva hasn't been here that long, so I haven't gotten to see much of her. She seems nice enough, though – well, nice in an imposing, murderous-if-you-look-at-her-the-wrong-way sort of way. Then again, that's just my opinion.

She seems like a nice replacement for Kate. I know Team Gibbs wouldn't dare call her a 'replacement' for Kate, but that's what she is, right? Kate died, and Ziva came to fill the empty desk. Easy as that. Then again, maybe she's not here as a substitute. Who am I to judge?

It's not that I didn't like Kate – I really liked her a lot for someone I never really talked to, but Ziva seems more fitting of an NCIS agent – at least on Team Gibbs. Well, I heard she isn't technically an agent, but you get my point. I'm not trying to take away from her death, either. It was sad, but if I know Kate's personality, I think she'd want us all to move on. That's just my opinion – maybe she was different outside of observation.

The door opened behind me and I heard Gibbs enter and announce that Ziva would be doing the interrogation instead of Tony. "You are aware that I've never performed an interrogation without inflicting some sort of pain?" Ziva replied as I saw her take the folder.

Oh my. For some reason, I believe her when she says that, too. I heard rumors around the office that she is Mossad, but I never believe anything I hear. These people here gossip more than teenagers at a slumber party (don't ask, my daughter's a teenager and has those dreaded things all the time).

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she went out the door to observation, and then appeared on the monitor in interrogation. I prayed to God she didn't start inflicting pain – I'd hate to be a witness to a stabbing (I'm not a big fan of court, you know).

One of the first things she did was pull the chair back from the table until it was right up against the wall. That's when she sat down. Weird. I wonder why she's sitting far away from him like that.

All of a sudden, it all clicked in my head. Those rumors about her being Mossad are true, and she's pushing the chair back so she doesn't tempt herself to physically harm the man. I gulped silently. God, I hope I never get stuck in observation alone with her.

As I watched her start to interrogate, I couldn't help but think she might fit in here better than Kate did. Kate lacked the edge Team Gibbs has – well, McGee doesn't have the edge, but he doesn't need to. After all, he is the computer geek. As I was saying (erm, thinking), Kate was a good agent. She wasn't the best that came through here, but she certainly was among them. She just didn't have what Gibbs and Tony have.

Gibbs and Tony (Gibbs especially) have a hardness to them. They don't believe anyone until they either 1.) see the truth in their eyes, or 2.) see proof for themselves that they're being honest. Kate was naïve, and sometimes that worked to her disadvantage.

I can tell that Ziva has that hardness about her. She seems no-nonsense like Gibbs. She certainly has a poker face to rival his (I'd pay to see them in a staring contest). She has this air about her – one that just screams, "The only thing stopping me from hurting you is the fact we're in a federal building and my boss told me to keep you alive." I know I'm not going to be messing with her any time soon.

In the background, I heard Gibbs and Tony begin to talk. Shaking my head, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see them and decided to listen to them talk. One thing I know for sure – I know I'm going to have one hell of a time sitting here listening to all the entertainment Tony and Ziva are going to supply for me.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	38. The Love Room

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here again! Woot! Two in one night! Anyway, this one seriously wrote itself. I mean, I don't even think my fingers knew what they were typing. Anyway, it's on the short side, but I can't help -- quality not quantity. Read and enjoy!!!_

****This chapter has Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby, and mentions of Hollis/Gibbs and Tony/Jeanne. Yep, this chapter is all about ships!!!****

**This chapter is for Delta-6, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**From, _In the Dark_ (ep. 4.22)**

_The blind photographer finds out that his assistant has gone to great lengths to follow him and watch him work, because, as Ziva guesses during interrogation, she is in love with him. The blind photographer, famed for his insight that lets him see more than most sighted people, is abashed to realize that he didn't see the most important thing in life when it was standing right in front of him._

Well, to say today has been interesting is an understatement. Gibbs got a case, which always means entertainment, and this one involves a blind photographer. Personally, I think it's kind of cool that he takes pictures and he's blind. Apparently, he follows sounds and scents around and takes pictures. Kind of creepy if you ask me, but I can't take a good picture to save my life, so I won't judge.

Anyway, he's the least of the entertainment. Currently, Gibbs, Tony, and the blind man were standing behind me watching Ziva interrogate what I assumed to be the man's assistant. Judging by the way the woman was on the verge of tears, this is bound to get interesting.

Ziva keeps asking her why she was following the man around, and finally the woman admits that she is in love with the photographer – imagine that, the blind photographer gets the girl.

I half-listened into what the blind man was saying. I didn't get all of it because Ziva was still talking in my ear, but to some affect it was about him being able to see more than most people, yet he wasn't able to realize that love was standing right in front of him the whole time – great, now this place is turning into the _Love Boat_.

You know, he's not the only one that's blind to love (no pun intended). Maybe Tony will realize that he loves Ziva more than he thinks. I know he's dating someone else (I think), but really, can't he see the connection?

Tony's not the only one, either. Gibbs is as blind as a bat when it comes to love. Once again, I know he's dating Hollis (that's her name, right?), but can't he see that he likes the Director, and the Director seems to like him back?

The only one around here that seems to know who he loves is McGee. Although he'll never admit his feelings to her, you can tell he loves Abby. He doesn't deny it either. I mean, I know he doesn't go screaming it from the mountain tops, but you can tell he's come to terms with the fact he's in love with her, and I think that's nice.

Is there something in the water here? I mean seriously, I've never seen a group of people so oblivious. These people are trained investigators, and they can't even see their own feelings. They seem to be dating all the wrong people for all the wrong reasons. I don't understand why they won't let themselves be happy.

Some days, I would like to smack them all on the back of their heads and tell them to open their damn eyes to the truth. As officers of the law, one would think that they would want the truth all the time, but these people seem content with lying to themselves and the rest of the world.

At least the blind guy admitted he was stupid for not seeing it. The only thing I can hope is that his confession will make these people see it, too. Now, don't get me wrong – I'm not some hopeless romantic, but I do like to see a happy ending. Besides, with all the bad that Team Gibbs deals with, they deserve a little hope, right? Besides, it's annoying to see these people skirting around the issue – and everyone thinks _I'm _non-confrontational.

I sighed and adjusted the volume on my control panel. I really need to get a life. All this worrying about other people's relationships isn't good for me. I guess it's not my business really. Oh well, it gives me something to think about – these interrogations tend to get monotonous.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemm hear them.  
**


	39. Don't Flirt with the Director

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. SORRY.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, did anyone see the Jay Leno Show last night? Mark Harmon was on it, and it was pretty funny. I bet it's on Youtube or something if you want to check it out. Anyway, I want to do a Kate fic, but I can't find any good quotes on her. If someone has a scene of her they know about, let me know. Read and enjoy!!_

****This is a Jenny-oriented fic with a splash of Jibbs somewhere in there. Just an FYI****

**This chapter is for badprobiemcgee (love that name, BTW), who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Chimera_ (ep. 5.06)**

_Commander: Satisfied, Director?_

_Jenny: I'm not that easy, Commander_

_Commander: I'm not surprised. (They are watching ship approach the Chimera in MTAC)_

_Jenny: Can we get any closer?_

_Commander: I am sure we can. (Walks towards Jenny and she rolls her eyes in disgust)_

Drumming my fingers against the control panel, I switched back and forth from staring at the ship on the MTAC screen and glaring at the Commander currently being an ass next to the Director. The guy's been getting on my nerves all day.

First, he's on MTAC acting like he's something special, and then all of a sudden he materializes here. I thought he was bad on the screen – he's even more annoying in person, believe me.

As annoying as he is, it's hilarious to watch him flirt with the Director. She shoots him down every time too.

"Satisfied, Director?" I heard him say. Sighing I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. More banter. Sometimes I wonder if I'm an MTAC tech or a kindergarten teacher.

"I'm not that easy, Commander." You know, with Director Sheppard, you never know when she's putting a double meaning to her words (like now, for example).

"I'm not surprised," the commander replied. Oh yeah, this has taken the turn for the worse in the flirting department.

"Can we get any closer?" Director Sheppard replied.

"I'm sure we can." I saw the commander start walking toward her as the Director rolled her eyes. Even I rolled my eyes at that one. What a cheesy pick-up line. I bet I can do better than that without even having to say anything.

It's hilarious to watch people flirt with the Director. She goes right along with it, then she stops as soon as the guy starts to make his move. I've seen her do it many times, except with Gibbs. Sometimes it seems like they stand here and flirt with each other for hours. But then, the Director always catches herself and returns to 'I-mean-business' mode. That's usually the point where Gibbs smirks and realizes he's won – again.

Speaking of Gibbs, I could just imagine if he saw how the commander was acting around the Director. He'd glare a hole right through the guy's head – not that I'd mind, it might shut him up for awhile. He's protective of her, and I think that's kind of nice. When you're a woman director, people tend to try to take advantage of you more than they would a man. I think that's stupid, but I guess it's the way of the world.

Anyway, I don't think he protects her because she's his boss, though. There's something deeper there that I'm pretty sure no one really knows about. His protectiveness seems to be the jealous husband type, but don't tell him I said that. I hear he has trouble in the marriage department, and I really don't want to cross his path – not like that, anyway.

I like Director Sheppard, all things considering. She knows how to hold her own, and she sure as hell knows how to play politics. I guess she's just what this agency needed. Morrow was nice, but he was kind of like Gibbs – he didn't want to play the politics game anymore, and I can't say I blame him for leaving, even if he did go to Homeland Security.

If you ask me, she's kind of like Gibbs in female form – without all the muteness, glaring, and blatant disrespect for laws, that is. They both know how to get what they want (the Director bats an eyelash and Gibbs threatens people, but whatever works for them), and they both aren't easily fooled. Let me tell you something, the latter of those two is a good quality to have. In Washington, everyone wants to lie to you all the time. You have to constantly watch your back around here. I mean, I don't because no one talks to me, but people that actually get to _interact_ with others do.

The Director and the commander walked out, and I let out a relieved sigh I didn't know I was holding. God only knows where they're off to – probably her office to bicker some more. At least he's gone for now. I don't think I can take the guy in more than fifteen minutes clips.

Maybe now I can catch up on some of my reading. There's this one interrogation tech that recommended a book named _Deep Six_ to me. Now, I'm not usually the type to read, but I have to admit, this Gemcity fellow knows how to write a book. Now, where was I in this thing…ah yes, something about Agent Lisa and Agent Tommy.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'd be happy to write them!  
**


	40. Palmer

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. AFTER 40 CHAPTERS, IT HASN'T CHANGED.**_

_EAJP here. Woot woot!!! My story hit the big 4-0!!! After 40 chapters of my techs, how are you liking them (even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer)? Anyway, read and enjoy!_

****This story is all about Palmer! I figured our beloved medical assistant deserved a chapter, since mainly everyone else has got one. Hope you enjoy!!****

* * *

**From episode, _In the Dark_ (ep. 4.22)**

_Jimmy: Why is everyone looking at me like I'm in some kind of trouble?_

I wonder what it's like to be blind. Yeah, random I know, but Gibbs got a case involving a blind photographer, and he's been in here a lot. It must be tough having your sense of sight taken away. I have trouble using all five senses around here – take away one and I'd be a goner.

Anyway, Gibbs, Tony, and the blind photographer were standing behind me talking about something or another. I only paid attention for a minute, because of course I had to turn back to my work. All of a sudden the door opened. I glanced behind me, expecting to see McGee, but instead I saw Ducky's assistant Palmer.

He came into the door and started stuttering after taking one look at Gibbs' glare. I couldn't quite understand him, but by the sounds of it, he was looking for something.

I kind of like Palmer. He's not a bad assistant, and he seems like a nice guy. Sure, he has his faults – clumsiness and the uncanny ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time just to name two, but hey, we all have our quirks. He stutters a lot too, but if he got that under control he'd be cool to talk to.

I would _never_ want Ducky to leave here, but on the off chance he did, I think Palmer would fill his shoes just fine. I know he's not Team Gibbs material just yet, but a lot like McGee, he's getting used to it here.

All probies take some time to get used to NCIS, especially when they're working with Gibbs. In my opinion, before you work with Gibbs, you should have to take special classes where all they do is have people glare at you all day. I know anyone else's glare would never compare to the Gibbs Glare, but it would at least break them in a little. Come to think of it, they should get hit on the back of the head too. Then they can develop some kind of callous so Gibbs' smacks won't hurt as bad.

Meh, who am I kidding?! I love to see the probies squirm.

I think there's more to Palmer than meets the eye, though. I saw him and Agent Lee sneaking glances at each other when they're in the same room. People think I don't see anything (after all, I _am_ just the sound tech), but I see a lot more than they think I do. Hell, I see a lot more than they themselves do.

I think there's something going on between them. Call me relationship-paranoid, but I see people hooking up everywhere I go. They're an odd couple, Lee and Palmer, but it fits just the same I guess.

I listened into their conversation (erm, tried to), and heard the blind guy mention something about a fruity smell. Come to think of it, I smell something fruity too!

Then, Palmer said that he has mild diabetes and he smells like fruit when he forgets to take his insulin or something. All of a sudden, everyone fell quiet. I glanced sideways. Odd enough, I had the sudden urge to say something to break the silence, but I held it in, figuring that wouldn't be much appreciated.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm in some kind of trouble?" Palmer said.

Good old Jimmy, thinking he's in trouble. I can't say I blame him – every time Gibbs glares at someone, they tend to get the feeling they're in trouble. I feel I'm in trouble when he comes in here – and he never even looks at me.

All of a sudden, everyone started to depart, leaving me by myself once again. I wish I could work in MTAC. At least that way I could have someone sitting next to me. Even if I couldn't talk to them, at least I'd have human contact to a point. Oh well, I like being in interrogation. I get free entertainment – and I don't have to share it either.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	41. Too Much Information

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. I couldn't resist writing this. This has to be my favorite part of he whole episode. Really, Gibbs was so cool in this scene. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for badprobiemcgee, who suggested the tech be alone in observation, and for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested the scene. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Jetlag _(ep. 7.13)**

_Holly: You like it rough, don't you?_

_Gibbs: Oh, there's a time and a place for everything, Holly._

_Holly: I thought so. I'm usually pretty good at reading people, what they respond to… Role play?_

_Gibbs: No._

_Holly: Too bad._

Smirking to myself, I turned in my chair to face the observation window. Tony and Ziva were in France (I think), and McGee, well, I don't know where he is, but I know he's not here – and that's all the matters.

It's a rare occurrence I get to watch an interrogation without having to glance out of the corner of my eye. Usually someone or another is in here for whatever reason. Today, it was Vance (oh boy) and Gibbs in the interrogation room – with Holly Snow.

I don't see the big deal about Holly Snow – I mean, other than the fact that her name practically personifies the Christmas season, there's nothing that special about her. She's easy on the eyes, that's for sure, but there isn't much else there other than looks. Meh, regardless, it will be a great story to tell, now won't it?

All the other techs will be jealous I got to see Holly Snow being interrogated. I know, it doesn't seem like much, but you try my job for a week! After a week of sitting in a chair staring at the wall and being ignored, you'll be happy if you see a stupid bug on the wall.

Anyway, the more important part of this is the fact that Gibbs and Vance are in the same room – on the same side. Everyone paints this picture that every time those two are in the same area, the ground begins to shake and the heavens begin to battle it out. Alright, maybe they don't say that _exactly_, but they're thinking it.

You know, Vance isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he's a pain in the ass, but when you have some of the biggest leaders in law enforcement and the military on you twenty-four seven, I guess you'd tend to be like that. I think people just aren't used to a by-the-books director. Think about it: Morrow and Sheppard didn't really follow the rules.

I'm not trying to defend him, though. Don't think I'm on Team Vance or anything. I'm just trying to be nonbiased.

I refocused on the window when I heard the conversation stop. Gibbs was leaning on the table, looking very intimidating, and Holly was smirking seductively. Alright, now I'm seeing how she can pull off being a madam.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Holly said. I blinked a few times, thinking I didn't hear correctly.

"Oh, there's a time and a place for everything, Holly," Gibbs replied. Oh wow. Uh, that's a little bit more information than I (and Vance, I think) needed to know.

"I thought so. I'm usually pretty good at reading people, what they respond to… Role play?" she replied. I'm glad no one else is in this room right now. This is embarrassing just hearing it.

"No."

"Too bad." Pardon me for a minute – I have to go pick my eyeballs off the floor. They seemed to have popped out of my head and rolled across the room.

Seriously? Did I just hear that? Too much information for me. I did _not_ need to know that about Gibbs. Maybe some women would like to know that, but that's where I draw the line. I mean, I've always wanted to know more about Gibbs and his elusive life, but I really don't need to know about his sex life.

Suddenly, I feel bad for Vance. I don't think he needed to know that either.

I give my props to Gibbs though (slang term – heard my daughter say it, figured I'd try it. Doesn't seem to be working too well). I would have had to leave the room if she said that to me – or else I would have to tell her to stop. Gibbs just played along and then shot her down – typical Gibbs.

I turned back to my control panel. I really shouldn't face the window. Every time I do, it seems bad things happen. Nothing like this ever happens to the sound techs in Thom E. Gemcity's books.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya? Only way I'll know is if you tell me.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	42. Gibbs in LA

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Happy weekend! Sorry it took me so long to update... Yesterday I had writer's block...and this morning I would have had it up, but won't let me submit to the document manager. I figured out a way to post, but I'll have to figure out how to fix it. Read and enjoy!!!  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Legend Part I _(ep. 6.22)**

_Vance: (Over an MTAC feed) You tell Gibbs to call me when he arrives._

_Macy: You can tell him yourself._

_(Gibbs enters)_

_Vance: Gibbs._

_Gibbs: Hello Director Vance._

_Vance: I know how excited you two are about working together. I told Sec Nav I have my best people on this case. A lot of nervous people at the Pentagon. Don't make me come out there_

Sighing, I put down the book the guy from interrogation let me borrow (apparently, he told me reading passes the time in between jobs – I was skeptical at first, but I must admit, it works) when Vance walked in and had me connect him to the LA office. I wonder why this time. He's been talking to them more and more lately. I suppose that makes sense – after all, he's not actually there to talk to them, and his annoying and stern look that he gives people is probably lost over the telephone.

Anyway, I'm rambling. I don't like to ramble – I think I'm spending too much time with the guys from interrogation (they tend to ramble. Apparently they don't have human contact enough). The connection went through without a problem and Agent Macy from LA appeared on the screen.

"You tell Gibbs to call me when he arrives," Vance told Macy with his signature 'I'm trying to be stern, but it's just coming off as annoying' look. It's funny, really.

Hm, no wonder it's been kind of quiet around here – Gibbs is traveling across the country. I was wondering what's been missing around here – Gibbs and his glare! Usually he comes in here to tell Vance off at least once before lunch. I kind of welcome that – it's a nice break right before lunch for use MTAC techs. Well, that clears things up. It's a pity though, I'm in the mood for some Vance bashing (not that I hate him, he is kind of nice – kind of).

"You can tell him yourself," I heard Macy reply. My head shot to the screen as Gibbs appeared on the screen. Alright, anyone who says that's not creepy is either blind or stupid (or both). How does he do that?

"Gibbs," Vance said, half out of annoyance, half out of habit. I guess when you get so used to hating someone, the habit is hard to break.

"Hello, Director Vance," he replied. I almost laughed. When anyone else calls Vance 'Director', it's just because they have to. When Gibbs says it, he sounds like he's mocking him. Come to think of it, the guy probably is. I knew there was a reason I liked him – anyone that mocks Vance is a friend of mine.

"I know how excited you two are about working together. I told SecNav I have my best people on this case. A lot of nervous people at the Pentagon. Don't make me come out there," Vance replied.

Hm, now it's Vance's turn at dry humor. I wonder what he's implying about them being excited about working together. Jesus, did Gibbs date Macy too?! It seems he has a past with half the women at NCIS.

Alright, maybe he didn't date her, but he definitely knew her. I can practically feel the tension between them through the MTAC screen. I've always been good at telling when people don't want to be around each other – call it a sixth sense, if you must.

Speaking of Macy and Gibbs, they remind me a lot of each other. Granted, I never met Macy, or well, I should say I never met her in person. She seems stern like Gibbs and completely in control. That could be a problem between the two, though. Gibbs doesn't like people who want to be in control (who can blame him?), and Macy seems like the type that would battle it out with him, too.

Maybe Vance will have to go there after all. Better for me – he won't be in here constantly using MTAC. Seriously, for as much as people complain about the price of satellite time, he really wastes it. I really don't see why he can't use his stupid telephone in his office.

I let out a sigh of relief when he told me to cut the connection and promptly left. Maybe he'll find something to do that doesn't require him to be in here. I shook my head and picked up my book again. I wonder if there's a third book to this L.J. Tibbs series…

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hope you did. If you did, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll try to write them.  
**


	43. Late Night in MTAC

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here! Well, Sunday night for me, which means school tomorrow. I hope everyone's weekend went well!! I apologize I didn't get this out earlier in the day, but the time seemed to fly by. Oh, and I just want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed...Seriously, each of your reviews put a smile on my face. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!_

**This chapter is for VMsuperfan (I'm not sure if this is the scene you wanted, but you suggested a Jenny and Gibbs scene from Under Covers). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Under Covers_ (ep. 3.8)**

_Jenny: Did you trace the call?_

_Gibbs: Gee... why didn't I think of that?_

_Jenny: Sorry Jethro. I'm a little tired._

_Gibbs: Yeah well you never could pace yourself very well._

_Jenny: I have one word for you Jethro._

_Gibbs: Hmm?_

_Jenny: Positano._

_Gibbs: Come on. That was a week after I took a bullet._

_Jenny: Uh huh._

I stifled the yawn that I've been fighting for hours now yet again. Director Sheppard has us working around the clock because Team Gibbs is undercover in some hotel. Ishould be home sleeping, though, but the guy that works the night shift decided to catch the stupid flu. Ah well, I guess I can't blame him for getting sick – not his fault, after all (unless he got sick on purpose, which would be stupid and make me mad, but I suppose I'm being paranoid).

Anyway, I suppose that doesn't matter. I'd probably still get stuck coming in early since Gibbs and Director Sheppard have been here _all night_ nonstop. I kind of understand why, but is it really necessary to watch Tony and Ziva sleep? Alright, maybe it is.

Speaking of Tony and Ziva, I can think of a couple reasons why they shouldn't be undercover – and sharing the same bed. I understand _why_ they're undercover together – probably because they look like whoever they're going undercover as – but they really shouldn't share the same bed. Call me crazy, but there's enough sexual tension between those two as it is – I really don't think they (or me, for that matter) need more.

Sighing, I forced my brain to focus on something that would actually keep me awake – like Gibbs and Director Sheppard's conversation! They've proved to be entertaining all day, so I might as well listen to them now. "Did you trace the call?" I heard Director Sheppard ask.

"Gee…why didn't I think of that?" Gibbs replied. His tone was sarcastic (as usual), so I take it the Director said something obvious.

"Sorry, Jethro. I'm a little tired," she replied. We _all_ are, Director. I think we've been up for twenty-four hours straight (twenty-four hours and seventeen minutes to be exact, not that I'm counting or anything).

"Yeah, well you could never pace yourself well," he replied. Alright, is it just me, or are they starting to talk about more than just sleep?

"I have one word for you Jethro." Sex? No? Was that uncalled for? Maybe. Sorry, my bad, I'm tired and delirious so things are just popping into my mind.

"Hmm?" Gibbs replied (or _Jethro_ as the Director calls him when she thinks no one can hear her).

"Positano." Hm, maybe my geography's a little bad, but I believe that's a town in Italy – I think.

"Come on, that was a week after I took a bullet!" Gibbs exclaimed. Alright, now I _know_ we're talking about something other than sleep. Why must they fill my head with these thoughts?

"Uh huh," Director Sheppard replied patronizingly.

I sighed. I don't want to listen to anymore of their conversation. I'm tired, and if I happen to fall asleep, I don't want to dream about their love life. That's the last thing I want (really, I'd rather date Dinozzo first).

Now I'm convinced that those two dated. When I don't know, but they did. Unlike the interrogation sound techs that get philosophical and crap when talking about office romance, I'm just going to tell it like it is: they were together, and there's nothing that suggests they weren't.

I love when the Director and Gibbs are alone in MTAC. They both let their guards down. Everyone around here thinks they're so imposing, but I get to see them when they're just like you and me. Really, I think that's my favorite part of the job – after all, really this is a nothing job in comparison to some. I get to see people in power act like the rest of us. Think about it – would the Director tease someone (especially her ex-lover) in front of the office? I think not.

Director Sheppard is really nice when she's not somewhat-politely telling someone from the Capitol off. I mean, she's never spoken to me, but you get the point. Everyone around here tends to be mean when people outside of NCIS are around (alright, maybe not mean, but poker-faced I suppose you can say – hey, isn't that a song?). When they're alone, they seem like people you would want to get a drink with – not that I would anyway.

Sighing again, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. It's going to be an _extremely _long night – and it's barely started yet. Let's just hope these guys keep the excitement to a minimum.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'd be glad to write it.  
**


	44. Three ExWives

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS, AND I NEVER WILL.**_

_EAJP here. Well, happy Monday to my US readers, and happy Tuesday to my Australian fans (along with everyone else who's a day ahead)! I stumbled across this quote on one of the websites I use as a reference, and I just had to write it. I apologize if my writing hasn't been the best - I haven't had that much time. Lotsa stuff to do this week, so I apologize if the chapters are on the short side. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!_

* * *

**From episode, _Vanished_ (ep. 2.03)**

_(Watching Gibbs' conduct an interrogation:)_

_Tony: I think Gibbs enjoys this more than sex._

_Kate: That would explain the three wives._

I bit back a smile when I saw Dinozzo walk a suspect into interrogation. I was _finally_ going to get some entertainment around here! I'd been sitting in here all morning doing basically nothing. I can't leave either – not until lunch. I'm practically a prisoner in here and Team Gibbs is really the only group that livens up my day.

Now, I'm not trying to take away from the other teams, but they're just so _boring_. You never know what's going to happen when Gibbs is around, and I like that. It shakes up the day, you know? I really hope I'm not sounding creepy, but I can't help it – this is the kind of stuff we sound techs talk about to each other (when we finally are able to escape this dark room, that is).

Kate and Dinozzo walked into the observation room, bickering as usual. Sometimes I feel like I'm their babysitter in a way. I mean, I don't talk to them (or look at them much for that matter), but for some reason I feel the need to at least listen into their conversations every once in awhile to make sure Kate isn't going to kill Dinozzo for some reason or another. Even if she was, I'm not sure I would even do anything – let's leave the dirty work to the agents, you know?

Anyway, Gibbs opened the door to interrogation shortly after, so I adjusted my controls and waited for the fun to start.

Gibbs started talking, and after about five minutes I decided to check in on the terrible two behind me.

"I think Gibbs enjoys this more than sex," I heard Dinozzo say. Yep, leave it to Tony to make some sort of analogy that has to do with sex. Sometimes I swear that's all the man thinks about! Alright, maybe a third of the time he's thinking of ways to annoy Kate and McGee and another third of the time he's thinking of movie quotes – but he's definitely thinking about sex a third of the time, too.

You may be wondering how I know this seemingly personal information. Well, let me tell you – _it's all he talks about_ (other than when he's talking about the other two things I mentioned above). Every time he comes in here, he talks about _something _related to women. I don't think I did that in college!

Anyway, that rant aside, Gibbs probably does enjoy this more than anything else. When he breaks someone, every once in awhile I see this strange hint of humor and happiness in his eyes. That's kind of sick in a way, but I guess if you're good at it, it does become like a game. I guess. I don't think I'd be able to interrogate a puppy.

"That would explain the three ex-wives," Kate replied. Three ex-wives?! Well, hell, if I had three ex-wives, I think I'd enjoy interrogations more than sex, too. You see what you learn when you eavesdrop?

Three?! I always heard he had trouble with women (apparently not many are interested in boats and bourbon, whatever that has to do with anything), but three ex-wives? That poor man! No wonder he slaps Dinozzo upside the head all the time – I would probably drive my fist through the wall if I had to pay that much alimony.

You know, people in this business (field agents, I mean) seem better off alone than married. Well, if they date someone, that's one thing, but marriage is another. This job becomes a big part of a person's life, and marriage is too. Trying to make room for the two must be tough.

Even though I don't have to worry about it, I can empathize. I mean, you never know if you're going to come home again. That alone would take its toll on any relationship. Meh, who am I to judge? I never was a field agent, and I never will be one.

I looked up to see Gibbs leaving interrogation. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Kate and Dinozzo were leaving too. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until they bring in another suspect to have some entertainment. Luckily, my lunch break's coming up – maybe I can actually talk to someone other than myself – and share the news about Gibbs' three ex-wives.

* * *

**Alright now...you read it....NOW REVIEW IT!!! You don't even have to be a member to review it, either.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme hear 'em. I love seeing (and writing) what you guys want to read.  
**


	45. Not So Macho Macho Man

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. Woah!!!! How about last night's episode? To be truthful, I kind of saw the end coming (I'm not going to say what the end was...I wouldn't want to give away the ending to someone who didn't see it). So, I'm sorry for not updating last night, but I had to type a lab report, and I refuse to do any writing during NCIS, so...yeah, you get my point. Anyway, hopefully I can get another one out tonight from last night's episode...or a different one, depends on the quote I find. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for badprobiemcgee, who suggested it. I hope you like it!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Iced_ (ep. 3.19)**

_Tony: Gibbs said keep him on ice; not show him the warning signs of osteoarthritis._

I sighed as I waited for something to happen in the interrogation room. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were standing behind me, talking about McGee's level of macho. God only knows why they're talking about that. I suppose anything makes good conversation when you're waiting for something to start.

Gibbs, of course, was nowhere to be seen – probably getting coffee or with the Director doing God only knows what. How much longer is he going to make this guy sit in here? The longer he sits in there, the longer I have to watch my control panel. And the more the guy gets agitated. Agitated suspects are never a good thing.

I listened into the agents' conversation out of lack of something better to do. If I'm going to be sitting here, I might as well make the most of it.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._ What in God's name is that cracking sound? Are the walls caving in or something? Should I be panicking?

"Gibbs said keep him on ice; not show him the warning signs of osteoarthritis," I heard Tony say to who I'm guessing was McGee. I don't think he would talk to Ziva like that.

Ah, that makes sense! The cracking noise is McGee's fingers! I looked out of the corner of my eye and sure enough McGee was pacing back and forth, cracking his knuckles. Wow, I never knew one could crack their knuckles that many times in a row.

McGee must be trying to look tough. Poor guy, I think he's been watching too many old cop shows. No one cracks their knuckles to look tough anymore – not in the real world, anyway.

Tony and Ziva were talking about how macho McGee is earlier. Not that anyone cares what I think, but on a scale of one to scary, I'd have to give McGee and three – and that's being nice. Now, I'm not trying to say that he's a bad agent, but I've seen scarier women from HR (trust me, don't cross them – _ever_)

When it comes to being macho, Tony and that word go hand in hand. I mean, he's aggressive, pompous, and everything in between. McGee, on the other hand, seems like he tries too hard when he acts tough – I don't know much about being tough myself, but one thing I do know is that people shouldn't be able to see you're trying. I'm not going to even factor Gibbs into this equation, though – even though he's tough, there has to be a stronger word than _macho_ to describe him (deadly might fit the bill…or terrifying…or any combination of the two).

Some guys just aren't macho, I suppose. In my opinion, you don't have to be. As long as he doesn't show up here wearing a dress, I don't think there's any problem with McGee's lack of macho. Some guys are just tougher than others.

Where McGee lacks in strength, he makes up with intelligence, though. The guy's mind probably processes things faster than an actual computer does. Tony couldn't figure out half the things McGee does in double the amount of time. I suppose McGee is the brains, and Tony is the brawn.

McGee and Tony started arguing about who would have first crack at the suspect. At least that's what I think they're talking about. Why don't they both just go in there together? I looked up when I heard the door to interrogation close and saw Ziva walk in and sit down.

I almost laughed out loud - almost. Out of the three of them, Ziva is by far the maturity. Kate used to be that too – except I think Ziva's a little more mature than even Kate. Kate would argue with Tony – Ziva just does what she feels like and leaves the arguing to the rest of them. I kind of like that – less talk, more action (not to mention more entertainment for me).

Considering everything, they're all tough agents. Some of them are tougher than others, but they're tough nonetheless. Hey, anyone that's willing to risk their life or shoot somebody else deserves a little credit, don't you think?

Shaking my head to myself, I turned to my control panel and adjusted the dials. This should be a fun interrogation. Tony mentioned something about keeping the guy on ice – they might have to take that literally if they don't watch Ziva.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!!!! Love hearing from ya.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	46. Fire and Ice

_**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here...again. Woot! Two in one night!!! I apologize that this one's a little on the short side, but really...it's quality not quantity. Besides, I'm pretty sure I sprained my thumb or at least did something to it to make it hurt =.=, so typing's a little difficult. Enough of my excuses though! Read and enjoy!_

*****SPOILER: This chapter is from yesterday's episode...if you didn't see it...don't read it...I don't want to give anything away.******

**This chapter is for twilitezchyld71, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Masquerade _(ep. 7.14)**

McGee: -_holding a soda_- Where's Ziva?

Tony: -_also holding a soda_- Bringing the popcorn.

I shivered a little. These people must be cutting back on costs, because it's freezing in here! I looked at my monitor and blinked a few times. No wonder there was a sudden change in temperature – the ice queen is back! And by ice queen, I mean that lawyer who knows how to show up at the worst times and annoy everyone half to death, especially Gibbs.

McGee has been standing behind me for awhile looking at Gibbs, the suspect, and the lawyer. I wonder what he's thinking about. I would ask, but I don't think he'd appreciate it. All of a sudden, the door behind me flew open and Dinozzo ran in.

"Did I miss it?!" he asked sort of breathlessly. I bet he ran to get in here.

"No, it's just starting," McGee replied, "Where's Ziva?"

"Bringing the popcorn," Tony said. Popcorn?! I want some! All kidding aside, isn't popcorn a bit much? I mean, I get it's a show and everything, but really? Oh well, I can't blame them. Some days I feel like bringing in some snacks and a drink myself.

Poor Ziva's going to miss the action if she doesn't hurry up, though. Gibbs started to talk to the suspect, and already the witch was getting on everyone's nerves. She keeps saying "Don't answer it." Alright, _we get it!_

I wonder why she's on Gibbs's case so much. I mean, I know some lawyers are tough – and lawyers are lawyers - but she's downright stupid. Who messes with Gibbs anyway? Everyone in Washington knows to keep their distance and let him do his thing. Well, except Vance, who gets in everyone's business, but he's a different story.

There has to be a reason she's here. Well, a reason other than the fact that the dude is her client. No one outside NCIS crosses paths with Gibbs more than once if they can avoid it, and something tells me she's _not_ trying to avoid it. Call it a gut feeling, but there has to be something more there.

I love watching people challenge Gibbs. Obviously his team does too, or else they wouldn't be bringing popcorn and drinks. This lady thinks she can actually win a fight with Gibbs. Ha! I think I have more of a chance of getting Tony to hold a conversation with me than get Gibbs to admit defeat.

Regardless, she seems like a worthy competitor. She's got a hardness about her – and a damn good poker face too. And she's annoying. That's always an added bonus when going up against Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't like annoying people, so he's more likely to disregard you than continue to argue.

Is it weird that I seem to know Gibbs' competitors' battle strategies? I hope not, but after observing someone for years, you kind of get to know them.

Gibbs stood up abruptly and left, which caused McGee and Tony to go out the door too. That wasn't much of a show! The forces of heaven and earth didn't start to clash in a huge Greek-like struggle like I was hoping. Darn, I was hoping to see some action. Oh well, she doesn't seem to be leaving, so maybe he'll be back (Ah, Tony would be pleased of my _Terminator_ reference, wouldn't he?). Just let's hope security doesn't have to be called – it's never any fun when people are taken out in handcuffs _in a federal investigative building.

* * *

_

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll try to write them ASAP.  
**


	47. The Gibbs Glare

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. NOR WILL I EVER.**_

_EAJP here. Over 400 reviews!!!!!!! I just want to take a minute to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of my readers and reviewers!!! You guys really give me the inspiration to keep writing every day, even when I'm dead tired. Alright then, here's another chapter for you! Read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for all of my reviewers!!! I really thank you guys for my input. Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Stakeout_ (ep. 5.12)**

_(Gibbs is interrogating a stoned Dennis)_

_Sparr: Gibbs always throw softballs?_

_Tony: I've seen him make a 300 lb. drill instructor cry._

I looked at the monitor and studied the suspect. He looked stoned. Then again, most of the suspects look either stoned, scared, or unusually calm (which is usually a sign of the person being a murderous psychopath). But, I digress.

Gibbs was in interrogation staring at him as his routine usually goes, and Tony and some woman from Metro were standing behind me. Why do all the Metro people find their way to my interrogation room? Alright, technically it's not _mine_, but I work here most of the time, so I guess I can call it mine. Once again, I'm rambling. Anyway, seriously, they're in here all the time. It's not that I don't like Metro; it's that I never like the people they send.

Gibbs started talking to the guy, and I decided it might be interesting to listen to Tony and the woman talking. "Gibbs always throw softballs?" the Metro woman asked. Ah, so she's never worked with NCIS before. Everyone that has worked with NCIS knows not to question Gibbs' interrogation techniques.

"I've seen him make a three hundred pound drill instructor cry," Tony replied simply. Hmm, I can't seem to remember that interroga– oh, that one! Yeah, I remember that…it was funny.

I don't know why everyone is surprised that Gibbs is tough in the interrogation room. I mean, all you have to do is take one look at him and you know he means business – well, anyone in their right mind knows he means business. One look at his glare and it makes most people turn around and walk the other way.

I know Gibbs is a Marine, but not all Marines are as tough as him. Hell, he's made people that are three times his body weight cringe in fear – and that's just in the interrogation room. I've never really seen him in the field before, so I bet he's ten times tougher when he's pointing a gun at you.

I never talked to Gibbs directly, but I knew from early on that he isn't a force that you mess with. If you get on his bad side (not that he has a good side), you're on it for life – and when I say life, I mean life. The guy's got the memory of elephant, or well at least I think. That's what I've been told at least, well overheard, I should say.

The funniest part about Gibbs is that his team has basically become immune to him. Sure, McGee still stutters and Tony still looks over his shoulder, but they're totally at ease. And they never question his gut. It's hilarious to see people respond to agents when the reason they give for doing something is because of "Gibbs' gut." Other agents and officers look at Tony, McGee, or Ziva like they just landed from Mars. Even _I _don't question Gibbs' gut.

I love when people doubt Gibbs. Gibbs gives them this look that is a cross between a glare and a smirk, takes a sip of his coffee, and walks away. They never know how to handle it – usually they just stand there, stunned for a few minutes.

Sighing, I looked up to see everyone leaving to go do God-only-knows what. Some days I wish I could follow them around – like a fly on the wall, you know? Then again, I don't think I'd want to be something as small as a fly – Gibbs could get annoyed at me and end me in the squad room before I even saw a glimpse of him in the field.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...now KEEP REVIEWING IT!!! =D**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	48. Back, But Not Better

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS!**_

_EAJP here. Alright, well...IT'S FRIDAY!!! Yay! Hopefully I can get some more fics than usual out for you tomorrow. Lotsa snow on the way for me, so I'll probably be stuck inside. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

****ALERT: MAJOR VANCE-BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I don't necessarily _hate_ Vance, but I needed to for this chapter, because this is basically the mood after Ziva got back. Anyway, sorry if you guys don't like the Vance-hating. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!****

* * *

**From episode, _Good Cop, Bad Cop _(7.04)**

_Ducky: Oh look at her. Look at the state she's in. I would have thought you'd wanted to be in there yourself, rather than having Vance interrogate her._

_Gibbs: Don't you have some bodies to tend to, Duck?_

_Ducky: The evidence from the Damacles is being unloaded as we speak. Isn't this punishing her? I mean, you're not concerned that she might lie to you._

_Gibbs: Eh, maybe it's tough love._

_Ducky: You do know there are other kinds. _

I sighed as I stared at Vance interrogating Ziva. Really, doesn't he know that his place is behind a desk upstairs, not behind an interrogation table down here? Ducky and Gibbs were behind me, but really, I could care less. Right now, I needed to block them out – ever since Ziva returned, they're more depressed than when she was gone (alright, maybe just a little, but you get my point).

I know it's really none of my business to care about where Ziva's been or why she's back, or even why she left in the first place, but I can't help but be concerned. After you get so used to seeing someone every day, it really makes a difference when they're gone.

And it doesn't really help that Dinozzo and the rest of the team have been walking around in some sort of dazed stupor. Seriously, Dinozzo's had a blank expression on his face for three months now, and quite frankly, it's creeping me out.

I shook my head. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to hear what Ducky was saying – he doesn't come in here as often as the rest of them. "Oh, look at her. Look at the state she's in. I would have thought you'd wanted to be in there yourself, rather than having Vance interrogate her."

"Don't you have some bodies to tend to, Duck?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"The evidence from the Damacles is being unloaded as we speak. Isn't this punishing her? I mean, you're not concerned that she might lie to you?"

"Eh, maybe it's tough love," Gibbs replied.

"You do know there are other kinds," Ducky said.

Alright, I've had enough. Enough of hearing them talk like this to each other, enough of seeing them act depressed, enough of seeing them in general! I know I'm not in the position to point fingers, but this is _all Vance's fault. _

At first when he got here, I thought he'd be alright. Sure, he was an ass, but I can understand being that way sometimes. But this, this is just insane, even for me. I don't even know what's going on half the time and I can tell you that something isn't right.

You know what Vance's problem is? He's only thinking about himself. Even when he's thinking about other people, he's thinking about himself. It's save Vance's ass first, then the rest of the agency. he just throws people and places them where he pleases. The day after Director Sheppard's funeral, he reassigned all of Gibbs' team for crying out loud! How cold do you have to be?

I know, you're thinking I shouldn't be mad because it's not my business. Well, sorry, but I am. Vance has messed with people's lives more than Director Sheppard ever did in her whole time here. Sure, she didn't make good decisions all the time, but nothing like this ever happened. Heck, I've never seen someone like this.

Ducky's right – Ziva looks horrible. And Vance is treating her like some kind of criminal. This place is all messed up. I've never seen her look so – resigned. It's nothing like the Ziva I last saw.

Even Gibbs isn't right. I'm going to agree with Ducky again – I really thought Gibbs would be in there. It's one of _his _people after all. Before Vance came, Gibbs practically killed a guy in interrogation for something that the guy might not have even done (just because it almost killed Abby), and now he's standing in observation acting as if it's just another person. Seriously, did Vance put something in the water here? Good thing I bring my own food.

Alright, I'm ranting, and I suppose I'll stop. It's not my business anyway. I'm just glad Ziva's back. Maybe Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and the rest of Team Gibbs will start to go back to normal – not just for my sake, but for theirs. The heart can only bear so much, you know (or so I've been told), and I think these guys have had their fill for a lifetime, just in these three months alone – not factoring in whatever they've dealt with in their pasts.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, now REVIEW IT!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. OH! And before I forget...many of you have suggested the episode where a little boy admits to killing someone to cover for his father, but then it really turns out to be his sister. I can't figure out what episode that is...Does anyone know?  
**


	49. Gibbs Against Gibbs, Sort of

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**_

_EAJP here. A lot of snow in my yard, so I'll be updating a lot, considering I can't really go anywhere. Anyway, just to clear things up from the last chapter...I'm NOT a Vance-hater. I actually don't mind him in measured doses, but I needed to hate him for that chapter. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!!_

**Thank you to power214063 and DaniSJ, who told me the episode this scene was from. Thanks so much!!!!**

**This chapter is for finlaure, who suggested this. Hope you enjoy it!! =D  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Hide and Seek_ (ep. 6.19)**

_After investigation they bring in Noah to interrogation. Gibbs keeps asking him why he lied, but then he said he lied to protect his father, who Noah claims to be the killer._

I looked in the monitor to see a little boy sitting in there. Well, he might have been ten, or thirteen, or some age in between that, so he wasn't _little_, but he wasn't what I'm used to seeing. I guess they're getting in to trouble younger and younger these days (makes me feel old). Hmm, maybe Gibbs is going to interrogate him – I hope he doesn't cry (it's bad enough when adults cry, let alone kids).

Gibbs didn't let him sit in there long, because before I knew it, the door opened and he walked in. I wonder how he's going to handle this one. I don't think he can glare at this kid – after all, kids cry a lot easier than adults, and when you make other adults cry, that just shows you're tougher than them. But if you make kids cry, that's just plain mean (I don't think Gibbs will even go there).

Gibbs started talking, and the kid (Noah, I believe his name is) admitted to killing someone. Even _I _saw through that lie. And if I saw it, that meant Gibbs saw it too. Sure enough, Gibbs started asking him why he lied.

Let me tell you something, this kid has some guts (or blind stupidity) because Noah didn't give him an answer right away. Finally, he admitted that he was protecting his father, who apparently killed the guy. The kid has more courage than me – I wouldn't cover for anyone, especially when talking to Gibbs.

I must admit, Gibbs knows how to talk to kids really well. I didn't think he'd take being lied to easily, but he did. I also didn't think he'd be able to tone down his interrogation style to match a thirteen year old, but he did that too.

Gibbs never ceases to surprise me. Just when you think that you can kind of figure him out, he throws a complete curveball at you. For example, I begin to think there's not an ounce of compassion in him, and then he talks to this kid.

I guess that's what makes Gibbs, well, Gibbs. He has this mysterious quality to him that makes everyone respect him. Seriously, he's more respected than the Director (then again, that's not much of a competition… alright, that was mean of me. My bad.). Sure, people may not like him, but they don't do anything about that to his face.

Speaking of respect, Gibbs seems to be giving a lot of that to this kid. Maybe it's because Noah seems to be a lot like Gibbs. Think about it, Noah has the courage to lie to Gibbs to protect his father (if that's really who killed the guy), and that seems like a very Gibbs-move to do. I know that Gibbs has lied to protect people, or at least I think he has. And this kid isn't intimidated by Gibbs in the least, and if he is, he sure does do a good job of hiding it. That's kind of like Gibbs, who isn't intimidated by anything.

I sighed as Gibbs left, and shortly after, Noah did too. At least he wasn't the one who killed the man. I would hate to see a kid's life get thrown away like that over something stupid, most likely. I grabbed my book from underneath my desk and flipped to my page. I seemed to have read all of Thom E. Gemcity's books, so I guess I'll have to move onto other books on the New York Time's Best Seller's list until he publishes a new one.

Speaking of _Deep Six_, I got most of the guy's in MTAC reading it, too. We were talking about it on our break one time and we all agreed – the things in the book remind us of Team Gibbs so much, it's starting to get creepy. It's almost like someone wrote a book and based it on them. Meh, but who am I kidding? No one around here – except McGee, that is – seems like the type to write a book about them, especially without their knowledge.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	50. Secrets, Lies, and Trying Times

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. 50 CHAPTERS!!! Woot woot!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers, once again. I wouldn't have made it to 50 without you guys. Anyway, on that note, read and enjoy!!_

**This chapter is for Ann, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Bury Your Dead _(ep. 5.01)**

_The team and Jenny are in MTAC. They look on the MTAC screen and watch as Tony's car blows up._

I looked over at the door and saw Director Sheppard, Gibbs, and Ziva enter the interrogation room. I threw on my headsets and turned in my chair, waiting for directions. That's when I noticed that they all looked pissed.

For Gibbs, that's normal. He looks pissed just about every day. But all three of them looking pissed – something must be going on.

Ziva sat down at a chair and started making phone calls. No one was telling me to do anything, so I settled for watching out of the corner of my eye. Oh well, less work for me. McGee walked in and sat down – and wouldn't you know it, started to pull up video feeds. Alright then, even _less_ work for me!

A few minutes went by of the four of them debating and continuing a conversation they probably started somewhere else. The only thing I gathered was that the car they were watching on the screen was Tony's.

Speaking of Dinozzo, where was he? Alright, stupid question, obviously he's in his car. After all they _are_ watching it. Man, I swear I'm losing my mind. Maybe it's due to the fact that all I do is sit in a dark room all day and stare at computers. Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter – the real question is, _why _was he in the car (at least that's my question)?

I was looking at the monitor and all of a sudden the car exploded. Woah. Tony's in that car. Woah. He just exploded. Woah. My stomach twisted into a knot. I've seen a lot of things on these screens, but I can't say I've seen someone die – especially a coworker.

I looked at everyone's faces when I heard Ziva gasp, "Tony!"

Ziva and McGee looked scared and shocked. Gibbs eyes hardened and he half turned away from the screen, probably trying to block the image. Still, he didn't show emotion. He looked more angry than usual, but nothing close to some sort of sadness – not yet, anyway.

The Director, well, so many emotions passed over her face in the matter of a few seconds, I couldn't really distinguish all of them. There was anger, fright, sadness, shock, and dread all wrapped into a few moments. She seemed to take it harder than anyone else – I wonder why?

Everyone stood still for a little while, not looking at the screen, not looking at each other. It seemed as if they were trying to avoid thinking about what just happened, but they knew it was a vain attempt. Finally they all left, probably headed off to the place where the car blew up.

As I turned back to my control panel, still stunned, the pieces became to come together. Director Sheppard has had Tony doing undercover work watching an arms dealer – La Grenouille I believe his name is. I bet Tony was doing something undercover just now! And the reason Gibbs looked even angrier than usual was probably because he didn't know about Tony's undercover work. After all, all of this mess started when Gibbs was away.

I wonder if Tony would have gotten into this mess with the Director if Gibbs has stayed. Probably not – Tony and Director Sheppard wouldn't have gotten so close. I wonder if Gibbs blames himself – probably not, well, not yet anyway. He probably has had barely any time to think about it.

I bet the Director blames herself, though. She's the one who's been sneaking around behind everyone's back, probably attending to a personal agenda. I still like her (my opinion doesn't change), but she really shouldn't be so secretive.

This whole thing happened because of secrets, if you ask me. That's why I don't like them. Doesn't Gibbs have a rule about secrets? Anyway, when people keep things from others, bad things happen.

I can see why Gibbs doesn't like secrets. This one has cost someone his life. Why is it that everyone in Washington wants to keep secrets from each other? Secrets turn into lies, lies turn into people taking sides, and people taking sides leads to all-out war. Gibbs is probably going to be brooding about this for weeks.

Anyway, I refuse to believe that it was Tony in the car. He would never get into a car with a bomb in it – at least I hope not. Even though it looked as if Team Gibbs had given up all hope in the split second the car exploded, I'm going to hold out – at least for a little while, until we're sure it either is or isn't Tony.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Do you like this story? Then you might like my new one...Songfic Musings. Visit my profile page and check it out!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	51. Drawing the Short Straw

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, so, I started a new fic, Songfic Musings, yesterday. I just wanted you to know that it's not going to interfere with this story at ALL (in case anyone was wondering, which I doubt). Anyway, badprobiemcgee asked me if I liked Jenny or Vance better...to answer that question, I love Jenny, and I'm still angry she died, but I don't actually mind Vance. Sometimes he gets on my nerves, but I really don't mind him at all. So with that, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for Anonymous (you know who you are, I suppose) and badprobiemcgee. Hope you enjoy it!!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Brothers in Arms _(ep. 4.21)**

_Jenny: It's hard to imagine grown adults drawing straws just to deal with little old me._

I sighed for probably the hundredth time today. Director Sheppard has been occupying MTAC, which means more work for me. It's not that I don't like working, it's just I hate dealing with arms dealers – they require too many cameras to watch after them. After all, this _is_ what we're doing in here – watching after some arms dealer – right?

Just as the Director told the guy that sits next to me to get Dinozzo in here, the door opened, revealing none other than Mr. Trouble himself. Creepy. Man, Gibbs must be rubbing off on him. Either that, or Tony was standing at the door waiting to be announced, which honestly, wouldn't surprise me.

Tony and the Director started talking about the case (if that's what you would call it), so I turned back to my control panel. Enough case talk for me for one day.

You know, those two seemed to have gotten closer and closer after Gibbs left. Maybe it's just because Tony stepped up into Gibbs' place. Or maybe it was because Gibbs wasn't here to stop them from talking constantly. I know that the Director chose Tony for an undercover mission, but that doesn't mean they have to talk constantly.

Now, I know where you're mind is going – and I don't mean they're getting closer like that. Geez, everyone wants a love story now in these days. Tony would never go behind Gibbs' back like that and date the Director – that much I'm sure of. Even if Gibbs wasn't here, Tony would still be scared for his life, probably. Knowing Gibbs he'd pop up out of the floor and headslap Dinozzo to Hell and back, because after all, he never _did_ get over Director Sheppard.

The Director stood up, and I happened to catch what she said, "It's hard to imagine grown adults drawing straws to deal with little old me."

Well, Director, I hate to break it to you, but it's not. She might not realize it, but she's one of the most feared people around here, except Gibbs, that is. Alright, maybe she's not feared – more like _revered._ Everyone knows that when Director Sheppard wants something, Director Sheppard gets it. And when she doesn't, she just calls Gibbs, and Gibbs gets whatever it is for her.

To be truthful, she's one of the most persuasive people I've seen, except once again, Gibbs. She knows how to get what she needs, and that's why she's such a good director. Nothing intimidates her, and if it does, she doesn't really show it.

She's a lot like Gibbs in that sense, except she's a little softer around the edges. Then again, she worked for him a long time ago, so I suppose he rubbed off on her too. In any case, I can see why everyone respects her. She has this air about her that just demands the respect and attention she deserves.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Morrow, but Director Sheppard brings younger blood in here, and with younger blood, comes more daring decisions on the Director's part. There sure has been a lot more action since she came, which means more entertainment for me.

I glanced up at her as she walked by and out the door, and then I turned to look at Dinozzo. He was sitting in a theater seat, with a strange expression on his face and none other than a straw in his hand. I smiled in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Poor guy got stuck with the short straw – just like I did yesterday.

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Like this story? Maybe you'll like my new one...Songfic Musings. Check it out!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll be happy to write them.  
**


	52. Tango Eight

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**_

_EAJP here. For all my football fans out there...How about this Superbowl?! Specifically, ALL THE NCIS COMMERCIALS!!!!!! The headslap one was hilarious! If you don't know what I'm talking about, search it up...you'll laugh. Anyway, happy end of the weekend to my American fans, and Happy end of Monday to my Aussie fans. Read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for Anonymous. Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Driven _(ep. 4.11)**

_(Tony is undercover as a hobo, singing)_

_Jenny: Stay steady on the target, Tango Eight. I want his photo. Isolate and freeze frame._

_Tony: They are having a conversation. A heavy, heavy conversation. That man talka, talka, talka alot. Talka, talka, talka alot. (one of the men stares at Tony) Jenny, I think I've been made. Do you see what I see?_

_Jenny: Relax, Tango Eight. I'm sure he's just checking his reflection in the glass._

I looked on the MTAC screen after I pulled up the camera feed the Director wanted me to display. It appeared to be a link to a camera Tony was wearing, judging by the voice. Oh great. More La Grenouille business. You know, this guy is really getting on my nerves. The Director does so much to chase after this guy, yet she never gets closer that two steps behind him. Isn't it time she just gives up? Then again, she's Director Sheppard, and she has the stubbornness of Gibbs.

Anyway, Tony began to sing, which was hilarious. He was playing guitar too, and he was really good at it, considering he really wasn't playing a song. He was watching a restaurant, and obviously singing what he was seeing.

I tuned him out for awhile. It's late at night and the singing's sort of getting on my nerves. Besides, the Director has me watching other cameras.

"Stay steady on the target, Tango Eight," The Director said. I glanced up. Typical to Tony, he was staring at two girls' asses as they walked by. At least he hasn't completely changed his personality.

Tango Eight? That's his codename? I really don't even want to know how that came about. Alright, maybe I do, but I didn't want to see too curious.

"I want his photo. Isolate and freeze frame," Director Sheppard said. Alright, that's my cue, I suppose. I froze the picture and blew it up for her. Whoever it is, I don't know, but he looks shady. Then again, they all do in the arms trading business, mainly because they are.

"They are having a conversation. A heavy, heavy conversation. That man talka, talka, talka a lot. Talka, talka, talka a lot," Tony sang. I glanced up at the MTAC screen just to see one of the men he was watching stare at Tony, or at least he looked like he was staring.

Tony caught on, too. "Jenny, I think I've been made. Do you see what I see?" he said somewhat nervously.

"Relax, Tango Eight. I'm sure he's just checking his reflection in the glass," _Jenny_ replied. She's probably right. The guy seems pompous and self-centered.

Jenny? He calls her Jenny? Just how close are these two getting when no one is looking? No one calls the Director "Jenny" except Gibbs. And I think that's because he's permanently staked a claim on that name for her.

I wonder if Gibbs knows about these two. Now, I'm not saying that they're dating or anything, but there's always potential. I know for sure Gibbs doesn't know about this operation, since if he did he'd be in here all the time watching over Tony.

I'm pretty sure Gibbs wouldn't like how close they're getting, but hey, it's his fault I guess. He's the one who left for his run in Mexico. And I think it's good that Director Sheppard got close to Tony. After Gibbs left, I could tell she wasn't right. She seemed a lot less, well, Director-like than usual. Then when Tony started to come around, she got her spunk back. Maybe she started to think of him as the new Gibbs. I couldn't blame her – Tony acts so much like Gibbs, I can see why she would think that.

I'm still waiting for the day Gibbs finds out about all of this. That will be a day to remember. The earth will shake, thunder will clap and streaks of lightning will strike the NCIS building, and the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs will roar. Alright, maybe it won't happen exactly like that, but something big will happen. Then again, this is Gibbs we're talking about. Maybe he'll be completely calm and take it with a grain of salt… Nah.

I glanced up when the Director singled me to cut the feed to the video link. I guess that mission is over for now. She walked out of MTAC, and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Whatever happens because of this, I hope I'm near the door – just in case I need to haul ass out of here. Let's face it, no secret can get between Gibbs and the truth for long.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know =D  
**


	53. Brotherly Love

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. HOWEVER, ALL TYPOS IN THESE FICS ARE MINE (AT LEAST I GET SOMETHING).**_

_EAJP here. Alright, here's another one for ya! I don't think it's my best work, but I guess you'll be the judge of that. For some reason, I'm not a fan of this ep, so I haven't watched it that much, although I must admit, it's a good one. I apologize if my writing isn't up to par. Read and enjoy!_

****NOTE! I PURPOSELY WROTE OUT ANY AND ALL DEEP SIX REFERENCES IN THIS FIC. I'm not willing to give it up just yet, but don't worry, it will get a chapter to itself. Soon.****

**This chapter is for AbbyScuito. Hope you enjoy it! =D  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Twisted Sister_ (ep. 4.09)**

_As he talks, McGee realizes that Sarah is crying and wants to know what Gibbs did to his sister. Tony tells him that Sarah admitted to the stabbing. McGee leaves observation and breaks in on the interrogation_

Today's been a _weird_ day. First, when I came into work, the mailroom boy almost ran me over on his way out the door. God only knows why he was running. Now, there's a girl in here talking to Gibbs – crying nonetheless. I wasn't here before, so I don't know what she was doing in the beginning of the interrogation, but the guy before me claimed she was studying. Huh, funny thing to do when you're going to be interrogated. The other sound tech also mentioned something about 'big news.' God only knows what _that_ is.

Tony and Ziva were standing behind me discussing the case. I couldn't really hear them over the girl's sobs. The only thing I got from their conversation was that the girl was McGee's sister. She doesn't really look like McGee. Well, maybe a little, but they're not twins or anything. I always thought it was against protocol to work on a case involving a family member. Oh well, guess the MTAC guy got it wrong again.

All of a sudden, the door behind me swung open and in walked McGee, rambling about one thing or another. All of it seemed technical and case-related, so I figured I shouldn't strain my ears too hard to listen to something I probably won't understand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw McGee look up to see his sister (Sarah, I think her name is) crying. McGee then demanded that he wanted to know what Gibbs did to her.

Wow. I've never seen that look on McGee's face before – protectiveness, I suppose you could call it. It's a change, but a welcome one at that. I was beginning to think McGee didn't have a backbone to him.

I listened back in just in time to hear Tony tell McGee that Sarah admitted to the stabbing. With that, McGee left interrogation just as quickly as he came. Now where's he off to?

Not three seconds later, the door to interrogation flew open and McGee rushed in. My God, what's gotten into this kid!? First, he gets some kind of murderous brother look in his eyes, now he's running into a Gibbs interrogation. Is this kid trying to sign his own death certificate or something?

Gibbs looked up and cautioned him, but didn't yell like I expected. McGee then told Gibbs what Tony told him, and Gibbs got up to leave the room. McGee sat down and began to comfort Sarah – like only a brother could, I guess.

Remember how I said today was weird? Yeah, well, that's officially an understatement. Team Gibbs just did so much in the span of five minutes; I think my head's still spinning.

First of all, McGee protecting his sister just goes to show how powerful family really is. McGee would never act like this during any old case, but now that his sister's on the line, he's willing to do anything.

Personally, I find that family brings out the best and the worst in a person. It brings out the best because, after all, you're willing to do anything when it comes to family. But that can be a bad thing, too. You get so caught up in trying to protect someone, you forget that there are consequences to your actions. That's why McGee better tread softly. If he doesn't watch himself, he may end up doing something he'll regret, like walking in on another of Gibbs' interrogations – or worse (spilling his coffee, maybe?).

Secondly, I didn't think Gibbs would take it as kindly as he did when he was interrupted, but then again, it didn't surprise me at the same time. Gibbs seems to know the value of close friends and family. Heck, he's a Marine, and when Marines say "Semper Fi," they mean it. I'm glad Gibbs didn't freak out though, because judging by the way McGee's been acting, he'd have put up a fight. That _would not_ have ended well.

You know, seeing McGee act like this for his sister reminds me a lot of what Team Gibbs does for each other. They really have each other's backs like a family – a dysfunctional, crazy, messed up family, but a family nonetheless.

There's Gibbs and the Director, who are like parents, always protecting and getting the kids out of trouble; Ducky, who is like the grandfather of the bunch; Abby, who is the little sister everyone loves; Ziva, who is the older sister; Tony, who is the older brother always picking on McGee, the younger, more vulnerable brother; And then there's Palmer, the awkward cousin of the group.

No matter what way you look at it, they have each other's six. If one of them ends up sitting in interrogation, you better believe the others will be right behind them, literally.

Regardless, in this world, it's every man for himself now in these days, so it's really nice to see people who still stick together, even when the going gets tough. Now, I wonder what exactly that other sound tech was talking about when he said, "Big news…"

* * *

**Alright, you read it, NOW REVIEW IT!! **

**QUESTION: Does anyone know the episode where Gibbs takes Fornell's coat and hangs it over the camera? I really want to write that one, but I can't seem to find the episode.  
**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll be happy to get to them.  
**


	54. Scary Cop, Deadly Cop

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, it's a snow day for me tomorrow, so I'll be updating a lot more!!! Anyone else snowed in? Sorry if, once again, my writing isn't up to par. I don't feel this is my best chapter. Anyway, here's another chapter for you! Read and enjoy!_

**Thank you to cheether, ncisaholic, Writer200, badprobiemcgee, and AJ_ZEOn for giving me the episode this scene is in. You all are great! =D**

**This chapter is for Jayson and AJ_ZEOn, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy!!=D  
**

* * *

*From episode, _Identity Crisis_ (ep. 5.04)**

_Gibbs and Fornell walk into interrogation. Gibbs offers to hang up Fornell's coat for him, takes it, and throws it over the camera in the corner._

Guess who's decided to help out NCIS today? The one and only FBI! Fornell has been coming in and out of here with another FBI agent that everyone seems to be mad at. I wonder why. She doesn't look like she could do anything bad. Then again you know what they say; it's always the quiet ones.

Anyway, there was currently a suspect sitting in interrogation. He didn't look that old – I wonder what he did, since all I can do is wonder (no one tells me anything at all, but I guess they don't have to). I sighed and waited for something to happen.

Fornell and Gibbs didn't keep me in suspense long. I looked on the monitor and saw Gibbs and Fornell enter interrogation, looking _very_ angry. Then again, what else is new? Whenever they're around each other, they seemed annoyed to be in the other's presence. Kind of comical if you ask me.

They started the interrogation, and they couldn't seem to get anything out of the guy. All of a sudden, Fornell took his jacket off.

"Here, let me hang that up for you, Tobias," Gibbs said as he stood up and took the jacket from his hand. He walked over in front of my camera and threw it over the top of it, effectively covering the video camera and blocking my monitor.

Hey! That's my camera! I don't care if you don't want anyone to see what you're doing, I won't tell anyone. Great, now my entertainment's being taken away – it's the only thing I have in this dark room.

I sighed again and spun in my chair to face the window. If they're planning on injuring the guy, I at least want to watch. I'm not a complete wimp, after all.

Gibbs and Fornell were up in the guy's face – big time. The poor guy looked scared for his life. Honestly, he probably should be, seeing as though Gibbs is in there. Gibbs pounded on the table, and I thought the suspect might wet his pants. Even I flinched at the sound.

You know, I believe this is a typical 'good cop, bad cop' moment – or, should I say 'bad cop, scary cop,' or 'scary cop, deadly cop.' It's hard to tell which one's which. Well, if I had to choose, Fornell would be bad/scary cop, and Gibbs would be scary/deadly cop. After all, Gibbs looks _a lot_ more threatening, and he isn't as hesitant to kill people that he doesn't like.

You know, Fornell and Gibbs make a good team. They might seem to hate each other, but I don't think they really do. Didn't Fornell marry one of Gibbs' ex-wives (at least that's what I've heard)? In all seriousness, if Fornell wasn't such a pain in the ass all the time, I would like to see him and Gibbs work together more often. They've both got a lot of experience, and both of them can be, well, scary, when they want to be (Gibbs more than Fornell). It would be like batman and superman teaming up, except with less tights and capes and more guns and badges.

To be truthful, I love spending my time watching interrogations, especially Team Gibbs. It's always interesting to see people go around in circles with their lies, only to find out Gibbs knew the truth all along. It's even more interesting to see their faces when they get caught.

I looked up, startled, when I heard the door to interrogation slam. God, these guys get quieter the older they get. I turned off my equipment (not that I had much to turn off seeing as though all my visual stuff was basically useless) and shook my head. I guess I'll have to wait for them to come back to get some more entertainment – let's just hope this time no one (or no _thing_) blocks my view.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know =D  
**


	55. Psychopathic Stalker, Anyone?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here! Well, I had off today because of snow...and I have off tomorrow because of snow!!! I promise I'll try to update a little more =D Anyone else snowed in? Did you all see yesterday's episode? Fornell looked hilarious, especially when he first answered the door...that episode was probably one of my favorite all season. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

* * *

**From episode, _Bloodbath_ (ep. 3.21)**

_Mikel: I love her you know. I-I love her. You don't get it, do you? Huh? She wants everyone to believe she doesn't love me. Hell, I think even she believes it sometimes. [turns to the mirrored window between the interrogation room and the viewing room] Tell me what, how come, if you don't care about me, you can't take your eyes off of me right now. Huh? You can lie to the rest of the world, but you can't lie to your heart. Can you, Abby?_

_(Gibbs leaves and turns out the lights in the interrogation room, revealing that there is no one on the other side of the window.)_

_Mikel: No, no, no, no...Abby? Abby! Abby! Look, I know you're in there! Abby!_

A train wreck. That's what watching Gibbs interrogate this suspect was like. Watching a train wreck. I suppose I should explain myself. Well, as usual, Gibbs got a case. This time, it seemed that Abby got herself a stalker (the man currently in interrogation) who's convinced she still loves him. And on top of it all, this guy is like an alcoholic on drugs (not such a pretty picture, is it?) – he's jumpy, depressed, _and _delusional.

I can tell that the only thing Gibbs wants to do to this guy (Mikel, I believe his name is) is snap his neck in half. _That _is probably because apparently Mikel tried to kill Abby, or at least pissed her off. What in the world possessed that guy to ever try to mess with someone from Team Gibbs (especially Abby)? Does the guy _really_ want a death wish?

Seriously, no one messes with anyone on Team Gibbs, especially the women. When Kate died, Gibbs went absolutely sadistic until the terrorist that killed her was dead, and even after he was killed, Gibbs became ten times more protective. I don't think he's going to let anyone die, or even get injured, again.

Anyway, Gibbs has been interrogating him for awhile now. Sighing, I gave into my curiosity and listened to what the crazy man was saying. "I love her, you know. I-I love her. You don't get it do you? Huh? She wants everyone to believe she doesn't love me. Hell, I think even she believes it sometimes."

Alright Mikel, I hate to break it to you, but if you have to say that she sometimes doesn't believe she loves you, then she probably doesn't. Michael turned to the two way mirror and started to yell.

"Tell me what, how come, if you don't care about me, you can't take your eyes off me right now. Huh?" Is he talking me? No of course not. His words are falling on deaf ears, because Abby's not _here_…dumbass (sorry for my language there – there wasn't a better word to describe him at the moment).

"You can lie to the rest of the world, but you can't lie to your heart. Can you, Abby?!" the crazy man continued screaming. He has a point there, but not in that context. If he wasn't trying to say he was going to murder Abby to save her life (talk about irony), I might actually take that statement to heart.

Gibbs stood up to leave. He turned out the lights in the interrogation room, which revealed that no one was standing there.

"No, no, no, no…Abby? Abby! Abby! Look, I know you're in there! Abby!" Mikel screamed. Dude, does it look like someone's in here to you?!

Alright, on a scale of one to total psychopath, this guy gets psychopath. I've seen a lot of freaks in this interrogation room, but he's got to be the worst. He doesn't belong in jail – he belongs in a mental institution.

I could never understand stalkers. What joy do people get out of following someone around and tracking every move they make? I guess that's why they're the stalkers, and I'm not.

How did Abby come to meet this guy anyway? Then again, they seem to dress alike, so maybe that's how. He seems to be, well, too much for her, though. Imagine that – someone 'too much' for Abby! Never thought I'd see the day (not trying to be mean here, just pointing it out).

I feel bad for Abby. She doesn't deserve to have to put up with that – Dinozzo, sure, but Abby? No. All she does is help people! She works longer than anyone in this building, except Team Gibbs of course. Even when Team Gibbs gets a case, Abby always sticks around to help, which is probably the reason Gibbs adopted her as a team member.

I looked up to see Mikel being led away by an agent. Thank God he's out of interrogation; I wouldn't want him to start shouting again. Sighing, I looked at the clock and started to pack my things. Too bad I can't tell my wife about what goes on in here – she'd never stop laughing.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	56. The Dinozzo Method

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here. Alright, I apologize that this one is short. Really, I'm sorry. Anyway, I have tomorrow off too (3rd snow day), so I'll try to update during the day. Anyway, I feel I need to give a plug to my newest fic, Songfic Musings. Check it out. I think some of you will really like it...then again, who knows. Anyway, Read and Enjoy!_

* * *

**From episode, _Red Cell_ (ep. 2.20)**

_McGee: What kind of interrogation technique is that?_

_Gibbs: The DiNozzo method. Not pretty but it's effective._

The door behind me opened, and I quickly set my book down under my desk. I wouldn't want anyone to catch me reading while there's a suspect in interrogation. Kate, McGee, and surprisingly, Gibbs filed in and stood in front of the window, talking quietly. Soon after, Tony walked into interrogation.

Weird, usually Gibbs does the interrogation. I think he gets some joy out of watching people squirm under his frightening glare.

You know, I've always wondered if Gibbs realizes and/or likes what he does to people. I've watched him make grown men cry, yet he can walk away from it like nothing happened. If I had that kind of power over people, I think I'd enjoy it (not to seem sadistic and egoistic, of course). Think about it, he gets what he wants and no one questions him, _and_ he puts killers behind bars. That would be a cool thing to do.

Anyway, Dinozzo began to talk to the suspect. It wasn't really about the case, just idle chat, well, and the occasional sarcastic comment about Kate. I had to conceal my laugh so I didn't get weird looks from the three agents behind me. This guy can crack people up even in the interrogation room.

"What kind of interrogation technique is that?" McGee asked. Apparently he was just as amazed as I was at his system of interrogation.

"The Dinozzo method. Not pretty, but it's effective," Gibbs replied simply and shortly. OK, I'll take that as a reasonable answer. And he's right – it's not pretty.

Sometimes, I think Dinozzo is a bigger mystery than Gibbs – sometimes. He screws around all the time (at least in here), yet he knows how to get _a lot _of work done. I must say, sometimes I'm impressed. I guess it's part of the so-called, "Dinozzo charm" he has. Maybe it is from his days of being a cop.

I like Dinozzo, all things considering. Sure, he's annoying with all his movie quotes, and he always manages to hit on everyone woman in the interrogation room, but he's a good guy. He's got a lot to him.

I can see why Gibbs has Tony as his senior field agent. I mean, I know he messes around, but I bet it provides some comic relief, even if Gibbs won't admit it. And he knows how to be a leader. McGee and Kate may know how to work harder, but Tony knows how to take charge (and delegate – can't forget that).

I don't even know who I could compare Dinozzo to. He really is one of a kind. He's a leader, a joker, and yet he can be serious when he needs to be. He's pompous, and that sometimes gets on my nerves, but I can deal with that.

The kid has potential. If he just got a little more serious, I bet he could become a great boss. He wouldn't be as good as Gibbs because, after all, no one does it quite like Gibbs, but he would definitely be great.

I looked up to see everyone leaving their respective rooms. Man, I really got to stop spacing out and getting lost in my own thoughts. Shrugging, I turned off my equipment and pulled out my book – it's not like I really care what they talk about anyway. Let's hope I can finish this chapter before they come back.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know =D  
**


	57. Bees with Honey, Flies with Vinegar?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's another chapter for you. As I'm typing this I'm getting my daily dose of NCIS (Angel of Death to be exact). Let's hope I can maybe get an interrogation or MTAC scene out of it. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for ., who was having a bad day yesterday, so this chapter is so maybe she can have a GREAT day today =D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**From episode, _Light Sleeper _(ep. 3.14)**

_(Tony and Ziva are waiting for Gibbs to interrogate a suspect)_

_Tony: This is gonna be good. Gibbs'll rip this guy apart._

_Ziva: I don't know if that's the right tactic in this case, Tony._

_Tony: What, are you an expert on suspect interviews now?_

_Ziva: Interviews. no. Interrogation techniques, yes._

_Tony: Hmm, like look hooking a car battery up to a guy's privates? I'm sure it's effective, but judges tend to frown on it._

_Ziva: I've learned from Gibbs that in certain cases you can attract far more bees with honey._

_Tony: Flies._

_Ziva: What do flies have to do with honey?_

_Tony: Flies.....don't like.....uh, vinegar._

_Ziva: Vinegar?_

_Tony: It's complicated._

I looked up at the suspect sitting in the interrogation room and sighed. Gibbs really likes to keep people waiting – especially me. My impatience did really have time to get the best of me, though, because the door behind me opened and in walked Tony and Ziva. Good, now I have some entertainment!

Tony and Ziva crack me up – probably because they're the two most oblivious people to each other in the world. Think about it, for having a boss like Gibbs (who's probably one of the bluntest people in the world), they sure skirt around their feelings a lot. But then again, maybe that's how they handle emotions. Who am I to judge?

I shook my head mentally. Sometimes I just want to keep slapping those two upside the head until they see that they love each other. After all, everyone else can see it, yet they can't. But, I would never dare slap them (after all Ziva can kill me in my sleep and Tony can shoot me), so I guess I shouldn't dwell on things I can't control.

Trying to occupy my mind, I listened into their conversation. "This is gonna be good. Gibbs'll rip this guy apart," Tony said. He sounded excited at the prospect of a Gibbs reducing a man to tears – then again, it _is_ kind of amusing.

"I don't know if that's the right tactic in this case, Tony," Ziva replied, not at all excited at the prospect of Gibbs making someone cry. That's probably due to the fact that she wants to be making the guy cry herself.

That brings up an interesting point. In the interrogation room, it's basically Ziva versus Gibbs. But the question is who can make a guy cry quicker? And who can make a guy break faster? There should be some kind competition between the two to get the answer. I'd pay to see that, but I don't know who I'd put my money on – it seems like it would be a tight race.

"Hmm, like hooking up a car battery to a guy's privates?" Tony replied. Alright, that's an unwelcome – and painful – image that I really didn't need to hear, or imagine. What possessed Tony to say that anyway?

"I'm sure it's effective, but judges tend to frown on it," Tony continued. Yeah, I can understand how judges would frown on behavior such as that – I think most of the sane world (that's not Mossad) would frown upon that.

"I've learned from Gibbs that in certain cases you can attract far more bees with honey," Ziva replied. Bees? I thought it was flies.

"Flies," Tony said. Alright, so I wasn't losing my mind.

"What do flies have to do with honey?" Ziva asked, now confused. Poor girl, I'd hate to be learning English. I mean, English itself isn't that hard, but we Americans throw in so many idioms! Sure, we understand it, but they don't. I pity everyone who comes here from a different country because of that – to a point, that is.

"Flies…uh…don't like vinegar," Tony replied. Oh man, why'd he have to say that? He's just going to confuse her more.

"Vinegar?" Ziva replied.

"It's complicated." And by complicated, he means completely incomprehensible to anyone who's not American and he doesn't feel like taking the time to try to explain it.

You know, a lot of times Ziva is in here, she ends up quoting Gibbs. I always find it ironic, because if memory serves correctly, they weren't necessarily on the same team when they met. It seems to me that she looks up to Gibbs as a mentor, if not also a father figure (considering her father's Director of Mossad first, and father to Ziva second, or so I've heard, but that's a rant I'll save for another time).

Come to think of it, all of Team Gibbs looks up to him as a father figure – and a mentor. I guess that's because he's older, wiser – and cooler, especially in the interrogation room. I don't even want to know what would happen if Gibbs ever left. I think the whole team would go into shambles. Then again, maybe all the things Gibbs taught them would pay off and they would be able to hold their own. I can never predict what's going to happen next with these people, no matter how hard I try.

I glanced up at the monitor as I saw Gibbs walk into interrogation. Finally, the real show would start. Who knows what he'll do to this guy. When it comes to interrogations, Gibbs is a loose cannon – you never know when he'll explode on the suspect.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	58. Glares, Halloween, and Klingons Oh my!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, OR ANY OF MY STAR TREK REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_EAJP here. Well, I'm sorry this update came a little late, but after have 3 days of snow, I needed to start working on my science powerpoint. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write for some reason - the words practically flowed out of my fingertips. I did a little research for this to determine what exactly a Klingon was, and wow. Klingon seems like a popular language in the Star Trek community. Anyway, READ AND ENJOY!_

****FYI: These MTAC/interrogation techs ARE NOT necessarily the same people. The way I see it, there's about 2-3 interrogation techs, and 1-2 MTAC techs for my stories. None of them have names, so I can see the confusion. Thanks.******

* * *

**From episode, _Witch Hunt _(ep. 4.06)**

_Tony: General Kang crying or is that just sweat?_

_McGee: Half an hour alone in a room with angry Gibbs, even Klingons have their limits._

_Tony: What's he been doing to him?_

_McGee: Mostly staring._

_Tony: Maybe that's a new interrogation technique._

_McGee: Well it seems to be working... It's definitely creeping me out._

I've never been a fan of Halloween. Weird things happen, and besides, it marks the day my children start bouncing off the walls hyped up on sugar for about two months straight – until Christmas, then they run around with their noisy toys (but that's a rant I should save for someone who's concerned with what my children do).

Anyway, today, in the interrogation room of all places, Halloween is no different. Currently, there is a man sitting in interrogation wearing some sort of extra-terrestrial outfit that seems glued to his face. I'm not quite sure who he's supposed to be, although he appears to resemble some sort of Star Trek character (I can't say I ever got into science fiction). Maybe McGee will offer some insight on that.

Gibbs has been staring at this guy for about half an hour now. He hasn't said anything much – he just keeps staring. It's one of his newer techniques – B.B.G. (Break By Glaring). Yes, I name Gibbs' interrogation techniques. No, I don't care if it's creepy, since it's something to do.

McGee and Tony have been standing behind me, so I figured it's about time I start eavesdropping on their conversation, seeing as though I don't think Gibbs will be speaking any time soon.

"General Kang crying or is that just sweat?" Tony said. Ah! So I was right, it is a Star Wars suit.

"Half an hour alone in a room with angry Gibbs; even Klingons have their limits," McGee replied. Gibbs is angry?! I couldn't tell, his back is to me. Oh boy, I pity this man dressed up in a plastic suit. Crossing Gibbs on a good day is bad enough – on a bad day, you better watch out.

"What's he been doing to him?" Tony asked. Staring. Isn't that obvious?

"Mostly staring," McGee replied.

"Maybe it's a new interrogation technique." It is! Didn't I just name it?

"Well, it seems to be working… It's definitely creeping me out," McGee replied.

"Creeping out" isn't the term I would describe it as – that seems too weak. There has to be a stronger word for the feeling you get when Gibbs is giving his death glare, even if it's not directed right at you - maybe, let's see, something along the lines of a feeling of 'imminent death' or 'fear for one's life.' Being 'creeped out' definitely isn't strong enough.

I wonder what's going through Gibbs' head in these interrogations. Well, more specifically, what's going through his head when he's giving people his calculating yet deathly stare? I mean, he has so much power over the person at that point, what else could he possibly feel?

I guess he's thinking about if the person did it or not. I've never been good at reading body language, but maybe if you stare at someone long enough, you can sort of get to know them. I bet it's part of Gibbs' Marine training – patience. Good things come to those who wait, right?

I'll never be an interrogator, but I guess that's what it's like. It's a kind of game between you and the suspect. The longer you stare, the longer they have to try to conceal their guilt (if they're not innocent). Eventually, one of you has to win, and in Gibbs' case, it's usually Gibbs.

That brings up an interesting point. What's going through the _suspect's_ head? If they're guilty, I suppose it's something all the lines of, "Oh my God, I hope he doesn't figure out it's me," or something of the sorts. But what about innocent people? After all, they didn't do it. Are they angry that they're being suspected, or are they just relieved that they know they'll walk out of the building without cuffs around their wrists? Then again, this is Gibbs we're talking about, and he's never wrong. So I guess if the person's innocent, he won't keep them in there for long – maybe a few minutes. After all, he _does_ have an interrogation room reputation to uphold.

Let's hope I never find out first-hand what goes through a suspect's head, especially from Gibbs.

Sighing, I tried to guess how much longer this would last. It would be alright if Gibbs were actually talking (or Ziva was in here to bicker with Tony), but there's nothing really going on. It's bad enough I'm bored out of my mind when there's no interrogation – now that there is one I would like a little bit of entertainment. Please?

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	59. Breaking 'Em Down

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. How's everyone doing? Happy Valentine's Day/Chinese New Year to everyone!!! I'm not Chinese myself, but I don't know if any of you guys are. ANYWAYS, that aside, here's another chapter for you! Maybe I'll get another one out tonight...if inspiration continues. Read and enjoy!!_

* * *

**From episode, _Dead Man Walking_ (ep. 4.16)**

_Tony: (watching Gibbs in interrogation) This is my favorite part._

_McGee: The part where Gibbs breaks him?_

_Tony: No. The part right before Gibbs breaks him, when the guy still thinks he has a chance._

Sitting in on a Team Gibbs interrogation is like having two TVs sitting side by side playing two of your favorite shows. You can't possibly listen intently to both even if you wanted, and unless you have chameleon eyes and can look in two directions at once, you can't watch both closely, either. In my case, Gibbs actually interrogating the suspect is one TV, and Tony and McGee commenting on it is the other TV. And people say that this job is easy.

Gibbs has been with this suspect awhile now. My guess is the suspect won't hold out much longer. After all, one can't sit alone in a room with Gibbs (under suspicion nonetheless) too long without admitting to something – anything – to get Gibbs to leave them alone.

Tony and McGee have been watching the interrogation, and I'm getting the feeling that they enjoy watching Gibbs as much as I do. I guess that it's interesting for anyone to watch – especially people that do interrogations themselves.

"This is my favorite part," Tony said. The part where the guy looks like he might cry? Yeah, it's my favorite part too. Just kidding, I don't think he'll cry.

"The part where Gibbs breaks him?" McGee asked. Yes, that's a very interesting part of the interrogation process, to say the least.

"No. the part right before Gibbs breaks him, when the guy still thinks he has a chance," Tony replied.

Ah, yes, that part is very entertaining. Really, seeing it in person is better than I could ever describe it, but I will anyway.

When the suspect is guilty, usually they start sweating, wringing their hands, or some other form of nervous behavior – usually (some psychopaths are weird and know how to keep an extremely straight poker face throughout the whole thing, then usually break with a smile on their face, but that's a rare occurrence, even for Team Gibbs). Anyway, as Gibbs backs them farther and farther into a corner, you can see in their eyes that their minds are starting to race and figure out ways to lie their way back out into the open.

Right before Gibbs breaks them (usually he does it with some sort of presentation of photos, evidence, or a bluff), they get this hopeful look in their eyes as if, like Tony said, they actually have a chance. I'm not sure why they get this kind of look – maybe they think they've figured out some way to outsmart Gibbs (like that could ever happen). I don't know though, once they confess, they never hang around much longer.

Anyway, then when Gibbs finally gets them, right before they confess, they get this look of hatred in their eyes. I wonder why they're angry – after all, Gibbs didn't do anything to them. They're the ones who did something stupid in the first place.

It's hilarious really. The suspects, I guarantee you, always find some way to try to put the blame on someone else. Why can't they just take responsibility for what they do? It's not it's going to help them to put the blame on someone else – Gibbs already knows that they did it. Why do they try to stall the inevitable?

Suspects aren't the only ones who do that, either. I find that almost everyone does it – a lot more than they think. As soon as you tell a person, "Hey, did you do…?" they get defensive and automatically try to say, "Well, I couldn't because she/he…"

I'd rather have someone tell me honestly that they did or didn't do something than have them blame someone else. Most of the time, they aren't even right in blaming the person anyway.

Ah, I guess that's Washington for you. Everyone seems to love to play the 'Blame Game' around here. One of these days, they'll run out of people to blame and they won't know what to do with themselves. I'll know what to do with myself – laugh. Like hell.

Glancing up, I saw that Gibbs broke the guy. Well, yet again, Gibbs keeps his record of flawless interrogation breaks alive. Like I expected anything less.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. I'll be glad to write them.  
**


	60. Yes Sir, Gibbs Sir!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Woot! 2 updates for you today, and let's hope I get even more for you tomorrow. I would have gotten this out sooner, but I was working on my other fic, Songfic Musings. Check it out if you haven't already, please...reviews are welcome for it =D Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!_

**This chapter is for Irish Ghost, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy!!!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Corporal Punishment _(ep. 5.10)**

_Gibbs: What seems to be the problem, marine?_

_Werth keeps quiet._

_Gibbs: WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM, MARINE!!!?_

_Werth: I want to kill someone sir!!_

Sighing, I tapped my foot somewhat impatiently. Usually, I don't mind when Gibbs has a suspect waiting in interrogation, but this one looked like he could snap at any time. He's a Marine, judging by the size of his arm muscles, and he's a very pissed off and confused one at that. I don't want to be a witness to anything.

It looked like he already did his damage, because as Gibbs came in, Ziva and Ducky were standing behind me. Ziva had bruises on her face, and judging by the bruise on the suspect, I'm suspecting they got into some sort of fight.

Gibbs began to interrogate the guy, and he was going sort of easy on him. I guess Gibbs probably doesn't want to get in the way of the guy if he does flip out. I honestly don't blame him.

I listened in to their conversation, hoping to gain some insight as to what the guy actually did.

"What seems to be the problem, Marine?" Gibbs asked. Other than I think he attacked someone and looks like he's about ready to completely lose him marbles, you mean?

Well, the Marine kept quiet. That's never a good idea when talking to Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't like when people over-talk, but he _definitely _doesn't like when you don't answer. There's an unspoken rule, I believe, among everyone here at NCIS: Gibbs asks; you answer.

Gibbs stood next to him and leaned down, a terrible glare on his face (if you ask me). "WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM, MARINE?!?!?!?!" He shouted, all traces of Agent Gibbs gone – he was Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs now. His voice was so loud, it made me jump in my seat.

"I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE, SIR!" the Marine responded, now that Gibbs started to relate to him.

Well, that explains at lot of things about the Marine. I guess you start attacking people when you want to kill someone. To be truthful, I don't even want to know _why_ he wants to kill someone – as long as it's not me.

Gibbs doesn't pull out his 'Marine voice' often, but when he does, people listen. I know a few drill instructors and commanding officers in the Navy, but none of them compare to Gibbs. Sure, they can be scary at times, but not as scary as Gibbs. Gibbs gets positively sadistic!

If Gibbs and his glare can make a drill instructor cry now, I can only imagine what he was like back when he was in the Marine Corps. Well, maybe he started to develop his glare and evilness after he left the Corps and found himself with three ex-wives – who knows?

What amazes me the most, though, is how he sort of completely transforms. When he starts yelling at someone Marine style, you can see a certain look in his eyes. Part of it is probably enjoyment (I bet he likes making people jump like that), and part of it looks like, well, something only a Marine could have. It kind of gives people a glimpse at what he might have been like in the past.

Too bad there isn't a time machine. I don't think I'm alone in saying that I would pay to go back in time to see what some of these people were like, just for some sort of fun. I mean, they came from somewhere – they have a past. Gibbs isn't just the silver-haired, coffee-drinking mute we know him as today. After all, he couldn't have always had silver hair – could he?

Anyway, I've always believed that to really get to know a person, you have to know their past as much as their present. I'm not saying that I want to really get to know any of the people here at NCIS, but it doesn't just apply here. It applies to life. See, you come into the interrogation room looking for some entertainment, and you leave with a life lesson!

I shook my head and realized that everyone was leaving their respective rooms – except the Marine that is; he has to stay here. I wonder where they're off to now. Meh, on second thought, it's probably something case-related, so I wouldn't understand why they were going there even if I knew. Sighing, I picked up my book and waited for more entertainment to come my way – sometimes I swear, I've got the best job in NCIS.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. I'm ALWAYS open for ideas.  
**


	61. Keystone Harry

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, OR ANY DIRTY HARRY/KEYSTONE COP REFERENCES**_

_EAJP here. Alrighty then, here's another chapter for you! My 6 day weekend is coming to an end, so it'll be back to me updating around 7 or 8 during the week...but there's supposed to be more snow tomorrow, so maybe I'll be off again. Cross your fingers for me! =D Anyway, read and enjoy!!_

**This chapter is for ., who suggested it. Hope it makes your day...and you enjoy it!! =D**

* * *

**From episode, _Collateral Damage_ (ep. 6.07)**

_Tony: Lies make my ears itch._

_McGee: [to Wilson while watching DiNozzo in interrogation] Tony has his own style sort of Dirty Harry meets Keystone cop._

Sighing to myself, I glanced up at the monitor to look at the suspect sitting there again. Today has been a boring day. No one seemed to need the interrogation room, until Gibbs got a case that is. Anyway, the point is that I'm bored out of my mind. I finished my book, and sadly I didn't bring my other one to read.

There aren't many bad things about this job, but if I had to name one, it would definitely be the downtime between interrogations. Sure, it's sometimes exciting when the interrogations go on, but if it's a slow day, there's barely any action. I know you probably don't care or understand – unless you're an interrogation sound tech like me, which would be cool.

Too bad I can't talk to the suspects – not interrogate them, just talk to them. You know, ask them what the weather's like (after all there aren't any _windows_ in here), or what they did to get in there. Alright, now I'm sounding creepy – I better stop talking about the suspects. I guess it's the loneliness of the room, but you don't care about that either, do you?

Anyway, the door behind me opened and in walked McGee with a rookie agent (Wilson, I think his name is. I saw him on my way back from break). Not long after, the door to interrogation opened, and in walked – Tony?

Oh boy, this interrogation should be good. It's entertaining when Gibbs does an interrogation – in a twisted, fearful sort of way – but when Tony does the interrogation; it's entertaining in a comical way.

Tony sat down and began to talk to the guy. Let the comedy begin.

Sure enough, Tony started talking complete nonsense – well, not nonsense exactly, but you get my point. I tuned in just in time to hear him say, "Lies make my ears itch."

Interesting. Well, that's another fun fact about Dinozzo I probably didn't need to know, but oh well, I know it now. Why did Dinozzo even need to say that? Oh well, he gets results. It's like Gibbs said awhile ago, Dinozzo's method isn't pretty, but it's effective.

I wonder how the probie (Wilson, not McGee) is handling watching the Dinozzo interrogation method. For people that aren't familiar with the team, it must look like something from another planet.

I tuned into McGee's conversation to see how he was describing the Dinozzo Method. "Tony has his own style. Sort of like Dirty Harry meets Keystone Cop," he said.

Ha! I've heard Dinozzo's technique described many ways, but I never heard it quite like that. That _is_ a good way to put it though – except Gibbs is more of a Dirty Harry than Dinozzo is, but whatever. Hey, we can call him "Keystone Harry"!

I wonder what the poor probationary agent that I really don't know is thinking. He probably wishes he were assigned to another team – far away from here. I can tell by the look on his face that he's kind of mesmerized by it. Just wait until he sees a Gibbs interrogation. Come to think of it, this is a good interrogation stepping stone for him.

I feel bad for any new agent assigned to Team Gibbs. It's not that I don't like Gibbs, but he and his team can be a little hard to get along with sometimes. I was here when McGee first came, and I remember pitying that poor kid too. To be truthful, he stills stutters a little when Gibbs talks to him – not as much as he did, but he still does.

Another reason I pity new agents assigned to Gibbs is because I know that they_ must_ hear the stories about Team Gibbs floating around. Sure, some of them are exaggerated, but there's enough truth to them to make anyone scared.

There should seriously be a test that you have to pass before you get assigned to Team Gibbs. I can just imagine the questions that would be on it:

_Can you stay up for more than a day without sleep while doing strenuous activity?_

_Do you get car sickness easily?_

_Are you capable of doing things faster than normal to get them done within the unrealistic amount of time Gibbs gives you?_

Ha! That would be a test I would hate to take. And then if they pass, they would have to get a guide to dealing with Gibbs and the team. I would help write that. Well, maybe.

Looking up, I saw everyone leaving. Seriously, these people are getting quieter the more I watch them – either that or I'm just getting better at blocking them out. Shaking my head, I spun around in my chair once – and counted the minutes until lunch.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	62. Getting the Numbers

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **_

_EAJP here! Alright, here's another update for you. A few things...first of all, I'll be getting to most suggestions over the weekend...I have a science powerpoint I need to work on, so I'm trying to do easy chapters. Also, this probably isn't my best chapter ever. I apologize. I'm tired and disorganized...I promise my updates will get better. Lastly, _**_over 500 reviews!!!!!!_**_ Big milestone here...trust me, I'll try to do something extra special this weekend for the occasion (maybe a separate fic based on one of these...Any suggestions?). Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!_

* * *

**From episode, _Identity Crisis_ (ep. 5.04)**

_Ziva: Did you get her number? _

_Tony: Who courtney? No. _

_Ziva: I did, she wants to learn how to fight._

_(Gibbs and Tony stare at her)_

I glanced up at the MTAC screen, staring at the video footage of some guy named Kumal (or however you say it). Apparently the FBI was in on the case too, but lucky for me, they're not here anymore. It's not that I don't like them necessarily, but we NCIS workers get paranoid when outside agencies start showing up. The FBI comes in here, and you better believe all the other letters of the alphabet have a chance of following suit.

That reminds me of the time that the FBI, CIA, NSA, and DEA were all here (well, representatives talking to Director Sheppard). I called that ASD (Alphabet Soup Day), but you don't care do you? No, you want to know what's going on with our beloved Team Gibbs. Don't think I don't know what you want to hear about – if there's one thing I'm good at, it's gossip. After all, with a wife and three daughters, I hear enough of it at home to last a lifetime.

I glanced behind me to listen into Gibbs and friends again. "Did you get her number?" Ziva asked Dinozzo, I'm assuming. Oh boy, who did Dinozzo hit on this time?

"Who Courtney? No," Dinozzo replied. Wait a minute, is he implying that there was a woman in this building, and he _didn't_ get her number?! Oh man, there's going to be some kind of supernatural occurrence.

I'm just kidding. Actually, Dinozzo has seemed to tone down a bit - not stopped completely, but toned down. I don't know what possessed him to stop acting like so much of a womanizer, but I guess it's not my business to know. It is a welcome change, though.

"I did," Ziva replied. Alright, somehow with these people, I should have seen that one coming. "She wants to learn how to fight."

I turned a little farther in my chair to see Tony blinking at her like she just landed from Mars. Gibbs leaned forward in his chair, and I saw smirk form on his lips that sort of changed into a smile – rare (see, I told you there would be a supernatural occurrence).

Courtney…wasn't that the name of the FBI agent who was in here for a little? Yeah I think it was. I can see why she wants Ziva to teach her to fight (she didn't look like the toughest FBI agent - just saying).

Regardless of that, if you want to know how to fight, I guess you go to Ziva David. After all, God only knows what Ziva did for Mossad. I've never seen her personally fight, but I've heard stories from people that have seen her attack a punching bag at the NCIS gym. Let's just say, if that was a person instead of a punching bag, whoever it was would be six feet under.

Here's a question for you: Who would win in a fight, Gibbs or Ziva? Both of them are freakishly strong and fit (more stories from the gym). My bets are on Gibbs, because after all, he's _Gibbs_. But, Ziva would be a worthy competitor. Ah, there goes my imagination again.

You know, all these people around here make Gibbs and his team look to be larger than life. I sit here and listen to all the stories the other techs tell me, and they act like they're gods or something. Don't get me wrong, they _are_ damn good agents, and they can seem to be larger than life, but people seriously need to see that they're human beings.

They get put on this pedestal where it looks like no one can touch them, but when you think about it, they're at just as much of a risk. They don't seem to let all the hero admiration get to their heads though. That's a good thing – at least they keep their heads in check.

Glancing up, I saw them leaving the room. How did I ever get on that tangent?! Sighing, I turned off my equipment and packed up for the night. It's been a _long_ day. Oh well, at least tomorrow I'll get some more entertainment up here – I hope.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!! I know it's not my best, but I love your encouragement! =D**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	63. CafPow to the Rescue!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, I have decided on the celebration chapter for 500 reviews. It's going to be a surprise, but if you read some of the suggestions people made, maybe you'll figure it out =D I'll be posting it this weekend, so be on the lookout. Until that chapter, read and enjoy this!_

**This chapter is for Alec, who suggested it (as a celebration chapter, but technically, every chapter is a celebration chapter here!). Hope you enjoy it!!!!!**

* * *

**From episode, _Truth or Consequences _(ep. 7.01)**

_In MTAC, Tony, McGee and Abby presented their evidence on the big screen to Vance and Gibbs. They showed hard data and when Vance asked how they were able to find it, Abby smiled and pointed to her Caf-Pow. Turns out Saleem's became addicted to the caffeine of Caf-Pow when he attended Yale University. It was through the shipments of it he had sent to him that they were able to track him down._

I sighed as I checked the links feeding into the MTAC screen. I'm really beginning to hate working up here in MTAC. It's not that I don't like my job, but the atmosphere's been so thick, I could cut it with a knife. Vance and Gibbs have been in here constantly, and with Gibbs come Dinozzo and McGee, and with those two come the pain I can feel rolling off them from losing Ziva.

It's so sad to see Team Gibbs so upset and even a little bit helpless over Ziva's absence. I can see that they're trying really hard to hold their emotions in and pretend that nothing happened, but after working with someone for such a long time, even _I _know that it's impossible to forget her. Hell, there isn't a day that goes by that even _I _don't think about her and the effect of her absence on the team.

I think what's really getting to them, though, is the fact that Vance doesn't even seem to care! I know that annoys _me_, and I didn't even know Ziva that well. He doesn't even seem to be trying to see where Ziva is or check up on her. Now, I _know_ that Vance is good friends with Ziva's father because he talks to him on MTAC – how hard would it be to call him up and check in? Seriously, what's he trying to do, deny Ziva ever worked here?

Oh well, I shouldn't dwell on Vance that much – he's the director and I suppose he can do what he wants, even if it is stupid and selfish. I think Team Gibbs is getting their act together on the search for Ziva, though – Abby and McGee just walked in here to talk to Gibbs, Vance, and Dinozzo, and I have a feeling it's about her.

Abby and McGee started to type something on one of the computers and brought up the information they brought with them. Well, there go my links. They presented the evidence to Vance, showing where exactly Ziva is (I think), and a bunch of other technical things I didn't want to take time to decipher. Wow, I'm impressed – not that I would expect anything less from people on Team Gibbs.

Of course, Vance being Vance, asked them how they were able to find it. I looked at Abby and saw her smile and point to her Caf-Pow. Caf-Pow is the key in this conversation?

I listened closely to Abby as she explained that Saleem became addicted to Caf-Pow when he went to school here in the states. Of course, he had shipments of the stuff sent to his location, and that's how Abby and McGee tracked him down.

Imagine that – Caf-Pow saved the day! I always wondered what Abby saw in the stuff, because I tried it one time and quite frankly I thought it was disgusting, but I guess I see why she likes it now – it's got as much crime fighting power as the girl that drinks it!

I bet Gibbs is happy that he has bought Abby all of those Caf-Pows over the years. Not only do they seem to keep Abby happy, but they obviously help track down terrorists and Ziva. Way to go Caf-Pow!

I wonder what Vance thinks of this. Now that Abby has a location, he's going to have to do something – even if he doesn't, he knows Gibbs will. Sometimes I wonder what goes through Vance's mind in times like this, like, who's side is he on, Gibbs' or Mossad's?

That's the problem here. No one stays loyal to the people they should. Vance knows he has to kiss Director David's ass and let Director David do what he wants with Ziva, but I bet he also knows (somewhere in the back of his mind) that he really should be focusing on Ziva, who never really turned against him.

I should not have said 'no one' stays loyal, because Gibbs and the rest of the team seem hell-bent on getting Ziva back, as they should be. I have a feeling that they will do whatever it takes to get Ziva back, even if it almost costs them their lives.

Glancing up, I saw everyone leave MTAC – except Vance that is. Whatever they decide to do about Ziva, I hope it involves saving her because, call it a gut feeling, but something's telling me that Ziva isn't as safe and secure as she would be if she were back at NCIS.

* * *

**Alright...you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	64. Everyone's Back

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, here's another chapter for you. The celebration chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday, but definitely this weekend some time. Look for it =D Anyway, read and enjoy!_

****FYI: A lot of you guys saw my mistake in the last chapter...I swear I have the smartest reviewers ever! Anyway, that time, I did it partly on purpose. I needed a rant to go off onto, and I already did one on her possibly being dead, so I needed something to work with. After all, each tech can't possibly know _everything_ at once. Thanks though, I appreciate you all catching my little errors...it keeps me on my toes =D*****

* * *

**From episode _Good Cop, Bad Cop_ (ep. 7.04)**

_Gibbs walks in and Ben stands up. Ben wants to leave and Gibbs shoves him back in his seat. He tells Ben to sit down and shut up. Ben winces after Gibbs touches his shoulder so Gibbs asks if something is wrong with it. Ben says it's a broken clavicle that is slow to heal. Tony and Vance smile behind the mirror._

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the monitor. Ziva has been back for awhile, which means that Team Gibbs has been a little happier. There's tension between all of them – God only knows why – but I can tell they're all relieved to have her back.

Speaking of Ziva, she and some other guy are sitting in interrogation right now. Well, the guy is sitting at the interrogation table, and Ziva is standing in the corner closest to the glass, but on the other side of where the camera is. That means that I can only see part of her. Even though I can only see part of her, I can barely see that. Ziva basically bends into the background. Ah, it's good to have her back.

The tech before me told me that Ziva and this guy have been interrogated separately, and that Gibbs put them together. I wonder what Gibbs has up his sleeve – probably something entertainment, but I really don't want any entertainment at Ziva's expense.

Vance is standing behind me. I wonder whose side he's on in this whole NCIS-Mossad war. I mean, he and Gibbs have seemed to be working together nicely, but you never know – the MTAC tech told me that Director David and Vance are really good friends too. Which will win out, his life here at NCIS or his connections with Tel Aviv?

I glanced up as Tony entered behind me and Gibbs entered the interrogation room. The guy at the table stood up, but Gibbs shoved him back into his seat, telling him to sit down and shut up.

"There something wrong with your shoulder?" Gibbs asked. I thought I saw the guy wince.

"Broken clavicle," the guy replied. In response, Gibbs shoved him in the shoulder again. Ouch.

"It is slow to heal," the guy replied. I glanced behind me to see Vance and Tony smiled at each other.

Alright, it's official – Gibbs is back. And he's more pissed than ever. The whole time Ziva was gone, I've watched him do interrogations, but his usual style wasn't there. It was like he was just going through the motions. Now the fire behind his icy cold glare is back – and for once, I'm glad. I was beginning to get worried for a while there.

Vance and Tony smiled – they know Gibbs is back too.

I was beginning to get worried about the team. They were walking around like they weren't actually there – Dinozzo almost walked into me a few times. Now that Ziva's been back, I can see they've gotten their old "Team Gibbs spirit" back in them – at least a little.

I wonder how this guy fits into the equation. If he had any part in getting Ziva captured (due to recklessness or whatever), I'm glad Gibbs shoved him in his stupid clavicle. You know what, I'm glad Gibbs shoved him even if he didn't do anything to Ziva. I don't like him – he has something about him, like he thinks he's going to walk out of here with all of his dignity (or limbs) attached.

You know, Gibbs isn't acting like as much of a boss as he is a father – at least with this situation. I don't know - there's just something about him that reminds me of how my father would act. For example, I'm getting a feeling that there was something more behind that shove. He wasn't just shoving him because he was angry that he probably lied, but because he's lying and Ziva's involved.

This just goes to show that Gibbs will do anything for him team. Well, his whole team will do anything for each other. First, they go to the desert somewhere and risk their lives. Now, they're sticking with Ziva, even if she did something wrong (which I don't think she did).

That, my friends, is why you don't mess with anyone from Team Gibbs – they will go to the ends of the world for each other, so you'll never be safe. Never.

Sighing again, I looked back up at the monitor. I almost didn't want to watch, but for some reason I felt I had to. I've grown to like Ziva almost as much as the team has – and I've never even talked to her. Now, I've never been a religious person, either, but suddenly I found myself praying that everything would turn out alright in this interrogation.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	65. Tim by Day, Thom by Night

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**_

_EAJP here. Well, here it is! The moment you've been waiting for (hopefully)! HERE'S THE CELEBRATION CHAPTER! Thank you to all my reviewers for making this my most successful story by giving me the constant inspiration to write. Really, all your reviews mean a lot to me. So, read and enjoy!!!_

**Thank you to Jaws0178, for suggesting this as the celebration chapter..which gave me the inspiration to write it...finally!**

**This chapter is for all of my reviewers, who after reviewing 65 chapters faithfully, deserve a little treat. Hope you ALL enjoy it!!!!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Twisted Sister_ (ep. 4.09)**

_Tony: (reading Deep Six) Lisa's eyes reminded him of emeralds._

_Ziva: (happily) Oh._

_Tony: Flawed only by the icicles in her heart._

_Ziva: (snatching the book) He's dead. (reading) In the field Agent Tommy is a dogged pursuer of dirtbags._

_Tony: Yeah._

_Ziva: And any skirt over the age of eighteen._

_Tony: (to Sarah) Your brother's dead._

I glanced up at the girl sitting in interrogation – studying of all things. From what I've gathered, she's McGee's sister. I suppose that explains the studying right before facing Gibbs in interrogation.

Tony and Ziva were behind me, but I really didn't want to pay attention to them at the moment. Right before the girl appeared in interrogation, I got to a crucial part in _Deep Six._ It was a Tommy and Lisa scene, and those by far are the best in the book. But of course, Gibbs and his team always get a case that needs the interrogation room at the most inopportune times.

Sighing, I figured I might as well listen to Ziva and Tony – Tommy and Lisa oddly remind me of them, so I guess if I can't read my book, I'll listen to the next best thing.

"Lisa's eyes reminded him of emeralds," Tony said, or should I say _quoted_. I know that line…He's reading _Deep Six!_

"Oh!" Ziva said happily. I turned halfway in my chair to watch them. I read that part already – wait until she hears what comes next.

"Flawed only by the icicles in her heart," Tony finished the quote. Why are they reading _Deep Six?_

Ziva snatched the book from Dinozzo. "He's dead." Who's dead? "In the field Agent Tommy is a dogged pursuer of dirtbags," she quoted.

"Yeah," Tony said, somewhat proudly.

"And any skirt over the age of eighteen," Ziva finished. I love that quote from the book.

Tony looked through the glass and said to the girl (even though she couldn't hear him), "Your brother's dead." Isn't McGee her brother?

These two are weird – well, weirder than usual. Why the hell do they seem to be taking offense to the book? And why are they threatening McGee's life?

Closing my eyes, I decided to play agent for a few minutes. What possible connection could _Deep Six_ and McGee have?

Opening my eyes, I shook my head. I really don't have time for – wait a minute! Thom E. Gemcity. That name has something familiar to it. I shut my eyes again and rearranged the letters – Thom E. Gemcity, when rearranged, spells out Timothy McGee!

So, let's get this straight, McGee wrote my all-time favorite novel _Deep Six_. And by the looks of it, he based it on his team!

This is too good to be true – way too good to be true! I can't wait to tell all the other techs that are reading it too!

You know, I always said that someone on Team Gibbs should write a book – and I always said it should be McGee, too. He always struck me as the type that would be a writer. After all, usually the ones like McGee who don't know how to express themselves in words express themselves on paper. It's almost like he read my mind!

I can't believe it though! I've been reading the _Deep Six_ books for weeks now, and I always found the similarities between Team Gibbs and L.J Tibbs' Team to be kind of creepy. Now I know why. They _are_ similar because they _are_ the same! No wonder Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences.

Come to think of it, the names are very similar too – I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Well, if Tony and Ziva are worried about people recognizing it's them, they really shouldn't worry at all. I see them every day and I didn't make the connection (even if I'm not the most observant person in the world at times).

You know, I wish Gibbs would headslap me right now, because I can't believe I didn't see it!! Seriously, sometimes I think I'm more oblivious to thing around me than Tony and Ziva are to the fact that they love each other.

I wonder what Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and the rest of Team Gibbs think about McGee writing a book about them. Judging by Ziva and Tony's reaction, I'll take it McGee might not be writing the third book to this series any time soon (out of fear for his life). I hope he does though. Personally, I'd be flattered if someone wrote a book about me, but then again, that's just me.

Maybe McGee will write about a sound tech in one of his next books. If he does, I'll at least pretend that it's me – after all, I'm one of the only sound techs he sees.

You know, knowing that this book is actually about Team Gibbs gives it a whole new meaning, at least to me. I always wondered what it would be like to watch Team Gibbs, and I guess this book is as close as I'll get.

McGee really captures Tony and Ziva's relationship in this book, which isn't entirely surprising. Even if Tony and Ziva don't see it, McGee does – or at least he does in his book. Now I definitely can't wait to read that scene coming up with Tony and Ziva undercover in the hotel!!

I think it's really cool that McGee has a pseudonym. He's kind of like Batman in a sense. He's a regular nervous Probie agent by day, and a hugely famous, best-selling author by night. I wish I could be like that. Maybe I should write a book about all my thoughts on the Team Gibbs interrogations that I see every day. Come to think of it, I don't have or want a death wish, so I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.

Sighing, I tapped my foot and glanced behind me impatiently. As much as I love watching Gibbs make people cry, _I want to keep reading that book!_ I can't wait to tell all the other techs, either. I know they'll scream when they find out. I wonder if it would be weird if I ask for a signed copy from McGee… Yeah, probably.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**QUESTION: I'm thinking about starting yet another story...this time it would be a story based on McGee's online journal musings, or something like that. It would give me room to do basically any scene with Team Gibbs. I just want to know what you all think of that. **

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	66. A Fearsome Threesome

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the wait, but I just added the story I mentioned in the last chapter, Straight from the Journal of Tim McGee. Check it out...If you like this, you might like that one. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for NYT and M E Wofford (I know you suggested it awhile ago, but better late than never), who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

**From episode, _Outlaws and Inlaws_ (ep. 7.06)**

_Vance: How's the statement coming, Mike?_

_Mike: It's a load of crap. Probie called me on it._

_Vance: You lied to us?_

_Mike: I'm sure your shocked and appalled, Director._

_Vance: What're you gonna hold her on, Mike? She hasn't committed a crime._

_Mike: Conspiracy to be a b****._

I glanced up at the monitor and saw two women sitting in there talking angrily. Figuring that I didn't even want to get remotely involved in that conversation, I decided to tune into the real entertainment behind me.

Mike Franks, Gibbs' former boss, suddenly showed up with a case of his own. That meant he was standing behind me, along with Gibbs and Vance.

"How's the statement coming, Mike?" Vance asked in his typical Vance-like manner.

"It's a load of crap. Probie called me on it," Franks replied. It's good to see him back, at least for a little. He always provides some welcome entertainment.

"You lied to us?" Vance asked, mocking surprise.

"I'm sure you're shocked and appalled, Director," Franks replied. I chuckled (not out loud, in my head). Leave it to Franks to say that.

You know, I can definitely see how Franks is Gibbs' old boss. They're both so much alike! Hell, it's probably safe to say that Franks taught Gibbs everything he knows (well, almost everything…I'm sure there's some things Gibbs knew before or found out on his own).

Franks is definitely like Gibbs, but he doesn't have as hard of an edge as Gibbs does. Maybe he did when he was younger, who knows. Franks has the same disrespect for all rules, just like Gibbs, and he's more of a man of questions than answers.

The only difference between the two that I can see is that Franks retired, and it seems that Gibbs will never leave (not that anyone wants him to). Sure, Gibbs took that hiatus awhile ago, but he came back. I guess he feels too connected to NCIS, not that I mind – I hope he never leaves.

I bet Franks and Gibbs made a great team. Too bad there isn't a time machine around here – I would go back in time to see them in action. Well, of course I'd stand at a distance – a very big distance – so they wouldn't see me, but I would watch nonetheless.

Shaking my head, I tuned back into the conversation. "What are you gonna hold her on, Mike? She hasn't committed a crime," Vance said. Wait a minute, he's letting Franks hold someone? Isn't that against some sort of rule Vance probably knows?

"Conspiracy to be a bitch," Franks replied. Good answer (not to mention a good reason to hold her)! She looks mean.

Vance. As much as I say I hate him and make fun of him, he's really not that bad of a guy. I guess I just got too used to Jen Sheppard breaking the rules where she saw fit. Vance isn't that kind of Director, which I guess is alright. Although it's fun to watch Team Gibbs break rules, I guess the rules were made for a reason.

Speaking of Gibbs, he and Vance make a good team – when no one is around, of course. They really do work well together. Sure, Vance can be a jackass at times, but Gibbs can be too (for other reasons of course).

They're really one of those teams where you don't see how they can possibly stand each other, yet they do. They seem to think along the same lines. Sometimes when they're in here, they bounce ideas off each other like they're reading each other's mind. Freaky, if you ask me, but that's Gibbs for you.

I know I'm not the only one who notices this either. I talked to one of the guys up in MTAC, and he says that when only Vance and Gibbs are in MTAC, they plot (about what, he wouldn't say). Oh well, Gibbs was always in MTAC with the last director, so he might as well be up there with Vance. Well, Gibbs was up there with Director Sheppard probably for other reasons, but you get my point.

I glanced up to see Franks entering interrogation. Seriously, these guys get quieter the older they get. I've never really watched Franks do an interrogation alone, so this should be entertaining – extremely entertaining. You know, these are the days that I love my life.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Like this story? Bet you'll like _Straight from the Journal of Tim McGee_, my latest collection of oneshots. Check it out!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll get to it ASAP.  
**


	67. First Day on the Job

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, for this chapter, I thought I'd try something a little different. Here's a chapter that actually has an MTAC guy talking to McGee. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before...It's one of my favorite quotes! Anyway, check out my new story **Straight from the Journal of Tim McGee**_**. **_It's basically like this, only with McGee musing instead of a sound tech. Read and enjoy!!!_

**Alright, I deleted this chapter and reposted it. I had a mistake or two, and figured I'd fix it before too many people read it. Thank you to Paw Print Pajamas for catching my error!!**

* * *

**From episode, _Chained_ (2.10)**

_MTAC Control Officer: Where's Gibbs?_

_McGee: Who needs to know?_

_MTAC Control Officer: I'm the new senior MTAC control officer. Where is he?_

_McGee: Why, he is in the field._

_MTAC Control Officer: The Director's office called. In five minutes, the Deputy Secretary of State, Anna Elliot..._

_McGee: Wha... wha... the Deputy Secretary... of the United States?_

_MTAC Control Officer: No. Norway._

I walked down the stairs from MTAC, muttering incoherent thoughts so quietly under my breath, I really didn't even know if I was saying anything at all. It's my first day as senior control officer, and I already have to deal with the Deputy Secretary of State. I hated that annoying woman when I was just a regular control officer; I don't think I'm going to start liking her now.

Sighing, I walked toward Team Gibbs' work area. I didn't hear any sarcastic comments from Kate, name calling from Tony, or headslapping from Gibbs, so I began to wonder if they were even there.

Sure enough, I saw three desks empty, but a fourth one occupied. I almost smiled when I saw McGee was tapping away at his computer. The first day I saw him in MTAC, I knew I would like him – at least a little – and I was right. He's really not that bad of a guy. Sure, he's not as hardened as the other agents, but that takes time, I guess. I've been here awhile, and let me tell you; even Gibbs wasn't always as dark as he is now.

"Where's Gibbs?" I asked, leaning on a filing cabinet.

"Who needs to know?" McGee asked. Wow, wasn't really expecting that answer from him. Gibbs must really be rubbing off on him.

"I'm the new senior MTAC control officer. Where is he?" I hate to get mean with him, but I've got the annoying lady waiting on the other side of the MTAC screen.

"Why, he's in the field," McGee said. Well, I could have guessed that, but I'm not going to tell him that. I'll at least cut him a little slack.

"The Director's office called. In five minutes, the Deputy Secretary of State, Anna Elliot…" I said, but McGee cut me off.

"Wha… wha… the Deputy Secretary… of the United States?" McGee stuttered. Ah, there's that typical McGee stutter that annoys the hell out of me on certain occasions – like now for example.

"No. Norway," I replied, rolling my eyes. I couldn't resist the sarcasm. Maybe I shouldn't have said it on my first day, but Gibbs isn't here and Anna Elliot is, sort of. I need to take my annoyance out on someone.

I turned on my heel and walked back toward the stairs. This new position is a lot more work. I actually have to leave MTAC! Who would have thought that I would find myself giving a sarcastic comment to someone from Team Gibbs? I guess wonders never cease.

It's going to be fun though, interacting with the agents more. For years I sat in a chair and listened to them. Now, I finally get to talk to them, even if it is just about work. It's going to give me a different view of them, especially if I'm going to them and they're not just coming up to MTAC. I guess you can say I get to see them in their 'natural habitat', or more commonly, their squad room.

You know, I feel as if I already know Gibbs and his team, even if I never talked to them. I've listened to them interacting with each other and other people so much, I can basically predict what they're going to do next. Yeah I know it sounds creepy, but when you're around people enough, you get to know them – even if you've barely said a word to them. No one can tell me that I'm the only one how has that happen.

I'm half glad that McGee was the only one there. I don't think that I'm ready to deal directly with Gibbs just yet. I'm not scared of him (I'm really too old and I've seen too much to be scared), I just don't want him glaring at me for no particular reason. I also don't want to slip up and say something sarcastic like I did with McGee. McGee might not have said anything, but Gibbs might try to burn a hole through my forehead with his eyes or something. That would be an inconvenience.

Sighing, I entered MTAC and took my place in my chair. McGee has three minutes to either teleport Gibbs here, or come up here himself – because there is no way in hell that I'm going to explain to the Deputy Secretary why I can't seem to get anyone from Team Gibbs up here.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!! Pleeeeease? I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to...I hope I'm not slacking off on my writing quality.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. If I haven't gotten to one, just repost it in the reviews. I have so many pages of reviews to go through, I tend to miss things.  
**


	68. Batman

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Here's another chapter for you =D I love watching the Olympics and all, but they're beginning to affect my NCIS time. Anyone agree? I know I said I wouldn't do many scenes from Hiatus, but I couldn't resist this one because of the irony...Anyone know what I'm talking about? ;) Anyway, read and enjoy!_**_  
_**

* * *

**From episode _Hiatus Part 1_ (ep. 3.23)**

_Tony: I've got a better chance of hooking up with Jessica Alba than these guys do of infiltrating SeaLift._

Sighing, I tapped my fingers against my control panel. Dinozzo was talking to someone up on the MTAC screen, and as soon as he's finished, I get my break. Normally I wouldn't mind, but some of the guys that have the same breaks as me promised that they would keep me posted on Gibbs' condition.

The last time I checked in with one of the guys, they said that Gibbs was in a bomb blast on a ship somewhere and is currently in the hospital. I really hope he's alright.

Shaking my head, I tuned into what Dinozzo was saying. I really don't need to be thinking about death and/or suffering right now.

"I've got a better chance of hooking up with Jessica Alba than these guys do of infiltrating SeaLift," Dinozzo said in his typical arrogant manor. I can't disagree with him on that though – the SeaLift _is_ a very hard ship to get on to.

I can't believe that Dinozzo is joking when Gibbs is in the hospital! Sure, I don't know how bad Gibbs is injured, but judging by the rumors I heard, I'd say that it's on the bad side.

I think that's how Dinozzo deals with his pain and more serious thoughts, though. Every time something serious happens, he tends to get even goofier than he usually is. I guess that's alright, though. Everyone has different methods of dealing with things. Ziva and Gibbs get angry and closed off – Tony gets even more extroverted.

Meh, who am I to judge? I barely say anything to anyone, let alone have serious situations crop up in my life. The biggest thing I have to deal with is whether or not the latest rumors in the break room are true or not.

Speaking of serious situations, I couldn't believe it when I heard that Gibbs was in a hospital – from a bomb blast nonetheless. I never thought that he would get caught in something like that. After all, he knows everything even before it happens – he should have known there was a bomb.

Then again, I wasn't there, so I guess I shouldn't judge. I hate it when people do that. They try to make judgments about things that happened, and they weren't even there themselves. That annoys the hell out of me. Not everything's black and white when you're there, you know? Ah, who am I kidding? I'm sounding like some philosopher now – I wouldn't say that was my goal when I woke up this morning.

Ah, now that that rant's aside, I hope Gibbs is alright. I don't think he's going to die – nope, he's Gibbs. To put it bluntly, he _can't_ die. If something major happened to him where he couldn't work, I think life at NCIS as we know it would come to a halt – at least for some people.

You know, this just shows that Gibbs isn't completely invisible, and I think people keep forgetting that. Everyone tends to think that he's like Superman (or should I say Batman…after all, he broods like Gibbs) or something. I mean, sure he comes across as that, but in reality, he's just a damned good agent – and a scary one at that.

Like I said before, he's not completely invisible, but he is to a point. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll come out of the hospital and get right back to work. That's just his style. A silver bullet may kill a werewolf, but it only knocks Gibbs down for a few days.

I'd hate to cross his path when he gets out, though. I bet he's going to be pissed off he was kept in a hospital for a few days or something along that line.

I glanced up when I saw Dinozzo leave. Thank God! I can finally take my break and find out more information about Gibbs. Stretching, I stood up. Now that I'm actually going to hear more news, I'm not sure I want to. Whatever it is, I hope that it's good news for Tony and the rest of the team's sake. Even though I know Gibbs is going to be alright (he has to be), it might take time – and Team Gibbs is a very impatient group of people.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Seriously, I'm running out of ideas here...I need your suggestions to keep the inspiration flowing...you wouldn't want me to run out, would you?  
**


	69. From Kate to Ziva to Geek?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_**EAJP here. Well, I don't have school tomorrow because of yet another snow storm...so I'll be updating! Anyway, really guys I need you to give me some suggestions...I'm running out of ideas. Read and enjoy!**_

_

* * *

**From episode, __Singled Out_ (4.03)_**_

_Gibbs- "You're a geek, Ziva David. Not mentally deranged."__  
_

Finally something interesting started to happen around here. I was sitting around bored all day in my chair because it seemed Director Sheppard didn't need MTAC to deal with terrorists, Gibbs, SecNav, or the other various military heads she usually talked to (or watched, in the case of the terrorists) in here. Anyway, Gibbs needed MTAC for an undercover mission, which was two times more exciting than what the Director usually deals with.

Glancing at the screen, I saw that Ziva was the undercover person this time. Interesting. By the looks of it, she was at a speed dating place (saw the sign in the background). The oddest (and funniest) part of it was that she was dressed like a geek. Gibbs, as usual, was the one calling the shots.

Ziva as a geek. Never thought I'd see a Mossad assassin dress up like that. She's not a very feminine person, I've come to find, so her wearing a skirt is a change of scenery for me (mind out of the gutter, I'm not thinking like that…I meant that I've never seen her without cargo pants on before, geez).

She speed-dated for awhile, which was comical in itself. She couldn't think of the word 'knitting' to save her life, which made the guy she was talking to get kind of creeped out – at least he looked that way.

She was in between dates, and Gibbs finally talked to her, "You're a geek, Ziva David. Not mentally deranged." Ha! That's a good way to put it. Only Gibbs would say something like that. He's completely true, though – she needs to loosen up a little more.

You know, I have to admit – I'm sort of surprised that Ziva's pulling off being a geek. I know, I know – I should have more confidence in Team Gibbs (after all, they are the best), but think about it – Ziva is just getting used to speaking English! The fact that she can pull of being a geek is impressive. Minus the little English words she has been forgetting, she's doing pretty well.

If Kate were still here, I bet she would pull off being a geek – not that she was one, of course. She had the look, though (admit it, you know she did). She also seemed to have the training for that. It doesn't really require any physical stuff, but it does require being able to read people – which Kate was good at.

I'm sad that Kate died, but you know, I kind of like Ziva a little better. Well, I shouldn't say that – what I should say is, Ziva is a little more interesting to watch than Kate. Maybe it's just because she's Israeli, or maybe it's just because of the fact that she's Mossad and brings a whole new perspective to Team Gibbs, who knows.

Don't get me wrong, Kate could be interesting – but really, she was too by the books and naïve (compared to Ziva). She let people influence her too much. Ziva, on the other hand, tries to hurt anyone that tries to influence her.

You know, this really just hit me now – How opposite could Ziva and Kate be? Think about it, Ziva's a killer assassin, and Kate was a compassionate secret service agent. They came from two entirely different families – heck, two entirely different worlds!

If Kate were alive, it would be really interesting to see her react and work with Ziva. Even though they're completely different, I think that they would work well together. They might not have liked each other at first, but I think they would have grown to like each other, just like Ziva and Abby. Their perspectives combined would have really been an asset (and an amusement).

Sighing, I adjusted the controls on my panel again. Why think about things that will never happen? Anyway, it looks as if I'll be here for awhile if Ziva's still undercover. Oh well, I can't say I mind – my wife is having friends over for some sort of party and I really don't want to be around all that (probably a little tipsy) estrogen – really, that's _all_ I need.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know...seriously...I'm running out of ideas....and you know what that means: No ideas = no updates every day.  
**


	70. Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. 70 CHAPTERS, AND NOTHING HAS CHANGED._**

_EAJP here. Alright well, I have a snow day today...so here's an early update! I'll hopefully be getting at least 1-2 more out today...but I have to update another story of mine. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Alix33, who suggested it. It's not necessarily what you requested, but it's along the same lines. Hope you enjoy it!**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Caught on Tape_ (ep. 2.15)**

_Tony starts looking for his ball cap. Kate and Abby deny any knowledge of its whereabouts. Gibbs looks around and does a double take. He sees the dog, complete with pink bow and studded dog collar, eating out of Tony's ball cap. And there is Gibbs' half-amused smile again._

Smiling to myself, I opened the door to the observation room and for once – walked _out_. I had to go up to the mail room to see if the new headsets we interrogation techs need came in yet. That means that I'll be walking past Team Gibbs!

I know, I shouldn't be _that_ excited, but I've never really seen them outside the interrogation room. Besides, I have this strange feeling that I'm not really seeing all of them. Sure, I see glimpses of them, but that's just in the darkness of the interrogation room. I've never really seen them in public.

I walked out of the hallway and approached the team's area. Tony was getting up off the floor – weird. Alright, maybe _he's_ not as different in public as he is in the observation room.

Tony walked to his desk and started saying something about losing his ball cap. I paused by the filing cabinet for a few seconds. Kate and Abby denied seeing it. I glanced at Kate and saw a _dog_ sitting on her desk. What the hell?

She put it on the floor, out of my sight. I glanced at Gibbs, who was looking around discreetly, probably for Tony's hat. Then he did a double take at the dog – and actually smiled. What he smiled at, I don't know, but he smiled nonetheless.

I was almost too stunned to walk – almost. I turned and hurried toward the mail room.

Gibbs smiled. I can't say I've ever seen him smile before – not in the interrogation room at least. I wonder what he was smiling at. It wasn't a big smile though. It was a half amused smile – one that he was probably trying to suppress but let slip. Maybe he was smiling at the dog. I never pegged him as the small dog type of person, but who knows. After all, I've been wrong before. or maybe it's because Abby was there – Abby seems to bring out a better side of him.

Well, I guess that proves my point. Team Gibbs _is _different outside the interrogation room (maybe not Tony though), especially Gibbs himself. He seems a lot less imposing in is squad room than in interrogation. I mean, I'll still give him his space (and not say anything to him, for that matter) and he still scares the crap out of me in interrogation, but I won't think of him as a mean, brooding person any more – well, not as big of one.

It's amazing how quickly your views of a person can change, don't you think? I mean, I've been watching Gibbs interrogate for awhile now, and I thought I had his personality down – brooding, mean, coffee-drinking, hard-ass agent. He doesn't seem so much like that now. Seeing him sitting at a desk filling out paperwork makes him seem like just another agent. Of course he's _not_ just another agent, but he looks like it. I guess all it takes is a change of light.

I don't know why I'm so surprised, though. It seems to happen all the time – not just to me, but to everyone. People walk around thinking one thing about a person, and then they see the person in a completely different perspective and change their minds.

Well, I guess I should feel like an ass now. I always say that people shouldn't judge, but I guess I did a little bit of judging myself. Ah well, what Gibbs and team doesn't know won't hurt them. Then again, maybe Gibbs _does_ know. After all, he knows everything, doesn't he?

Gulping, I entered the mail room in search Tom (the mail boy). As much as I loved walked past Gibbs and his team, maybe I won't. After all, I don't want to walk into one of them. See, in the interrogation room, I'm safe because they need me to help with the interrogation. But out in the open, Gibbs doesn't really have a reason not to injure me with his glare if I accidentally bump into him. Yep, I think I'll be taking a different route, especially if I'm going to be carrying boxes.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know...seriously.**

**QUESTION: I can't find the episode where Jenny is cutting back on caffeine, but asks Gibbs to leave his coffee (they were in MTAC)...does anyone know what I'm trying to think of? I really want to do that as a chapter, but I need the episode first!  
**


	71. Coffee's a Drug

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Here's an update for you! I would have gotten it out sooner, but I had to shovel earlier, and man that snow was heavy! I think my arms just stopped hurting. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**Thank you to AddictedtoRomance, Pandora of Ithilien, team ziva, and power214063 for giving me the name of the episode this scene was from! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested it! Hope you really enjoy it! =D  
**

* * *

**From episode _Bloodbath_ (ep. 3.21)**

_Jenny: I picked a bad week to cut out caffeine. _

…

_Gibbs: Yeah, I thought I did. If she wants to talk to Abby, she can do it here (starts to walk out)_

_Jenny: Yeah, agreed. I'll pass it on. Jethro, could you leave--?_

_Gibbs: I already did, Jen. (Gibbs leaves, Jenny looks across to see that Gibbs left his coffee for her). _

Stifling a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and once again adjusted the controls on my panel. Director Sheppard was having me work overtime – apparently terrorists don't _need_ to sleep, and neither does Director Sheppard.

How long can that woman possibly stare at the MTAC screen without losing her mind?! If I have to stare at my control panel for another hour, I think I'll go ballistic in here. Oh well, maybe she likes the thrill of catching terrorists, although she's not doing much catching as much as observing and waiting.

Glancing sideways, I saw Gibbs enter MTAC, signature coffee cup in hand. Oh well, at least I'll get some entertainment – even if it _is_ eavesdropping on the Director flirting with Gibbs.

I turned a little in my chair so I could get a better view of the theater seats (hey, I'm not the only one who does it – all of us techs do it). Gibbs and Director Sheppard are actually very entertaining to watch (there shouldn't be a surprise there).

"I picked a bad week to cut out caffeine," Director Sheppard said, eying up Gibbs' coffee.

I'll say she did. She's been having _everyone_ work overtime this week, trying to catch this terrorist, as I mentioned before. I don't usually drink coffee more that once or twice a day, but this week, I've drunk about five cups a day to keep from falling asleep. To top it all off, the Director's been grumpy – probably from lack of caffeine.

What is it with Team Gibbs and caffeine? They're all addicted to it. Ziva (sometimes), Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Director Sheppard all drink coffee, and Abby drinks those Caf-Pow things. If someone took away all the coffee and Caf-Pow in Washington, I think Team Gibbs would break down and relocate the whole entire building to Virginia – just so they can have their caffeine fix.

Gibbs and the Director started talking about the latest terrorist, but the conversation quickly turned to Abby. I heard that she almost got killed by a stalker earlier today. Whoever did _that_ will pay – usually people who mess with someone from Team Gibbs (especially the women) don't live much longer.

"Yeah, I thought I did," I heard Gibbs say (hm, I must have missed out on a major part of that conversation), "If she wants to talk to Abby she can do it here." He stood up and started to walk out of MTAC.

Oh boy. Gibbs just switched into overprotective father mode for a minute there. I know I joke around about it all the time, but in all seriousness, no one comes between Gibbs and his team. I think after everything that happened with Kate, he felt that he had to keep an even closer eye on everyone, especially Abby, Director Sheppard, and Ziva. I can't blame him though – losing women is way different than losing men, or so I've been told.

"Yeah, agreed," Director Sheppard replied, "Jethro, could you leave –?"

"I already did, Jen," he replied, before vanishing out the door. I turned to see what they were talking about, and there sitting in the cup holder was Gibbs' beloved cup of coffee.

You know, that's really saying something. Gibbs' coffee is like a power source for him. I mean, Popeye has his spinach, and Gibbs has his coffee. I've rarely seen Gibbs _without_ a coffee cup in his hand, and here he is giving it to the director – _before she even asked_.

That just proves my point about those two having a past. I think Gibbs would much rather throw his coffee on the ground than give it to someone else – except when it comes to Director Sheppard. He'd do anything for her; at least that's what it looks like.

Wait a minute – how did Gibbs know she was going to ask for his coffee? You know what, I don't want to know. At all. Maybe he's a psychic or a mind reader. That's what everyone around the building thinks. I think that he's just really good at paying attention and remembering things. He was a sniper after all – isn't that the kind of stuff snipers need to know how to do well?

I wonder if they know that I hear them calling each other by their first names and such. I hope they don't – it's interesting to see a different side of them. That's one of the advantages of being a fly on the wall, so to speak. It's like watching them through a one-way mirror – I can see them, but they can't see me.

Concealing a chuckle, I adjusted my dials again. These people think they're so good at hiding their emotions and who they truly are. That may be true when they're out in blatant public, but when they think no one's watching, they let their guards down completely. And I'm lucky enough to see it.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...now REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll gladly write them!  
**


	72. Moonstone

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS...OR ANY REFERENCES TO MOONSTONE._**

_EAJP here. I'm sorry this took me all day to post! I have a 7 minute science powerpoint due next week...and I really needed to get that done -shudders- I hate public speaking. Anyway, here's another chapter for you! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for strictlysuperb and starrynightrose, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Terminal Leave_ (ep. 2.06)**

_McGee: Oh wow! You're reading Moonstone!_

_Tech: Mhm. _

_McGee: You know, Dorothy Sayers thought that was the best detective story ever written...But T.S. Elliot, he..._

_FBI Agent: Where the hell is Gibbs?_

_McGee: called it the first true English novel. Gibbs is prepping Roland Alan Moore for interrogation._

_Reyes: Prepping? You mean like physically abusing him?_

_McGee: No, no, no, no. Gibbs never lays a finger on a suspect. At least not after we have them in custody._

McGee and an FBI agent entered the observation room. Sighing, I glanced up at the monitor. Wait a minute, there wasn't a suspect in there. So why are those two in here? Can't they let me read in peace?! Oh well, there isn't a suspect in interrogation, so technically I don't have to work, which means I'm going to keep reading my book.

Glancing at McGee, he looked nervous. Then again, what else is new? I can't remember a time where I _didn't _see him nervous when someone (like the FBI woman) was in the room with him. Maybe he's a different person outside the interrogation room, though. I really shouldn't judge. After all, I never really leave this room.

McGee came over and stood in front of me. I glanced up at him again, but I kept reading. Why was he stepping into my personal space? "Oh wow! You're reading _Moonstone_!" McGee exclaimed.

"Mhm," I said. What else could I say? No one has really ever tried to strike up a conversation with me before.

"You know, Dorothy Sayers thought that was the best detective story ever written," McGee rambled to me, "But T.S. Elliot, he…"

"Where the hell is Gibbs?" The rude FBI woman said. Seriously, can't she see he's talking to _me_ to avoid _her_?

"Called it the first true English novel," McGee finished, "Gibbs is prepping Roland Alan Moore for interrogation."

I can't believe McGee actually started talking to me about my book! I didn't even think these people knew that I existed. Well, I think they know I'm here, but they probably just choose to ignore it. Oh well, McGee's fairly new – once he gets used to it here, he'll start ignoring me, too.

I must say, it was nice to have someone talk to me, even if the conversation was basically one-sided. McGee seems like a fellow reader, too – after all, he seems to know more about _Moonstone_ than I do. Ah well, I don't think he'll ever talk to me again. Might as well not get my hopes up.

I think he was just using me to escape that woman (who I would like to strangle). Honestly I don't mind though. I can see why he doesn't like her – she doesn't stop _complaining_. God, and here I thought my mother-in-law could complain about anything! This FBI woman is ten times worse! Poor McGee, is Gibbs trying to punish him by making him stay in here with her?

"Prepping? You mean like physically abusing him?" the woman asked in an annoyed, nagging tone.

"No, no, no, no. Gibbs never lays a finger on a suspect. At least not after we have them in custody," McGee replied.

God, this woman must have never dealt with Gibbs before. He doesn't _need_ to lay his hand on someone to scare the living daylights out of them. The only time he does that is if he's really angry – or whenever he feels the need bodily harm will make the point clearer.

In any case, unless his glare and scary, deep, menacing voice is considered abuse, he's probably not physically harming the suspect. Although, sometimes I feel that his glare can burn a hole through someone's head. If that happens, then we might have a problem. That would mean Gibbs has developed laser vision._ That_ would mean that we would have to evacuate most of Washington to secure their safety against his eyes. I can see the headlines now, "_Stay inside! Gibbs has Laser Vision!"_

_But_, I doubt that's going to happen (it would be cool if it did though), so right now this woman is just being annoying. Why do the FBI people feel the need to think Gibbs is going to completely disregard the rules and show them just how wimpy they are? Well, alright, they should think that – because he will.

Every time someone from an outside agency comes in here, Gibbs and his team successfully show them who the best team is. Needless to say, it's always Team Gibbs. I wonder why the other agencies even try.

Sighing, I continued to read my book and block out the annoying FBI woman. I hope that Gibbs brings that suspect in – unharmed – soon so that this woman will stop thinking Gibbs is like, water-boarding the guy or something. God, it will be nice to see her eat her words. I'm not usually like that, but I guess the FBI brings out my evil sadistic side.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	73. Playing on the Job

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Here's another update for you! I'm sorry if this isn't my best writing...at least I don't feel like it is. Anyway, I'll try to get a better chapter out tonight. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for strictlysuperb, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Terminal Leave_ (ep. 2.06)**

_**McGee**__: If Gibbs sees me playing this...  
__**Gibbs**__: Hey. McGee.  
__**McGee**__: Yeah boss?  
__**Gibbs**__: Status report.  
__**Willy**__: YES! Haha!  
__**Tony**__: McGee.  
__**McGee**__: Uh... girl is-is in a room. Um their parents are-are in the kitchen with Kate and, uh, I guess you know where the boy is.  
__**Gibbs**__: Yup.  
__**McGee**__: Won't happen again.  
__**Gibbs**__: I know._

Sighing, I flipped open my book again. I know I usually don't read in here, but Team Gibbs has taken over MTAC for some kind of surveillance. That means I really don't have to do anything, considering McGee is sitting a few feet away from me and seems to have everything under control.

Glancing over at McGee, I saw that he was playing some sort of video game. Should he really be doing that on the job? Oh well, why am I judging him? I'm sitting here reading my book – I guess I'm just as guilty (even though Gibbs doesn't care what I do).

"If Gibbs sees me playing this…" McGee said into his headset. Yeah McGee, he'll tear you apart.

"Hey. McGee." I somewhat-silently slammed my book shut and tossed it under my desk when I heard Gibbs' voice. God, how does he do that?! He's like the invisible man or something.

I wish I could be that silent when I walk into rooms. It would prove very useful for sneaking around and maintaining my nonexistent status.

"Yeah boss?" McGee said, glancing up. Oh McGee! As a fellow gamer, I wouldn't have done that.

"Status report," Gibbs stated. It wasn't a question – it was a statement, as usual. I find that he doesn't ask people to do things – he demands it. Then again, he's Gibbs and no one questions him.

"Yes! Haha!" I heard someone exclaim through McGee's headset. Apparently, whoever that was beat McGee.

Someone else must have said something to him, because McGee stuttered, "Uh…the girl is-is in her room. Um their parents are-are in the kitchen with Kate, and uh, I guess you know where the boy is."

"Yup," Gibbs replied. He probably already knew where everyone was anyway. After all, he is a psychic. Ha, just kidding. I think Gibbs has a sixth sense that's way beyond what a psychic could do.

"Won't happen again," McGee told him. I think he's referring to the fact that he was playing video games with a kid using an MTAC computer. I don't blame him though – sometimes I feel like playing games in here myself. Of course I _don't_ because I know better, but I digress.

"I know," Gibbs said.

Yeah, I have to say that about Team Gibbs – they never make the same mistake twice. Well, maybe Gibbs did once or twice. After all, didn't he get divorced, like, three times or something? But when it comes to work, if they say they'll never do it again – they never do it again.

I think that's part of the reason they're such an outstanding team. I mean, aside from the fact that "if you're good, you're good" that is. Once they mess up, they never make that mistake again.

I've been noticing more and more that everyone on Team Gibbs feels the need to prove themselves to him. Like, when they make a mistake, they go into overdrive trying to do better. I think that's nice though. It's like they look up to Gibbs as a father. They're like a family – a hugely dysfunctional family – but a family nonetheless.

Not enough people are like that in the world. I hate to get like this (sentimental and stuff), but it's true. I mean, sitting here in MTAC, I see a lot. And most of the time I see people making the same mistakes over and over again. It's like watching someone who walked into a wall backing up and walking into the wall again. Instead of walking around it like a sensible person, they just keep walking right into it. Sometimes I would just like to smack them and say, "When are you going to learn?!"

Then again, I guess I'm not any better. Well, I don't walk into walls repeatedly, but I do sometimes make the same mistake twice. We're all human after all, and humans make mistakes. Well, except Gibbs. He doesn't _seem_ to make mistakes at all. Whether he thinks he does if for him to know and me not to ask about.

Sighing, I picked up my book again. Gibbs doesn't even know I exist anyway. What's it matter if I'm reading? At least I'm not killing virtual people like McGee was.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	74. Abby and the Geek

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright..here's another chapter for you! I don't have much to say, so read and enjoy!!!!!_

**This chapter is for Gail Cregg, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

_

* * *

**From episode, Eye Spy (ep. 1.11)**_

_Ashton: We should talk._

_Abby: We should talk. _

_Gibbs: Special Agent Gibbs here._

_..._

_Abby: Oh you're so good Ashton!_

_-Kate and Tony keep glancing at each other-_

Concealing a relieved smile, I established the link Abby asked me to connect. For once, she was up in MTAC. I mean, she comes up here sometimes, but not often enough. Gibbs, Kate, and Tony weren't far behind her, either. Looks like I'll get some extra entertainment today.

The link connected and a man popped up on the screen, apparently from NASA. I guess they're using NASA's satellites for something – I doubt that the Director, or NASA for that matter, knows about it. Great, now I'm probably doing something semi-legal. Well, if the FBI shows up, I'm denying all knowledge.

Apparently, this guy (Ashton, his name is) is a _very_ good friend of Abby's. Tony said something about a 'boy-toy'? God, I don't even want to know.

"We should talk," I heard Ashton say.

"We _should_ talk," Abby said in a somewhat teasing way. Ugh, please…no flirting with Abby when Gibbs is standing _right_ by me. He'll go all paternal on him. I don't want Gibbs to try to kill this Ashton guy through the MTAC screen.

"Special Agent Gibbs here," he said, walking to stand next to Abby. Yep, I told you. No one even dares to expresse interest in Abby when Gibbs is around.

I guess that's nice. I always thought it was a little creepy at first, but they've been working together for awhile now. I guess they're starting to develop that 'father-daughter' relationship.

You know, a lot of people around here question that. After all, it's a dog-eat-dog world in Washington, so why should Gibbs go soft on just some forensics tech? At least that's what some people say. I always correct them when I can – there's strength in numbers, and someone needs to protect Abby. Well, not that she needs to be protected, but she needs someone looking out for her.

"Oh! You're so _good_ Ashton!" I heard Abby exclaim. My head shot toward the screen. Aw man, I missed what he did to earn that. Ahem, stop thinking like that please…I'm very interested in satellites.

Tony and Kate are sitting a few feet away from me, and they've been glancing at each other with incredulous looks ever since this Ashton guy popped up on the screen. I honestly can't blame them. I'm starting to wonder how Abby actually finds these people!

I think it's hilarious though, how everyone's first impression of Abby always turns out to be the farthest from the truth. They think that she's a depressed freak who listens to Emo music. Well, her taste in music might be questionable to some, but she's really one of the happiest people I've ever seen in my life.

I rarely ever see her without a smile on her face. Really she's the happiest Goth I've ever seen. The only times I don't see her with a smile on her face is when she's upset over someone else.

She cares so much – for everyone! I swear if you were bleeding she'd help you – even if you were a serial killer of some sorts. There's not enough of that in this world. People care too much about themselves and not enough about everyone and everything else.

Another common misconception when people meet Abby is that she's like a little girl of some sorts. Although people may see her like that because Gibbs and Tony are always watching over her like hawks, she's really not.

Sure, sometimes she blurs the line between adult and teenager, but really she acts like a responsible adult when I see her. She comes into work earlier than most, and stays later than most – she just enjoys do that. I guess that's why people see her as a child – because she's always happy with her job.

People around here don't judge her for long though. Once they see just how much she'll do for them, they shut up and appreciate her. Besides, no one judges one of Gibbs' own. At least no one in their right mind would do that.

The funny thing is that no one takes advantage of her though. As much as they turn their noses up to her fashion sense, they never try to overstay their welcome in her lab – or so I've heard. Like I said before, I don't think anyone in their right mind would, but still, it's an observation.

I wonder why Gibbs decided he had to take her as one of his own. I guess it's because she's really good with forensics, but still…their relationship keeps growing. I think it's one of those 'opposites attract' things. Oh well, who am I to try to psychoanalyze their relationship anyway?

Sighing, I glanced up to see everyone leaving. Let's hope that they come back. It tends to get lonely in here.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	75. Half Full

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had so much to do (3 tests to study for and a powerpoint to finish, if you must know), but all that is behind me! Oh, and I was watching my two hours of new NCIS/NCIS:LA, so I wasn't going to write then. What did everyone think of last night's ep? Anyway, read and enjoy!_

*****I apologize if some of the phrases and conversations are out of order. I just kind of threw them together because truthfully this isn't one of my favorite eps. They play it too many times. =P*****

**This chapter is for starrynightrose, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Pop Life_ (ep. 2.16)**

_Gibbs: Well what do you know, Dinozzo is finally looking where he's supposed to be looking._

_..._

_Tony: (focusing on strippers behind) How's that?_

_Abby: Well it's art but we kinda need a shot of her face.  
..._

_(After Abby gets the picture and Tony keeps staring at the stripper.)_

_Gibbs: I'm watching you DiNozzo._

_Tony: Just being thorough boss._

Sighing, I adjusted the panels on my control board. Gibbs apparently was doing something undercover, so Abby and he was up here getting everything set up. Well, Abby was getting set up and Gibbs was peering over her shoulder every so often.

You know, another tech and I were having a conversation earlier today about if I see the glass as half empty or half full. You've heard of that saying right? Good. I couldn't really give him an answer, seeing as though it's not one of those things I really think of on a daily basis. I told him that it really depends on the day. On my bad days, I guess I see the glass as half empty, and on good days I see it as half full.

I wonder how Team Gibbs sees "the glass." If I had to bet, I'd say that Kate would see the glass as half full or half empty (depending on her mood); Abby would wonder if it was really water in the glass; Ducky would say that the glass reminded him of an old adventure; Tony would see if there was enough water in the glass to "accidentally" spill on the front of some hot girl's shirt; McGee would worry if there was enough water in the glass to wreck his computer if Tony decided to spill it on him; and Gibbs wouldn't even look at the glass because there's not any bourbon on it.

Ah well, I guess I should assume how they would look at things. Besides, Tony and Kate are on the screen! By the looks of it, they're in a club of some sorts, too. This should be entertaining.

"Well, what do you know – Dinozzo is finally looking where he's supposed to be looking," Gibbs mused. I looked at the screen to see Tony staring at some sort of stripper. Well, that wasn't the sight I was expecting, but OK. Dinozzo must _really_ be enjoying himself. Gibbs is right with that statement.

"Well it's art but we kinda need a shot of her face," Abby said. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I glanced at the screen again. Dinozzo was staring at one of the dancer's butts, which happened to have a tattoo on it. God, I haven't seen this kind of stuff since I was in college going to a buddy's bachelor party. Lord, I'm making myself sound old. Why does Abby need to see their faces anyway? Oh right, to run freeze frame and facial recognition.

Tuning into what was going on again, I heard Gibbs state, "I'm watching you Dinozzo." I guess Dinozzo's being a little too thorough, if you catch my drift. I really wish I could hear what Tony was saying, but Abby has it hooked up so that only their headsets catch the sound.

Dinozzo must be in heaven right now. Gibbs actually _assigned_ him to stare at hot girls. I bet those assignments only come once in a lifetime. I'm surprised Gibbs let him go. After all, Dinozzo plus a room full of hot girls equals trouble.

Alright, maybe I don't give him enough credit. He actually can be serious when he needs to. He goofs around a lot, but he's a good agent. I know I say that a lot, but it's a point that many people at this agency overlook. A least the people I talk to overlook that. They think he's all play and no work. He actually can get a lot done when he's not trying to irritate someone.

I bet Kate, on the other hand, is dying in there. She can barely stand Tony talking about all his dates at work, let alone having to watch him drool over all the women. Then again, maybe I'm just making assumptions. Maybe there's a wild side to Kate that no one sees, although she always pegged me as the type to follow the rules and stay out of trouble.

I guess everyone has a 'wild side' when you think about it. Some people just hide it better than others. Because really, when you think about it, having a 'wild side' is just giving into temptation, and temptation is everywhere. But, I digress.

You know, those two are so opposite of each other, it's almost comical. Everything Kate is, Tony's not, and vice versa. That's why they make such a good team. I guess in a way they complete each other in some twisted sort of way. That's also the reason they never stop arguing, but that's a rant for a different time.

Shaking my head, I pulled out my book and turned my chair slightly around. I might as well catch up on a few chapters while enjoying the show. After all, Gibbs and his team don't go on undercover missions as often as I would like. Chuckling silently, I made a mental note to tell that other tech that today is a 'glass half full' kind of day.

* * *

**Alright, you read it....NOW REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'd love to write them.  
**


	76. Mother in Interrogation

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, here's another chapter for you! I have taken some creative license and made it so that the tech was in there and that you can't hear through the glass when the equipment is turned off. I don't know if that's right, but it is in my little fic world. Read and enjoy!_

**Yay to livingandthriving who figured out where the 'half empty, half full' quote came from (Callen said it in NCIS:LA)! -applause- I was hoping someone would notice! =D**

**This chapter is for miscme, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Mother's Day_ (ep. 7.16)**

_Gibbs' interrogation of his mother-in-law_.

Smiling slightly to myself, I walked back from my break. Rumor around the office is that Gibbs' ex mother-in-law is part of his latest case. Well, alright it's not a rumor. The mail room boy overheard Ziva and Tony talking about it, then proceeded to tell an MTAC guy, who told an interrogation guy…alright you get my point. Word travels fast when the word is about Team Gibbs.

Opening the door to my personal dungeon, I saw someone turned off all the sound equipment. Weird. I walked in and looked through the two way mirror (of course I couldn't hear everything because the equipment was turned off). Gibbs was sitting in there with an older woman. That must be his mother-in-law!

I stood at the mirror for a few minutes trying to see what they were doing. I know that's being nosy, but hey – this is my interrogation room (alright, technically it's not but you get my point) and he turned my equipment off. I deserve to know the reason.

Gibbs had a folder in front of him, which I'm guessing is her file. Why would he have a file on his mother-in-law?

I wonder which mother-in-law this is. I heard his first wife and daughter were murdered, so maybe it's that mother-in-law. If it is, this case is going to get ugly for him.

It's hard to believe that Gibbs has a personal life, let alone one that involves a mother-in-law of some sorts. I guess I've always pegged him as the cold-as-steel type agent that is totally devoted to his work and nothing else. I guess everyone else has too. It's kind of hard to believe that he was actually married and in love.

Even if Gibbs does have a personal life, he doesn't share it with anyone at all. He's definitely not like Tony, who tells anyone who is willing to listen about his last date (granted he _has_ slowed down on that a lot). The day Gibbs actually says something about what he does outside of work around here will be the day one of the agents actually holds a two sided conversation with me. Sure, his dad was here awhile ago, but that doesn't count – he didn't actually_ say_ anything about it.

I think that's one of the qualities that makes Gibbs a good agent though. Actually, that's a good part of any agent – the ability to separate a work life from a home life, that is. In this job, feelings can cloud judgment quicker than people think. But if you keep your home life out of the picture, you can keep a clearer head about everything.

That's what Gibbs does. Sure, he doesn't say much about anything at all, work or not, but that's not the point. The point is he knows how to keep things completely separate. It seems that even the slightest blur of the line between personal and work relationships can cause major problems, and I can see that Gibbs knows it.

If this is Gibbs' mother-in-law from the first marriage where his family was killed, I pity him. Actually, I pity him no matter which mother-in-law it is. They can be the worst sometimes. Besides, if it brings up some unwelcome thoughts in him, he might not be making the best decisions. I hope Vance doesn't take him off the case.

If I were Vance, I would trust Gibbs to stay objective though. Even if he cuts his mother-in-law some slack, he'll still put the bad guy behind bars no matter what. Gibbs always knows how to get the job done right.

I was still standing in front of the window when Gibbs stood up and headed toward the door. Practically running the three feet to my chair, I sat down hoping that he wouldn't come in here and think I'm spying. Actually, I am, so I just wouldn't want him to see me in general. Satisfied that he wasn't coming in here, I pulled out my book. Let's just hope, for Gibbs' sake, everything turns out alright in the end.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	77. He Knows

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Here's another chapter for you! I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but I've been busy with other fics. I'm actually going to be writing a three part Jibbs fic soon, if any of you are interested. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for livingandthriving, as a prize for guessing the NCIS:LA reference in Chapter 75, and for googlefish, who wanted something with Kate in it (I'll be writing more Kate soon). Hope you enjoy it!**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Black Water_ (2.11)**

_McAllister: I'm sure you hear this a lot. I'm innocent, Agent Gibbs._

_Gibbs: I know._

_Cooper: [from observation] What the h*** kind of interrogation is that? _

Sighing, I yet again resisted the urge to throw something at the guy behind me. No, I'm not talking about Tony or McGee – I'm talking about Detective Cooper. You know, he's the author of _Celebrity P.I. _or something along that line.

Now, I know I'm a huge book lover and everything, but this guy irks me to no end. He thinks that just because he wrote a book he knows everything about being a detective. He's constantly on TV talking about how old-fashioned he is and such. Honestly, he's just being pompous. And good writers are _never_ pompous about their work. Heck, some of them don't even use their real names!

What really annoyed me was when Gibbs first came into interrogation and he complained that it took Gibbs two hours to get in there and start questioning him. If it's one thing I hate, it's people that judge others on their ways of doing things.

First of all, who is he to come in here and challenge Gibbs? I mean, now who in their right mind would do that? Secondly, Gibbs hasn't criticized him for being pompous (yet), so what right does he think he has to criticize Gibbs? Gibbs is the best interrogator around. Ah well, I guess he just annoys me.

The good part about this interrogation is that Kate is in there with Gibbs. I love it when Kate does an interrogation, mainly because she doesn't go in there so often. I'm used to her standing behind me, bantering with Tony. It's nice to see her on the monitor.

Contrary to what critics think, Kate can actually be persuasive. Sure, she's not as toughened and mean looking as Gibbs, or as distracting (in a good way) as Dinozzo in the interrogation room, but she's got her own style. Too bad Gibbs doesn't have her go in there more often. Then again, she'd probably be too sympathetic on certain people. Maybe it's best Gibbs handles most of the interrogations.

Shaking my head internally, I decided I might as well listen to Gibbs work his magic. I listened in just as the suspect began to speak, "I'm sure you hear this a lot. I'm innocent, Agent Gibbs."

Oh yeah, if I had a dollar for every time one of the suspects said that, I'd be a rich man. And, if I had another dollar for every time that turned out to be a lie, I'd be an even richer man. I wouldn't quit my job (it's too fun to be a fly on the wall), but I definitely would buy myself a nice car and take a vacation, but that's wishful thinking – who would give me a dollar, anyway?

"I know," Gibbs replied, dead serious. I glanced at the monitor in disbelief. I saw Kate, who was standing off to the side, smile. Did he just agree the guy was innocent?

"What the hell kind of interrogation is that?!" Cooper exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. It's a Gibbs interrogation, of course.

Actually, I was thinking the same thing, but in a different manner. Usually Gibbs doesn't go soft on guys like this, but he must be important to the case for Gibbs to actually not put up a fight. Then again, I trust that Gibbs knows when someone's telling him the truth, even though no one cares about my opinion.

I always did wonder how Gibbs automatically knows how someone's telling the truth or not. I mean, I guess it's not hard to do if you're good at reading body language, but this is coming from a guy who basically lives in his basement!

Many people know when certain people are lying – after all, many people have tells that give them away, but Gibbs knows when people he's barely even met are lying! That guy never ceases to amaze me.

I think he looks at their eyes, though. After all, eyes are a window to the soul. Honestly, I never believed that before I saw Gibbs stare at someone for a half hour and conclude they were innocent without even asking a single question. Maybe I'll try looking at people's eyes to see if they're telling the truth or not. Then again, I'd probably just look creepy. It would be like trying to imitate Batman or something.

Glancing up again, I saw Gibbs walk out of interrogation, leaving Kate in there with the suspect. I adjusted the dials on my panel again. It looks like they'll all be here awhile. Joy, I'll get to hear more from the big mouth.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? I'll be glad to write them.  
**


	78. Greed

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short and isn't my best writing. I promise I'll get a better one out tomorrow sometime. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for power214063, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Black Water_ (ep. 2.11)**

_Cooper is interrogation. Gibbs determines that he killed the man to get the money. McGee is dumbfounded._

_Gibbs: Good luck trying to collect that million dollars._

_..._

_Tony: It's all about the bejamins._

_McGee: Sometimes. Not always._

Sighing almost happily, I adjusted the dials on my control panel so I could hear well. Gibbs was in interrogation – again – but this time it was with that Detective Cooper creep! Finally he's on the right side of the interrogation table – the suspect's one.

Ever since I saw that guy first show up on TV, I knew he was bad news. Call it a gut feeling, but anyone that relishes in the fact that he profits from other people's demise is not a genuine guy. I mean, look at Gibbs – he never even shows up at awards ceremonies where he wins awards. He's like the Lone Ranger for Pete's sake! Yet this guy can't soak up enough media attention. Sorry, but that just annoys me.

I listened into the interrogation to see what was happening. Gibbs was actually accusing him of the murder! Gibbs tested his cheesy trench coat for gun powder residue, and it tested positive.

"Good luck trying to collect that million dollars," Gibbs said before he left. Oh my God, I can't believe he actually murdered the guy – for money nonetheless!

McGee, who was standing behind me, was distraught. Somehow he couldn't believe that this Cooper guy would do something like this.

Poor McGee. Sometimes he's as naïve as Kate when it comes to people. He lets people influence his opinion too much. I mean, he makes decisions, but he doesn't see the big picture all the time. I guess he's just not used to dealing with all this yet. After all, this job is an eye opener when it comes to how people really are. I remember when I first started, I couldn't believe that seemingly normal people would actually do this kind of stuff. But as time went on, I began to see that you can sometimes suspect it in some people – not that I'm paranoid now or anything.

"It's all about the Benjamins," Tony said. It sounded like he was consoling him – in his Dinozzo manner of course.

I'll give Tony credit for that – as much as he picks on and calls McGee names, he does console him and help him out sometimes. Well, he's like that to everyone – only when no one else is looking of course. I'm just glad I get to see a softer side of Tony. It kind of gives me a full perspective of him you know?

"Sometimes. Not always," McGee replied. I can tell that he's still upset. Poor guy.

You know, McGee does bring up an interesting point. Did he really kill him for money? I guess so – it's not like he knew him or anything.

It never ceases to amaze me how greed can affect a person so deeply. I mean, this Cooper man just killed someone for a million dollars. How sad of person can you be? Did he really need money that badly?

I would never kill for money. Heck, I really wouldn't do much (other than work) for money. I find no point in feeling jealous over other people's wealth or being greedy. It doesn't really matter much to me anyway.

They say that money can buy happiness. All I see is money buying this guy a spot in a jail cell. I don't believe money is happiness. After all, I'm happy where I'm at, and I'm not Bill Gates or anything. Even if I did get a lot of money, I wouldn't leave my job or anything – I like it too much here.

That's what's wrong with the world now. Everyone thinks money is the answer to their problems. In reality, all it does is create even _more_ problems.

Sighing, I glanced up to see everyone leaving their respective rooms. I glanced up at the clock and saw that my shift was almost over too! Go figure, Gibbs gave me enough entertainment to last me my shift – and he put another creep behind bars. Yeah, I love life today.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!! (even if it wasn't my best)**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	79. Doing Whatever It Takes

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Here's another chapter for you! This one was fun to right because I never really wrote about the relationship between Gibbs and Ducky before. I'm actually publishing this while watching the Oscars pre-show, just in case anyone was wondering (which I doubt). Anyone else tuning in? Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!_

**This chapter is for strictlysuperb, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!! =D**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Meat Puzzle _(ep. 2.13)**

_Gibbs: If my friend dies, I'll blame you too. _

_... Gibbs comes into observation and finds out the teeth inside the corpse are not a match. He goes back into interrogation._

_Gibbs: If you don't, I will tear every tooth out of your skull. _

Gibbs was in interrogation once again, and boy was he pissed. I never saw him pace around a suspect like some kind of tiger ready to pounce, yet there he was, stalking around the interrogation table.

I heard that someone kidnapped Ducky. That's the reason he's pacing around like a caged animal – he'd probably rather be out strangling whoever took Ducky. Oh God I hope Gibbs finds him! I really like the guy – he's been here awhile and doesn't really bother anyone. I have faith in Gibbs though – he always gets the bad guy no matter what.

Abby and Ducky's assistant, Palmer walked into observation. Tony, McGee, and Kate are in here too. Gosh, it's getting to be a full house.

I tried to tune out Abby's chatter enough to hear Gibbs talking to the suspect. He leaned in really close to the guy's ear and said, "If my friend dies, I'll blame you too." Oh my, Gibbs is getting downright sadistic now – not that I expected anything less of him.

I believe Gibbs. He and Ducky are good friends, and they haven't been for some time. Gibbs would be absolutely devastated if something happened to Ducky.

I always admired the friendship between those two. They're close, yet they barely say anything at all. Ducky is really the only person other than Abby who can get angry at Gibbs or get into an argument with him without getting headslapped to next week and back. Ducky is also one of the only people on this earth that actually understands Gibbs, the man of mystery. Then again, Ducky understands a lot of things. It must have taken him awhile to get the full perspective on Gibbs.

I guess Gibbs respects his opinion because he older. After all, judging by the amount of things Ducky deals with now, he's probably seen his fair share of events in his lifetime.

I saw Kate press the intercom button on the two way mirror. She asked Gibbs to come in here because Palmer and Abby had something to tell him. Now Gibbs is coming in here too? Talk about too many cooks in the kitchen. Or should I say, 'too many agents in the observation room'?

Gibbs came in, looking angry. I shifted somewhat uncomfortably in my seat. I hate being in a confined space with a murderous Gibbs. It's even worse than being in a room with a pissed off Gibbs. At least with a pissed off Gibbs, there isn't too much of a chance he'll pull his gun out or try to kill me by glaring at me.

Abby and Palmer began to talk about how the teeth inside one of the corpse were not really its teeth. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that Palmer was holding a skull, and Abby was holding an evidence jar filled with teeth. Gibbs grabbed the skull and jar and left the room.

Alright, that was something I didn't really need to see right after I ate – or ever. Honestly I don't know how Team Gibbs puts up with all this gory stuff on a daily basis. Sometimes I see the pictures Gibbs shows suspects, and it makes me want to throw up. Gibbs and his team don't even flinch.

I give them a lot of credit. Either they're sick and twisted and like that kind of stuff, or they just have strong stomachs. I'm going for the strong stomach one – I never pegged Team Gibbs as the murderous psychopath type of people. It probably takes awhile to get used to, but they've all been doing it awhile.

I glanced up at the monitor and saw Gibbs was in there again. He had spilled all the teeth in the jar all over the table and placed the skull near the suspect. Talk about gross, but effective – the guy looked scared to death.

Gibbs was holding out his phone and talking loudly to the guy. I didn't quite catch what he said until the end, "If you don't, I will tear every tooth out of your skull." I unconsciously rubbed my hand over my mouth – I believed Gibbs when he said that. After all, the secret to a good bluff is not to bluff, at least in Gibbs' mind.

I know that Gibbs will do whatever it takes to save Ducky from the kidnappers. He doesn't take kindly to people messing with his friends or his team. Gibbs has always been protective in that manner – if you gain his trust and friendship, he'll have your six for life (unless you do something to make him extremely mad).

I'd hate to be the guy (or girl) who kidnapped Ducky. Whoever is was will probably end up getting autopsied by Ducky tomorrow. That's honestly alright with me though – whoever is sick enough to kidnap a doctor like Ducky deserves whatever they get.

I looked up to see everyone leaving their rooms in a hurry. I guess they're off to save Ducky. I hope so – I'd miss his stories and words of wisdom that he brings when he comes into observation. Sighing, I turned off my equipment. Sometimes it stinks to be stuck inside a dark room.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll be glad to write them.  
**


	80. A Day to Annoy

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Sorry I didn't update yesterday!!!! I didn't feel well at all yesterday, and I'm still sick today, but I've managed to type this up. I apologize if there are mistakes. I really just want to get this out to you guys. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for 4evr-love-addict, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!! =D**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Blowback_ (ep. 4.14)**

_Gibbs: Sitting in the dark...staring at photos of your enemies could be considered obsessive. _

_Jenny: Kind of like building a fourth boat when you haven't even sailed the first three._

_..._

_Gibbs: "La Grenouille" means the frog._

_Jenny -somewhat darkly- I know what it means._

_Gibbs: Then why don't you call him that?_

_Jenny: La Grenouille is his code name._

_Gibbs: Well, I'm gonna call him the frog. -croaks like a frog-_

_Jenny: -glares at him-_

I glanced up at Gibbs as he entered the room. Finally a little entertainment in here! Director Sheppard's been going through pictures of what I think are arms dealers – all day. She really needs to stop obsessing over these people.

"Sitting in the dark… staring at photos of your enemies could be considered obsessive," I heard Gibbs say. Alright, so I wasn't _completely_ losing my mind! It makes me feel better that Gibbs agrees with me – alright, so he doesn't necessarily agree with me because he didn't know what I was thinking, but you get my point.

"Kind of like building a fourth boat when you haven't even sailed the first three," Director Sheppard replied with a smart tone in her voice. Ah, le the banter begin.

I've heard rumors that Gibbs is an incessant boat builder – I never believed them until now. I guess in a job like his, he needs something to keep his mind occupied after all his tough cases. I know I would.

I can see Gibbs as carpenter. Well, at least a boat builder. He's quiet, brooding, and drinks extremely strong coffee. I can see him sailing the seas alone the rest of his life if he ever decides to retire (not that I want him to – he's a good agent and supplies us MTAC men with a lot of entertainment).

I tuned back into Director Sheppard and Gibbs' conversation. I'm getting sick of staring at these candid photos. "_La Grenouille_ means the frog," Gibbs said. He said it almost like he was taunting her. Oh great.

"I know," I heard Director Sheppard say. And by 'say', I mean 'state in a dark and irritated manner'.

"Then why don't you call him that?" Gibbs replied. It seems as if Gibbs is in a particularly teasing mood today. Usually he doesn't push the Director's buttons like that. After all, I can see her getting angrier and angrier with everything Gibbs is saying, but she's not doing anything about it yet.

"_La Grenouille _is his codename," she replied. Oh boy, she sounds pissed off now.

I turned slightly in my chair so I can see the two of them. "Well, I'm gonna call him the frog," Gibbs replied smugly, smiling a little. Shaking my head, I turned back in my seat. No sooner had I down that, Gibbs croaked like a frog.

Stifling a laugh, I turned back around and saw Director Sheppard glaring at him. I had to focus on my control panel to make sure I didn't start laughing hysterically – that was a hell of a good frog impersonation!

Gibbs really is in a mood to purposely annoy the Director today. The funny thing is, he knows just how to push her buttons the right way, so he really does get to her when he tries.

These two crack me up all the time. It's amazing that Director Sheppard hasn't tried to stab Gibbs with a stiletto by now. Every time they're in here together, they end up getting under each other's skins. Usually it's not this blatant, but they have their moments I guess.

I think they were partners back in the day. I can definitely see that. Director Sheppard becomes obsessed with things just like Gibbs does with his cases (and apparently boats). Well, I don't know how far Gibbs has gone with some of his obsessions, but I know that Director Sheppard should tone it down a bit.

I can't even remember when Director Sheppard became obsessed with this arms dealer that's how bad it's gotten. All I know that when she isn't working on some immediate case, she's staring at pictures of this 'frog' guy.

I bet it's something personal that's making her do it. After all, revenge is a force that will drive someone to do the impossible, right? I personally think that's unhealthy – holding grudges aren't good for your health, at least that's what I think. Ah well, to each his own I guess.

I glanced up as Gibbs walked away and out the door. Ah well, there goes my entertainment for now. Great, back to staring at candid pictures of people the Director hates. Oh well, it's better than nothing, I guess.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**QUESTION: I feel I'm getting repetitive with this story. Should I slow down a bit on this story and work on other ones? Or should I keep my updates coming on a daily basis? Lemme know.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. =D  
**


	81. Vance and McGee being Illegal

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, this is a longer chapter! Probably one of the longest I've written for this oneshot collection. It was fun to write...I had a lot to work with. Anyway, I was sick yesterday, which was partly the reason I didn't update...but I've decided that I'm going to update every other day during the week, at least for now. Maybe that will change...you never know =D Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

*****FYI: There is some comparison of Vance to Gibbs in this chapter. I merely am pointing out a similarity in that section. In no way whatsoever do I think Vance is as good as Gibbs. Just so you know...I'm on the fence when it comes to Gibbs.*****_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Agent Afloat_ (ep. 6.02)**

_(McGee offers to hack into the Seahawk's security system.)_

_Vance: What can I do for you McGee?_

_McGee: Actually, it's more what I can do for you._

_..._

_McGee: I won't get caught._

_Vance: Are you trying to talk me into or out of this, McGee?_

_(Vance turns around and says nothing.)_

_McGee: Understood. _

I sighed. Again. It has been a long day. Gibbs is doing something with Tony, so I've been working overtime. After all, Tony isn't here – he's Agent Afloat. But he probably won't be for long because he works for Gibbs. And Gibbs doesn't leave any of his team behind. It's just a matter of time before he gets Tony back in DC. At least that's what everyone is hoping.

It was good to see Tony on the screen. As much as he used to annoy me with his incessant talking, once he left, I kind of missed it. I guess it was one of those, "you don't know what you got until it's gone" type situations. I think it was that way for Team Gibbs when they got split up. I could tell that they couldn't believe Vance would do something like that his first day as Director. Honestly, it's becoming less and less surprising to me.

Glancing up, I saw McGee enter MTAC. McGee! I haven't seen him in awhile! It's good to see him again. I think I missed him more than Tony. After all, he's a geek like me.

He walked into the row of theater seats behind Vance and sat down. "What can I do for you McGee?" Vance said without looking back. Oh this should be good.

"Actually, it's more what I can do for you," McGee replied. He leaned forward and started to talk quietly to Vance about hacking into the Seahawk's security system.

I love how people come in here and talk to each other quietly, thinking that I can't hear them. As if. I actually think these headphones make hearing them talk easier. I know it makes eavesdropping less conspicuous, too. Ah well, what they don't know won't hurt them.

McGee. I knew there was another reason I missed him – it was always nice to see him getting more and more out of his 'nervous Probie' phase. And it seems that his time in the basement has made him even more daring. I guess all the time without Tony picking on him gave him some time to toughen up.

When McGee first got here, he would have _never_ come to the Director to ask him (well, her) if he could hack into a ship's security system. He wouldn't have even given it a thought, and even if he did, he would _ask_ – he'd simply wait for Gibbs to tell him to. I can tell it will be awhile, though, before he just does it on his own. Ah well, it's good to see that McGee is growing up – well, not growing up, but earning his stripes around here.

Shaking my head, I listened back into their conversation. "I won't get caught," I heard McGee say with a certain amount of conviction in his voice that I haven't heard in him in a _long _time.

"Are you trying to talk me into or out of this McGee?" Vance asked.

Hm, I'm surprised that Vance has even gotten this far into the conversation. I've never seen a man more by the books than him, yet hear he is listening to something that's illegal – I'm surprised he hasn't melted or started screaming uncontrollably or something like that. You know, kind of like when Dorothy melted the Wicked Witch of the West by dousing her with water. Ok, enough over-imaginative thoughts.

Glancing at Vance and McGee, I saw Vance turn to look at McGee, then turn around and face forward, saying nothing more. "Understood," McGee said, and walked out the door. Now, I'm no agent, but I think Vance just said he could do it.

I'm surprised Vance is letting him do that. Alright, I shouldn't say I'm necessarily surprised that he let him, but I _am_ a little taken aback. Truthfully, as much as I pick on him, Vance isn't a bad guy. He's just strict, and I guess I'll have to get used to it (unless I just leave and go somewhere else, but it's too fun here at NCIS).

There's a lot to say when one thinks of Vance. I mean, most of the comments are negative, but really, when I look at him, there's a little Gibbs in him. Of course it's covered up by his tight-assness and by-the-books annoyance, but it's there nonetheless.

Alright, let me explain before you start to hate me. Vance has a poker face that can rival Gibbs'. When Gibbs and Vance are in here glaring at each other, Gibbs always wins, but not always by too much. Sometimes Vance can practically glare Gibbs out of here, but Gibbs never leaves on someone else's terms.

Vance is also calculating like Gibbs. Every time I see Vance looking at someone, I can tell that he's not just looking _at_ them, he's looking _in _them. It's like he's trying to see their weaknesses and flaws, what they can do and what they can't do. It's weird. I thought Gibbs was the only one who could do that.

Now, don't get me wrong here, I don't agree with what Vance says, and I don't agree with what he does, but thinking positives about him helps me not strangle Vance with my headphone cord. They usually don't take the feeling away for long, though – before you know it, Vance will piss me off and make me want to stab him with his toothpick all over again.

Gibbs is still the best, though. The day I start liking Vance over Gibbs, someone needs to come in here and electrocute me because I'd have to have lost my mind. After all, Gibbs is Gibbs, and he's going to make everything right around here…and put Vance in his place – eventually. It's just a matter of time before Vance learns who really is _El Jefe_.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**QUESTION: Does anyone know the exact episode where Tony sees Ziva on the ZNN footage in MTAC. I'm trying to find the scene, but I can't remember the episode. =.=**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	82. Seeing a Reality

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Alright, here's another chapter for you! I don't think this is my best, but here it is nonetheless. I apologize for not getting this out sooner...I tend to do my best writing at night...or during school =P Read and enjoy!_

**Thank you to M E Wofford, DaniSJ, Corinne Jane, chrissyjoy, and cflat for telling me the episode this scene was in. I swear I have the smartest reviewers ever. =D**

**This chapter is for chrissyjoy and tifsuz, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!! =D  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Legend Part 1 _(ep. 6.22)**

_Tony sees footage of Ziva injured in a bomb blast in Morocco._

Sighing, I glanced up and saw Tony in MTAC. He and Ziva were the only agents from Team Gibbs here, so it meant less entertainment for me. I guess I should tell you why if you don't already know. It appears that Gibbs needed to go to Los Angeles, so he took McGee with him. Anyway, to make a long story short, other than the occasional appearance from them and the team from Los Angeles, I haven't really seen much of my usual entertainment makers.

Glancing up, I saw Tony watching the video footage of the bombing Ziva was in when she was undercover in Morocco. I wonder if he ever saw this footage before now.

I feel so bad for Tony right now – actually, I have for awhile. I mean, this poor guy has been through so much in the past few months, I don't know how he does it. First, Director Sheppard dies and he blames himself; then Vance ships him off to be Agent Afloat the same day of Director Sheppard's funeral; now he's finding out just what Ziva has been through these past few months.

I know that Tony blames himself for Director Sheppard's death. I don't know why, but from what I can gather I know that he blames himself. When he should have been with his team recovering and getting support, he was on a ship by himself with people who probably hated his guts. That couldn't have been good for his mental health. Why? Because Dinozzo is the type of guy that keeps his emotions bottled up. And without someone like Abby or Ducky with him to get him to talk, he'll just keep everything inside.

Alright, just a side note: you may be thinking that I'm weird for knowing this, but I've watched these guys for years now. They give away a lot in the way they talk and act more than they think. Just saying.

Anyway, then when Dinozzo gets back, he began to realize that there's more going on with Ziva than meets the eye, and I bet that's killing him. Just by watching him watch the video feed, I can tell he's kicking himself mentally for not doing something to prevent it, even if there was nothing he could do. I can see it in his face. It's like he's quickly becoming obsessed with what Ziva's doing and how he can protect her.

For Tony, the line between his work and personal relationship with Ziva has been crossed. I can tell that he's not trying to protect her just because she's his partner, but because he cares for her. And it seems that he's struggling with that. He doesn't want to admit he cares, yet he doesn't just want to blow the feeling off and hope that Ziva can handle everything herself.

You know, I hate to say this, but I hope that Tony and Ziva finally realize their feelings for each other because of all this. I don't know how bad things are going to get, but based on what's happened to the two of them, maybe they'll realize something they seem to not want to acknowledge: they just can't live without each other.

I mean, if it's obvious to me, it _has_ to be obvious to everyone else. Think about it, Tony is putting all his time into figuring out what's wrong with Ziva – he's not just doing that because he's bored. He cares about her, and maybe this is his way of showing it.

Oh well, I guess that's just wishful thinking on my part. Those two are probably the most stubborn people I've seen. I wonder how long it would take for them to realize their feelings for each other if someone locked them in a room. It would probably take forever or at least so long that people got bored of their bickering and let them out.

Watching Tony walk out of MTAC, I hoped that everything would smooth out. Although I like my entertainment, all this excitement and suspense is taking its toll on my nerves.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!!! please?**

**COMMENT: Some of you have suggested the scene from _Untouchable. _I'm not ignoring you, I just haven't seen the episode yet (insert gasps here), and I don't write about episodes I haven't personally watched. Sorry for the delay, I'll watch it soon!**

**As usual, any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	83. From Bad to Worse

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY DIRTY HARRY REFERENCES.**_

_EAJP here. Here's another one for you! This scene was probably one of my favorite from this episode... I don't know why, but I thought it was so cool. Anyway, as soon as I saw it, I said, "I have GOT to write this as a chapter!" After much forgetting about it, I wrote it! Read and enjoy!!_

* * *

**From episode _Masquerade_ (ep. 7.14)**

_Ramon tells Gibbs to screw the lawyer and wants to talk. Gibbs stops him, then slides an attorney waiver and pen to Ramon. After a moment's hesitation, Ramon signs the waiver and gives it back to Gibbs. Gibbs stands up, slams his hand on the table and yells, "What is the matter with you Marine?"_

Sighing, I saw that the same suspect that was in interrogation earlier was back in the room again. Usually I like it when Gibbs has suspects, but this suspect has a lawyer – and a very annoying one at that.

Sure, I know that lawyers are supposed to be annoying and tedious, but this woman – well, let's just say she can be the reason that Gibbs has rules against lawyers. She seemed to be out to specifically target Gibbs, which is weird. Usually anyone in their right mind that sees Gibbs automatically backs down without a fight. But with everything he said, she thought of some kind of law that made what he was doing illegal.

Not only do I feel bad for Gibbs, but she's just one of those people that immediately piss me off. Even if she hasn't said anything to me, I just don't like what she does. It's hard to explain, so I hope that you understand.

I can tell that Gibbs is pissed off at her too. He tends to want to kill anyone that interferes with his investigations. That's part of the reason I never speak up in here – wouldn't want him to attack me with his laser eyes.

Anyway, getting back to the suspect. Gibbs entered interrogation and sat down. He and Ramon (the suspect – at least I think that's what his name is) began to talk. Gibbs was talking to him angrily, but I could tell that he was holding back. Probably because of the lawyer situation – it's no use threatening bodily harm if you can't really do it, right?

After a little more gentle intimidation (if there even is such a thing with Gibbs), Ramon said to screw the lawyer (yes, thank you!) and that he wanted to talk. Gibbs stopped him, which was un-Gibbs like (but then again, he has to be to avoid legal complications), and slid what appeared to be an attorney waiver and pen to him.

The guy signed the waiver and gave it back to Gibbs after hesitating a little. As soon as Gibbs got it, he stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and yelled, "_What is the matter with you Marine?!"_

Alright, _that_ scared me. Even though I was half expecting it, it made me jump almost clear out of my seat, which is a welcome relief. I'm glad that the old Gibbs is back.

You know, it's funny how Gibbs' mood can appear to change so quickly. One minute he's kind of nice, the next minute he's sadistic, then he just goes to being his usual pissed off self. It keeps everyone guessing – well, I know that at least it keeps _me_ guessing. And that's not in a good way either – it's kind of in an 'afraid for one's life' or 'scary horror movie where you don't know what's around the next corner yet you have an odd feeling it's not going to be good' way. You know what I mean?

It's also funny how Gibbs can actually play by the rules when he wants to. As much as it probably kills him to be in the same room as a lawyer, he still follows procedure when one is there. Yet, as soon as they're not looking, it's back to hacking into CIA and FBI databases to save a few minutes. Well, I always say (especially when watching Team Gibbs), "It's not breaking the rules if no one's looking."

You know, for federal agents, these guys sure do break the rules _a lot_. I mean, I know it's to solve a murder – and I'm all for that – but it's kind of crazy when you think about it. And I mean crazy in a fun, exhilarating, _Dirty Harry_ sort of way.

I wonder if Gibbs enjoys playing the unpredictable badass (for lack of a better term) agent at NCIS. Nothing ever seems to faze him, so maybe he doesn't even notice it. Then again, I see him smirk every once in awhile when he does something particularly scary and Gibbs-like, so maybe he does. Hey, if he can scare the crap out of someone by just glancing at them, I say he should – after all, not many of us can.

Gibbs is practically like a super agent. He can do everything well (except use computers), and he makes it look easy too. I wonder how he got that way. Maybe he got bitten by a radioactive spider or something – nah, I doubt it, he was probably just born with it.

Glancing up, I saw that Gibbs got what he needed and was heading out the door again. The guy at the table looked kind of pale too – I guess Gibbs got what he needed _and_ put the fear of the Lord in him. Good. When it comes to getting/withholding information, that's Gibbs: one, Lawyer woman: zero.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know. **

**QUESTION: I would like to do a scene from _Child's Play_. I don't know which scene I should do though. Any thoughts?  
**


	84. Gibbs and Lady Gibbs

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS...OR CGIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, here's another chapter! I know this isn't my best, but I'll try to get a better one out soon. This one I just had to write... I saw the scene and knew it was going to be on here soon... haha. Read and enjoy!!!!!_**_  
_**

* * *

**From episode, _Jurisdiction _(ep. 7.18)**

_Gibbs is in MTAC with Detective Borin._

_Borin: Quantico._

_MTAC tech: Yes Ma'am._

I smiled when I saw Gibbs enter MTAC with a redhead trailing behind him. Finally I got to see the CGIS (Coast Guard Investigative Service) agent that's working with Gibbs on his case. The whole building has been buzzing with how alike they are, and new bets have been made as to if Gibbs and the agent (Agent Borin, I believe) will get together. After all, she _is_ a redhead, and an agent at that. Oh well, I didn't put my money in yet, though. I wanted to see them interact with each other first.

I turned around in my chair to get a good look at her. Besides, she had me set up links already, so I better pay attention. Getting a good look at her, I could see how people think that she's like Gibbs. They both have no-nonsense look on their faces, but Gibbs had a slightly pissed off look to him (but doesn't he always?).

She turned slightly around to look at me and barked, "Quantico."

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied without really thinking about it as I turned around and established the connection.

Why did I call her 'ma'am'? I guess it's because she seems like the type that deserves and wants respect. I don't think I would even say something like that to Gibbs, though – after all, he doesn't like to be called sir because he works for a living. I wouldn't want him shooting me with his laser eyes or something.

Alright, I can see why people are saying that she is the Gibbs of CGIS. She has the same attitude and almost the same smirk as him – except she smirks a lot more often than he does.

It's scary, really, how alike they seem. I mean, one Gibbs is enough, isn't it? God, I'm surprised the roof isn't collapsing or some other supernatural event. Alright, maybe that's exaggerating a bit, but as I've mentioned before; I have an overactive imagination.

I wonder if Gibbs feels threatened by this woman. I mean, really he has no need to because he's _Gibbs_, but the feeling could always be present. I mean, even if he is _El Jefe_, he still is human. Besides, he's territorial when it comes to his team. I heard from one of the agents that works on Gibbs' floor that she was bossing his team around and sounding like Gibbs. I bet that didn't go over well with Gibbs.

And get this – her name is Abigail, _and_ she asked to be called Abby. Apparently Gibbs shot that down as soon as the words left her mouth. I can see why – no one replaces his Abby. When I heard that, I thought that maybe they were going to tell me Gibbs kicked her out or something.

When it comes to his team, Gibbs is protective – way protective. He doesn't like anyone but him telling his team what to do, and I don't know about Ziva, Tony, and McGee, but Abby doesn't accept orders from anyone but Gibbs either. It's funny really, how close they are. Well, I shouldn't say it's funny, but it's interesting to see.

People in this job tend to think that it has to be all business, but in reality it doesn't have to be. Gibbs and his team are proof. I think that they're all best friends. Well, not best friends, but close friends. And that's nice, too. It shows that they have each other's six.

Well, as for the CGIS agent, I think alikes definitely repel in this situation. I mean, maybe there's some kind of attraction there, but if Gibbs thinks that she's a threat to his team or that his team doesn't like her, I don't think much will happen. But then again, with Gibbs, anything can happen – and by anything, I mean _everything._ I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**Comment: I'll be doing a second part to this on how Gibbs and Borin are different, much like I did with Tony and his father. I'll be getting that up next.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	85. Only One Gibbs

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's another chapter for you!!! I would have gotten it out last night, but I went to the gym and ran around most of the evening, so needless to say, I was tired. But it was such a nice day out, I decided to go outside and do some writing (Yes, with a pencil and paper), so ta-da! Here it is! Anyway, read and enjoy!!!!!_

****This is the second part of my last chapter, chapter 85_.**_**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Jurisdiction _(ep. 7.18)**

_Borin and Gibbs are in interrogation breaking the news to Marvey's wife that her husband's dead._

I saw that there's a suspect in interrogation, most likely from Gibbs' latest case. You know what that means! Finally, after much wait, I get to meet the woman-Gibbs! Her name is Agent Borin from the Coast Guard Investigative Service, but everyone who has seen her calls her 'woman-Gibbs.' I was talking to one of the MTAC techs, and he said it's creepy how alike they are. Well, I'll be the judge of that.

Glancing up, I saw Gibbs and Agent Borin enter interrogation. I would have turned around, but Tony was in here and I didn't want him to say anything to me.

She's a redhead! Oh God, the MTAC man left that part out. I guess it only makes sense though. Think about it – any woman who has ever been like Gibbs is a redhead. Director Sheppard was a redhead, and she definitely was like Gibbs. Then there was that little girl/prodigy from that case around Thanksgiving – Gibbs and she was so alike, it was kind of creepy! I really should have known this woman would be a redhead.

Anyway, I digress. I listened back in to what she was saying. She was sitting at the table, and Gibbs was in the corner. "I'm very sorry," she began to say. That's never a good sign.

Gibbs was blunt and told the woman sitting on the suspect's side that her husband was dead. Leave it to Gibbs to be blunt about death.

You know, looking at those two now, I really don't see why everyone's running around acting like this woman is Gibbs' clone or something. I mean, I can see how they are a little like each other, but really they're different.

First of all, this woman is soft. Gibbs rarely ever begins a sentence with, "I'm really sorry," especially to people he doesn't know. Heck, I can't remember a time when he _ever _said that. I don't think he takes pity on anyone that often, not even in own team. Yet this woman is.

Secondly, this woman beats around the bush. She sat there and rambled about that woman's husband without getting to the point. It's like she didn't even know how to tell her. Gibbs, on the other hand, just came out and said it in his typical bunt way – as usual.

Don't get me wrong, though. I can see how they're alike. They're both imposing in that 'I demand respect all the time' sort of way. I definitely wouldn't want to cross either one of them. They even have the same expressions – sort of. Gibbs' glare is definitely stronger than hers. Quite frankly, I'm not sure she has one.

Maybe it's just because she works for the Coast Guard. After all, they are smaller than us, so they probably don't see the same things we do. That's probably why she's mellower than Gibbs – she's never had to be that tough before. Then again, who am I to judge?

You know, it's funny how alike people may seem until you get to really see who they are. Two people may almost seem identical, but really they aren't. It's kind of like snowflakes – no two are alike. I mean, Gibbs is far from a snowflake, but you get my point.

I glanced up again when Gibbs, Agent Borin, and Tony left their respective rooms. The show's over already? I wanted to see Gibbs kick some ass in front of this Coast Guard woman, just to show her how the Navy does things.

Well, on my next break, I'm going to have to tell that MTAC tech he was wrong. They aren't alike after all – or, not as much as everyone thinks. Sure, she's kind of like him, but let's face it – there's only one Gibbs, and he works for NCIS.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!**

**COMMENT: I will be getting to _Child's Play_ next. I just wanted to get this chapter out right after it's companion chapter. Anyway, be on the lookout.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	86. Giving Thanks

** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here! I'm so sorry that I haven't updating in a few days! Originally, I wanted to get this out Monday, but inspiration temporarily left me and demanded my attention on some other fics I have in progress. Then I was going to type it up yesterday, but my power went out as__I was going to write it, so I wrote it by hand (in the dark with a flashlight) and typed it today. Anyway, here it is...read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for zivagirl, who suggested it. I hope you enjoy it!! =D**_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Child's Play_ (ep. 7.09)**

_Gibbs and Ziva are in interrogation with Krista Dalton from the Satler Institute, interrogating her about how she was using the children she was taking care of._

Well, it's November twenty-sixth, and instead of being home with my family stuffing my face with all the good Thanksgiving food that's there, I'm at work sitting in my dark observation room listening to Gibbs interrogate suspects.

Now, don't get me wrong here. I love watching Gibbs make people cry, but these criminals seriously need to take holidays off and learn some better timing. My wife always complains that I'm missing things because of constantly being here. But, I digress. As long as I get a little entertainment out of this, it will all be worth it.

I glanced up at the monitor. There was a woman sitting in there. Her name's Krista – or at least that's what I've heard – and she's from the Satler Institute. You know, the place where all the child prodigies go to help out with top secret military intelligence and such.

Personally, I think it's wrong to use children for military purposes, but I guess they're valuable if they really know what they're talking about. Then again, I don't think it's right at all the rob children of their childhood when there are plenty of capable adults out there. Hey, they only get to live it once, so why take it away from them?

Gibbs and Ziva entered the room with their poker faces on. Oh this should turn out good. Each of them alone is scary, but both of them together is just lethal. I mean, they should be classified as weapons of mass destruction when they're together. After all, I'm pretty sure the two of them together can take out a small town in five minutes between Gibbs' glare and Ziva's insane Mossad skills (or crazy ninja chick skills, as Tony so nicely puts it).

Anyway, they took their usual places and began to talk to this Krista woman. I wasn't really paying attention, but what I did get from it was that Krista had used the children she was working with to gain top secret government information so she could sell it to foreigners. What a heartless, greedy wench!

Uh-oh. I don't think Gibbs is pleased to know she was using those kids. Kids have a special place in Gibbs' seemingly-nonexistent heart. Some people say that he had a daughter who was murdered at a really young age, but no one is really sure. If it is the case, though, then I could see why he would be furious. I mean, he had a kid and lost her, and this woman just uses them as a means to an end. I can relate, seeing as though I have kids too. I hope she gets put behind bars.

Speaking of the children from that institute, I heard there's one here and she's almost a carbon copy of Gibbs. An MTAC man said that she even has red hair. Well, I should have seen that one coming – Gibbs is like a redhead magnet or something.

I wonder if Gibbs finds it weird to see himself in a nine year old (or however old she is). I think I would definitely be creeped out. Imagine walking up to a little girl who has all the same mannerisms as you. Poor Gibbs – I bet he never thought he'd meet his match in a little girl/child prodigy. Then again, with Gibbs it doesn't surprise me. He always gets the most interesting cases, after all.

Then again, maybe Gibbs doesn't notice it. It seems that obliviousness to things right in front of their faces runs in the team, such as Tony and Ziva (but that's a rant for a different time). I shouldn't judge though – I think Gibbs sees a lot more than he lets on.

I glanced up again as Gibbs and Ziva left the interrogation room. Oh well, there goes my entertainment – for now. The good thing is that I only have about a half hour left until the end of my shift.

I can't wait to get home to start celebrating my Thanksgiving. You know, while we're on the topic of Thanksgiving, I have to say something. Thanksgiving is a holiday of thanks, right? Well, I have to say that I'm thankful for my job here. I know that I may complain, but really it's truly an honor to get paid to watch this entertainment.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT!!!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll be glad to type them up.  
**


	87. Secrets

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. It's me!! Although I will NOT break Rule 6, I will say that I have not updated for three reasons: 1. The weather has been nice and I've been outside. 2. Other stories (started a Jibbs fic) demanded my attention, and 3. My muse for this temporarily ran away to join the circus. Never fear! It returned after discovering it does not like ferris wheels. So, here's another chapter for you!!! Read and enjoy!!!_

**This chapter is for xXxXReenayXxXx, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**From episode, _Legend Part II _(ep. 6.23)**

_Gibbs: You recognize him? ... Ziva?_

_Ziva: Yes I recognize him. He is Michael Rivkin._

_Gibbs: He says he is with the Mossad._

_Ziva: Yes, he is with the Mossad._

_..._

_Ziva: You did not think I would identify him. That is not a question._

_Tony: Anything you want to tell me?_

_Ziva: No. One word answer. I win._

I sighed somewhat nervously. It wasn't my first day or anything – it was just my first time getting to really see Team Gibbs in action. I've seen them briefly and in passing, but I've never really gotten to watch them talk to one another. I'm one of the newer MTAC techs here, so the senior techs have me running around doing all the work they don't want to do.

I established the connection between the LA office and here. About five minutes later, Tony and Ziva came walking through the door, looking kind of angry at each other. Well, I shouldn't say angry, but annoyed – like they started a conversation, but didn't get to finish it. Based on the bets I've seen about those two, it's safe to say there's some unresolved sexual tension mixed in there too.

I told them that the connection was on and they started to talk to Gibbs and another woman that I didn't recognize – probably from the LA office. One of the techs in the LA office put a picture of a man up there. "You recognize him?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

I turned to look at the woman in question when she didn't answer right away. Was that fear or shock written across her face? I couldn't tell – it was gone too soon. "Ziva?!" Gibbs asked a little louder. That seemed to knock her out of her trance.

"Yes, I recognize him. He is Michael Rivkin," Ziva said. Oh boy, her voice was tense. My guess is she doesn't want to see him up on that screen.

"He says he is with Mossad," Gibbs replied. Ziva's face seemed to get harder – if that's even possible. She'll turn to stone if her expressions get any harder.

"Yes, he is with Mossad." Still the tense voice. Oh boy. Really? The first time I really get to see Team Gibbs and there's some kind of controversy. Figures.

They continued to talk a little more, but I spaced out. It didn't really concern me since I didn't know what they were talking about. Whatever it was that they were, though, was a touchy subject. Even I picked up on that.

They finished talking and I cut the link. "You did not think I would identify him. That is not a question," Ziva said tersely to Tony.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Tony asked, equally snappish, yet there was concern under there somewhere.

"No. One word answer. I win." Ziva brushed past him and walked out of MTAC, and Tony followed her.

Wow, I wonder what that was about. On second thought, maybe I don't want to know.

You know, I can see how those two have some unresolved sexual tension. I could practically feel it when they were in here. I wonder why they're so oblivious to it, though. Everyone else sees it (except maybe Gibbs), why can't they?

I can tell that Tony is worried about her. There are some rumors going around that she's caught between loyalties to Mossad and NCIS – well, not herself, but her father is complicating things for her. I bet that's what Tony's worried about.

It seems that Tony knows Ziva's being secretive, and he doesn't like it. Quite frankly, neither do I. In this job, you can't be secretive and still be a good agent. The secrets cloud your judgment and then bad things happen – or so I've heard.

Is Ziva still loyal to Mossad? From the first time I really saw her, I thought she was here at NCIS to stay, but now I'm not so sure. Secretive people make me suspect they're up to no good. On the other hand, though, she's on Team Gibbs, and I'm pretty sure Gibbs would know if one of his agents was having doubts about their loyalty. If he suspected she was, her ass would probably be back in Israel by now.

Poor Tony, it seems like it's eating him alive – mainly because he cares so much about her. I can see why he's like that though; when you care about someone enough, their life becomes your life, and their problems become your problems. Sure, the other person might not see it that way, like I suspect Ziva of not seeing it, but you feel it nonetheless. Let's just hope Ziva realizes there are people that care about her before she does something stupid.

I wonder if Tony talked to Gibbs about any of this. I didn't see Tony in action as the Boss when Gibbs went to Mexico, but I heard about it. I thought that when Gibbs came back he would talk to Tony about team matters, seeing as though they both oversaw the team. Maybe they don't though.

I just hope that Tony doesn't try to play Superman and save Ziva from whatever is bothering her. I think he thinks he can do everything when it comes to her, but he can't. He needs to realize that talking with Gibbs would be the best option if he's thinking about trying to figure out what she's doing. Let's just hope he doesn't discover something bad.

I sighed. Team Gibbs has already given me too much to think about. Oh well, like all the other MTAC and interrogation techs say – they _are_ good for entertainment, if nothing else.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT! =D It may not be my best, but I still love hearing what you have to say.**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know.  
**


	88. Madam in Distress and a Broken Bromance

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Wow! Long time no update, huh? Well, I know I shouldn't apologize, but it's not a sign of weakness among friends right? Anyway, I'm sorry. The muse for this story just left me, and other stories came into my mind. I'm currently working on three others other than this one, so you can see I have my hands full.*****From now on, I'm going to be updating once a week, maybe twice. Leave me suggestions so I have plenty to work with, please =). I'll be updating on every new episode, too. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Guilty Pleasure_ (ep. 7.19)**

_McGee is in MTAC tracking Holly and Charlotte with Vance and Gibbs. Gibbs leaves to go save Holly._

I glanced up when I heard the door to MTAC open and shut, but I didn't look back. It was probably just Vance. I know that Gibbs has a case, but I guess he doesn't need MTAC for this one.

I almost jumped out of my skin when McGee hurriedly sat down and began typing – almost before his butt even touched the char. I bet he graduated from MIT – he seems like that kind of guy. He glanced over at me and smiled a little, so I had no choice but to return it.

I'm glad that Gibbs is going to need MTAC – I need a little entertainment. For as much as Vance is in here, he doesn't provide much of a show. Oh well, Vance will be Vance I suppose.

Gibbs and Vance entered the room next a few minutes later, judging by the voices I heard. It sounded kind of like Vance was making a joke. Oh boy, Vance making jokes?

Gibbs ordered McGee to pull up Holly Snow's location on the MTAC screen, and McGee was already on it. Holly Snow – he's working a case with her again? Geez.

I was talking to another one of the MTAC guys, and he says that Holly Snow was back in business, which implies that she was out of the business. And she was, after Gibbs arrested her in that last case. Now she shows up again, and suddenly every Senator calling her up – something's fishy here.

I heard rumors that Gibbs has something to do with the fact that she's back to being a madam again. I believe that Gibbs would do something like that to solve a case, but would Vance really approve? I guess he does, seeing as though she is back and seemingly stronger than ever. Still though, I thought that allowing something illegal to happen would do to Vance what water did to the Wicked Witch of the West. You know… "I'M MELTTTTING!" Well, maybe not that dramatic, but he would definitely be pissed.

That just goes to show Vance isn't as bad of a guy as everyone makes him out to be. When you get passed the whole 'by the books no matter what' side of him he tends to show, he can actually be kind of fun. Well, not fun, but you get my point (at least I hope you do). Heck, maybe there's even a rogue agent side to him that no one knows about, but I doubt it. This _is_ Vance after all.

Sighing, I began to pay attention to the conversation at hand again. McGee couldn't get a location, and then Gibbs told him to check text messages. McGee did, and before I knew it, Gibbs was dashing off to save Holly Snow, leaving Vance and McGee in their places.

You know, Gibbs seems to be getting awfully close to this Holly Snow. I never pictured Gibbs as the type to start hanging around with madams, but she does have red hair. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less.

I always wondered what caused Gibbs to become attracted to redheads. Maybe it's their fiery personality – after all, Gibbs _does_ like a good fight now and then. Who knows, to each his own, I guess. There must be something really special about Holly, though. Gibbs doesn't rush off to save just any damsel in distress.

I glanced at McGee again, who was still typing away. He looked worried, or angry, or both. I think it's on account of that detective that's been hanging around with Tony during this case. One of the interrogation techs was telling me that Tony and McGee seemed to have a falling out on their bromance.

It only makes sense that McGee would be upset that Tony is hanging around with someone else. I mean, they've worked together for a while, and Tony barely cuts him any slack. I think McGee just really wants to be partners with Tony as well as friends, yet Tony doesn't see it. Well, when it comes to relationships of any kind, Tony's never been an expert at seeing things, if you know what I mean.

I feel bad for McGee. The poor guy's been the Probie his whole life. Isn't it time for everyone to wake up and realize that he's a capable agent. Oh well, Tony will come around. As much as he picks on McGee and everything, he does acknowledge when McGee really needs a little friendship and support. I give Tony credit, for a former cop, he really knows how to play the good guy well.

I glanced up and saw Vance and McGee leaving. Aw, man. Show's over for now, I guess. I hope they come back – not only do I want to see a little more entertainment before I leave, but I want to find out if Holly Snow's alright too. She may not be my kind of person, but she does prove to be interesting to read about.

* * *

**Alright, you read it..NOW REVIEW IT!**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll be tap-tap-tapping away at them.**

**FOR UPDATES: Check my profile page. I'll be updating on current stories there. Also, please feel free to PM me with any questions or comments about my stories. Thanks.  
**


	89. The Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR JAG.**_

_EAJP here. Long time no update! Anyway, I'll be continuing to update once a week, as I said before. It's kind of nice so I can take my time and find really good scenes if I don't have suggestions. How's everyone doing? I thought this chapter would be interesting to write, so here it is. Anyway, read and enjoy!!!_

****FYI: THIS STORY IS BASED ON A JAG EPISODE. If you haven't seen it yet, and would like to...please PM me or write it in the reviews and I'll gladly send you the link to the interrogation scene.****

**I'm not sure if someone suggested I do this, but I can't remember. If someone did, then this one's for you. =D  
**

* * *

**From JAG episode, _Ice Queen_**

_Gibbs is in interrogation with Commander Rabb. Rabb smacks the glass and makes the sound tech jump. Tony and Blackadder are in the observation room. Abby joins them, and someone brings Gibbs coffee._

I tore my eyes away from the monitor long enough to look at the control panel in front of me. It wasn't my first day here, but it _was_ my first day watching Special Agent Gibbs in the interrogation room. I always seemed to be in the wrong interrogation room before, and besides – Special Agent Gibbs and his two agents were out of the country doing something for the Director for awhile (not to mention I worked in MTAC before, and Gibbs was rarely ever in there when I was on the shift).

Special Agent Gibbs was interrogating a commander by the name of Rabb, or that's at least that's what I gathered. The guy was giving him attitude – what an annoyance. I don't know if Gibbs' face is just a mask, or he really doesn't mind.

You know, there are a lot of stories about Special Agent Gibbs around here, but I thought they were just rumors. I guess not. He really is scary in the interrogation room. But, his reputation kind of precedes him – he isn't _that_ scary – yet. I guess this guy hasn't gotten him mad enough yet.

I like Gibbs, all things considering. I haven't had much experience watching him, but I can tell that he's the kind of guy that doesn't take any nonsense – and those are the people that I like. I remember him working with a woman by the name of Sheppard for a time, but that was when I was a lowly stockroom clerk. I guess times are different now. Gibbs seems like a hard-ass – correction, he _is_ a hard-ass. I've seen him deal with agents, and believe me; you don't want to cross him – not that I'd want to.

I glanced back up to see the commander get up. Figuring it wouldn't end well, I adjusted my knobs again, only to have the commander's hand smack against the glass, causing a shriek in the microphone. Ouch. Alright, Gibbs, I don't know you _that_ well, but I hope you arrest this guy, throw him in a cell, and toss away the key.

Agent Blackadder was standing behind me, watching the interrogation. She's a nice woman – I've dealt with her more than I have Gibbs. But – I don't know – call me crazy, but I don't think she's cut out to be here. Sure, she's nice, but that's not really one of the requirements around here. She seems to make mistakes a lot more often than she should – or any agent should, really. She doesn't seem to fit in working with a man like Gibbs. I mean, Gibbs is so intimidating, but she really isn't intimidating at all. Call it a gut feeling, but I don't think she'll be around here much longer.

Agent Dinozzo entered the observation room and started talking. I like Tony. I've dealt with him the most, I believe. He's kind of like Gibbs' protégé in a way. Even though Gibbs would never admit it, I do think they're like partners more than anything.

At first when I dealt with Dinozzo, it was kind of like talking to a standup comic. He was funny, and I didn't think you could be funny and effective in this job. But, Tony proved me wrong. Oh well, I'm glad though – it's nice to see some comedic relief.

Not soon after, Abby entered. She's the forensics technician here. Although odd looking at first sight, she's a really nice person. She's kind of a contradiction – really the happiest Goth you'll ever see. Gibbs has appeared to take a liking to her. For some odd reason, I can see that – when it comes to Gibbs, I've come to expect the unexpected.

I looked on the monitor again, and saw someone walk in with two coffees on a tray. You know, I heard that coffee is to Gibbs as spinach is to Popeye, and I believe it. The guy could live off the stuff. Every time I walk by his squad area to go to MTAC, he's always has a cup in his hand. And I thought _my _coffee intake was bad.

You know, I hope the Gibbs gets better people on his team. He could be unstoppable with the right people. Tony's fine, Abby's good, but Blackadder – meh, she has to leave. If he got someone with the right training, there's no doubt in my mind that he and his team would make a name for themselves everywhere. Well, we'll wait and see.

All of a sudden, everyone started moving, why I don't know. Soon, they were out of the interrogation room and onto do other things. Oh look, they put cuffs on the commander too – serves him right for making me wince like that. Well, it looks like my first official Gibbs interrogation is over. If this is him on a nice day – I can't _wait_ to see him on a bad day.

* * *

**Alright, you read it...NOW REVIEW IT! Please?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know..seriously, I NEED them.  
**


	90. Gut Feelings

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS...NOR WILL I EVER.**_

_EAJP here. Hi there! Long time not update, and I apologize for that. The muse for this story temporarily left me, but it came back with the new NCIS episode. Anyway, how ya'll been? I took a little creative license on this story and actually gave the tech a life. Yay! Oh, and read the bottom author's note for where this story's going. Read and enjoy!!!**  
**_

* * *

**From episode, _Moonlighting _(ep. 7.20)**

_Gibbs: You're lying._

_Grady: That's it? I must have missed something._

_Ziva: There are many subtle tells to indicate a person is lying.....But with Gibbs it is all gut, as you say._

_Grady: Is he ever wrong?_

_Ziva: Not that I remember._

_Grady: I don't have much of a gut, I never have. I actually thought that Tim really liked me and that he was just playing hard to get._

_Ziva: Perhaps he is and just doesn't know it. You definitely provoke a strong response in him._

_Grady: Yeah the response is to run._

I smiled a little as I glanced up at the monitor. It's good to be back in my cave after a nice two-week vacation in Florida. I'll admit, I was starting to miss Gibbs and the gang. Ziva and Agent Grady were standing behind me, watching Gibbs interrogate. It's surprising that I actually know who Ziva's talking to, but the woman is the one who used to give me my polygraph tests (had to take some because of the cases I've listened in to). She's an odd duck, but I kind of like her…it's weird, she grows on you. She shouldn't probably, but she does. But, I digress.

"You're lying," I heard Gibbs say to the man (who was looking slightly green if you ask me). Ah, I missed hearing those two words.

"That's it? I must have missed something," Agent Grady said. Yeah, like the fact that Gibbs is a human lie detector. You definitely missed that.

"There are many subtle tells to indicate a person is lying," Ziva replied. Yeah, she would know, being with Mossad and all. I listened as she listed some of the different tells that a person could have. You know, there should be a sign posted on the door or something that warns people that Ziva and Gibbs are human lie detectors. I mean, that's why I basically never say anything (for that reason and the fact that I don't want to cross any of them on a bad day). I'd bet my salary (which isn't much, considering) that Gibbs and Ziva could spot a liar from a mile away.

"But with Gibbs, it is all gut, as you say." You know, I've never seen a man rely on his 'gut' so much and be so right. Oh well, I guess it is one of the mysteries that makes up the one and only Special Agent Gibbs.

"Is he ever wrong?" Grady asked. OK, so if I didn't know she hasn't spent much time with Team Gibbs before, now I do. Who ever asks if Gibbs is right or wrong?

"Not that I remember." See, _Ziva_ knows that Gibbs is almighty.

"I don't have much of a gut, I never have. I actually thought that Tim really liked me and that he was just playing hard to get."

"Perhaps he is and just doesn't know it. You definitely provoked a strong response in him." Hm, Ziva appears to be acting kind – she's probably just trying to make this Grady woman feel better. To be honest, I pity her a little too.

"Yeah, the response is to run."

At first I was wondering what they were talking about, but now I remember! Agent Grady was obsessed with McGee for a time, I believe. At least that's what the word around the office was. Apparently she really liked him, and even called him back for a second polygraph just to find out if he had a girlfriend or not. What a weirdo. Oh well, it takes all kinds I guess.

Poor McGee, caught in between two women (one who is obviously stronger than the other). Oh, you're wondering who the other woman is? Abby. Yeah, we were all talking in the break room and one of the guys said that Abby's been shooting daggers at Agent Grady. Actually, he said, "If looks could kill, we would have had to call Ducky by now."

Call it my gut feeling, but I think that Agent Grady should stay away from McGee and vice versa. It's not that I don't like her, but he goes better with Abby, if you ask me (not that anyone ever does). It's hard to ignore the attraction between the two, and I know I'm not the only one that sees it. They care for each other, and that's obvious too. I mean, McGee would take a bullet for her if he had to. And Abby, well, she'd find all the forensics evidence in the world to save McGee if it came to it.

You know, all this tension is because of Gibbs's stupid rule twelve. McGee and Abby would never break Gibbs' rules, so they'll forever go about ignoring their blatant feelings (same with Tony and Ziva, may I add). Oh well, Gibbs know more about this than I do, so I guess he has a point with that rule. Who knows.

It's funny really, how awkward Agent Grady goes about talking about McGee. It's like she's embarrassed – well, I guess she should be, seeing as though she came on a _little_ too strong, or so I've heard.

Speaking of awkward, Palmer's still with his girlfriend. I heard him and Ziva talking about her yesterday morning. Good for Palmer, he deserves a little love. Maybe it will make him a little less awkward around people, because believe it or not, I read that steady relationships boost confidence. Apparently he got a henna tattoo, but I'd rather not think of that. But, once again, I digress.

I glanced up to see everyone moving around. Well, I guess I better stopping thinking about everyone's relationships and start focusing on my control panel. I looked at the monitor again to see Gibbs continue to show the greenish man disturbing images. Yeah, call it a gut feeling, but it's _really_ good to be back.

* * *

**Alright...do I get a 'good work'? I hope so =D**

**I know there was a suggestion, and I promise I'll get to it. But the next chapter will be based on the Fornell/Gibbs interrogation. I'll be getting it out really soon!  
**


	91. Why You so Obsessed with Her?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's another update for you! Does anyone else have a feeling that this episode, as well as last week's, was a little bit boring? I don't know, maybe this is just a calm before the big finale. Let me know what you think on that! Anyway, not much to say...so READ AND ENJOY!_

***FYI: I realize there are two suggestions out there, but I haven't gotten to them yet. Real life has been getting in the way, and I promise I'll work on them. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of you!*  
**

* * *

**From episode, _Obsession_ (ep. 7.21)**

_Gibbs and McGee are in MTAC and get the information from the captain. McGee takes a call and tells Gibbs they have to go, then Gibbs cuts him off. _

_Gibbs: Got to go Captain._

I sighed as I established the connection with the captain Gibbs has been talking to and put him on hold. I only had to listen to him once, but he got on my nerves from the moment I saw him. It was something about his attitude that I didn't like, but then again, there's something about most people's attitudes that I don't like.

Gibbs and McGee came back into MTAC, and I established the connection for them. The captain appeared on the screen and began to talk. Gibbs had said something about talking to SecNav earlier for security clearance, and apparently he got it.

You know, I wonder why Gibbs even bothered getting clearance – technically that's following the rules, and usually that's not his thing. He seems to especially hate people who act arrogant, and this guy is probably one of the most arrogant people I've seen in awhile. Usually Gibbs would just bully the person for information – or go around him, but not now for some reason.

I've always wondered what it was like when Gibbs first became a Marine. I mean, he hates rules, and he hates people who give them to him. Sure, he follows them, but that's what he was taught to do. Surely, he didn't like it so much when he first got in the Marines. Imagine, people bossing you around, dictating your life. Hell, Gibbs barely follows Vance's directions and I think that Vance gives them to him kind of nicely. Oh well, I'm not quite sure that made sense, but I digress.

The phone rang and I answered it, signaling for McGee to come over and talk. I wonder what that's about – then again, I probably don't want to know. McGee finished talking and hung up the phone, then walked over to tell Gibbs that they needed to go. I turned around to watch Gibbs talk with the captain some more.

The captain just asked Gibbs how his guy died (I'm assuming that's what this case is all about), and Gibbs replied, "Got to go, Captain." He signaled to me to cut the connection, and I couldn't help but smirk as I did. I should have known Gibbs would get his revenge one way or another. I guess Gibbs does what people say, but then makes sure they pay for it – typical Gibbs.

Gibbs and McGee headed out the opposite door of MTAC, and I turned back to my control panel. I heard from one of the other MTAC techs that Ms. Hart, that lawyer that no one likes who has an unhealthy obsession with pissing off Gibbs, was given temporary employee status. God I hope she goes away – I don't like her at all. I can see why Vance does though, she's a lot like him – spiteful and out to get Gibbs that is.

It should be interesting to see Gibbs and Ms. Hart work together. It was interesting – and kind of stressful – to watch them when she was here on one of Gibbs' cases, but now she's going to be here all the time. Great, that's just what I need, come to think of it – more tension between coworkers.

Why does everyone like to challenge Gibbs? What joy do they get from it? All they do is lose the fight they pick, and last time I checked not many people like to lose, especially in Washington. I guess it's the thrill of the chase, really. It's fun to test your limits and strengths every once and a while, but I would never do it to Gibbs. It would be like stepping into a boxing ring with Muhammad Ali (when he was younger of course) and thinking that you could stand a chance to beat him.

Oh well, I guess that's why I don't have a psychology degree – I was never good at figuring people out. Sure, I can figure Team Gibbs out, but I feel like I know them. I'd never be able to understand someone I don't know. But, once again, I digress.

In other news, I was talking to an interrogation tech earlier, and he said that Tony has an unhealthy obsession with Dana Hutton – you know, that TV reporter who's gone missing. He said that Tony was standing in the middle of the squadroom staring at pictures of her while everyone else worked. The tech also said that Dinozzo was rattling off details about her. Does he know her? I don't think so because the mailroom boy told me that he heard Ziva saying that he doesn't. Interesting.

Hmm, an obsession with a woman he doesn't even know – that kind of takes creepy to a whole new level, don't you think? Then again, this _is_ Tony we're talking about here. He was never known to be the most normal of the bunch. Kidding.

Although, I can understand the feeling that he knows her – I say it about Team Gibbs all the time. Much like me with them, Tony sees the woman all the time on TV, and when you see someone enough, you get a feel for the person that they are – even if you've never talked or interacted with them. I can see how Tony likes her too. Her personality is great and she not bad looking either – at least on TV.

I hope he doesn't think he's in love with her or anything. He doesn't even know her. How does he know that she's not some sadistic creep when the cameras aren't rolling? That's why I'd never be able to date someone like that (other than the fact that I'm married). I'd have to know them first – meet them and be friends. Too many times people turn out to be people they aren't, and then everyone involved gets hurt. It's just not worth it after a certain point.

Besides, she's missing. What if they find her and she's dead? Tony will be crushed, that is, if the tech was telling the truth about the fact that he's obsessed with her. Ah, so much drama.

I hope that Gibbs does something about it – like Gibbslaps some sense into him. I'd hate to see the kid get hurt more than he already has. He's been through so much during his time here at NCIS, he doesn't need to add anything else to his plate – at least not right now.

Gibbs will fix him though. He always does. He cares for his team, and for that I'm glad. Because Team Gibbs would be nothing without _El Jefe_ himself. I mean, it couldn't even be called Team Gibbs – duh.

Anyway, enough semi-sentimental stuff for me. Vance just walked in and I know he's going to have me working my tail off. I can't wait to see how the rest of this case turns out – there's never a dull moment when Gibbs is on a case.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think! Do I get a 'good work'?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme have 'em.  
**


	92. Gibbs Unleashed

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. I WON'T EVER, EITHER.**_

_EAJP here. Long time no update! Life's been busy, seeing as though my finals are coming up. Throw in a cold that I somehow managed to catch, and I haven't had much time/energy to write. Anyway, I'll be getting to all your GREAT suggestions soon, just give me some time and bear with me here. Read and enjoy!_

****FYI: I did not proofread this very well, seeing as though I'm still sick and am probably getting sicker than I was. So, there are probably mistakes...just a warning. Thanks.****_  
_

* * *

**From episode, _Patriot Down_ (ep. 7.23)**

Gibbs: Sit your asses down.

_Gibbs starts yelling at the two suspects and then slams the older man into the window of the interrogation room. Camera pans away to show Gibbs staring through the cracked glass at Vance._

Down time. I don't get much of it around here, probably because this interrogation room seems to be every team's room of choice – more specifically, this is _Gibbs'_ room of choice, which means when he has a case, no one else touches this room. Hence, the down time. Gibbs hasn't used this interrogation room too much this case, so I finally got some time to read my books. Of course, Gibbs has suspects in here, but who knows when he'll decide to come in here and finally talk to them.

Just as I was getting to a good part in the chapter of my book, the door behind me swung open. I tossed the book under my desk (dropping it on my toe – it was a hardcover too) and threw my headsets on my ears so fast, even I was surprised at my speed. It turns out that it was Vance entering the room behind me, so I'm glad that I did put my stuff away – Vance would probably yell at me for not doing my job or something.

He stood at the window and thankfully didn't say anything. Honestly, I didn't want any confrontation with him because I really wouldn't know what to say. I'm more of a behind-the-scenes person if you haven't already concluded that.

Not too long after Vance entered observation, Gibbs came into the interrogation room with folder in hand, and may I add he was looking a lot more pissed off than usual. That probably had something to do with the fact that he was investigating a rape, and he seems particularly sensitive to any crime against women. Gibbs has always been like that so it doesn't surprise me. I guess when you're a Marine, you're used to seeing other men get injured, but not women – most of time.

The interrogation seemed to be running smoothly, so I ignored it. Why Vance was watching, I couldn't tell – he was probably just stalking Gibbs again. He seems to do that, you know. It's almost like he picks a person and then begins to stalk them for the day. Good thing I don't go very many places in this building, or else I might be the next person.

Getting off that creepy topic, I heard that an agent died – I think her name was Agent Macy. Maybe that's why Gibbs is in a pissed off mood too – from what I've heard (and read), they seemed to know each other or at least be at the agency at the same time. If Gibbs _did_ know her, then he must be taking it hard. Losing agents is always difficult on everyone even if we didn't know the agent, but it's doubly difficult to the people that _did_ know her. Besides, seeing as though Gibbs was looking at her picture on the plasma earlier, he's probably investigating her death, which would be hard on anyone.

All of a sudden I was startled from my thoughts by Gibbs saying, "Sit your asses down!" My head shot to the window, since the monitor doesn't do Gibbs' anger any justice. Even Vance was a little taken aback.

Gibbs started talking angrily when the older suspect gave Gibbs a big mouth. Then, Gibbs picked him up by his collar (yelling the whole time) and slammed him against the glass mirror, causing it to crack and my headsets to squeal.

I yanked the headsets off my ears out of self-defense and saw Gibbs looking at the glass. Well, I wasn't really sure if he was looking at it or _through_ it to Vance, who was calmly standing there, acting like Gibbs didn't just throw a suspect up against a window and probably give him a concussion. Cool.

I put my headsets back on, satisfied that I wouldn't go deaf from any more high pitched squealing, and tried to pry my eyes away from Gibbs stare. If anyone thought that a mildly pissed off Gibbs' glare was harsh, then they've never seen the one he was giving the mirror/Vance.

I don't really think that he was glaring at Vance, but the look scared the hell out of me nonetheless. With the weight of a fellow agent's death and two stupid suspects on his shoulders, I do believe I just saw Gibbs snap.

You know, it's kind of refreshing – and definitely interesting – to see Gibbs lose his cool like that. I mean, of course, I don't want him ever to direct it at me, but he's usually so in control all the time. To know that he can't keep himself in check all the time is like a reminder that he's human.

I say that because sometimes people (including myself) feel that Gibbs is kind of like a superhero or something. I mean, he never shows emotion and he always shows up at the right time – sure it's cool and creepy, but at the same time it also deludes people and makes them believe that Gibbs is _always_ like that.

But really, he's not. He has emotions and things do tick him off and upset him. He probably does a good job of keeping a poker face throughout the day, but a person can only do that so much before they snap.

Needless to say, if I ever had thoughts about crossing Gibbs (which I never did), they just went out the window, across the street, into the river, and down the current out to the ocean and far away from here. Yes, _that's_ how far away those thoughts went. Seeing him like that made me remember that he _is_ a Marine and can snap my head off. Ouch.

I heard Vance leave and saw Gibbs storm out. I started to gather my stuff that was under the control board. With a broken window, this interrogation room won't be of much use, so I guess I'll have to find another one. Maybe then I can finish that chapter I started…

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Does this ill writer get some reviews to chase the cold away?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll try to get to them as soon as I can.  
**


	93. So Long Peace and Quiet

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here! Long time no update! Sorry for that, but real life got in the way. Last week I was sick, and this week I have final exams. By some miracle I managed to snag a few minutes to myself to get some writing done, but after this it's bad to the books to cram some more studying in! I can't believe that NCIS is over for the season, but the finale wasn't as bad I thought, thankfully. What did you all think? But for now, Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**From episode _Rule Fifty-One_ (ep. 7.24 AKA season finale)**

_Gibbs and Vance are in MTAC overseeing what's happening in Mexico. Vance leaves and McGee asks Alejandro if there's any sign of Gibbs or Franks. Alejandro replies, "Gibbs is in Mexico?"_

I put my headsets back on and established the connection Director Vance requested. It seems that there's something big going on involving Team Gibbs – something international. I knew nothing good would come of Ms. Hart's presence.

Now, I don't know for sure yet, but I'm pretty sure she plays a major role in this. I mean, she's been after Gibbs for awhile, and now all of a sudden she gets temporary employee status. Maybe it's just me, but it's smelling increasingly fishy around here.

Speaking of Gibbs, I'm not sure anyone knows where he is – well, his team probably knows, but I haven't seen any of them around here in awhile. They've been busy at their desks, I suppose. Who knows, it's always an interesting story when it comes to them.

You know, I knew it was too good to be true – the normalcy around here, that is. After all the events with Ziva, it quieted down here. And for awhile, everyone (including myself) was enjoying that peace. But after awhile, I began to get the feeling that the peace was just the calm before the storm – except I didn't know what exactly the storm was going to be. Well, I guess this is the storm. Proverbially speaking, let's hope that I (or anyone else for that matter) don't get knocked down.

I saw the door to MTAC open out of the corner of my eye. Vance walked in, followed by McGee. McGee! I haven't seen him in awhile. It's nice to see that Vance is paying a little attention to him. We MTAC techs like McGee a lot (simply because he understands what we do), so he's always nice to have in here.

Vance signaled for me to bring the link he had me set up on the screen. Up popped the face of some man, Alejandro apparently, judging by what Vance called him.

I didn't really listen (seeing as though I wouldn't understand what they were talking about), but what I did pick up was something to the effect of, "Send all the information regarding the case directly to this office. I don't want anything going to Ms. Hart."

Aha! I was right! Hart is playing a role in this. I knew I didn't like her for a reason, and I guess this is the reason. She's cocky, rude, and way too confident in her own abilities– of course she's going to go after Gibbs.

Vance continued, and from what I gathered, there was some kind of fight (ending in deaths) at the home of Mike Franks in Mexico. I guess the bodies are being shipped back to NCIS headquarters or something.

Mike Franks…that name sounds familiar. Oh yeah! He used to work here with Gibbs, but retired to Mexico. I remember hearing stories about him from some of the older guys here, and I even saw him a few times when he came to talk to Gibbs. If I'm not mistaken, I heard he even came up here when Gibbs was in a coma that one time. I wonder what role he plays in all of this mess. Honestly, I'm not quite sure that I want to know.

I heard footsteps amidst the conversation and glanced behind me. Vance was leaving (thank heavens) McGee and Alejandro to talk. Apparently McGee was going to be in charge of things around here (at least in MTAC) for the time being.

You know, I'm not so sure McGee should be left in a room alone with Alejandro – even if it _is_ just over a webcam. I heard in the break room that McGee didn't like him too much because he was hitting on Abby – apparently McGee thinks (much like Gibbs) that no one is allowed to hit on her.

Oh boy, not this topic again – I always rant when it comes to this topic. Well, here's my rant anyway. I don't understand why McGee thinks that he some kind of claim over Abby. I'm not saying that I'd like to hit on her or anything, but I feel bad for her sometimes. Why does McGee think it's extremely inappropriate when she gets attention from someone? Just because he hasn't made a move on her or anything doesn't mean she can't flirt with someone.

It must be something in the water that Team Gibbs drinks or something, because all the male agents are like that. Dinozzo's like that with Ziva, McGee's like that with Abby (obviously), and Gibbs used to be like that with Director Sheppard. Seriously, haven't any of them heard of 'making a move'?

But enough of my rant. I shall clear those thoughts from my mind, seeing as though they're no good to think about anyway.

I tuned back into McGee and Alejandro's conversation just in time to hear McGee ask if there was any sign of Gibbs or Franks in Mexico.

Gibbs is in Mexico?

"Gibbs is in Mexico?" Alejandro replied. Way to steal my thoughts, buddy.

I can't believe he's in Mexico! Well, that's a lie, seeing as though I can definitely believe that. He seems to go there when there are problems, and this is no exception.

You know, come to think of it, maybe of the interrogation techs was right. He had said that something from Gibbs' past might have come up, based on some of the interrogations he's seen and the way the team has acted. Maybe Gibbs is trying to bury some skeletons that have somehow resurfaced.

You know, the past should just be the past. Who cares what someone's done? What does it matter, anyway? If you like a person enough to accept them for who they are, why would you change your tune when you hear about their past? Maybe I'm just living in my own world here, but I'm a firm believer in 'water under the bridge'.

I hope everything works out for Gibbs, though, and that someone brings him back from Mexico. Mexico never spells out anything good for Team Gibbs, and I'd hate to see more bad things happen to them.

I glanced up and saw McGee head out of MTAC. Sighing, I disconnected the link and took off my headsets. Like I said before, it's been too quiet around here. It was about time for the calm before the storm to end.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Like it?**

**Now I'll be focusing on the suggestions, so if you have any, let me know!  
**


	94. Everyone Cares, At Least a Little

_**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, here's another update for ya! I'll be working on strictly suggestions now, so if I still didn't get to one of yours, just repost it and I'll get to it ASAP. Anyway, it's summer vacation for me, which means more writing time. How about everyone else? Summer for you guys yet? Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**

_

* * *

**From episode, __Iced __(ep. 3.19)**_

_Gibbs reports to Jenny in MTAC and she hands him a folder. He holds it far away from him to try to read._

_Jen: Where are your glasses?_

_Gibbs: I forgot them._

_They talk about the case. Jen takes a sip of Gibbs coffee and makes a face._

_Jen: Ugh. How do you drink that swill?_

_Gibbs continues talking and takes a sip, ignoring her. Jen tells him that she doesn't care if Downing killed them or not, just that he needs to close the case. Gibbs gets up to leave._

_Gibbs: You're wrong, Jenny. You __**do **__care._

I glanced up at the door for probably the tenth time in an hour. Director Sheppard was sitting in the theater seats, looking a little on the pissed side, so I assumed that Gibbs would be coming around any time now. After all, Director Sheppard really on gets pissed at a handful of people on a daily basis: SecNav, the FBI director, any other director she might have to deal with, and Gibbs. And I would know if she was angry with a director because they would be on MTAC. So, obviously, it must be Gibbs.

Although, I must say that she might not be mad at Gibbs himself. It could always be the case he's working on at the moment, because those cases can get stressful for everyone, not just the team working on them.

Right as I adjusted the buttons on my control panel, the door to MTAC swung open to reveal, as I suspected, Gibbs. By the looks of it he was coming to report about the case. I couldn't tell if he was angry, too, or not, seeing as though he always looks a little pissed off.

He sat down next to her and they exchanged a few words. I didn't quite catch what because there was some activity on the camera. But I did see Director Sheppard give Gibbs a folder and him try to read it. It was funny, really, because I could tell by the way he practically put it on the floor to read it that he couldn't see the print.

Director Sheppard must have picked up on this too, because she took off her own glasses and said, "Where are your glasses?"

"I forgot them," I heard Gibbs reply. He took her glasses and put them on nonchalantly. He was blunt about where they were, of course, if he even brought them with him today at all. You know, I get the feeling that he despises having to wear glasses, but then again, maybe everyone does. I personally don't wear them, so I wouldn't know.

They kept talking about the case, so I focused on my control panel again. I really wouldn't have been able to understand what they were saying, seeing as though it would have been basically joining in during the middle of a conversation. I've tried that a few times, and it always made me look like an idiot, so I guess I won't do that anymore, starting with eavesdropping on conversations.

I saw Director Sheppard reach over and take a sip of Gibbs coffee and make a disgusted face. "How do you drink that swill?" she asked him.

That's really a good question, Director. One of the interrogation techs saw Gibbs at a coffee shop one time, and apparently he ordered the strongest blend they had – gross. But, then again, he _is_ a Marine.

I almost laughed out loud as I saw Gibbs grab the cup from her, take a sip, and continue talking about the case as if the Director hadn't just commented on his taste of coffee. Gibbs does that with everyone, too. If he doesn't want to answer a question, he just ignores it.

I wish I could do that, but I'm not Gibbs. It seems that Gibbs can get away with a hell of a lot more than anyone else ever could, which doesn't surprise me. I mean, after all, he _is_ Gibbs, and his reputation sort of precedes him.

Then again, maybe what he just did is just another part of the relationship between him and Director Sheppard. It's not usually hard to see when they're just bantering back and forth for the sake of flirting or whatever the reason they think they're doing it for, but sometimes it gets like trying to figure out an inside joke – impossible without more information (or the joke itself). Anyway, I digress.

I then heard, although not the exact words, Director Sheppard tell Gibbs that she didn't care if Downing (whoever he is) killed them or not, she just wanted the case closed.

They might have said something more, but I didn't pay attention. All of a sudden I saw Gibbs stand up to leave. He bent down to whisper in the Director's ear, but apparently whispering isn't a specialty of his because I heard every word he said, "You're wrong Jenny, you _do_ care." And with that, like the lone ranger he is, he left.

He called her Jenny. Interesting. Some part of that statement, then, must have been referring back to their old partnership or something, but I'm not going to dwell on that. I will however, say that he's right.

Director Sheppard, for all intents and purposes, cares. A lot. She cares about Gibbs (even though he's a pain in her ass), her agency, her job, her life, her friendships with people, and the dignity of NCIS, just to name a few. And that's just the things I've seen while sitting here. So, even if she acts like she doesn't, she does care.

And while we're on the subject of caring, I can tell that Gibbs cares too, except he does a better job of hiding his concern. I mean, he might not care for things like laws and people he doesn't like, but he cares about what matters, and that's obvious by the way he acts toward his team.

Sure, he headslaps them and whatnot, but he does it because he cares. If he didn't care about them, Ziva would probably be back in Israel and Dinozzo would probably be brain dead from all the headslaps (even more than now). But, that's beside the point, even though it's funny.

You know what else is funny? The word 'care'. It has so many definitions and connotations, you almost couldn't define it without using the word itself. But, I guess that's why so many people get confused with it – and so many people say that they 'don't care'.

Truthfully, everyone cares, I suppose, but it's just the different types of caring that people struggle with. Like Gibbs, tends to struggle with the compassionate caring, Director Sheppard struggles with acknowledging the fact that she does have compassionate caring.

Before I talked myself into falling out of my chair from all these thoughts of caring, the Director told me to pull up another video feed. As I was doing it, I realized that the only thing I cared about right then was keeping the Director happy – and directing her anger anywhere but toward me.

* * *

**Alright, what did ya think? Like it? Love it? Want to rip your eyes out because it was that horrible (lol =)? Lemme know.**

**Suggestions anyone? Lemme know.  
**


	95. How Bout Those Solar Flares?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. THAT WOULD BE COOL IF I DID THOUGH. I'D SHARE WITH ALL YOU GUYS._**

_EAJP here! Well, here's another update for you! I'm finally getting to suggestions now...I would have gotten to them earlier, but I was 4 days without internet. It felt nice, but I missed updating ='( Anyway, here I am! Please read below for a note about your suggestions. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for ChrissyJoy, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

**From episode, **_**Hometown Hero**_** (ep. 2.21)****

_Gibbs motions for the tech to cut the feed to the satellite video._

_Gibbs: You're breaking up, Faith._

_Faith Coleman: Funny, I can see you just fine. _

_Gibbs: Must be a solar flare._

_The feed cuts off and the tech turns around to smile at Gibbs, who looks back._

I quickly finished the page I was reading in my book and set it down on the ground when I heard the door to MTAC open. Gibbs, as I guessed, walked in and I pulled up the connection that I established for a video conference. Gibbs has been talking to this woman, Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman (I think), a lot during his case, and she's annoying me. She's constantly pestering and wondering how long the case is going to take.

She's just another one of those annoying political types, I suppose. You know the type – whiney, nagging, and always worried about what everyone thinks. They're always complaining about what everyone thinks. They're always complaining, too, about how they have to report to SecNav, the joint chiefs, the director or this-or-that, or whoever else they can think of. I suppose they have a good reason to, though, to be a pain in the ass, but they're annoying nonetheless. I think that sometimes they get so wrapped up in who they report to, they forget that who they're talking to can't get everything they need that second.

I'm glad I don't have one of those ass-kissing jobs, though. I don't think I'd be able to appease people twenty-four/seven. And because of that, I guess I give them sort of an odd respect, whereas Gibbs just hates them.

Speaking of Gibb, I kept an eye on him while he was talking to Lieutenant Commander Coleman. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying (come to think of it, I never do, do I?), but from the tone of it, I could tell they were both annoyed at each other. Gibbs was probably annoyed that Coleman was pestering him, and Coleman was probably annoyed that Gibbs was being insufferable. That's usually the way it goes.

Gibbs motioned discreetly at me to cut the signal and I did. That's usually what he does when he's done talking, but usually he's more blatant. Maybe he doesn't want to be totally disrespectful to her – yet.

"You're breaking up, Faith," I heard Gibbs say. I smiled a little. Hell yeah she was.

"Funny, I can see you just fine," she replied in an annoyed tone. I smiled again.

I turned sideways to look at Gibbs. "Must be a solar flare." I took that as my cue to fully disconnect the signal.

I couldn't help myself. That was just way to good of a conversation ender to not recognize. So, I turned around to smile at Gibbs. He didn't smile back, but I saw humor, oddly enough, it his eyes. And then he walked out. Typical Gibbs.

I looked over at the door for a moment. That guy never ceases to surprise me. I was taking a risk just smiling at him knowingly, yet he returned it, kind of. Maybe he's not as big a bastard to everyone as people like to think.

Huh, and solar flares. I would have never thought of saying that. I know it's not a big deal, but it was definitely plausible on some strange level – and it was funny too. That Faith Coleman probably didn't know what hit her. Funny thing is, she probably accepted the solar flare excuse at first – that is, before she realized she was dealing with_ Gibbs_.

I give Gibbs a lot of credit for standing up to people like her. I mean, sure, it's just another part of his 'invincible' image, but it's a part of it that he pulls off like no one else can. No one thinks anything of it when Gibbs cuts someone off, but if someone else did that, they'd get fired or something. Oh well, I guess it's just another perk of being Gibbs.

I wonder how long it took Gibbs to perfect that skill. Did he master it unconsciously, or did he purposely set out to perfect it one day? Oh gosh, I'm making him sound like some kind of sensei. I better stop that train of thought.

As an afterthought, I'm getting the feeling that Gibbs has some sort of respect for me now. I know it's odd, but he almost smiled back at me, and that means he's not going to kill me when I least expect it, right? Maybe it's just because most techs would have a scared look if they did what I did, but I've been here long enough to not care. Hell, I've been here long enough to actually feel good about cutting the nag off.

In any case, I do believe I have found myself a new inside joke to tease the probie techs with: How 'bout those solar flares?

* * *

**Alright, how did I do? Do I get a 'good work'?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme know and I'll start tapping away at them.**

**AS FOR SUGGESTIONS: If you suggested something last month and I haven't done it, please repost it so I don't miss it. I tend to not see suggestions when I read your awesome reviews, for reasons I don't understand. Anyway, I promise I'll get to them! Thanks.  
**


	96. A Somber Moment

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. _**

_EAJP here. Long time no update! Sorry about that folks, but it's summer here, and it's hot. Very hot. So, I've been cooling off in the pool. For all my southern hemisphere readers, I envy you...I wish it was winter. Anyway, I also had a serious case of writer's block - I mean, it was bad, very bad. But, alas, it went away. So, here's the result of it. I apologize if this isn't my best writing, but I was really struggling with this. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for kawaii popcorn disu, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

**From episode, **_**Call of Silence**_** (ep. 2.07)****

_Gibbs walks in the interrogation room and turns on the TV. He sits down in front of Yost and lights a match, simulating the smell of sulfur. He begins to talk to him about what happens. A former Japanese Imperial Army Lieutenant (he really runs a local sushi shop) steps into the light of the TV and puts on a bandana. The lieutenant shouts things in Japanese. Finally, Yost remembers and realizes what happened. Everyone in interrogation is moved. _

I sighed as I prepared the sound equipment for Gibbs' next interrogation. His current case has been, well, odd to say the least. From what I've gathered, he's dealing with a former corporal who believes that he murdered his friend. Gibbs knows that he didn't really murder him – or at least I think he does. Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on.

I'm surprised at how Gibbs has been going about this case. Well, OK, maybe I'm not surprised, but it's just a new sight to me. He's really sticking up for this guy – and he's also not threatening to kill/maim anyone (at least not while he's in interrogation). Well, I guess with this type of case you have to be like that though. I mean, this guy's a war veteran – he doesn't deserve to go to jail for something that happened on the battle fields.

You know, on the matter of cases, Team Gibbs sure does get their fair share of odd ones. Sure, all of them involve murder of some sorts, but they're all very _strange_ murders. And they're never open-and-shut cases, either. You would think that the case gods would give them a break every once in awhile so they could have a few days off. Oh well, it keeps my job interesting. I digress, so I shouldn't complain.

The door behind me opened and in walked Kate, Ducky, Dinozzo, and Commander Coleman. Oh boy, it's a full house in here today, now isn't it? I can't remember the last time there were that many people in here. I wonder what's going on. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

I looked into the monitor and saw Gibbs enter the interrogation room and turn the TV on. It began playing some sort of military footage. If I'm not mistaken, that's from Iwo Jima, or at least World War II (that much I'm _sure_ of). Gibbs sat down in front of Yost and lit a match as he began to talk.

Ok, fire, that's cool. I wonder why he did that though. "What's Gibbs doing?" I heard Commander Coleman ask. Way to steal my thoughts there.

Gibbs blew the candle out. Ducky replied, "He's creating the smell of sulfur." Oh, that makes sense! Iwo Jima (turns out I was right) was called Sulfur Island I believe, so obviously Gibbs must be recreating something for Corporal Yost.

All of a sudden the mood shifted. The mood was serious before, but suddenly it became even more serious – and even kind of tense and sad.

As Gibbs continued talking, a Japanese man stepped out from the shadow of the TV and put on a bandana with Japanese lettering on it. Hey! That's the guy who owns the sushi restaurant I go to all the time. What a coincidence. What could he have to do with this?

He began to shout things in Japanese, and all eyes turned to Corporal Yost. Even I turned around in my chair to look at him through the interrogation window. I could tell that, as Gibbs lit another match, the Corporal was beginning to remember. I could see it in his eyes – he was beginning to see and understand what Gibbs was saying. He was distant and getting even more distant. Soon it looked like he wasn't even there mentally.

Finally, Gibbs stopped talking. Yost realized what really happened and began to cry. I heard him saying, "I'm sorry," but I really couldn't process what had just happened. I took a look around at everyone, and I think that _everyone's_ eyes were wet, even Gibbs (a little).

I spun back around as Commander Coleman began to talk again. "I will inform SecNav that former Corporal Yost is suffering from delayed stress disorder. Corporal Kean was killed in action, not by Yost." Even her voice was a little thick.

Wow. That was, to say the least, intense. Actually, I think intense is an understatement. Honestly, words can't even describe the emotions in the room when Gibbs and Yost began to talk. I think the whole feeling of the room shifted. It was like for a moment in time, everyone was on the same wavelength – we were all seeing, thinking, and feeling the same way. Even the hard-ass commander felt it. I guess you can say that it brought everyone down to the same level.

I guess that's what war does to people though – it brings them together. I've never been on the battlefield, but I can tell that Gibbs was drawn to Yost simply because they experienced kind of the same thing. And all of us in the observation room were drawn together just seeing what actually happened to this guy.

But as much as war draws people together (apparently), it's also ugly. Soldiers like Yost do things on the battlefield that are necessary at the time, but then later on in their lives they regret what they did. I mean, I feel so horrible for Corporal Yost. He lost a friend and thought he murdered him just because he needed his friend to be quiet. _No one_ should have to go through that.

I can't even fathom that. I can't grasp the feeling that Yost must have had when he believed that he murdered his friend, only to have someone tell him that he really didn't. I mean, imagine how confusing and frustrating that must be! Granted, he wasn't too stable when he started to believe this, but it still has to be confusing. Like I said, war's ugly.

You know something else I can't imagine? Losing my best friend – and seeing him die in my arms on top of it all. Just the thought of having someone so important to you just get yanked away from you like that makes me weak in the knees. I mean, I'm surprised Corporal Yost didn't break down a long time ago from this. I don't think I'd be able to handle that – but maybe that's why I'm not in the military.

I wonder if Gibbs had anything like this when he was in the Marine Corps. That would explain why Gibbs went to such lengths to help this guy out. I mean, does anyone really know what _any_ soldier does out on the battlefield (other than the soldiers there, of course)? It's not like it's a question you can ask in conversation: "Hey, so how many guys did you kill when you were fighting?" I guess that kind of information is just filed under 'Don't ask, don't tell.' But if he did, I could understand why Gibbs would want to help this man.

Gibbs is a good man for doing this, that's all I can say. Not many people would bother with trying to prove a man innocent like Gibbs did. Most people would probably just call him a loon and have him hauled off to the mental institution. But, not Gibbs. I guess that just another reason he's the best agent at NCIS, though – he cares a little more than most bosses would.

I glanced up as everyone began to file out of the room, a little more somber yet relieved than when they came in. At least everything is resolved and Corporal Yost gets to keep all of his honors. I sighed as I shut off my equipment. I hope that if something like this ever happens to me when I get older (I doubt it, but you never know) I'll have someone like Gibbs to show me the truth. Because some memories can be hard to deal with – but dealing with false memories seem to be worse.

* * *

**Alright folks, what do you think? I had to rewatch this scene to refresh my memory, and I almost cried. Reviews would make me happy ^.^**

**Any more suggestions? Slowly but surely I'm getting to them, so don't worry if I haven't done yours yet...chances are yours is on the top of the list. ^.^  
**


	97. Undercover Thoughts

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, here's another update for you! Ugh, it's been so hot where I live, it took me awhile to gain some inspiration for this story. But, once I got the inspiration, the story just started flowing! How's everyone doing? Season 8 of NCIS started shooting...can't wait for the premiere! Until season 8, Read and enjoy!_

***FYI: I took a little creative license in the beginning of this story and talked about McGee's and Gibbs' facial expressions. Just thought I'd point that out =)***_  
_

**This chapter is for natasha ciara isabella sabio, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

**From episode, **_**Forced Entry**_** (ep. 2.09)****

_Devon: Have you ever thought of modeling yourself?_

_Abby: Oh, I prefer the computer programming side of it, Devon._

_Tony and Kate give each other a look._

_Devon: Ok, well, should you ever change your mind, we offer naked tech support to very select cliental, and it pays double._

_Abby: That's very thoughtful, but I'll pass._

_Gibbs gives orders to Tony and Kate, so they leave. _

_Abby: I'm in Gibbs. Is McGee there._

_McGee: Here, Abs._

_Abby: Hi McGee._

_McGee: Hey. -he smiles-_

_Gibbs asks McGee how long this is going to take. McGee speaks tech, and Gibbs tells him he has 1 hour._

I was starting to daydream about the vacation I was going to be taking next week when the door behind me opened and Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Kate walked in. There goes my time I finally got to think about the seven days of relaxing on the beach (that's not a dark MTAC room) with my wife. Oh well, listening to Team Gibbs debate and bicker with one another will have to be enough food for thought, but I must admit that it's an entertaining thought.

I heard that Gibbs' latest case involves some sort of sex website, or at least that's what one of the other techs in here told me. He said that Tony was rattling off facts about it and the rest of his team looked at him oddly. Coming from Tony, I believe that.

McGee surprisingly sat down next to me – or well, a chair over from me – and put on a pair of headsets. Then he began to type on the keyboard there and establish a connection.

Huh, go figure, I actually _don't_ have to do something for Team Gibbs (unless of course McGee asks me to do something, but I doubt that). It looks like all I'll have to do is keep monitoring the screens the Director told me too. Good, more time to daydream.

McGee established a link and up popped a view from what looked like a camera placed on a pair of glasses. Gibbs quickly took the headsets McGee offered him as whoever was behind the glasses took in their surroundings. There were well, in what looked like some kind of office space for a sex website (guess that other tech was right). Well, that's a lot more than I expected to see in a day.

The person behind the glasses was looking a middle-aged blond guy. He looked creepy. "Have you ever thought of modeling yourself?" I heard him ask.

"Oh, I prefer the computer programming side of it, Devon." Alright, headslap me if I'm wrong, but that sounds distinctly like Abby! Is she even allowed to go undercover? I thought you had to be armed in some way to do that. Oh well, Gibbs has claimed her unofficially, so I guess he's taking care of everything.

I glanced behind me briefly to see Dinozzo and Kate shoot each other a questioning look. I swear sometimes those two can communicate telepathically. I turned my head to glance at McGee, but he was intent on whatever he was typing.

The creepy man – now known as Devon – said, "Ok, well, should you ever change your mind, we offer naked tech support to very select cliental, and it pays double." Wow, that made him sound even creepier.

I looked a Gibbs, and I saw his eyes narrow, but he didn't say anything – probably because it wouldn't do anyone any good. I glanced over at McGee again, who snapped his head up to look at the screen. I couldn't really tell, but I thought I saw a jealous, possessive look on his face. That shouldn't surprise me – after all, McGee's feelings for her are everything but secret. But yet, it kind of does. Meh, I think about that later.

"That's very thoughtful, but I'll pass," Abby replied. Leave it to Abby to be somewhat kind to someone who's practically drooling over her.

All of a sudden, Gibbs started barking orders to Tony and Kate, but apparently they saw it coming. When Gibbs stopped talking, they were already out the door and on their way to God only knows where to do God only knows what. That left just me, McGee, and Gibbs (and other techs, but they're not really doing anything) in MTAC.

"I'm in Gibbs," I heard Abby say. Soon, the camera was moving and Abby's face appeared on the screen. She must have set the glasses on top of the computer. Cool.

"That's good work, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Is McGee there?" Abby asked, looking into the glasses like she might see him.

"Here, Abs," McGee replied. For once he stopped typing and looked at the computer.

"Hi, McGee," she said. She seemed to get happier knowing that McGee was there.

"Hey," I heard McGee reply. What's with all the greetings? I looked over at McGee again and saw him smile. It was almost as if they flirted with each other by just saying hello. I wonder how they can do that.

I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't headslapped McGee for grinning at Abby goofily – because that's what he just did. But maybe Gibbs will excuse McGee for it – after all, Abby is Gibbs' favorite, and Lord knows what would happen if he got on her bad side.

I wonder if McGee and Abby know that their flirting is blatant most of the time. I mean, they get _almost_ as bad as Tony when he flirts with, well, anyone in a skirt. And if _I _can see their flirting, surely everyone else does. Gibbs must too, because despite his seemingly bad love life, he can see when other people are flirting with each other (I suppose it's just another one of his infinite skills, yeah?).

Gibbs started to talk again, so I was jostled out of my thoughts yet again. He was asking McGee how long it would take to finish whatever McGee was doing. McGee started to speak 'geek speak' as Dinozzo liked to call it, but Gibbs cut him off.

"You have one hour," Gibbs said, and then walked up the ramp and out of MTAC, leaving Abby and McGee to work. I smiled to myself – leave it to Gibbs to just put a time limit on whatever needed to be done (even if the time limit might be absurd for whatever it is). That makes me wonder if Gibbs even understands what McGee and Abby actually have to do. He probably doesn't, or maybe he's just pretending. I can't figure Gibbs out most of the time.

I still can't believe that Gibbs let Abby go undercover. I mean, it's not a big deal or anything, since it's not like Abby could get hurt (well, she could, but it's unlikely) and she knows how to hold her ground, but it's just _different_. McGee didn't seem too happy with it for a little while there. Oh well, who am I to judge what Gibbs does for his case? It's not like I have any experience with sending people undercover.

Huh. I thought back to the look that McGee had on his face when that Devon guy was basically hitting on Abby. After all, I said I'd think about it later. Why did McGee look so jealous all of a sudden? I mean, he's not dating her – well, at least not that I know of. So if he's not dating her, why should he care? Does he own her or something?

I understand that Gibbs has his rules and everything about dating coworkers. But what I don't understand is if McGee likes Abby so much, why doesn't he just date her? I know that he looks up to Gibbs or whatever, but people can't let their boss get in the way of happiness – at least I think.

Meh, maybe I'm just thinking too simply. Maybe it's not just as simple as dating whoever you like when it comes to being on Team Gibbs. Or maybe McGee knows that Abby doesn't like him as much as he likes her (unlikely, but it could be true). Ah, who knows why people do what they do – or don't do what they want to, in this case.

I glanced over at McGee again. He seemed to be in his element working with Abby. At least one of us has something to focus on. Sighing, I grabbed my book out from under my desk in hopes to distract myself until the Director gives me something else to do. Who knew you could think so much about a group of people just because of a little undercover work?

* * *

**Alright, people, what do you think? Do I get a 'good work'?**

**Any suggestions? Lemme hear 'em. Your suggestions are my inspiration.  
**


	98. Warning Big Changes Ahead

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here! Well, long time no update! Sorry, but real life has been getting in the way lately. I just have something to say about suggestions: If I haven't done your update, I'm not ignoring it...I've probably just done it already. So, in case anyone's felt slighted, just check in earlier chapters =D Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**FYI: From now until the Season 8, I'll ONLY BE DOING SUGGESTIONS. I have a lot of other things to focus on right now, but I will do suggestions. Lemme know if you have any.**

_

* * *

**_Set after episode, _Judgment Day Part 2_ (ep. 5.24)**

_Tech's thoughts on the Director's death, Vance, and the team's separation._

For once, MTAC was strangely silent– and sadly – silent. Gibbs didn't have us running around helping with cases, and none of us were even reading or doing crosswords to pass the time. Why? Director Shepard died.

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! She went to LA on some sort of business venture, and then the next we hear about her, she's dead. How did this happen? Everything with _La Grenouille _was behind her, and it didn't look like she had many enemies. And any enemies she had were probably here in Washington.

But then again, there have always seemed to be things from her past as an agent that would haunt her. I can't be completely sure, but it seemed as if she always had two agendas – a work one, and a personal one. I don't know what those agendas consisted of, but chances are the personal one involved Gibbs.

Speaking of Gibbs, how did he let this happen? How did _any_ of the team let this happen? I heard that Dinozzo and Ziva were supposed to be watching the Director – where were they? Why wasn't this prevented? Dinozzo and Ziva are two of the best agents around – and they work on the best team. What happened that they couldn't save the Director?

I wonder how Gibbs is taking this. He and the Director always had something going on between them whether they wanted to admit it or not. Now there's no hope for that. But besides that point, Gibbs and Director Shepard were partners. Even if they weren't romantically linked, they stilled put their lives on the line together and were at least friends. I wouldn't even know what to do if one of my close friends died. But Gibbs is stronger than most people. I'm sure he'll pull himself through.

It's so weird not to have the Director in here anymore. It's weird and it's depressing. I really liked Director Shepard – she was never a bad boss. Sure, she worked until all hours of the night, but she was always nice to us MTAC techs. And from what I could tell, she wasn't evil. And in my opinion, anyone who's less than evil doesn't deserve to die at all, under any circumstance – and come to think of it, even evil people don't.

You know, when something like this happens, it puts a lot of things in perspective. It sure made me realize just how lucky I have it that I don't have to face danger every day. And it made me realize how fast life can be taken away from someone. I mean, I'm sure Director Shepard didn't go out to LA to die, yet she never got the chance to come back. It's just so sad.

Not only am I going to miss the Director, but I _hate_ our new one. His name's Leon Vance, and he's a real pain in the ass already. I can tell that he's a by-the-books type of guy, and that's something that I predict will get on my nerves really fast.

And not only is by the books, but his personality just grates on my nerves. I don't know why, but maybe it's the fact that he seems to just be ignoring the Director's death, almost like he wanted it to happen. Maybe that's just the way he deals with loss or whatever, but I'm still not sure of him. There's something about him that's shady, and I just can't put my finger on what it is yet. Give me time and I'm sure I'll figure it out.

Here's another reason to hate him: he separated Team Gibbs. Just this morning apparently, he gave them all new assignments. And he gave the assignments to them on the day of Director Shepard's funeral, too. What kind of man does that?

Apparently Ziva's going back to Israel, Tony's going on some ship, Gibbs is getting a whole new team, and McGee is going down to the Cyber Crimes basement. Team Gibbs is breaking up, and it's all because of some stupid guy who thinks he's the ruler of the world.

I know I shouldn't be complaining because this isn't happening to me, but it affects me too, seeing as though Gibbs and his team are my main source of entertainment. I mean, what's MTAC going to be without them and their wacky cases?

Not only am I losing entertainment, but I can empathize with the team too. If I were pulled out of MTAC, I'd be devastated. It's what I know and it's what I love. And solving cases is what Team Gibbs does together. I know that my job isn't nearly as dangerous, but I can still sort of relate.

I know for a fact though that Gibbs will fix all this. He always looks out for his team, and I'm sure he's not going to take this sitting down. He'll fight back, but he'll probably need some time to do it.

For the sake of the whole team – and the whole agency – I hope that Team Gibbs gets reconnected soon. It hasn't even been a day since they've been split up, but everyone can already sense the change in mood. It's like the atmosphere in here completely changed.

Oh well, maybe I'll read some of my book now to take my mind off of everything that's happening. The atmosphere's too depressing around here and I can't stand it. And I can't even say that things will go back to normal again soon, because they won't. Someone should put up a big warning sign 'Big Changes Ahead', because at the rate things are going, that's the only thing I can see happening.

* * *

** ALMOST TO 100 CHAPTERS! Any suggestions on what the 100th chapter should be?**

**Lemme know what you thought! Do I get a 'good work'?  
**


	99. Crazy Suspects and Half Eaten Chips

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. It was supposed to be finished for Wednesday, but then I got busy. Yesterday I got sidetracked again, but here it is today! Anyway, CHAPTER 99! WOOT! I already know what I'm writing for the 100th chapter (yes, I actually thought ahead on it), so expect that out some time soon. I'm positive you'll all love it. Until then, READ AND ENJOY!_

**This chapter is for cflat, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

**From episode, **_**Caught on Tape**_** (ep. 2.15)****

_Runion - I know you can hear me out there. I'm telling ya for the last time; I gotta use the bathroom! Ok, have it your way, it won't be the first time I had to do this._

_Kate- Maybe we should let him._

_Dinozzo- *eating chips* He's bluffing._

_Kate- Tony, you didn't see the inside of his camper._

_Dinozzo- That bad, huh?_

_Kate- Ugh, picture the most disgusting public restroom you've ever been in covered in puss and vomit. I would still rather live there than in this guy's place._

_Dinozzo- That's nice, Kate. *He throws his chips away*_

_Kate- You should thank me; eating that crap will kill you._

_Dinozzo- I'm more concerned about what Gibbs will do if this redneck takes one in the interrogation room._

_Kate and Dinozzo snicker. _

I watched with little interest as Dinozzo brought in another suspect to the interrogation room. Apparently Gibbs had another case, because he was in and out of the interrogation rooms like it was some kind of maze he had to get through. Honestly, I'm not even sure that made sense, but all I'm trying to say is that he's been the main occupant of most of the interrogation rooms all day. Nothing really exciting happened in my interrogation room yet, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

Anyway, Kate and Dinozzo entered the door behind me. Dinozzo walked in carrying what looked to be a bag of chips. Is he even allowed to eat in here? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway – he's on Team Gibbs, and they can get away with a lot, seeing as though there are only a few brave souls who try to stop them from doing anything.

I spared a glance at Kate, who was studying the suspect cautiously. She looked a little tired, but maybe that was just because of the light – or lack thereof – in the observation room, or maybe it wasn't. With a new case on their plate, Team Gibbs was probably working strange hours, so I guess she should be tired.

You know, that's what I love about my job. For the most part, it's a nine-to-five job, except when I occasionally have to work the middle shift or I get called in. But even though my hours are normal, I still get to see all the craziness that comes with watching a Team Gibbs interrogation (they seem to get the strangest cases). Even the cold case team occasionally gets a few interesting interrogations. It never ceases to amaze me how angry people get when you accuse them of a murder that happened thirty years ago.

I glanced up at the monitor as the suspect began to pound his feet on the ground, seeing as though he couldn't pound his hands on the table. He began to shout something, but I ignored him. It looks like he'll be one of Gibbs' crazier suspects. And let me tell you something, crazy people are not happy when they get locked in a room with only a chair, a table, and window to look at.

"I know you can hear me out there. I'm tellin' ya for one last time; I gotta use the bathroom!" The suspect yelled. I looked back up at the monitor. I honestly don't know what to think of this guy. One thing I know, though, is that I wouldn't want to cross this guy on a dark and lonely street.

"OK, have it your way; it wouldn't be the first time I had to do this," the guy continued to yell. What's he talking – oh, ew. Never mind.

"Maybe we should let him," I heard Kate say as Dinozzo noisily crunched on a chip. Geez, he's a loud chewer. You know, it's just like Kate to be compassionate to people, even a suspect in a murder investigation. It's always that part of her that makes me question how she's been able to be a federal agent for so long – I hate to admit it, but to be in this business, sometimes you have to know how to be cold-hearted (at least the agents do). But oh well, she has the mind to make up for the compassion.

I just hope she learns to keep her compassion under control in certain situations. I don't know much about field work, but I do know that compassion can lead to doubt, doubt can lead to trust, and trust can lead to trusting a person who can kill you.

"He's bluffing," I heard Dinozzo say in between eating his chips. Somehow, I knew that Dinozzo wouldn't be as forgiving to the guy.

That must be why Kate and Dinozzo make such a good team. Kate's compassionate; Dinozzo's well, _not_. They're kind of like good cop, bad cop in a way. Kate's the one that takes pity on everyone, and Dinozzo's the one that doesn't trust anyone. I guess it's like they say; opposites attract.

"Tony, you didn't see the inside of his camper," Kate replied. She sounded rather disgusted, too. I glanced back up at the monitor – if the guy's looks hinted at what the inside of his camper might look like, then I think that I should be disgusted too.

"That bad, huh?" Dinozzo asked. He better not get chip crumbs all over the floor. I'd hate for the janitor to come and yell at _me_ just because Dinozzo got hungry before an interrogation.

"Ugh, picture the most disgusting public restroom you've ever been in covered in puss and vomit. I would still rather live there than in this guy's place," Kate said, even more disgusted than before. Alright, that was a mental image that I most certainly didn't need right before my lunch break.

"That's nice, Kate," Dinozzo replied. I heard the chip bag hit the bottom of the trash can with a thud. I felt like putting my lunch in there, too.

"You should thank me," I heard Kate continue, "Eating that crap will kill you."

You know, even though she might have a point, I don't think I've ever seen Dinozzo gain that much weight – or anyone on Team Gibbs for that matter. Every time I pass by their squad area, there's always some kind of takeout container or wrapper laying on their desks. You'd think by now that they'd all have gained some weight. Then again, they probably don't eat much in the middle of a case, and they do get a lot of exercise running in the field, so I guess everything cancels each other out. I wish I could eat like that, but I don't get that much activity in during the day. After all, I am confined to a dark room for hours on end. But alas, I digress.

"I'm more concerned about what Gibbs will do if this redneck takes on in the interrogation room," Dinozzo replied without missing a beat. It never fails to amaze me how fast Team Gibbs can come up with retorts. Usually it takes until after the opportunity has passed to think of something witty to say for me to figure out a good comeback.

Dinozzo does have a point though. Gibbs doesn't tolerate much of anything from anyone, especially suspects in murder investigations. I'd hate for this guy _not_ to be bluffing about what he said – God only knows what Gibbs would do then.

I heard Dinozzo and Kate bother snicker at the thought (which I will admit, would be pretty funny to watch) just as the door to interrogation opened and Gibbs walked in. Right away, the suspect started complaining about having to go to the bathroom. I don't know much of what's going to come out of this interrogation, but I know one thing – it's going to be good.

* * *

**Alright readers, what did you all think? Like it? Love it? Depise it? Lemme know.**

****QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU: Out of curiosity, do you use Twitter? I was thinking about creating an account to put updates about chapters of fanfiction on, but I'm not sure how many of you actually use it. Let me know.**

**Any suggestions? Keep 'em coming.  
**


	100. Something to Muse About

**_DISCLAIMER: AFTER 100 CHAPTERS, I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here. Well, it's here...chapter 100. The big 1-0-0. The first triple digit chapter. The milestone writers dream of...alright, you get my point. Point is, IT'S HERE! 100 chapters and this story is still going strong. You have no idea how proud I am to publish this chapter. Thank you all so much for your support. Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for all my readers, and most importantly my reviewers. You all are my continued source of inspiration. Thank you so much. Enjoy! =D**_  
_

**

* * *

**Set a few weeks after Season 7's ending****

I raised my hand to the bartender, signaling that I wanted another drink. It was a Friday night (after an extremely long week at work, may I add), and I deserved a second scotch – after all, I wasn't the designated driver. Every week, a few techs that I work with in MTAC and a few who work in interrogation go out to get drinks at a bar, so we rotate who has to be the DD. Thankfully, this wasn't my week.

The bartender walked over with my second drink. I looked over at him to thank him, and then I noticed another large group of people walking in the front door. I couldn't see very well, but I knew that I knew them from somewhere. As all of them filed in the door, I realized just exactly who it was – Team Gibbs.

Everyone was there (Abby, Ducky, and Palmer included), and I watched as they sat down at a large window table and ordered there drinks. To say I was surprised that Gibbs was there would be an understatement. I always knew he was a drinker – I do believe he favored bourbon, if I remember his conversations with former Director Sheppard correctly – but I always pegged him as the guy who liked to drink alone. It takes a certain personality to be a social drinker, I guess you can say, and I don't think that Gibbs has that personality. It wouldn't surprise me if someone said that Abby dragged him out to the bar with the rest of them, or if he begrudgingly went out because Ducky was going. But, I digress.

Even though I'm pretty sure Gibbs and his team doesn't know me, it's really nice to see them out – together nonetheless. I think that a lot of people around the agency and people that visit often get the idea that Gibbs and his team don't leave headquarters often – and that when they do, they go home and do nothing until they have to go back in again.

Obviously, they have lives outside of the agency, but I can see how people could deduce that they didn't. It seems like every time you turn around, Team Gibbs is working on a case or finishing up the paperwork from one. They work the weirdest hours, too. When they have a case, it doesn't matter if it's two in the afternoon or two in the morning – if there's work to be done and they're not falling over from lack of sleep, they're working.

They've really become the poster team of NCIS over the years. The team has grown so much since I started working here (which was back when Agent Blackadder still worked with Gibbs and Dinozzo) – they've gone through agents, went through some rough patches, and had some genuinely tough times, but they got through them all.

It's been interesting seeing the team throughout the years. Everyone and everything has really changed for Team Gibbs since I started working here – yet on the other hand, they barely changed at all. I remember Gibbs smiling a lot more back when it was just him and Dinozzo, and Dinozzo was immature (well, he still is, but he was a lot more immature, trust me). The only one who didn't seem to change much was Abby. They were interesting back then, and that was just in the time before Kate came.

Then, Gibbs hired Kate. I think that happened because she resigned from the Secret Service or something, but I can't be sure (I don't remember that far back very clearly, anyway). But anyway, she was a welcome addition to the team. It's not that I didn't like Agent Blackadder (OK, maybe that was it), but it didn't seem like she belonged with Gibbs and Dinozzo. Kate, as odd she seemed for the job, did.

Everyone liked Kate, too – at least on the team. Abby took to her right away, and as time progressed, they became close to best friends. Ducky liked her too – she was willing to listen to his stories. Dinozzo definitely liked her (of course he liked anything in a skirt), and even Gibbs did.

Then McGee came along, who was once again an odd fit for the team. But I guess that's what makes the team so special – the fact that it's made up of people from all sorts of backgrounds with all sorts of skills. But once again, I digress. As soon as McGee was made an official member of the team, I knew that Dinozzo would have a field day with him. McGee was too easy of a target for Dinozzo with his jokes and stuff.

And along with McGee, came more entertainment – between him and Abby. They must have dated when McGee was just helping out Gibbs and his team, but ended things when McGee became a member of the team (stupid rule twelve always getting in the way of my entertainment) – at least that's what I heard from around the building.

After everything seemed to get into a rhythm with McGee, Kate was killed – a tragedy that probably would have destroyed people with less willpower. I know that in each of their own ways, Gibbs, Dinozzo, and McGee blamed themselves for what happened, so for weeks, they walked around with haunted expressions on their faces.

But they got over that in true Team Gibbs fashion, and then Ziva came along. Abby didn't take to Ziva right away – actually, it took a lot time for her to warm up to her. I think that's because Abby blamed Ziva for Kate's death – Abby didn't want anyone taking Kate's place. But I personally liked Ziva when I saw her interact with the team. She's more interesting than Kate was (no offense), and she seemed to bring a lot to the team. But then again, I guess that's just her Mossad training.

And then once it seemed like everyone warmed up to Ziva, Director Sheppard died. That was a big blow to Team Gibbs – and to everyone, really. Gibbs was really upset over that one, understandably. I would have loved to see he and Director Sheppard actually admit their feelings to one another – it would have taken a lot of tension out of MTAC, if you asked me.

But that didn't happen. Instead, stupid Director Vance came along and broke up Team Gibbs. That was some depressing times. But then Gibbs and his team prevailed – they brought Ziva back and became a team that was better than ever. And trust me when I say everyone in the agency was happy.

So much has happened to them, yet with everything they get better, wiser, more powerful. I guess it's like the saying goes: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And man, is Team Gibbs strong.

But as much as they grow older and wiser, they really don't change. Ducky still tells stories, Abby still blares that music, and Gibbs still drinks coffee like he'd die without it. If there's only one thing around the agency that stays the same, it's them. It's kind of comforting to know that I can walk into work and as long as they have a case, I'll get the same humor and jokes to listen to as always. With other teams, you just don't know.

I glanced at the group at the window table again. Everyone was laughing and joking – even Gibbs, it seemed; I'm assuming the alcohol was beginning to loosen them up. Too bad it wasn't quieter in here; it would be cool to hear their conversation. Oh well, I guess I can only eavesdrop in the darkness of the MTAC room.

It's good to see them back to normal – at least a little bit. After everything that happened with Gibbs and Mexico, they were all a little on edge for a few weeks. I guess there's always got to be a little drama in their lives – oh well, as long as it's not mine.

And as I watched them interact out of the corner of my eye, I realized that in jeans and t-shirts, they didn't look so imposing. At work, they're almost untouchable, but here in a bar where everyone's a stranger to everyone else, they look like people I'd be able to walk up and talk to (if I didn't know them, that is). It's funny; all you have to do is take someone out of the environment you're used to seeing them in, and suddenly they're not the people you think they are.

That's kind of a comforting thought – at least to me. I watch these people work day in and day out, I hear them talk, and I see them interact with each other, but they seem so distant from the rest of the agency. I may understand their actions and how their minds seem to work, but I don't know _them_ as people. I suppose that's alright, but it's just so odd to see people every day and have no kind of interaction with them.

I saw McGee walk by our table and head to the bathroom. If any of the other techs noticed him, they didn't say anything. But I'm guessing they didn't, because they _would_ have said something – I know them too well.

Anyway, Team Gibbs is due for some more drama any time now. It's been too long for them to go without it. They get drama in their lives, and then there's a couple of weeks without any. But then, it's never too long before something else major happens that leaves the team walking around with serious faces on. I guess I shouldn't complain though – it's not happening to me.

I looked up again and saw McGee walking back to his table. I saw him look at me once, and then do a double take. He must have recognized me a little from MTAC – after all, he's sat next to me on many occasions. Right when I thought he was just going to turn around and head to his table, he flashed a smile and raised a hand at me. He seriously recognizes me that much?

I had no choice – I returned the gesture, and immediately all the other techs surreptitiously looked to see who it was. Then they erupted into more conversation, this time about Team Gibbs. I saw McGee sit down and rejoin his conversation out of the corner of my eye, and I did the same. I might not know the next time someone from that team will acknowledge my existence, but I know one thing for sure: they sure do give me something to muse about.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? What did YOU think of these last 100 chapters? Leave me some love please.**

**ATTENTION: I'll be taking a hiatus on this story until the new season of NCIS starts. School will be starting soon, and I need some time to adjust. I'll try to get an update out between now and then, but I can't make promises...hence the hiatus. I'll also be focusing on some other stories, too. I figured that this would be a good pause point. See you in Season 8!  
**

**FYI: Follow me on TWITTER at Partners_Fanfic (note the pesky underscore). I'll be tweeting about updates and whatnot. Just send me a tweet letting me know you're from FF. =)**


	101. Just a Matter of Time

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**_

_EAJP here. Well, I'm back from my little hiatus! Not much happened (went back to school and started to work my ass off again, but that's nothing new, is it?), but now that NCIS is back on, I'm back to writing! Hope you all are doing well. Read and enjoy!_**  
**

_

* * *

**From episode, __**Spider and the Fly**__ (ep. 8.01)**_

_Tony: That horse likes you!_

_McGee: This isn't funny, Tony._

_Tony: Oh, poor McMounty. [affects Canadian accent] Hey, so have you seen any, like, moose and stuff up there? Hey, where's your buddy Claude. Isn't that your friendly St. Bernard with a little barrel of whiskey under his chin?_

_McGee: I've been up here playing Dudley Do-Right for two weeks, all right? It's September and there's snow on the ground, could you at least give me a little compassion here?_

_Tony: And what would that be for? Did you forget to take off your toque when you entered a room? You're going to get in trouble up there, hanging with the bluenecks, throwing back a two-four of pale ale._

_McGee: I've actually been working, unlike some people!_

_Gibbs: Certain people here are working._

_McGee: Of course, boss._

_..._

_-McGee begs Gibbs to let him come home-_

_Gibbs: Nice horse, McGee_

I gladly established the link between Canada and our office, grateful for something to do (not to mention, McGee was going to be on the screen, meaning entertainment for me). To put it simply, it's been a long summer – for everyone. Vance and Team Gibbs have been chasing some drug cartel leader dead-set on revenge around, which means that they're not in here that often working on cases. Besides that fact, it's just been really slow – I wonder why all the criminals decided to take a vacation at the same time. But alas, I digress.

I glanced up at the screen to see McGee standing outside _in the snow_ with a horse behind him. So _that's_ what Canada looks like in September. Oh my, I'd hate to see it in the winter (can you tell I'm a warm-weather type of guy?). Once again, I digress.

I glanced behind me as Tony entered and started to talk to McGee. I could tell that Tony, although he might not ever admit it, missed McGee, even if it was just a little.

"That horse likes you!" I heard Tony exclaim, and unconsciously I glanced up at the screen. Tony was right – the whole time the two had been talking, the horse behind McGee had been nudging him on the shoulder. Poor McGee – why did Gibbs send him to Canada and not Tony? I would have paid to see Dinozzo trudge around in the snow for a few weeks.

"This isn't funny, Tony," McGee replied. Actually, it kind of is.

"Oh poor McMounty," I heard Dinozzo reply mockingly. And then, in a Canadian accent, he continued, "Hey, so have you seen any, like, moose and stuff up there? Hey, where's your buddy Claude. Isn't that your friendly St. Bernard with a little barrel of whiskey under his chin?"

Oh wow, I wouldn't be surprised if Dinozzo spent most of his free time up until now writing down Canadian jokes and such – poor McGee.

"I've been up here playing Dudley Do-Right for two weeks, all right? It's September and there's snow on the ground, could you at least give me a little compassion here?" I don't know about Dinozzo, but I can – I'd hate to run around in the snow.

Of course, Dinozzo had to reply, "And what would that be for? Did you forget to take off your toque when you entered a room? You're going to get in trouble up there, hanging with the bluenecks, throwing back a two-four of pale ale." Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's been writing all this down – I don't think someone could come up with this many wisecracks on the spot like that.

I glanced behind me when I heard the door open. I saw Gibbs walk in right as McGee replied, "I've actually been working, unlike some people!"

"Certain people here are working," Gibbs said as he came to stand next to Tony. I saw that retort coming as soon as Gibbs walked in.

"Of course, Boss," McGee replied quickly. Ah, there's the slightly nervous McGee I'm used to listening to.

It never ceases to amaze me that, after all this team has been through over the years, they stay basically the same. Sure, McGee seems to have lost a little weight, but basically all their personalities have stayed the same (and if it's possible, they got even closer as a team). I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but at the same time, I've seen so many people change the way they act; but every time I see Gibbs, he's the same as he was three years ago. It's kind of nice to see some stoicism around here.

In the background, I heard McGee beg Gibbs to come home. I don't blame him – I'd take DC weather any time. Besides, it's nice to have McGee in MTAC – and it's been way too long since he's been in here.

Gibbs didn't say anything about bringing him home. All he said was, "Nice horse, McGee." I must say, _that_ was a good comeback.

Speaking of Gibbs, I wonder how close he is to getting that Paloma woman. I knew that he had some major skeletons in his closet, and apparently she's one of them – or at least part of one, anyway. Apparently (at least from what I've overheard in conversations), she's been out for revenge and went after Gibbs' father, whose now in DC (at least I think).

Honestly, I want to know how Gibbs gets involved in all these tough situations. I feel bad for him – it seems that he somehow gets in tougher situations than any other agent I've seen pass through here. I mean, he dealt with Director Shepard dying, Ziva being held captive in Israel, and now a drug leader targeting his father. What else can happen to the man?

And the strangest part of it all is that Gibbs handles it all in stride. Not once does he freak out, and he hasn't lost his mind yet. I'm positive weaker people would have run away to hide in some corner of the world by now. But not Gibbs. He just stays focused and gets the job done, no matter how personal it is.

I admire him for that, most definitely. I don't think I would have been able to spend three months chasing after a woman who seems to always be one step ahead and not try to give up at some point. I'm sure that most people would have just given up and became content with living in fear – but Gibbs keeps chasing after her.

I don't doubt that he'll find her, though. No one is able to outrun Gibbs – I don't even think _Gibbs_ would be able to outrun Gibbs (that didn't make much sense, did it?). But anyway, my point is that when someone threatens Gibbs' family or his team, they always either end up dead or behind bars – there's never one that gets away.

I glanced behind me as Gibbs and Dinozzo ended the conversation and headed out of MTAC, presumably to work on another lead. If the determined and slightly pissed off look on Gibbs face is any hint of how this whole case/operation is going to end, then Paloma's going down – it's just a matter of time.

* * *

**Alright folks, what did you think? Like it?**

**From now on, I'll be writing about each episode as they're aired...but if there's a scene from the episode I didn't do, let me know!**

**TWITTER? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic (there's a link on my profile), and send me a tweet!  
**


	102. Interns and the Mystery Man

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. OR A NOOK, FOR THAT MATTER._**

_EAJP here. Wow, sorry for the long time in between updates! I've been working on this for about four days now, but I haven't had the time to actually finish it...I've been super super busy with school and whatnot, but alas, you don't care about my hectic life, haha. Anyway, hope you all have been well and read and enjoy!_**_  
_**

* * *

****From episode, **_**Worst Nightmare **_**(ep. 8.02)****

_Mason: There's not a force on this planet that is going to stop me from finding my granddaughter. You have to work within the law. I am a bit more flexible._

_-Mason hangs up the phone-_

_McGee: He sounds serious._

_Gibbs: No kidding._

I sighed as I slipped my book (well, of sorts) back under my desk when I saw McGee walk into MTAC and pull out some tracking equipment. You see, I just got the Nook for my birthday (I know, this the first year in about ten that I actually got a present from my kids that I like) and I decided to bring it into work to read, seeing as though I've been having a lot of downtime. Well, Gibbs and his team started picking up more and more cases, so that means my downtime is practically nothing. But alas, that doesn't really matter – you want to know about Team Gibbs.

Well, the latest news about team Gibbs – and the biggest – is that Gibbs allowed three interns to shadow his team. Yeah, I know, that's about as un-Gibbs-like as it comes. I thought that the interrogation techs were just pulling a prank on me when they told me, but then I was walking by the team area on my way to lunch and, sure enough, there was at least one intern sitting at a desk. Apparently one with Abby and the third one went with Ducky, so that would explain why there was only one.

I'm shocked that Gibbs would let interns follow him and his team around, even if it's only for a week. Honestly, he's never pegged me for the type to actually like that kind of stuff – or anything that deals with more people than he absolutely needs to deal with.

Then again, Gibbs has been acting really strange lately, and I can't put my finger on what it is. He's been his usual self _most_ of the time, walking around barking orders, headslapping people and such, but underneath his usually hard exterior there's been something else – kindness maybe? Yeah, it has to be some kind of kindness. For example, the other day I could have sworn that I saw Gibbs take a water bottle out of the trash can and put it in the recycling bin. I mean, it was late and that could have just been my eyes, but I'm pretty sure I saw it. I wonder what's gotten into him. After all, he's rarely ever nice. Once again, I digress. It's probably just me imagining things – after all, sitting in this dark room all days makes your mind play tricks on you (well, at least on my mind).

I glanced next to me as McGee returned and sat down, with Gibbs following right behind him. They received a call on the machine and as McGee began to trace it, he told Gibbs that whoever was calling them shouldn't even have access to the routes he was taking with the call in the first place. Oh boy, this is never good.

Finally, McGee and Gibbs answered I guess – I'm not really familiar with the machine they're using. I digress again. The first thing that whoever was on the other end said was, "It was self-defense." Wow, I just love it when people are cryptic when they talk. Seriously, why do people do that? It's just confusing. But, I digress again.

Then, I got distracted with my control board and was only able to pick up the gist of the conversation between Gibbs and the man on the telephone. I heard Gibbs tell the man to come in and talk about it (whatever _it_ is, that is), but the guy on the other end said that they both knew that it wasn't going to happen. The banter went on between Gibbs and the other guy, and basically what I got from it is this: whoever is on the other end of the phone's granddaughter is missing and went to some kind of meeting place instead of telling Gibbs. As I would assume, Gibbs is mad about this and wants the guy to come in and talk about it – of course, the guy wouldn't.

Finally, I was done with the adjustments that I needed to make so I tuned in more closely to the conversation. The guy on the other end said, "There's not a force on this planet that is going to stop me from finding my granddaughter. You have to work within the law. I am a bit more flexible." With that, he hung up.

Wow, he sounds serious – more serious than most people do. I wonder why he's not letting NCIS do some of the work for him and find his granddaughter. Now, I know that I don't know the whole case, but most people just let the agency handle the problem; not this guy though. Maybe I've been around Team Gibbs too long, but there _has_ to be something more to this guy than everyone thinks. I don't know, that's just my opinion.

"He sounds serious," I heard McGee say. No kidding.

"No kidding," Gibbs replied. Hey! Why do I always seem to say what they people say before they do? Whatever.

You know, I wonder why Gibbs isn't more upset that this guy (whose name I still don't know) is basically undermining him and doing his job. Maybe it's because Gibbs can relate to this guy in some way – after all, didn't Gibbs have a daughter who was murdered? If memory serves correctly, he did, and in that case I can understand why Gibbs is kind of empathizing with this guy.

I mean, Gibbs definitely strikes me as the type to take matters into his own hands when it comes to family. OK, so I _know_ that he's the type to take matters into his own hands when it comes to anyone close to him. But anyway, this guy's taking matters into his own hands, so how can Gibbs fault him for something that he himself would do?

What I don't understand, though, is why someone would kidnap a little girl. I never understand kidnappers – what in the hell did those little kids do to deserve being kidnapped? Nothing, that's what. I guess it just pisses me off because I have a daughter too. The only thought that comforts me, though, is that Gibbs will find the girl and bring the person who took her to justice, because after all, he's Gibbs and that's just what he does.

I glanced up again as Gibbs and McGee rushed out of MTAC, presumably to try to find the mystery grandfather on the other end of the phone. I hope that they come back here again so I can get a somewhat-update on how things are going. Oh well, even if I don't, I still have my electronic book to read. Speaking of that, I wonder if Thom E. Gemcity will ever come out with another book…

* * *

**Hmm...It's been a long time since I've made a Thom E. Gemcity comment hasn't it? Haha. Anyway, I know this isn't my best work, but still, send some good vibes this way with your reviews! =)**

**Twitter? Follow me at Partners_Fanfic and I'll totally tweet you back...because I'm awesome like that.  
**


	103. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! It's me.**  
**Yeah, I know your probably hate these chapter-like author's notes as much as I do, but I just thought I should let you guys know that I'll be taking a sort-of hiatus from this story.**

**Let me explain: Reading and reviews have been down for this story, and I have two other major ones that I write for too. Combined with the fact that I have other story ideas floating around in my mind as well as virtually barely any time at all, I'm going to slow down on this story A LOT.**

**Anywho, I'll try getting out a chapter here and there, so leave suggestions for scenes from Season 8 that you would like me to do. I don't know how often I'll get a chapter out (might be a few weeks in between, might be a few days), but I'll try to get all your suggestions in. **

**Thanks for your understanding (hopefully). =) Semper Fi, my fellow NCIS fans. =D**

**-EAJP**

**PS. Send me a tweet if you use Twitter at Partners_Fanfic...I'll reply =D**


End file.
